Ilusión
by EyilesJack
Summary: (Secuela de Realidad y tercera parte de Sueño) Ahora piensas que tu vida es perfecta, ahora mismo piensas que estás bien, ahora mismo piensas que estás protegido, pero realmente no sabes exactamente lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, tú nunca sabes que tan dolorosa puede ser una partida cuando te ves obligado a despedirte de un ser amado. (En colaboración con Otro Loco Más)
1. Prólogo

Ahora piensas que tu vida es perfecta, ahora mismo piensas que estás bien, ahora mismo piensas que estas protegido, pero realmente no sabes exactamente lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, tu nunca sabes que tan dolorosa puede ser una partida cuando te ves obligado a despedirte de un ser amado, tu nunca sabes que tan doloroso puede llegar a ser el decir adiós y menos cuando no sabes que esa será la última vez que veas a ese ser tan querido, pero tal vez la distancia esta hecha para unir sin tocarse a dos corazones.

 _Un hermoso y bello amanecer se asomaba a lo lejos del profundo, casi infinito, bellísimo y cristalino mar. Nunca antes se había visto un sol tan resplandeciente y tan majestuoso como el que se alzaba a las alturas con una gran imponencia que dejaba ciego a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlo, aunque sea de reojo o con gafas de sol puestas y tampoco se había sentido tanto calor como el que se sentía aquel día en Bahía Aventura, no era un calor sofocante ni mucho menos uno que quemaba la piel, era uno relajante a la vez que fresco. Aquella mañana, una pequeña y muy linda cachorra de cockapoo descansaba profundamente bajo las sombras de su casa cachorro color rosa de los Paw Patrol, un grupo de cachorros heroicos que siempre estaban preparados para cualquier emergencia en su pueblo de origen, comandados por su jefe Ryder y con dos de sus amigos de apoyo que trabajaban en distintos lugares cercanos al susodicho pueblo, en la montaña y en la jungla, Everest y Tracker no dudarían en nada para ayudar a sus camaradas de equipo._

 _En fin, Skye dormía plácidamente en su colcha rosa preferida dentro de su hogar para cachorros, había sido una noche larga y tormentosa para ella pues había sido atormentada por un mal sueño que no le dejaba dormir tan bien, un sueño donde ella sufría la terrible pérdida de su gran amor, además de que le costaba mucho despertar por el insomnio que había vivido pues estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa por su gran día._

 _\- Psst…Skye, Skye –Llamaba su mejor amiga Everest, una cachorra de husky de pelaje azulado con partes blancas, mientras movía el cuerpo inconsciente de Skye de un lado a otro con tal de despertarla._

 _\- *Mmm* - Soltó un quejido aun estando dormida mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada – Chase, ¿No puedes esperar hasta la luna de miel? – Habló dormida._

 _\- Jeje, si te quedas dormida no habrá luna de miel – Dijo Everest de forma burlona mientras seguía moviendo el cuerpo de Skye sin dejar de fastidiarla._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida aun medio adormitada a la vez que sacaba un gran bostezo y despertaba con dificultad y cansancio. Con ojos medio abiertos e hinchados, pelaje desalineado y algunas ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos magentas, Skye apenas y logra mantenerse despierta pues le pesaban mucho sus parpados - ¿Everest? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta muy confundida y algo agitada la somnolienta cockapoo mientras frota uno de sus ojos con su pata._

 _\- Jajaja – Soltó una leve carcajada antes de contestar – Pues estoy aquí para evitar que llegues tarde a tu gran día._

 _-*Ahh* ¿Gran día? – Pregunta Skye más confundida mientras suelta un ligero bostezo._

 _\- No me digas que olvidaste tu boda, es hoy – Dijo Everest sorprendida por la memoria fallida de su amiga haciéndose notar alarmada por la reacción tardía de la cockapoo._

 _\- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Tienes razón, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante? – Entrando en razón y a toda velocidad, Skye se levanta de un salto de su cama y comienza a tomar un sinfín de cosméticos, maquillajes, su cepillo y mil y cosas más puesto que estaba muy nerviosa por la gran celebración a la que llegaba arde – Necesitare mi mejor delineador, pero antes me urge mi cepillo, necesito tomar un baño y luego cepillarme y, y…– Decía Skye agitada corriendo de un sitio para otro, había sido sorprendente el cambio de actitud que ella había tenido pues de un segundo a otro todo su cansancio desapareció y una gran carga de energías había llegado a ella._

 _\- Skye, ¿quieres calmarte?, Katie nos esta esperando en su clínica, básicamente cancelo todas sus citas para atenderte solamente a nosotras – Dijo Everest parando a la descontrolada Skye y mirándola directamente a los lejos tratando de controlarla a la vez que la sostenía de los hombros._

 _\- Pero, ¿Y mi vestido? – Pregunto Skye aún inquieta – Si salgo con él antes de mi boda puede que Chase lo vea y según la tradición eso atrae a la mala suerte y-y…_

 _\- Skye, cálmate. Recuerda que me tienes a mí como tu mejor amiga, ayer por la noche me encargue de llevar tu vestido a la veterinaria con Katie para evitar este tipo de problemas y retrasos, ya todo está listo – Con un sonrisa calmada y reconfortante, Everest logró detener, de momento, el motor sin frenos de Skye._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Pregunta Skye algo incrédula a lo cual Everest mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de aprobación - Muchas gracias Everest, te quiero mucho y no sé qué haría sin ti – Dijo Skye abrazando sorpresivamente a su mejor amiga._

 _\- Jaja, ya lo sé, es por eso que me volviste tu dama de honor para este día – Dijo Everest con una gran sonrisa calmada y alegre de siempre – Ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos pues ya tenemos 25 minutos de retraso._

 _Rápidamente las dos amigas abandonaron la torre de control de los Paw Patrol a toda prisa o a lo que sus patas pudieran llegar antes de caer cansadas y agitadas al suelo. Agotadas y con la lengua de fuera, tomando una gran cantidad de oxígeno por la boca debido a su agotamiento físico, ambas cachorritas hembras llegaron como pudieron a la clínica de su amiga humana._

 _\- Ya era hora, estaba empezando a preocuparme por que la novia no llegará preparada a su boda – Dijo Katie con una sonrisa bromista, pero a modo de regaño, mirando como Everest y Skye caían sin aliento al suelo._

 _\- *Ahh, Ahh*, lo sentimos Katie, jaja – Dijeron ambas al unísono mientras aún trataban de recuperar las energías y al darse cuenta de que habían respondido lo mismo al mismo tono soltaron unas risillas leves._

 _\- Jaja, no importa, mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos las tres para tu gran día Skye – Sin más tiempo que perder, la estilista y veterinaria Katie empezó por tomar una gran variedad de artículos de aseo personal para mascotas y algunos cosméticos hechos especialmente para canes._

 _Tras pasar algunos minutos, ambas chicas ahora se encontraban en unas tinas de baño dándose un relajante y estimulante baño de agua caliente con burbujas alrededor de ellas, cubriendo cada detalle de sus finos y coquetos cuerpos, dejando a simple vista sus rostros empapados de agua dulcemente perfumada, ninguna traía puesto su collar puesto e incluso Everest se quitó su gorrito de nieve típico de ella con tal de disfrutar al máximo este pequeño lujo de la vida donde gozaría cada pequeño segundo junto a su mejor amiga del alma Skye. Tras algunos minutos de relajación, calma y paz, las dos pequeñas hembras ya estaban listas para la siguiente fase de su baño._

 _\- Muy bien pequeñas, es hora de secarse y arreglarse – Dijo con total entusiasmo y optimismo la veterinaria Katie con una secadora en su mano._

 _\- Jeje, empieza con Skye primero, de por si ella es la invitada de honor, jaja – Dijo Everest sonriéndole a su amiga cockapoo, la novia de esta gran boda del que todo el pueblo se había enterado y estaban emocionados._

 _\- Ja, ja – Río falsamente Skye tras la petición de su amiga – Jeje, tu lo único que quieres es quedarte más tiempo en la tina caliente – Dijo sacando a la luz las verdaderas intenciones ocultas tras la amabilidad de Everest viéndola con una cara algo sombría, pero divertida._

 _\- Jajaja, está bien, admito que tienes razón – Río Everest tras ser descubierta – Pero eso no quita el hecho de que tu eres la más importante de las dos._

 _\- Jajaja, tienes razón tú también Everest – Dijo la cachorra cockapoo soltando unas cuantas carcajadas que contagiaran tanto a la cachorra como a la veterinaria._

 _\- Jajaja, bueno, entonces creo que ya es hora – Dijo Katie prestando su ayuda a la novia de la actual boda._

 _Con ayuda de una toalla, un peine y su ya antes mencionada secadora, Katie seco y arreglo el bello pelaje de Skye dejándolo seco, arreglado, perfumado y muy brilloso a la vez que suave pues era la quien más tendría que lucir y brillar en este día tan bello y especial para Skye pues iría a ser el día en el que uniría su alma junto a aquel macho quien tomó todo el coraje de su corazón y tuvo que sacar cada pizca de sus sentimientos para proponerle aquella propuesta que le hizo llorar de felicidad y emoción a la cachorra el día en el que se llevó tal sorpresa. Una vez que Katie terminará con su pelaje empezó por maquillar, arreglar y vestir a la ahora elegante y hermosa Skye, con un escote blanco con pequeños detalles rosas, una falda blanca algo larga que le hacía juego a su escote, guantes blancos transparentes y un velo que ocultaba casi toda su cara, todo el juego completo del vestido era una verdadera obra maestra creada sola y únicamente para Skye._

 _\- Guau – Soltó Everest impresionada, quien no tenía mucho tiempo desde que salió de la tina – Skye, ¡TE VEZ HERMOSA!_

 _\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Skye sonrojándose por pena luego del halago de su amiga._

 _\- Así es Skye. Creo que, en mi vida, nunca antes había visto a una cachorrita tan hermosa como tú, y eso que soy estilista, jaja. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Chase quedara derretido al verte – Agrego Katie igual de impactada al ver su mejor creación -Pero aún falta el detalle final._

 _Katie se acerca a una estantería pequeña para sacar una pequeña caja azul, abrirla y sacar el objeto que ocultaba aquella caja, un pequeño collar realmente impresionante pues estaba decorado con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes rosados y colgaba de ella una placa con mas diamantes solo que estos estaban ordenados de forma que parecieran el logo que identifica a Skye en los paw patrol, una hélice de avión con unas alas de piloto detrás de ella. Aquel collar tan costoso y tan hermoso había sido el regalo que Chase la había dado a ella y había sido lo que utilizo como sortija para pedir unir su alma junto a la chica de sus sueños._

 _Katie con cuidado y suavidad logra ponerle el collar al delicado cuello de cachorra hembra y Skye se va a verse a espejo más cercano con tal de verse reflejada en tal cristal y apreciar el gran trabajo que habían hecho todos sus amigos pues el vestido que llevaba puesto no era muy barato ya que había muy pocas tiendas que hacían vestidos de novia para cachorras, pero si no fuera por Ryder, quién busco como loco algún local para crear el vestido; Zuma y Marshall, quienes fueron los responsables de traer el vestido pues había sido exportado desde una isla algo lejana de Bahía Aventura; Rocky, quien se encargó de darle algunos detalles personales; y por supuesto Everest, Tracker y Rubble, quienes ayudaron a organizar el lugar para la ceremonia del año en aquella linda Bahía donde lo pudiera presumir a todo el pueblo._

 _La cachorra cockapoo se miró de reojo en el espejo con el collar colocado en ella, dio un par de vueltas muy emocionada para tener una vista mejor de todo el vestido completo viéndose a detalle sin olvidar ningún solo lado, todo en su vestido tenía un brillo propio hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Pese a tan alegre momento lleno de gozo y alegría, las lágrimas no se hicieron de extrañar pues Skye estaba muy conmovida por todo._

 _\- ¿Skye, estás bien? – Pregunto Everest extrañada al ver a su mejor amiga llorar._

 _\- Si, es solo que…*Snif*, no se como agradecerles por todo… – Dijo Skye derramando lágrimas de felicidad y alegría, antes de saltar a los brazos de su mejor amiga para abrazarla fuertemente y derramar cada sentimiento – Muchísimas gracias, *Snif*, este día significa mucho para mí – Admitió Skye aún en lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar a la husky._

 _\- Oh Skye, *Snif*, para eso estamos las amigas – Everest se conmovió mucho por tal abrazo tan repentino, pero tan necesario de su amiga y por el lloriqueo de esta que simplemente no sostuvo las ganas y se contagió del llanto que se desprendía._

 _\- Jeje, *Snif*… - Sonrió levemente la veterinaria limpiándose algunas lágrimas que escurrían en sus mejillas al ver tal escena – Skye, será mejor que nos apuremos o no llegaremos a tiempo._

 _Tras acabar con las lágrimas y la emotividad, Katie puso manos a la obra para acabar lo antes de prisa con la dama de honor y llegar lo más puntual posible a la boda, pero para mala suerte el tiempo no estaba muy a favor de ellas. En eso se escucha como la puerta de la clínica se abre de golpe y junto a ello se escuchan pasos acercándose muy apurados al lugar._

 _\- ¡Katie, ya es tarde!, ¿Dónde se supone que esta la novia? – De repente una voz familiar femenina llegó de improvisto a la clínica muy ansiosa y nerviosa por el gran retraso de tiempo que tenían._

 _\- ¡ACE¡ - Exclamó muy alegre la futura novia al ver entrar a su héroe, tanto fue su emoción que no paraba de menear el rabo la linda y dulce de Skye - ¡Si viniste!_

 _\- ¿Acaso crees que me perdería la boda de mi mayor admiradora y una de mis más grande amigas? – Respondió la chica piloto muy feliz y entusiasmada por el gran evento del que había sido invitada personalmente por Skye hasta que se dio cuenta de lo grandes arreglos que llevaba puestos – Guau, Skye, ¡te ves super bellísima!_

 _\- Jeje, muchas gracias, tu tampoco de ves tan mal – Dijo Skye viendo el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto su amiga piloto para este día._

 _\- Muchas gracias, y la verdad no me gusta llevar puesto estas cosas, pero si es por ti un día no matara, ahora dejemos de lado los halagos y los cumplidos, debemos de apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo – Dijo Ace cambiando su cara usual de felicidad a una ansiosa y apurada._

 _\- Ace tiene razón, si nos vamos de una vez tal vez y lleguemos a tiempo – Interrumpió Everest ya arreglada y maquillada al igual que su amiga – Pero, Katie aún no se ha preparado._

 _\- Ustedes adelántense, son más importantes que yo. Las alcanzaré después – Pidió Katie con tal de no atrasar más a las demás._

 _\- Gracias Katie -Dijo Skye aceptando que no podrán irse junto a una de sus mejores amigas._

 _\- Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que no nos queda más opción que ir en "Amelia" – Dijo Ace refiriéndose a su siempre fiel y siempre confiable avioneta como medio de transporte._

 _Ambas cachorras asintieron con la cabeza en signo de aprobación y hasta se les veía muy emocionadas pues llegarían con mucho estilo y llamando mucho más la atención, el cual era el punto principal para ellas pues todos tendrían que prestarle atención a Skye y a nadie más y que mejor modo de hacerse notar que el de llegar volando con mucha gracia y estilo._

 _Mientras tanto en Playa Aventura, la cual estaba un tanto más alejada del pueblo, en la blanca, limpia y bellísima arena se había montado un pequeño y elegante altar con una alfombra roja que marcaba el camino hacia este y a sus lados se hallaban un sinfín de sillas blancas con acolchonados rosa en algunas y azul marino en otras, indicando las tradicionales separaciones entre los invitados del novio y de la novia, pero pese que a todos conocían a todos y eran los Paw Patrol una única familia realmente no había mucho sentido el hacer esto. Al fondo de todas las sillas se hallaba una mesa de bocadillos cordialmente regaladas por el señor Porter y un pastel exageradamente grande de más de seis pisos de largo, de un glaseado blanco fino con rosas de azúcar y unas figurillas hasta arriba de este de un pastor alemán y una cockapoo, el típico y hermoso pastel digno de una boda tan grande como esta. Uno tras otro los invitados fueron tomando asiento, y vaya que eran demasiados pues no solo estaba la gente de Bahía Aventura pues también había asistido ciertos invitados de Barkingburgo._

 _Entre más invitados llegaban, más nervios y tensión llegaban para los organizadores de esta boda por la ausencia de la pieza más importante de todas en una boda, la novia._

 _\- Chicos, ¿saben donde Skye? – Pregunto un chico castaño de esmoquin negro con una elegante corbata roja atada en tal forma que pareciera un moño con el símbolo de los Paw Patrol en medio de esta._

 _\- Al parecer tuvieron un ligero retraso en la estética de Katie, pero me dijo Everest que ya vienen en camino…eso espero – Respondió nervioso un cachorro dálmata, Marshall estaba de igual forma vestido con un esmoquin, salvo que este era de color rojo con una corbata amarilla, quien iría a ser el padrino para este gran evento._

 _-No deben de tardar mucho – Agregó otro cachorro mestizo vestido de igual manera solo que con un traje verde y corbata naranja, colores típicos del cachorro de reciclaje Rocky – O eso espero._

 _\- Pues espero que no tarden mucho, pues ya llegaron casi todos los invitados y no creo que Chase disfrute estar mucho tiempo solo en el altar – Dijo un cachorro socorrista labrador de chocolate con el traje color naranja y corbata negra, llamado Zuma._

 _-Ojalá y tengas razón pues el pastel se ve ultra mega delicioso y ya no aguanto las ganas de darle la primera mordida – Contestó un cachorro de bulldog ingles mirando enamoradamente a la distancia susodicha obra de arte de la repostería, llegando hasta a babear por él._

 _\- Jaja, oh Rubble, tu siempre tienes hambre, pero ya sabes que los recién casados son los primeros en probar en pastel – Soltando una ligera risilla, Ryder se acerco a Rubble con tal de acariciarlo por mantener con el ánimo al cien junto a todos sus amigos – Bueno cachorros, será mejor que regresemos a nuestros lugares pues Skye puede llegar en cualquier momento._

 _\- ¡Entendido¡ - Dijeron al unísono todos los cachorros muy emocionados por el gran festejo que había estado en boca de toda Bahía Aventura pues era la primera boda entre cachorros y donde serían protagonistas los dos cachorros favoritos de toda la población, sin nada que divulgar o algo que agregar, cada uno de los cachorros regresaron a sus supuestos lugares, donde Marshall sería uno de los padrinos de Chase y Ryder sería quien entregaría a la novia, los demás cachorros no faltaron pues de igual forma se colocaron en sus lugares._

 _A lo lejos, desde lo más alto del cielo apenas y se podía visualizar lo que parecía una especie de avión pequeño amarillo con rojo sobrevolando en el cielo despejado de Bahía Aventura, Ace junto a Everest y Skye estaban acercándose cada vez más y más a Playa Aventura surcando los cielos y sobrevolando todas aquellas nubes con forma de algodón de azúcar._

 _\- ¡Guau! – Soltaron impactados todos los invitados._

 _\- ¡Cielos!, si que Skye sabe como hacer una entrada, jaja – Dijo Rocky en tono de broma al darse cuenta de lo sucedido._

 _\- Jaja, tal vez hubiéramos hecho algo similar para Chase, jaja – Agrego Marshall riéndose de las bromas y chistes junto a sus compañeros quienes reían por las simpáticas bromas que hacían._

 _Pese a que todo eran impactos y alegría desde los suelos, en el avión se sentía algo de tensión y nerviosismo de parte de Skye, quién veía nerviosa por la ventana toda la gran cantidad de gente que se había reunido para su boda. La cachorra cockapoo trago un gran bulto de saliva muy nerviosa por si algo malo ocurriría o por si nada sale como lo había planeado y su lujosa, y algo costosa, ceremonia se viera afecta ante cualquier cambio climático o evento inesperado que los obligara a cancelar el día tan esperado para ella._

 _\- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto Everest al lado suyo tras notar la forma tan peculiar de actuar de su amiga._

 _\- Un poco, la verdad…es que estoy un poco asustada – Dijo Skye luciendo un tanto aterrada y casi entrando en pánico pues sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que le advertía sobre algo malo, una sensación que ya había sentido antes de miedo y desconfianza – Yo amó mucho a Chase y siempre estuve esperando este día, pero es como si algo dentro de mí me advirtiera sobre algo y no de que, es por eso que tengo miedo._

 _\- Skye, aquí solo hay amor entre ustedes, un amor tan fuerte que ni las desgracias ni las tragedias más fuertes lograrán separar jamás, solo estas algo tensa y es normal que te sientas así, solo necesitas calmarte y pensar la hermosa vida que tendrás junto a Chase – Dijo Everest de manera que lograba calmar cualquier nervio o duda en Skye, o eso es lo que parecía._

 _Skye para evitar seguir con esta conversación y escapar de esta, esbozo una leve sonrisa que trataba de expresar síntoma de calma y seguridad, pero esa pequeña alarma aún retumbaba dentro de ella._

 _\- *Puede que esto no sea lo correcto* - Pensó Skye todavía intranquila._

 _\- Muy bien cachorras, prepárense para el descenso. Última parada, el mejor día de Skye – Dijo Ace desde su cabina avisando a las cachorras con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Ella no había escuchado nada de su conversación pues recientemente había tomado la mala costumbre de escuchar un poco de música por sus auriculares, así que de poco se enteró._

 _La avioneta comenzó su descenso poco a poco tratando de acercarse lo máximo posible al lugar de los eventos sin que su avioneta ocasionara algún accidente ya sea a los invitados o las cosas que estuvieran cerca de ella. Para su buena suerte Ryder y los cachorros lograron improvisar una pequeña pista de aterrizaje sobre la arena, donde no molestaría a nadie y los incidentes fueran nulos a la hora de aterrizar. Con sumo cuidado y perfecto pilotaje, Ace logró un perfecto y suave aterrizaje en la pista improvisada, presumiendo un poco de sus increíbles habilidades de vuelo._

 _\- Cielos, ya era hora – Dijo Rocky sorprendido y a la vez relajándose tras notar que al fin había llegado la novia._

 _\- Muy bien cachorros, ¡Es hora de actuar! – Ordenó Ryder por medio de su comunicador de muñeca, dando la señal para que todo empezara – Muy bien Tracker, tu primero._

 _Con ayuda de Tracker, quien estaba a cargo de una pequeña banda, empezaron a tocar la famosa marcha nupcial de entrada, quienes estaban esperando a la señal del cachorro chihuahua, la empezaron a tocar un poco bajo pues aún no pasaba nada, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar._

 _\- Ok Ryder, the band is ready – Afirmó Tracker muy emocionado por la boda – Esto es realmente emocionante, no puedo creer que esto le esté sucediendo a mis mejores amigos – La emoción y alegría que invadían en ese momento al pequeño chihuahua hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de él._

 _\- Jaja, tu lo has dicho Tracker – Dijo Ryder igualmente de emocionado por todo._

 _\- Jeje y si no funciona lo suyo, Chase siempre puede llamarme, jaja – Dijo Tracker bromeando luego de que revelara sus verdaderos gustos a su familia a y amigos varios días atrás y ahora esbozaba de tanta confianza que hasta bromeaba un poco de sus gustos._

 _\- Jaja, dudo mucho que eso pase pues se nota que se aman mucho._

 _\- Jaja, ya lo sé, pero no malo soñar un poco, jajaja – Rio Tracker un rato más mientras todavía hablaba con Ryder._

 _Al terminar la conversación, Ryder cambio la videollamada. Desde la entrada, apareció Rubble tirando las flores en la alfombra con ayuda de su pala de construcción habitual._

 _\- Las flores están listas – Confirmó Rubble algo apenado y frustrado por que le habían dado un papel muy humillante para él – Oigan, ¿acaso este papel no le toca a una niña? – Preguntó el cachorro sintiéndose avergonzado._

 _\- Lo siento mucho Rubble – Se disculpó Ryder sintiendo la "humillación" por la que estaba pasando su cachorro – La sobrina de la alcaldesa, Julia, cancelo en último minuto y tú eras la única y más cercana opción, jeje._

 _\- Más les vale que me den el doble de pastel después de esto – Fue lo último que dijo Rubble antes de colgar la llamada con su dueño._

 _Después de la charla con el bulldog inglés, el joven chico continuó con su inspección para empezar con ceremonia, le era el turno de Marshall, el padrino encargado de los anillos, junto a los otros Zuma y Rocky._

 _\- Padrino de anillos, listo Ryder – Dijo Marshall afirmando su posición y su papel, mientras que con su hocico sostenía una almohadilla azul con los anillos sobre esta._

 _\- Padrino de arras, listo – Dijo Rocky tomando la caja con las trece monedas._

 _\- Padrino de cojines, listo – Finalmente agrego Zuma tomando ambos colchones listos para los novios._

(PD: Tuvimos que investigar mucho para que este fic sea lo más realista posible, y si alguien no entiende algo pues puede buscar :V )

 _\- Pero Ryder, aun nos falta la dama de honor, junto a las demás – Dijo Marshall notándose preocupado pues su novia, Everest, era la antes mencionada dama._

 _\- Tranquilo, Everest viene junto a Skye y Ace, solo faltaría Katie para tener a las demás chicas listas – Dijo Ryder tratando de calmar la situación – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el novio?_

 _\- Chase esta terminando de arreglarse, me dijo que no tardaría – Dijo el cachorro mestizo, Rocky, metiéndose a la conversación._

 _\- Espero que no tarde – Al final Ryder colgó la conversación un poco preocupado por la falta del otro elemento más importante para la ceremonia._

 _Ryder dio un suspiro profundo a la vez que corto mientras se acomodaba bien su traje e iba en dirección al lugar donde tal avioneta había aterrizado. Dentro de esta, la cachorra de cockapoo miraba nerviosa por el cristal, suspiro con nerviosismo, se acomodo su velo y se arreglo un poco el pelo._

 _\- Skye, relájate – Dijo Skye tocando el hombro de su amiga con tal de matarle sus nervios y darle cierta seguridad._

 _\- Gracias de nuevo Everest, tratare de hacerlo – Agradeció Skye arreglando un poco su vestido, posteriormente pasó a suspirar profundamente – Muy bien, es hora._

 _La puerta de la avioneta se abrió lentamente y la cockapoo salió difícilmente pues el vestido, pese a ser lo más hermoso de todos, no le quitaba lo incomodo que le era para levantarse, caminar y salir de su transporte pues a duras penas y podía hacerlo._

 _\- Jeje, ¿desea un poco de ayuda, mi bella dama? – Pregunto Ryder caballerosamente ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, pues él era el encargado de entregarla a Chase y llevarla hasta el altar, tal y como era la tradición típica._

 _\- Jeje, seguro, mi fiel caballero – Dijo Skye agradeciendo la ayuda muy gentilmente riendo un poco por la forma de hablar de Ryder._

 _Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, Ryder tomo de la pata de la novia para ayudarla a salir de la aeronave, junto a ella también salía Everest y Ace listas para tomar sus respectivos lugares, como sus vestidos eran un poco mas sencillos que el de Skye no tuvieron muchos problemas para irse._

 _\- Iremos a tomar nuestros puestos y Skye… – Dijo Ace antes de partir llamando la atención de su más grande fan – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, jajaja, soy tu ídolo._

 _Una simple y sencilla frase, aquella palabra, una sola oración y cambio todo en Skye pues escuchar unas palabras de la persona a la que más idolatras, felicitándote por uno de los días más alegres de tu vida era lo mejor del mundo y fueron lo suficientemente penetrantes para calmar la ansias y nervios de Skye. La cachorra miro a su héroe con ojos empañados y cristalinos por tales palabras con una cara emocionada y alegre, antes de que esto continuara, su momento de emoción fue interrumpido pues ya no podían retrasar más el tan esperado día._

 _Ace se fue no sin antes mostrar su pulgar derecho levantado en signo de alegría, emoción y positivo, dándole las mejores de la suerte a la cachorra._

 _\- ¡Oíste eso, Ryder!, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí – Soltó emocionada y extasiada moviendo su cola a una gran velocidad de un lado a otro por la alegría y, si no fuera por el vestido, también brincaría dando sus típicas volteretas en el aire para exhibir su éxtasis y optimismo habitual._

 _\- Jeje, todos lo estamos Skye, eres una gran cachorra – Dijo Ryder poniéndose a la altura de la cockapoo arrodillándose y con voz un poco apagada y ojos algo llorosos se acerca a ella para hablarle directamente a los ojos – Sabes algo Skye, cuando adopte a Chase, super que sería un gran perro cuando creciera y que siempre haría todo lo posible por hacer felices a todos sin importar el dolor o los sacrificios, eso me hizo tenerle toda la confianza que le tengo a él y , cuando te obtuve a ti, supe que serías una gran perrita que siempre se preocuparía por el bien de los demás antes que el suyo y que nunca te rendirías hasta encontrar la forma en la que todos se sientan bien, es por eso que te respeto y te admiro tanto. Ahora los veo a ustedes dos uniendo sus almas para siempre hoy y solo pienso que…*Snift* - Ryder se detiene un momento a limpiar una lágrima escurridiza – Ustedes dos serán muy felices y siempre se preocuparan por el bien del otro pase lo que pase – La emotividad fue contagiosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Skye lloraba junto a su dueño._

 _\- *Snift, Snift* - Sollozaba Skye en el hombro de su dueño con lágrimas de emoción y felicidad – Te quiero mucho Ryder, fuiste un gran padre para mí, para nosotros *Snift, Snift*, gracias por…*Ahh* - Skye trataba de tomar aire pues el nudo en su garganta no dejaba pasar el aire – Gracias por no abandonarnos, eres el mejor – Skye pegó su cabeza en el regazo de su dueño._

 _\- Mis pequeños cachorros ya han crecido, me duele aceptarlo pues siempre he deseado nunca envejecer junto a mis mejores amigos, mi familia y vivir siempre a su lado – Ryder seguía llorando abrazado de la cachorra – Los siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejanos, sé que serán felices pese a que nos dejen temprano._

 _Quisieron separarse, pero no podían pues los sentimientos eran tantos que los pegaban como imanes realmente fuertes, era como cuando te costaba separarte de la persona más amada por cualquier cosa, como si algo malo iría a pasar cuando estos dos se separaran pues ambos se querían en una relación muy especial no de mascota y dueño, sino como el padre que le costaba dar la mano de su hija en santo matrimonio a su prometido y verla partir siendo una mujer mayor mientras tu aún la ves siendo una chiquilla, desprotegida y débil que saldrá sola al mundo, pero no estará pues muy bien sabía que su novio era la mejor opción y que siempre la protegería para toda la vida._

 _\- Bueno, *Snift*, será mejor que ya no retrasemos más esto – Dijo Ryder difícilmente separándose del abrazo y limpiando los últimos rastros de lágrimas que sobraban en sus mejillas._

 _\- De acuerdo, te quiero mucho Ryder – Acepto Skye tratando de parar sus lágrimas para evitar arruinar su perfecto maquillaje._

 _De una señal, Ryder dio la autorización para que Tracker indicara que tocaran más alto la marcha nupcial de entrada de la novia la cual fue captada y las notas de la música sonaron más alto y desde el inicio. Ryder tomó su lugar y Skye se acomodó a un lado a él._

 _\- ¿Preparada? -Pregunto Ryder al notar como la cachorrita se veía un tanto distraída._

 _\- Por supuesto, aunque… es solo que…siento que algo está mal en todo – Dijo Skye inquietándose un poco pues una especie de shock eléctrico recorrió por su espina dorsal como un sentimiento de peligro llamando a todos sus sentidos a prepararse para algo._

 _\- Descuida, todo estará bien – Dijo Ryder tratando de tranquilizar a su cachorra antes de entregarla a su futuro esposo._

 _Tras unos leves segundos más en los que los nervios y ansiedad se hicieron notar, Ryder apareció caminando junto a la novia hacia el altar encima de una hermosa alfombra roja de terciopelo con finos detalles y hermosas flores rosas regadas por el camino. Los invitados al ver que la ceremonia finalmente estaba comenzando se pusieron de pie para recibir a futura esposa, los murmullos de halagos y alabanzas se escuchaban por casi todas partes pues se quedaron estáticos al ver tal maravilla de vestido hecho a medida y solo para Skye, sin dudar la boda entre el granjero Al y la granjera Yumi palidecía en comparación a esta en todos los sentidos y todos los habitantes de Bahía Aventura quedaron entusiasmados y conmovidos pues una de sus cachorritas favoritas había encontrado el amor verdadero. Literalmente se hallaban todos los habitantes de Bahía Aventura, Alex, el señor Porter, Danny X , Carlos, Jake, la alcaldesa Goodway y su mascota favorita Gallileta, hasta la princesa de Barkingburgo junto al conde, por supuesto Sweetie no fue invitada por su mal conducta contra la corona, sorprendentemente también participaba la cachorra de pastor alemán Lila, fiel y leal amiga de ambos novios._

 _Todo era hermoso, correcto, era inigualable, magnífico, sorprendente entre muchas cosas más que solo describían lo maravilla ante los ojos de todos, nada podía arruinar este momento de cuento de hadas que marcaría el felices por siempre de esta historia pues iniciaría la vida de ensueño de la cachorra con una hermosa boda en un hermoso y soleado día, el suelo de cualquiera que haya deseado vivir un bello instante como ese…aunque todo eso quedo atrás una vez que Skye llego al altar y todo lo hermoso termino por corromperse ya que su prometido no estaba en el su lugar, dejando a una triste cachorra olvidada en el altar esperando por varios y varios minutos al amor que nunca llego._

 _\- ¿Do-donde esta Chase? – Pregunto Skye preocupada ante la falta de su novio - ¿Chicos? – Pregunto mirando a donde se hallaban sus amigos caninos sentados quienes solo la verían con caras largas, preocupación y tristeza, hasta Ryder comenzó a llorar fuertemente soltando quejidos y gritos por el dolor, pues momentos atrás una llamada le había llegado, una que marcaría el curso de este cuento por siempre- ¡¿Ry-Ryder?! – Pregunto nerviosa al ver el llanto de su dueño._

 _No se sabía exactamente como paso todo, pero para los ojos de la cachorra de cockapoo su bella fantasía se trastornó en una retorcida pesadilla. Los invitados desaparecieron poco a poco de sus lugares dejando horribles sombras en los asientos con caras pálidas que reflejaban angustia, pánico y dolor; el día se oscureció con nubes de tormentas que tapaban hasta el más insignificante rayo de luz y el calor se volvió un frío tan gélido que no se comparaba ni con la parte más fría del mundo, pero no todo estaba perdido ¿verdad?... aún quedaban sus amigos caninos a su lado para hacerla sentir bien al decirle que todo saldrá bien y que ya todo tendrá solución. En eso se acerca Marshall a Skye y con una voz quebrada a la vez que se ahogaba en pena y dolor le suelta la dura verdad de las cosas._

 _\- Skye…*Snift* - Se detiene a limpiarse su nariz._

 _\- ¿Pe-pero que es lo que ocurrió? ¿Y los invitados, la música, los adornos y lo demás? – Pregunta Skye impactada y nerviosa tras el cambio repentino y aterrador del asunto - … ¿Y Chase?_

 _\- Me temo que él tuvo que partir – Soltó Marshall entre sollozos._

 _\- ¿A que te refieres?, él no tuvo que irse, él tenía que quedarse para celebrar este día… ¡EL NO PUDO HABERSE IDO!_

 _\- O-ocurrió un problema en Barkingburgo y el tuvo que marcharse improvisto… *Snift, Snift, Snift*, pero me temo que no volverá pues…pues – Agrego Ryder llorando de tal manera que cayo de rodillas rendido y depresivo pues no quería recordar las malas nuevas recién recibidas._

 _\- Pero ¿qué? – Pregunto Skye impactada por las palabras, tratando de prepararse para lo peor._

 _\- Él… fue… - Trataba de sacar las palabras Marshall pero se le fue casi imposible hacerlo - …, sus heridas fueron muy graves, *Snift*, Katie hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero teme a que Chase no pase de esta noche, él, él…*Snift*, hizo todo lo posible por quedarse a tu lado… – Marshall no contuvo más el llanto y termino por desahogarse al lado de todos su amigos quienes lloraban al igual de desconsolados que el dálmata, todos menos Skye quien apenas y podía procesar la información de tal desgarradora noticia y lo único que le quedaba era mirar con ojos empañados a la vez que sorprendidos mientras negaba la noticia con su cabeza imaginándose que todo era una cruel broma, que Chase estaría preparado para salir y la boda continuaría como sí nada._

 _\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NOOO¡ - Gritó desesperada negando la noticia deprimente mientras sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas – No lo pienso perder…no de nuevo._

 _Skye salió corriendo lo más de prisa a la clínica de Katie, tirando las flores que sostenía dejándolas detrás de ella, el día mas bello de su vida nunca existió y solo quedo en un hubiera, algo que no existe._

 _\- ¡Skye espera! – Grito Ryder tratando de capturar la atención de Skye sin éxito – Ya no hay esperanzas, lo siento – Sus palabras terminaron en más sollozos y desesperación pues hace momentos atrás se veía optimista y contento por la ceremonia y ahora estaba desgarrado con el corazón partido en pedazos muy pequeños junto a casi todos sus leales cachorros._

 _Corriendo a máxima velocidad mientras desgarraba su hermoso vestido blanco pues tuvo que atravesar un sinfín de obstáculos que aparecían de la nada y que no tenían sentido alguno, aunque estos le hacían un gran daño a su vestido blanco y a veces perforaban hasta su piel causándole heridas severas y profundas que eran ciertamente preocupantes transformando su vestido de una bellísima pieza de diseñador a un vil vestido corriente con más de mil de rasgaduras a la vez, tropezó más de una vez causándose más daño y más dolor pues por cada tropezón un nuevo moretón o herida se formaba en su ya maltratado cuerpo. Los quejidos y gritos de dolor que esta soltaba por cada paso que ella daba causaban pena y tristeza pues a pesar de todo nunca se detuvo ni siquiera en el momento en el que apoyo mal una de sus patas y termino por esquinzársela causándole un ardor terrible disminuyendo su velocidad y volviéndola más torpe pues cojeaba por cada paso que daba. Al llegar finalmente a su destino, con heridas, raspones, torceduras y demás, Skye se quedó quieta un buen rato tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras las lágrimas aún caían de sus bellos ojos violetas. Justamente en frente suyo estaba su querido amado, quien sabe en que estado o en que situación estaba, pero le preocupaba mucho a la cachorra y también le hacía temblar como gelatina por miedo a lo desconocido ya que lo único que ahora lo separaba de Chase era un simple y sencilla puerta._

 _Temerosa y nerviosa, la cachorra cruzo por las puertas de vidrio el cual extrañamente estaba polarizado, algo raro de la veterinaria de Katie, muy despacio mientras temblaba de los nervios y sus ojos derramaban cascadas de preocupación, nervios y tenebrosidad por su novio, entro con dificultad y lo primero que vio la dejo petrificada._

 _En un cuarto oscuro, con solo una linterna blanca que iluminaba solo una camilla médica de metal oxidado, que era guiada por un gran camino de sangre fresca, como si algo hubiese sido arrastrado, yacía un cuerpo de un cachorro de pastor alemán tendido sin vida con la parte de su caja torácica partida en dos, sus huesos estaban tan partidos que atravesaban su músculos y carne y se asomaban fuera del cuerpo, sus tripas estaban regadas por todas partes y su cabeza tenía un enorme agujero que atravesaba su sien y salían del otro lado de la cabeza, como si la hubieran taladrado de una manera tan brutal y cruel pues en su rostro se reflejaba aun gesto de dolor, miedo y sufrimiento muy abrumador que dejó helada a Skye, los ojos de aquel cadáver eran totalmente blancos y su hocico, el cual estaba muy abierto, ya no presentaba ningún diente, sus colmillos, muelas y demás se le habían sido despojados mientras aún estaba vivo y tenía un ojo muy hinchado y morado como si lo hubiesen golpeado, el cadáver presentaba signos de mordeduras y rasguños muy espeluznantes, era como si un animal salvaje lo hubiese devorado con tal crueldad que era notorio que había jugado un poco con él haciéndolo sufrir con un número infinito de torturas y terrores psicológicos, su cabeza arrancada de su cuerpo, colgaba de un gancho de carnicería sobre lo demás del cuerpo._

 _\- Cha, Cha, Cha…Chase – Fueron las palabras trabadas de Skye quien no resistió más y terminó por vomitar sobre el piso manchando aún más su desgastado y maltratado vestido._

 _Las paredes llenas de sangre, artilugios que parecían de tortura y el olor, por un demonio, el olor era repugnante pues el cadáver ya llevaba un buen tiempo ahí y las moscas y gusanos revoloteaban alrededor del cadáver repleto de sangre y tripas de Chase. Tras regresar hasta el último trozo de comida que Skye había ingerido esta mañana, cerró los ojos con impotencia y ganas de gritar y sus ojos lloraban mucho más, mientras ella mordía su labio con tal fuerza que inconscientemente se lo había desgarrado y ahora le empezaba a escurrir una línea de sangre resbalando lentamente por su mentón formando gotas de tal líquido carmesí que se caían chocando directamente al suelo._

 _\- ¡AHHHH! – Gritó triste Skye llena de dolor, pánico y terror mientras se tiraba al suelo y seguía sollozando cubriendo su cabeza para ya no ver tal escena tan estremecedora - ¡AHHHHHHH!, ¡NOOO! ¡NO DE NUEVO! – Lloraba y gritaba esperando que llegara alguien para calmarla, pero estaba sola, como siempre lo ha estado, sin ningún amigo, sin su amor, sin su familia, sola… o eso creía._

 _El terror inmundo paso a un segundo plano de la nada, desvaneciéndose en una nueva sensación extraña que surgía de la nada, se podía sentir que era algo aliviadora, relajante y protectora, algo que le dijo que todo el miedo debía de acabar y que ahora ya llegaba la paz, una sensación que hacia la referencia de "Si hay oscuridad, siempre habrá luz", ese extraño sentir que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, eliminando aquel brutal escenario y llegando con la sensación de esperanza iluminando la oscuridad y protegiendo a la cachorra de todas las adversidades del planeta y de lo malo que lo rodea. Pudo sentir como una pata se acercó lentamente a ella acariciando suavemente su lomo y su cabeza, después esta fue ofreciéndose como ayuda para rescatarla del dolor y liberarla de la prisión de miedo en la que se había encerrado hace tiempo atrás con la pérdida de su ser amado. Skye no se percato de ella hasta que ya más relajada, pero aun sollozando, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver aquella sombra que no había visto desde hace cinco años. Aquella sombra muy oscura de un perro adulto de ojos azules brillantes que lo distinguían tanto, había llegado una última vez para rescatar a Skye, devolviéndole la paz y la esperanza al darle su pata como apoyo y protección, la cockapoo la tomo algo desconfianza y con su ayuda pudo volver a levantarse de ese terrible agujero oscuro, aunque después la apartara de ella, rechazándola pues aún no confiaba mucho en aquel "producto de su imaginación"._

 _\- Tu… - Dijo Skye en voz baja temblando por todo lo sucedido – Tu… ¡¿Quién RAYOS ERES?! Y ¿Por qué? ...*Snift* ¿Por qué yo?, *Snift*, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente?... ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!, *Snift*. Yo he estado sufriendo todos estos años sin fe ni esperanzas y de repente apareces tu como si nada… Ahh, ahh – Skye no paraba de llorar - ¡RESPONDEME! *Snift* … te lo suplico – Tras momentos de silencio abrumador y sollozos y llantos de la cachorra, finalmente ocurre algo que ni ella se imaginaria que pasaría._

 _\- He estado perdido…al igual que tú y también sufrí al igual que él– Respondió aquella figura oscura con una voz joven, pero madura (PD: Voz de Manuel Campuzano), apuntando a quien antes había sido Chase._

 _\- Tú… - Skye se quedó sorprendida y estupefacta al recibir tal respuesta tan inesperada del can delante de ella. De repente una luz invade el lugar dejando ciega a Skye por momento hasta que una nueva voz se escucha desde las distancias. Skye despertó una vez más…_ regresando al mundo real.

\- ¡Skye, Skye! Ya despierta – Llamó una voz femenina desde la nada formando un eco en el sueño de la cockapoo quien finalmente despertó de golpe de su letargo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Skye despertando dándose cuenta de que todo esto había sido solo una representación de su mente que lucía y se sentía muy real y percatandose de donde realmente se encontraba en estos instantes.

-Skye, te quedaste dormida a mitad del vuelo, luego empezaste a agitarte mucho y tus ojos derramaron lágrimas por montón, me preocupo mucho por ti y por eso te desperté, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Aquella voz le pertenecía a su nueva dueña, una joven de 15 años, pelirroja y de ojos marrones, pero sobre todo un excelente piloto, la ahora mundialmente famosa y aclamada Ace Sonrense viajaba al lado de su fiel e igualmente reconocida y popular amiga Skye.

\- No es nada, solo una ligera pesadilla…una cruel, inmunda y muy macabra pesadilla que no quiero volver a ver – Dijo Skye un tanto insegura. Ahora tenía una voz más madura que refleja su seguridad y actitud común de la ahora ya crecida perrita, aunque no le quitaba lo femenino y todavía daba a entender su bondad de siempre. (PD: Voz de Erika Ugalde)

Estos últimos cinco años habían beneficiado muy a ambas chicas pues Ace había crecido notablemente tanto de estatura como de sus atributos que reflejaban la mujer que se había vuelto, su cabello largo ahora estaba suelto, pero siempre regresaba a sus trenzas habituales antes de dar inicio a algún espectáculo aéreo, su cuerpo tenía unas curvas bien definidas y con forma atlética muy escultural; por otra parte Skye no quedaba atrás pues también había crecido lo suyo, sus curvas eran igual notorias y se veían algo delicadas, su mechón de pelo común había crecido mucho igual, era sexy y atractiva, toda una imán para perros y eso sumado a que gracias a sus espectáculos en altura, era una celebridad y se le consideraba como una de las perritas más atractivas para algunas revistas enfocados solo para la lectura de canes, sus bellos ojos magentas y su patrón de colores la hacían mucho más bella a la vista.

\- ¡Otra vez! – Exclamó impactada la joven pelirroja tras escuchar como su amiga seguía viviendo el mismo tormento – Esta es la 2 semana consecutiva en la que no dejas de tener pesadilla, ¿todo está bien contigo?

\- Quisiera decir que sí, pero no se como sentirme realmente… han pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Chase y la separación de los Paw Patrol, pero aún sigo teniendo una sensación rara, como si eso no hubiese acabado y era solo el inicio de algo mayor – Dijo Skye frotando una de sus patas en su nuca mostrándose insegura y nerviosa.

\- Skye, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás y disfrutar del presente, quiero decir… solo míranos ahora, hemos dado la vuelta al mundo, visitamos muchos países, conocemos culturas y hemos dado miles de espectáculos, tienes que disfrutar de esta gran fama Skye, no hay ningún periódico que no hable de nosotras y tu estás entre las cachorras mas atractivas según tu revista favorita, ¿Qué más podrías desear? – Dijo Ace relajada y serena, tratando de pegar el mismo sentimiento en la mente de Skye para dejar ir el pasado al fin.

\- Lo sé, pero aún me siento incompleta – Skye dejo de mirar a los ojos de su dueña actual para ver por la ventana del avión y mirar a la nada con una cara larga y confundida, como si buscara algo que nunca va a tener - * _Lo único que desearía, sería que todo volvería a la normalidad, como lo estaba hace cinco años* -_ Pensó.

Ace y Skye estaban en un vuelo de primera clase sobrevolando por el océano atlántico, puesto que su famosa aeronave "Amelia" se había averiado en su último espectáculo por fallas del motor, no les quedaba de otra más que viajar en un avión común junto a otras personas, pues querían aprovechar estos días para descansar antes de seguir con su gira mundial y que mejor lugar para relajarse que el pueblo natal de Skye, Bahía Aventura.

Sin saberlo eran guiadas a lo que sería el principio de una nueva aventura que cambiaría el transcurso de sus vidas, una vez más, para reencontrarse con viejos amigos y gente nueva que les servirían como motor para ver la " _Realidad" como es_ y dejar el " _Sueño" a un lado_ , aunque ahora vivirán con la sensación de querer algo, algo que se volverá tan real que será difícil de creer, algo que dejará ser intangible a ser una cosa que hasta puedas tocar, algo que simplemente se transforma a verdad y deja de ser una…

 ** _Ilusión_**

* * *

 **E: He aquí la tercera parte,**

 **He aquí el Sueño de un chico normal y otro muy loco,**

 **He aquí la historia que finalmente se volvió Realidad,**

 **He aquí ILUSIÖN :D**

 **Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack trayendoles ante ustedes el prólogo que esperamos que sea la mejor de todas nuestras historia y la que concluya esta trilogía de historias de paw patrol escritas por mí y por Otro Loco Más, quién está aquí y "accidentalmente" liberó información restringida de algunas obras -_-**

 **O: QUE PDO PRROOSSSSSSSSS JASNJDNCJNDSCONKSMAKMCSMMASLKMCLSKMSA**

 **DROGAS :3**

 **E: -_- ... Muy bien. Ojala hayan disfrutado de este prólogo mucho más extenso de los demás y esperemos que este fic se quede para largo y que finalmente alcancemos la meta de 100 reviews :D . Espero mucho que nos apoyen con este fic el cual se los traemos con mucho cariño y mucho esfuerzo, esperamos saber su opinión y que es lo que piensan que pasara en los siguiente episodios, yo soy Eyiles Jack y espero que los vea pronto, hasta luego :D**

 **O: NUNCCA SABRAN LO QUE PASARA JUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUAS**

 **E: ...**


	2. Episodio 1: Lo que alguna vez fue…

**_Episodio 1: Lo que alguna vez fue…_**

Poder, grandeza y avaricia, es algo en lo que la gente llena de odio y crueldad en sus negros, oscuros y pútridos corazones comúnmente piensa dejando a un lado la moral y los valores atrás para solo servir al cruel vicio del pecado de la codicia, sacrificando y engañando a cientos de miles de personas sin importarle las repercusiones, gente en hoy en día se han hecho con el poder y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepienten de sus actos hasta el día en el que aprendan que el dinero no se come y que no existe ni el bien ni el mal, solo hay víctimas. Hoy la ciudad en pleno apogeo de Bahía Aventura se ha hecho un grandioso sitio para turistas y gente en busca de lo que su nombre promete, aventuras, las grandes edificaciones ahora eran más comunes en aquel sitio, los cientos de hoteles de lujo estaban abiertos las 24 horas del día y los centros comerciales se habían propagado como una plaga por la ciudad, Bahía Aventura había cambiado a gran escala durante estos últimos cinco y años pues finalmente habían logrado sacarle el máximo provecho a todas sus atracciones y ahora la economía dependía principalmente del turismo logrando una "perfecta economía" a partir del paso exagerado de personas ajenas que venían de paso por el lugar, o eso es lo que las noticias locales decían pues estaban muy lejos de la realidad ya que estas eran obviamente controladas por un nueva dictadura.

Durante estos últimos años Bahía Aventura había sufrido un horrible declive económico por los grandes gastos que se hicieron al construir los nuevos edificios, dejando a la ciudad con una deuda terriblemente colosal por todos los préstamos que se tuvieron que pedir, y eso no era lo peor, la atención total de casi todos los servicios eran casi exclusivos de los turistas dejando a un lado a sus habitantes locales y olvidándose de ellos, las zonas residenciales se comenzaron a desgastar con el paso del tiempo pues todo el dinero que se tenía para reparar casas, calles y demás, eras desviados totalmente, eso llevó a que pasaran más cosas como desempleos, aumento significativo de robos y familias que quedaron en la ruina total y quebrando locales que no podían competir contra las grandes empresas, pero ¿cómo fue que sucedió esto?, ¿Por qué la alcaldesa Goodway de repente se olvidó de sus valores morales y se volvió tan materialista y cruel?, pues déjame decirte que ella ya no estaba al mando, ya no más…

Tras varios acontecimientos, malas decisiones, chantajes, amenazas y demás, el alcalde Humdinger había despojado por primera vez a la familia Goodway del puesto de alcalde llegando así al poder logrando el mayor de sus logros tramposos, después de esto empezaron las costosas y grandes construcciones y el aumento de la ciudad, deforestando varias zonas verdes protegidas y contaminando el aire y mar por mucho, tras llegar al poder las cosas solo empeoraron mucho para los ciudadanos pues terminaron por caer en una corrupción nefasta y terminaron en el olvido. Los planes de expansión de la ciudad eran originalmente de la alcaldesa Goodway, pero ella no lo había planeado de tal manera que afectará a todo el mundo y que si beneficiara a todos por igual, cosa que Humdinger había eliminado por completo, acabando con casi todas las cosas que hacían de Bahía Aventura un lugar amistoso y bello donde vivir, pues casi todo lo querido por la gente comenzó a deteriorarse como la clínica de Katie del cual solo existían un edificio sin vida alguna, la cafetería del Señor Porter a duras penas lograba mantenerse de pie y la vieja alcaldía había sido abandonada pues ahora había una mucho más grande y más lujosa que retrataba el egocentrismo y narcisismo de Humdinger ubicada en el nuevo centro de la ciudad, casi todo lo que antes era la calle principal había sido olvidada, pero pese a todo esto aún se mantenían uno de los recuerdos más preciados y esperanzadores que la gente mantenía vivo en su memoria, uno del mejor grupo de rescate que el pueblo había tenido alguna vez.

En la cima de una pequeña colina, pasando a través un puente en mal estado, se veía un mirador algo viejo y un poco destrozado por el tiempo en partes de su estructura la cual lograba mantenerse en pie. El ex cuartel de los Paw Patrol milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir a la expansión de la ciudad sin ser tocada o molestado, tras la casi separación del equipo y en la vieja administración de la alcaldesa Goodway, se vio en la necesidad de implantar nuevos equipos de rescate individuales para cada trabajo que antes hacían se mantenía en control de los cachorros y su líder Ryder, bomberos, policías, constructores, etc. Las nuevas unidades se volverían más eficaces que el equipo de cachorros y lentamente estos fueron olvidados de la mente de Bahía Aventura, pero seguían vivos de alguna manera en sus corazones. Es en este viejo cuartel cachorro donde un único camión reposaba, una única casa cachorro de color verde seguía en pie, el último miembro activo de los Paw Patrol, Rocky, dormía plácidamente dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel, puesto a que su cuerpo había crecido con notoriedad de altura y de anchura le era imposible dormir dentro de su antigua casa de cachorro, pero esta aún le era útil para algunos trabajos de reciclaje.

Aquel cachorro mestizo se había convertido en todo un perro adulto con nuevos rasgos muy notorios en él como el crecimiento de pelo pues ahora su copete usual había crecido, en su barbilla y mejillas de igual forma se formaban ciertos mechones largos de pelo largo, era un perro algo alto y de complexión delgada. Rocky ahora estaba ausente de dueño por lo que se le consideraba como un perro callejero entre varios pobladores que lo veían pasar del diario a ayudar a separar la basura, pero quienes eran habitantes de corazón del pueblo lo veían como un gran amigo y buen perro, gracias a esa gente a Rocky nunca le faltó la comida pues ahora sin algún dueño que se hiciera cargo de sus necesidades, el perro mestizo ahora se las tenía que arreglar de la benevolencia de sus amigos humanos para tener comida en su boca, volviéndose casi independiente.

La noche anterior a este había sido muy exhaustiva para Rocky pues tuvo que trabajar tiempo completo en la nueva planta de reciclaje para ganar algo de dinero para seguir manteniéndose vivo. Tras una jornada larga y devastadora para el perro mestizo este finalmente pudo retirarse a su hogar y dormir, aunque sea un par de horas antes de seguir su trabajo. El sol apareció desde el horizonte en el mar y con eso el reloj reciclado de Rocky empezó a sonar despertándolo de su letargo.

\- * _Uahh* -_ Dio un bostezo largo y cansado, apagando su alarma y abriendo con mucha, pero mucha dificultad sus párpados, Rocky se estiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie – Otro día, otra jornada larga e intensa de trabajo – Dijo quejándose a la vez que seguía combatiendo para no cerrar sus ojos. (PD: Voz de Víctor Ugarte)

Tras haber logrado no caer rendido en el piso, Rocky prosiguió con su ritual matutino diario, levantarse, comer la sobras del día anterior, cepillarse los dientes, estirarse un poco más y limpiar la ahora abandonada torre de control de los Paw Patrol, la cuál aún seguía con luz debido a que sorprendentemente el mestizo lograba pagar las deudas para no quedarse sin electricidad ni agua, a la cual todavía no le cogía agrado, pero para beber y limpiar su hogar le era muy útil.

\- Muy bien, hoy tengo que ir a recoger la sobras de la comida que siempre me deja el señor Porter en su cafetería, ir con el capitán Turbot a limpiar la playa de la basura de los turistas, ayudar a Danny con la reparación de su todoterreno y terminar en la planta recicladora, jajaja, lo típico - Habló consigo mismo colocándose con dificultad su habitual gorra verde, ahora algo desgatada por el paso del tiempo, sucia y bastante apretada, en su cabeza pues debido a su crecimiento, su cabeza se había ensanchando al punto de que su equipo ya no le entraba como antes.

Pese a que todo estaba mal, pese a que el día estuviera oscuro, gris o nublado, Rocky siempre se levantaba con mucho optimismo creyendo que todo volvería a normalidad como hace cinco años pues era lo único que le quedaba y lo único que lo motivaba a no rendirse cada día. Aquel perro mestizo salió de su hogar y con tranquilidad a la vez que se apresuraba, cerró con llave el lugar y salió directamente a su primera parada a pata, aunque aún conservará en perfecto estado su vehículo de reciclaje y que este siguiera funcionando, su altura y anchura ya no eran las indicadas pues hace años dejo de entrar perfectamente a el y ahora si lo intentaba hacer este lo apretaba y le sería muy incómodo manejar y salir.

Caminó perfectamente normal, bajo de la colina y paso por el puente, ahora ya no tenía su traje ni collar original de los paw patrol y solo contaba con su fiel gorra y una mochila ordinaria sin nada de especial, a pesar de su gran inteligencia y de que podía construirse una como la que tenía antes, no contaba con las piezas requeridas para tal trabajo de ingeniería y mecánica avanzada. Una vez que terminó el tramo del puente este siguió caminando por lo que antes era la calle principal y ahora solo era una calle común y corriente como las otras, paso por algunos comercios abandonados hasta llegar a la del señor Porter, quien justamente se hallaba barriendo el piso de la calle.

\- Muy buenos días Rocky, ¿vienes por lo de siempre? – Saludo el siempre fiel Señor Porter al ver como el perro mestizo llegaba, y como era de esperarse, lo años también le afectaron en cierta parte a él también pues en su bigote usual ya contaba con un buen número de canas rondando.

\- Buenos días señor Porter, muchas gracias, no estaría nada mal, jeje, como siempre – Respondió con cordialidad y amabilidad aceptando la oferta de cada día.

\- Muy bien, salen dos albóndigas y algunas sobras de ayer – Dijo el señor Porter tomando una pequeña bolsa para entregarle la comida a el único perro en el que tenía mucha confianza tras expansión de la ciudad.

\- Muchas gracias, y dígame como esta Alex – Pregunto Rocky tratando de entablar una charla y evitar silencios incomodos antes de partir.

\- Muy bien, aunque se ha vuelto un poco problemático en la escuela, he tenido muchas llamadas recientes de su director – En el tono de voz de el señor Porter cambio a uno decepcionado y triste por el que alguna vez fue el alegre y travieso niño de cinco años ahora convertido en un joven de diez años problemático al parecer.

\- Pensé que las asesorías que le estaba dando le estaban sirviendo mucho – Exclamo sorprendido y algo preocupado Rocky por no ser tan buen maestro como él pensó que lo sería en el momento en el que el señor Porter le pidió que ayudara a su nieto en los estudios. Bajo sus orejas en su mirada en signo de depresión y decepción por el mismo.

\- No, no es tu culpa Rocky; tiene muy buenas calificaciones gracias a ti y es por eso que no lo castigan muy duro en la escuela, * _Ahh_ * - Se detiene a un suspirar por un momento – El problema es que es muy inquieto, molesta a sus compañeros, hace bromas de mal gusto y ese tipo de cosas, desde la separación de los Paw Patrol fue mucho más difícil criarlo.

\- Lo sé…él nos admiraba mucho y le éramos un ejemplo de ayuda y servicio, pero ahora mírenos, separados por todas partes, pues Marshall ahora vive en Nueva York en el antiguo departamento de bomberos en el que su papá trabajaba, Skye es una celebridad y da muchos espectáculos aéreos junto a Ace por todo el mundo, Zuma está en los Ángeles viviendo su vida soñada de surfista, Rubble ahora trabaja en una constructora de alta calidad, Ryder logro pasar a la universidad aún con su corta edad, solamente Everest y Tracker siguieron igual y yo… yo ahora tengo que vivir de las sobras, luchando para que no me maten cada día y muriendo casi de frío por las noches, vaya vida soñada – Rocky pateó una pequeña roca que tenía delante suyo con recelo y amargura por haber sido el único que nunca cumplió con sus metas y sueños.

\- Vamos Rocky, no te desanimes. Fuiste el único que siempre se quedó con nosotros y el que estuvo más comprometido con su trabajo luego del fallecimiento de Chase, eres un buen chico – Dijo el Señor Porter acariciando su cabeza y parte de su lomo con tal de levantarle los ánimos.

\- Muchas gracias señor Porter – Agradeció Rocky esbozando una sonrisa más tranquila y relajada – Será mejor que regrese a mi servicio, todavía falta mucho por hacer, muchas, pero muchas gracias por todo – Se despidió tomando la bolsa con comida y regresando a su paso.

\- Igualmente a ti Rocky – Respondió el señor levantando su mano y agitándola de un lado a otra en signo de despedida.

Aquel perro mestizo continuó con su andar tranquilo y ahora cargando con su comida del día en el hocico. Antes algo como una caminata por Bahía Aventura le resultaría placentera y hasta relajante ya que la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran agradables, simpáticos y amables, hasta el ambiente se sentía apacible y confiado, pero ahora llega a ser algo peligroso caminar por la calles pues el crimen había llegado finalmente a Bahía Aventura con perros callejeros peligrosos, criminales violentos, ladrones, asaltantes, violadores y un sin fin más de basura que había llegado con tal de hacerse de las suyas, hasta los defensores de la ley, los policías, se habían vuelto un tanto corruptos aceptando sobornos o incluso hasta violar lo que habían jurado proteger, la mismísima ley se había vuelto casi una burla para esa ciudad, es por esto que ahora el pobre de Rocky debía mantenerse a la defensiva en cada esquina a la que se acercaba, pues hasta los perros sufrían agresiones y robos por parte de otros perros o humanos comunes y corrientes quienes ahora se guían por los malos pasos.

En su camino al trabajo, Rocky no se esperaba que algo malo fuese a pasarle pues esa siempre era su rutina y casi nada la cambiaba, ese fue su primer error, el exceso de confianza y el distraerse por unos minutos le costó mucho pues un fuerte dolor apareció en su abdomen y junto a él pudo sentir como algo apretaba su abdomen, un fuerte puñetazo traicionero hizo que el pobre perro mestizo gritara en seco de dolor y agonía, dejando caer su comida desparramandose por el suelo y con tirado en el suelo, temblando por el fuerte golpe recibido, retorciéndose del dolor a la vez que soltaba quejidos y chillidos agonizantes.

\- Jajaja, miren a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo en tono de superioridad un perro de pastor alemán con un collar negro y una placa que solo era de color morado sin ningún símbolo característico, mirando burlonamente al perro mestizo agonizando de dolor con una sonrisa algo retorcida y siniestra – Al pobre, triste y sucio callejero mestizo, Jajajaja.

\- ¿Q-que quieres esta vez Cerbero? – Preguntó Rocky lleno de rabia y dolor mientras aún seguía en el suelo tirado apretando su estómago y mostrando sus colmillos con ira.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que quiero esta vez? – Por un momento el perro de pastor alemán fingió estar pensativo mirando al cielo, pero sin quitar su sonrisa – Qué tal si nos pagas lo que nos debes, callejero – En este punto Cerbero apoyo una de sus patas en la cabeza de Rocky estampándola contra el pavimento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Contestó Rocky sorprendido y enojado, aún con esa pata aplastandole la cabeza – Pero, ya les pagué ayer los dos mil que les debía de este mes, ¿Cómo es posible que aún tenga deuda con ustedes?

\- Jajaja, bueno… resulta que el alcalde Humdinger decidió que tu puesto de vigilancia era obsoleto, inútil y solo daba unas horribles vistas a su ciudad, así que quiere derribarlo para construir su nuevo hotel de cinco estrellas y aprovechar las vistas que tiene en algo que sí lo merece – Respondió Cerbero con su misma mirada enfermiza y sonriente.

\- Pero, pero… La torre de vigilancia de los Paw Patrol es casi un edificio simbólico para los ciudadanos, derrumbarla solo les destruirá las pocas esperanzas que les quedan y, además, ¿Para qué carajos quiere otro hotel? ¿Acaso no le basta con todos los que construyó tras haber despojado a cientos de familias de sus hogares para poder construirlos? O es que se avergüenza tanto de su miembro tan pequeño que construye cosas tan grandes para ocultar su pena y vergüenza – Pese a la situación en la que se hallaba Rocky ahora, él para nada se iría a rendir tan fácil y ahora es él quien sonríe, pero cantaría victoria por muy poco tiempo pues recibió otro golpe que lo aturdido y tiró nuevamente al piso, recibiendo ahora una patada en su lomo tan fuerte que lo sacó volando unos pocos centímetros, ahora un pastor belga se les había sumado a la lucha.

\- No te atrevas a burlarte de nuestro amo, estúpido callejero de mierda – Gruñó el pastor belga después de haber pateado tan fuerte al mestizo con rabia y el mismo rencor que traía Rocky contra ellos – Vuelves a decir algo como eso otra vez y lo próximo que va a volar será tu cabeza.

\- * _Cof, cof*_ \- Tosió un poco Rocky tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas le temblaban mucho y casi no podía mantenerse firme. Con rasguños en todo su cuerpo y su nariz sangrando, Rocky trato de demostrarles que no les tenía miedo – Hola, Brutus – Saludo con odio y furia mientras gruñía al nuevo perro recién llegado.

\- Relájate Brutos, recuerda que no lo queremos matar, aún no – Cerbero puso una pata delante de su compañero parando su agresión y su impulso asesino – Ahora escúchame con atención pequeña mierda, el alcalde Humdinger ahora quiere el doble de tu renta para no derrumbar tu patético hogar así que o tienes lo que nos debes para la próxima semana o despídete de tu inútil mirador.

\- ¿Acaso enloquecieron? Si a duras penas y podía recaudar los dos mil mensuales, como pretenden que reúna 4 mil al mes – Exclamó con molesto e impotente de ira y agresión Rocky por su deuda aumentada al doble.

\- No lo sé, ese es tu problema por querer mantener una estructura inútil, sin sentido y sin algún propósito. Solo retrasas lo inevitable y en algún momento esa torre pasara a ser lo que es, una pila de mierda, heces y porquería que nunca debió ser construida jamás – Dijo crudamente el can de pastor alemán derramando la gota del vaso.

Las palabras fueron suficientes y si a Rocky ya le molestaba que hablaran mal de él, sin duda el insultar su pasado, lo que alguna vez fue, lo hacía arder y quemar de rabia y ya no tenía la intención de escuchar más insultas y fue por eso que devolvió la agresión contra sus agresores y con un golpe certero en el hocico de Cerbero causo que este sangrara a chorros de su nariz y le ocasionó un moretón más grande que el que le habían hecho al mestizo minutos atrás tirándolo y dejándole fuera de combate de momento, por supuesto que esto lo molestó muchísimo al pastor alemán víctima, pero el golpe lo había dejado aturdido y no pudo responder y hubiera sido una victoria fácil para Rocky, por desgracia olvidó la presencia del segundo can quién vengo al instante a su compañero golpeándolo casi de igual forma, tirando a Rocky nuevamente al suelo y una vez tumbado continuó golpeándolo una y otra vez.

\- ¡MALDITO, HOY TE MUERES IMBÉCIL! ME ESCUCHASTE – Grito Brutus iracundo, lanzando una lluvia de golpes y rasguños a Rocky quien no se podía reaccionar y defenderse por la velocidad a la que le lanzaban cada impacto y el dolor enorme que estas le generaban.

\- * _Phrrr* -_ Se levantó Cerbero escupiendo un poco de su sangre y sentía el moretón que le había ocasionada pues su hocico que ahora estaba hinchado y muy rojo – Es suficiente Brutus, si lo matas ahora no me dejarás nada a mí – Demandó su colega mientras se acercaba muy sombrío y maliciosamente al cuerpo seminconsciente, dañado y ensangrentado de Rocky.

Difícilmente el pastor belga logró hacerle caso omiso a la orden de su amigo y apenas y pudo parar sus golpes contra el pobre perro, abrió paso a su compañero para que de igual forma tomará revancha. Cerbero se acercó a Rocky y este lo vio con ojos de miedo, cansancio y dolor, el pastor alemán lo vio con asco y furia.

\- ¿Qu-que-que es-tas es-es-perando? – Preguntó Rocky respirando con dificultad muy agitado y con una voz que decía que ya no aguantaba más golpes, él ahora solo esperaba su muerte y que acabarán con tal cruel castigo y lo liberaran de todo su dolor y penas mientras veía acercar a su posible verdugo.

\- Jeje, no te voy a matar, no vales que me ensucie las patas para eso; aunque ahora tu deuda subirá a 10 mil a la quincena, así que o tienes el dinero o destruiremos tu tan amada torre de control contigo dentro amarrado a cadenas a una silla con un bozal tan apretado que tu sucio y hediondo hocico sangrara por todas partes, quedaras solo y olvidado y tu cuerpo de tirado a la basura junto con toda la porquería, mierda y desperdicio de las personas, porque eso es lo que merecen los callejeros como tú, ¿Oíste?

Ante la situación, sus heridas y su dolor, Rocky acento con dificultad la cabeza accediendo a rendirse a seguir luchando y aceptando su cruel destino pues era su única opción, comenzó a llorar con desespero y sus lágrimas caían mezclándose con su sangre y el barro regados por todo el asfalto por haber dejado su dignidad y honor a un lado.

\- Jajajaja, eso es lo que quería saber callejero de mierda – Rio victoriosamente Cerbero por haber hecho caer el alma inquebrantable de Rocky a la vez que nuevamente ponía su pata sobre la cabeza de Rocky pegándola fuertemente contra el suelo– Que esto te sirva como una lección, ninguna raza y mucho menos una asquerosa sangre mixta como tú podrá hacerle frente a la raza pura de los pastores, somos una raza superior a ustedes y es por eso que siempre estarán lamiendo nuestras patas y comiendo de nuestras sobras.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón, somos una raza noble y de pedigrí muy lista y poderosa, pero también nos consideran como una de la razas más amables y agradables, es por eso que te ayudaremos a "limpiar" esas heridas, verdad que si compañero – Brutus se unió a la conversación de la nada y a la vez compartía miradas retorcidas con su amigo pues ambos habían pensado en la misma idea inhumado a la vez.

\- Muajajaja, tienes razón amigo, tienes toda la razón – Respondió Cerbero captando la idea que cruzaba en la cabeza de los dos.

Los dos arrastraron al casi inconsciente Rocky, lo llevaron a un callejón no tan lejano y con toda su maldad y crueldad tiraron al pobre can a un pequeño pozo de aguas lodosas sumergiéndolo una y otra vez para su entretenimiento mientras solo reían y veían como Rocky luchaba con sus pocas fuerzas para salir de sus garras y de su castigo, ambos pastores conocían muy bien el miedo que este le tenía al agua y fue ahí donde se aprovecharon de su pánico para torturarlo una y otra vez de una forma descarada y deplorable con el simple afán de divertirse al sumergir una y otra vez la cabeza de Rocky al agua sucia, pese a ser tan crueles con su diversión eran algo cuidadosos para evitar no matarlo y seguir con su goce enfermizo. Tras pasar varios segundos del cruel y vil escarmiento, que se sintieron como horas para el adolorido, cansado y atemorizado mestizo, finalmente lo soltaron dejándolo en suelo muy empapado y sucio, pero desgraciadamente este quedó más traumatizado que de costumbre.

\- Jajaja, ahora recuerda muy bien esto mierdita, tienes una semana para reunir el dinero que te falta o si no despídete de tu basurero al que llamas hogar – Advirtió Cerbero jalando el flequillo de su frente del mestizo, alzando su cabeza golpeada y con sangre escurriendo de su nariz antes de retirarse riendo triunfante.

Rocky no contestó nada, tal vez era por el dolor, por el cansancio o por el impacto de sufrir tal trauma, más psicológico que físico, pero solo se quedo mirando a la nada con la mirada perdida, nublándose poco a poco y sus párpados cayendo lentamente, pensaba que esta sería su muerte y todo por lo que había luchado por mantener su hogar junto a sus recuerdos felices al lado de sus amigos terminarían por destruirse junto a él, pudo escuchar cómo su corazón palpitaba y como una voz gritaba por su nombre, una voz femenina muy familiar para el perro mestizo, momentos después este se desvaneció cerrando sus ojos por completo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia de fanfic, finalmente llega a ustedes el primer capítulo oficial de grandiosa entrega que esperemos que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **O: HoLA... :P**

 **E: Jeje, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos quienes comentaron el prólogo y por darle fav y segui, esperemos que les guste mucho. Ahora se que las cosas ya parecen tensas en el primer cap, pero creanme que cosas peores vienen dice la biblia, al igual que puede que Rocky quede mucho más dañado después de este escarmiento injustificado de parte de la ahora corrupción del alcalde Humdiger.**

 **O: SATISFACTIONNNNNNNNNNCHNNNASENNNNNNNNNVNNNINNNVNNNNE.**

 **E: ... Ahora que ya conocieron lo que el destino le preparó a uno de nuestros cachorros favoritos queda por ver cómo les va a los otro y como se la arreglan para seguir adelante, espero que les este gustando y que por favor comenten y apoyen este nuevo fic ya que costó lo suyo, sin más que decir les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en otra, Bye :D**

 **O: SHHhhhhhh pero ssssCxHmmmmnnnAcccSiiiE,,,SImmmGUEccccVIxxxVO, jajajjajaja**


	3. Episodio 2: Las pocas Amistades

**_Episodio 2: Las pocas Amistades._**

Cuando todo parezca acabado, cuando parezca que nadie te ayudara, cuando la oscuridad te abrace y nunca te sueltes, no dejes que tus esperanzas mueren pues nunca sabrás cuando una mano te levantará, te ayudara y te cuidara dándote los ánimos para seguir.

Horas después del cruel, devastador y ruin ataque contra Rocky, este se hallaba ahora inconsciente, golpeado y demasiado herido con cortes tan profundos que costó detener el sangrado que este sufría pues en el ahora nuevo hospital veterinario de Bahía Aventura, el can mestizo permanecía tumbado en una cama con cientos de vendas por casi todo su débil cuerpo, su frente y dos de sus patas permanecían casi vendadas en su totalidad por múltiples contusiones, había sido llevado a urgencias pues presentaba miles de golpes y rasguños, las rajadas en su piel casi llegaban hasta el musculo y se tenía el pánico que estas fueron infectadas por el agua estancada con el que fue bañado contra su voluntad por varios tortuosos minutos, por milagro esto no sucedió y pudieron atenderlo a tiempo. Poco a poco y con dificultad, Rocky pudo mover un poco sus párpados hasta lograr abrirlos casi al completo , su visión fue muy borrosa al principio pues solo veía una brillante y fuerte luz blanca que lo cegaba hasta que finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a luz y se percató del lugar donde había parado, se hallaba en lo que era un pequeño cuarto de hospital diseñada solo para canes u cualquier otro animal, todo ahí estaba adaptado para él con tal de que hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible y descansara lo máximo posible, como cualquier otro hospital trataba a sus pacientes.

Junto a su cama se hallaban unas rosas rojas en un pequeño y lindo florero que reposaba en una mesita de madera, su cuarto era totalmente blanco con arreglos de igual madera que quedaban fenomenal como decoración, un pequeño sofá rojo muy cómodo y una amplia ventana con buenas vistas a la ciudad, todo se hallaba muy bien ordenado y muy limpio pues brillaban las baldosas del piso de tan relucientes que eran debido al buen sistema sanitario, pero nada de esto le llamo tanto la atención a Rocky como lo hizo una perrita que descansaba en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente a lo largo de todo el mueble, una hembra de husky de bellas y atractivas figuras, un pelaje que brillaba magníficamente con la luz del sol, una hermosa cara que dejaba como tonto a cualquiera y unas inigualables curvas que daban a entender que era muy atlética a la par que femenina.

\- ¿Ev-Everest? – Preguntó Rocky un poco atónito, confundido y muy adolorido al ver a aquella perrita, este tuvo que entrecerrar algo los ojos pues aún le costaba ver algo.

\- ¿Ehh? – Exclamó Everest algo adormitada después de que fuera despertada casi por sorpresa, no le tomo mucho para volver al mundo real y percatarse de que su amigo finalmente había despertado - ¡Rocky! –Grito Everest impacta y muy emocionada al ver que su amigo no había muerto, era como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima y dejara descansar sus hombros de tanta preocupación y miedo, al quitarse tal angustia se levantó y casi corriendo fue a la cama del perro mestizo dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo desprevenido – Me alegra mucho ver que estés bien, cuando te encontré en ese callejón creí haber perdido a uno de mis pocos amigos que quedan conmigo – Everest se pego mucho más al perro mestizo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro _(PD: Voz de Cristina Hernández)_ , cerrando sus ojos y mostrando lágrimas de preocupación por no saber si este volvería a despertar o sin embargo sufriría por otra perdida más– Me preocupaste mucho, pensé que tendría que sufrir otro velorio, solo que esta vez tendría que estar sola – Le susurra a su oreja con voz quebrada y lenta.

\- Yo, yo…lamento haberte preocupado mucho Everest – Contestó el perro mestizo desanimado y sintiéndose culpable por todo – Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar ya que desgraciadamente ya no volverás a verme, o eso es lo que parece – Rocky se notaba cada vez más apagado y mucho más deprimido ya que estaba muy preocupado por el desdichado futuro que probablemente tendría.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rocky? – Preguntó alarmada y desasosegada por la declaración preocupante de su amigo, separándose de golpe y limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.

\- Es Humdinger, quiere el cuartel de los Paw Patrol y ya casi no puedo luchar más para evitar que eso suceda – Contesto casi deshecho y deprimido Rocky, pero sin ganas de rendirse, no aún pues sentía que no podía y ni quería hacerlo.

\- Rocky, te hemos dicho cientos de veces que ya dejes el pasado atrás, aquel antiguo mirador ya no sirve para nada y lo único que hace es que tu mismo de encarceles y sufras por algo que no volverá a pasar, tienes que aceptar que los Paw Patrol nunca van a regresar, todo termino y solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas – Contesta frustrada y preocupada por la forma en la que su amigo se daña.

\- ¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! – Responde molesto, abatido y casi colérico a punto de estallar de la impotencia y dolor– ¿Quieres que le ceda el último recuerdo que le queda a la ciudad de cuando eran felices y libres? ¿Quieres que le lama las botas a un alcalde que nunca se preocupó ni por su propia ciudad natal?

-No, Rocky ese no es mi punto, solo quiero…

\- Pues tampoco el mío – Interrumpe Rocky aún molesto – No pienso rendirme y seguiré peleando contra la corrupción de ese estúpido bigotudo y si quiere el mirador pues tendrá que quitármelo de mis patas muertas y frías, ese maldito hijo de perra me tendrá con las patas entre la cola y la cola contra la pared, pero nunca caeré sin dar mi último aliento.

\- _*Ahhh* -_ Suspira Everest algo harta ante la actitud de su amigo, pero permaneciendo el calma sin perder su compostura – Hace algunos años yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, incluso te hubiese ayudado y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero ya nada es como es antes. Sí, yo también estoy molesta, pero ya no queda nada por hacer puesto que él ahora tiene el control total de la ciudad, tú no eres el único que sufre pues con las nuevas reglas y leyes, cualquier actividad que se considere como "Paw Patrol" se castigara cruelmente a cualquier perro que inflija esa ley, he sufrido bastante con sus nuevas reglas pues ya ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Jake a rescatar a los esquiadores, no puedo divertirme en la nieve como lo hacía antes, ni siquiera puedo salir a las calles sin que alguien me mire mal, pues esa ley afecta a todos los involucrados incluso a las víctimas, la gente me odia y le aleja de mí por temor a que piensen que haré para ayudarlas, odio que la gente tema el recibir ayuda, odio mucho lo que le pasó a la Bahía Aventura a la que llegué siendo una cachorra sin hogar y sin familia, en este lugar fue donde por fin pude sentir el amor de una, pero ahora lo único que me queda es Jake pues ni siquiera un hogar tendremos…- Everest deja caer una mirada deprimente mirando al piso directamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó ahora Everest? – Pregunta Rocky en un increíble cambio de roles pues ahora era él el que se mostraba preocupado por el cambio emocional en la hembra de husky.

\- Jake ya no puede pagar la gran cuota que el alcalde Humdinger quiere para evitar que nos cierren y el centro de esquí ya no está ganando mucho pues la contaminación hace que haya mucho menos nieve…hubo momentos en los que pensaba en nunca rendirme y darle a ese estúpido lo que realmente merece, pero de que serviría – Everest se quedó callada con las orejas bajas y su cara expresaba la melancolía por la fuerte crisis que pasaba.

\- Pero no debes de hacerlo, ni tu ni Jake deben darle nada a él o solo arruinará otro de los pocos y magníficos lugares que hacía bella a esta ciudad y le encantaba a los ciudadanos.

\- Pero y te dije…de qué serviría, ya no puede arruinarse más de lo que ya está y tú mismo lo dijiste, les encantaba en el pasado, c-creo que lo mejor es dárselo a Humdinger y co-con suerte yo y Jake nos mudaremos cerca y-y-y…* _Snift*_ – A este punto Everest no podía contener las lágrimas y terminó por caer sollozando en el hombro de Rocky una vez más quien se identificó ante tal dura situación volviéndose demasiado apático – No quiero irme… no quiero abandonar lo único que me queda – Sollozaba.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Everest – Rocky abrazó a Everest mientras dejaba que esta se desahogase pues quería que sacara toda esta tensión y se reconfortara, aunque sea solo un poco – Encontraremos una solución, lo prometo.

El abrazo se había extendido un poco más de lo planeado al punto que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta que separaba el cuarto de Rocky con el pasillo y demás salas se estaba abriendo, de ella entraba una linda joven rubia de quince años de edad con una coleta de caballo que sujetaba su pelo, con excepciones de algunas mechas de su flequillo, y una bata blanca de uso médico o en este caso veterinario, Katie también había alcanzado su madurez y la pubertad junto a ello, su cuerpo había pasado por todos los cambios típicos de una chica, crecimiento de senos, ensanchamiento de caderas, mayor estatura, entre otros, sus cambios no eran tan llamativos, pero se podía notar el buen cambio de niña a adolescente y a una muy inteligente pues sus conocimientos en veterinaria ahora eran mayores siendo ahora capaz de atender casos de mayor riesgo como cirugías complicadas y tediosas o tratamiento de enfermedades muy difíciles, eso entre un sinfín de nuevas cosas que había aprendido en estos cinco años.

\- Cof, cof – Tose la veterinaria fingidamente tras ver esta escena que ella representaba como algo intima para ambos canes - ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunta de manera pícara y burlona guiñando un ojo al verlos.

Tras sentir esa mirada algo acosadora y muy nerviosos, los perros se separaron de inmediato al sentirse avergonzados y sonrojados por tal acto de fraternidad con los rostros casi ardiendo por la pena, pero para Rocky ese sentimiento duró muy poco pues no pudo contener la emoción de ver a su amiga humana.

\- Hola Katie –Saludo Rocky muy emocionado, tanto que logró pararse y mover su rabo de un lado a otro rápidamente y agitada por la emoción, su felicidad duró poco pues un fuerte ardor en su abdomen hizo que cayera gimiendo de dolor.

\- ¡ROCKY! – Grito asustada Everest, hasta que Katie se acercó y atendió velozmente al perro mestizo.

\- Tranquilízate y respira hondo – Ordenó la veterinaria al can adolorido acercándose rápidamente a la cama. Rocky obedeció la petición de su amiga y comenzó a inhalar profundamente y soltar el aire lo más lento que podía, el pequeño y sencillo tratamiento funcionó y ahora el perrito mestizo podía volver a incorporarse lentamente a la plática – No te esfuerces mucho Rocky, los golpes que te dieron fueron muy duros y violentos que hasta la más sencilla acción puede dolerte, estas muy delicado y me temo que tendrás que permanecer en reposo una semana.

\- ¡UNA SEMANA! – Grito estupefacto ante tal noticia – NO PUEDO HACER ESO, necesito trabajar para conseguir el dinero o si no derrumbaran el cuartel y… ¡Auchh! – Reclamo molesto el canino macho, pero su dolor le impedía seguir iracundo y solo hizo que cayera a la cama una vez más.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso Rocky? – Contestó sorprendida y molesta Katie por el berrinche de su paciente – El mantener esa cosa solo te esta matando, es decir, solo mira lo que te hicieron esos malvados perros.

\- * _Ahh* -_ Suspira cansada y harta Everest por la actitud de su amigo, entrando a la conversación – Yo le dije lo mismo, pero parece ser que le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra, es un necio.

\- Es que ustedes no lo entienden… - Exclamó aún adolorido y tirado Rocky – Ese edificio representa mucho, no solo para mí, piensa en el capitán Turbot, su primo, Alex y el señor Porter, Danny X, Jake, Carlos y todos los demás que alguna vez ayudamos, ese edificio demuestra la esperanza de que alguien vendrá a ayudarlos, que alguien les dará un pata cuando la necesiten y que no hay ningún trabajo ni muy grande ni un cachorro muy pequeño, si lo destruyen todas esas esperanzas se hundieran y con ellos su fe, no pienso que eso suceda.

\- ¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!, quieres aceptar la realidad. No hay nada que podamos hacer y si hacemos algo nos irá mucho peor, todo está en nuestra contra Rocky y solo perderíamos otra vez – Gritó harta y molesta la husky tratando de hacer entrar en razón al perro mestizo.

\- El que ustedes se den por vencidas no quiere decir que yo también tenga que hacerlo, aunque tenga que luchar solo lo haré… - Dijo molesto Rocky luego apartó la mirada con seriedad y enojo cambiando su vista a la ventana que tenía mirando fijamente aquella ciudad que antes había sido su hogar y como estaba ahora rota.

Por varios minutos aquel cuarto quedó en silencio, no querían decir nada pues el ambiente se sentía seco y casi sin vida, las chicas compartían miradas de angustia, preocupación y un poco de empatía por su amigo. Nadie quería decir nada hasta que Katie cedió ante la insistencia de no rendirse de su amigo peludo y con solo dos palabras rompió la tiniebla de emociones confusas que se habían formado.

\- Está bien -Aceptó Katie llamando la atención de los canes quienes la veían estupefacta.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron en unísono Everest y Rocky sorprendidos a la par que confusos por las palabras de Katie, aunque en el perro mestizo se veía como una sonrisa se formaba en su hocico.

\- Te ayudare a que no destruyan la torre de los Paw Patrol ya que tienes un punto, aquella torre de vigilancia nos daba las esperanzas para no rendirse y gracias a esa construcción es que continué aquí y no abandone este lugar por que siempre he creído que regresaran a ayudar una vez más a Bahía Aventura, o lo que queda de ella – Confesó Katie con una sonrisa nostálgica y que transmitía ese símbolo de fe y esperanza.

\- Entonces, ¿me ayudaras? – Rocky con dificultad logró pararse y movió la cola nuevamente dando a relucir su felicidad, aunque ahora un poco más tranquilo para evitar el dolor mientras observaba a la joven veterinaria con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo – Afirmó Katie abrazando con delicadeza el débil cuerpo de Rocky con la misma sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza.

Ahora que los dos estaban de acuerdo en no darle al alcalde Humdinger lo que quiere, solo faltaba alguien en unirseles. Everest los miraba confusa e indecisa pues ya no sabía si su idea de rendirse era lo más apropiado para esta ocasión y al verse en tal situación solo pudo frotar su pata en su nuca por la incertidumbre.

\- Tú qué dices Everest, ¿nos ayudaras? – Dijo Rocky esperanzado en que tendría el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

\- Yo…yo… - Dijo indecisa y aún pensativa la hembra tratando de ordenar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, hasta que suspiró rendida ante la petición - _*Ahh*_ … esta bien, pero con una única condición, Rocky – Volteo a mirar al macho mestizo y este devolvió la mirada desconcertado, pero preparado pues de alguna manera tenía un poco de idea de cuál sería la condición de la husky – Si es que no lo logramos, quiero que dejes de luchar pues lo único que logras es hacerte daño, por favor, tu, Tracker y Skye son la única familia que me queda, además de Jake y Katie – Everest puso su pata encima de la de Rocky y lo miró con ojos cálidos y todavía preocupados.

\- Ehh…está bien, pero si fallamos, ¿dónde viviré?, que pasara conmigo pues es mi único hogar, lo único que tengo acabara hecho pedazos si fracasamos y puede que pase algo peor conmigo– Acepto un poco pesimista y preocupado Rocky, con las mejillas con cierto color rojizo pues en el fondo todavía su corazón latía por aquella hembra de la que enamoró por primera vez, aquella cachorra que vio y supo que no había alguien más a quien entregar su corazón, aquel amor que por desgracias del destino se le fue arrebatado y cuyo corazón fue destrozado por lo que se creía para ella era un amor fallido con cierto dálmata, es por eso que al verla con esos ojos de sufrimiento podía sentir como su corazón lloraba.

\- Pues…si quieres puedes venir conmigo y Jake si es que nos vamos de aquí, así al menos volverás a tener una familia y no tener que pelear para tener calor o cobijo. Te protegeremos, lo juro por mis cuatro patas– Dijo Everest tomando un poco de color en su rostro al ver que su petición se podía entender de otra manera.

\- Ehh…bien está, digo excelente suena, digo, jeje, ¿Qué me está pasando? – Nervioso y atontado Rocky decidió mantener su hocico cerrado para evitar seguirse humillando.

Ambas chicas soltaron leves carcajadas por la actitud de su amigo y lograron aliviar un poco la tensión olvidándose de lo malo y regresando por momentos a la época en la que realmente eran felices.

\- Saben algo y perdón por el cambio de tema, pero lo único bueno que pudo hacer ese estúpido bigotudo de Humdinger es construir este hospital para mascotas – Mencionó Katie cambiando repentinamente de tema mirando a sus alrededores para apreciar cada detalle de ese lugar.

\- Pero los planes reales eran de la alcaldesa Goodway, el solo se los robo como y se llevó todo el crédito como casi todo– Refunfuño Everest recordando a ese horrible alcalde que hizo pedazos una magnífica ciudad – Y solo lo construyó para su inútiles y abusivos perros, pues solo ellos tienen acceso a los mejores veterinarios y a los mejores equipos médicos en este lugar, si no fuera por ti Katie no sé dónde estaríamos en este momento.

\- Pero, aún me queda una duda… ¿Qué le ocurrió al equipo gatástrofe? – Preguntó Rocky confundido por el cambio de favoritismo de una mascota a otra.

\- Los abandonó -Confesó algo seca con ira y tristeza Katie pues ella tuvo que rescatarlos de la calle tras haber sido olvidados – La pobre cara de cada gatito aún me causa dolor cada vez que los recuerdo… el ser traicionado por su dueño a quien obedeciste y diste toda tu confianza, me causó repudio el pensar que existan gente como él en el mundo… A uno de ellos lamentablemente tuve que amputarle una de sus patas pues habían sido atacados por los nuevos perros de Humdinger, sufrieron muchos abusos físicos y mentales por su culpa – Katie cerró sus puños con odio y mordiéndose el labio inferior declarando que su odio al alcalde en turno era inmenso.

\- Lo detendremos, lo prometo, haremos que paga cada una de sus fechorías – Dijo Rocky con el mismo odio intenso y muy iracundo por todo lo que hizo.

Aunque todos ellos estuvieran planeando todo eso, seguían en la misma pues aún no tenían un plan con exactitud y las probabilidades estaban en contra pues Humdinger tenía el control del cuerpo policial, cuerpos de protección y sus perros pastores para evitar que alguien le hiciera algo a él o a su mandato, sin contar con el número de ciertos contactos de gente desconocida con la que hace ciertos tratos por debajo de la mesa por así llamarlo, de una manera ilegal e ilícita con tal de seguir en el poder. Pero pese a los malos factores en contra de ellos, todavía les quedaba una sola esperanza aún, una sola.

\- Necesitamos a los demás, necesitamos reunir a los Paw Patrol una vez más para nuestro último rescate – Exclamó Rocky.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, las cosas se ponen algo tensas por aquí y ahora sabemos un poco más sobre este gran cambio en el alcalde Humdinger y lo cruel que puede llegar a ser por su avaricia y su gran soberbia :O**

 **O: YOLO VEO Igual :PMOMOMO**

 **E: Tu no cuentas -_-**

 **O: ncidnscjnIIOIMKOCHASEaunVIVEnjdfmvkldfmklfdm**

 **E: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y lamentamos mucho que haya sido un poco corto, trataremos que los otros sean más un poco más largos que este jeje.**

 **Esperamos que apoyen esta historia pues si se habrán dado cuenta la estamos trayendo un poco más seguido a diferencia de sus otras dos antecesoras y eso cuesta un poco más la verdad, jejeje. Esperamos ver sus comentarios que nos alegran y nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo, me despido hasta aquí y les deseo un buen dia, un fuerte abrazo y hasta luego :D**

 **O: YO SOY KIRA EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO.**


	4. Episodio 3: Existió la felicidad?

**_Episodio 3: Existió la felicidad?_**

La ciudad que nunca duerme, la ciudad más grande del mundo, la ciudad de Nueva York alberga mil y una aventuras que solo los más osados y valientes estarían dispuestas a enfrentar tales como criminales escondidos en cada esquina oscura, hoteles que albergan cientos de historias de horror, burdeles que en su interior satisfacen los más descarados y enfermos fetiches de la humanidad, entre muchas cosas más que dejarían la piel helada a cualquier hombre o perro, pero esta vez hablaremos de aquellos héroes que sacrifican cada gota de sangre con tal de combatir cada crimen y que rezan para volver al mundo un lugar mejor, policías, médicos, veterinarios, bomberos y hasta los recolectores de basura forman parte de los miles de verdaderos héroes que hacen que las esperanzas de la humanidad florezcan por un día más, por esta ocasión nos enfocaremos en uno solo, un solo que can que pese a su discapacidad lucha con tal de ayudar a la comunidad y a la ciudad, unos que es mejor que todos pues su lucha más difícil es consigo mismo.

En la estación de bomberos principal de Nueva York, en una cama cálida y cómoda descansa un perro de dálmata tranquilamente, un dálmata bastante largo, un tanto delgado y con dos mechones algo largos de pelo que hacen un flequillo atractivo para algunas hembras, claro mucho más de lo que ya lo era, pero sus manchas lo distinguían de entre todos los demás canes del recinto pues estas presentaban ciertas formas muy parecidas a las nubes del cielo con un patrón muy inusual, Marshall ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a los bomberos de aquella zona en Manhattan, pese a su discapacidad en sus patas traseras que le impedían correr a toda velocidad sufrida por un accidente en carro hace cinco años, no le impidió unirse al cuerpo de bomberos, pero logró entrar ahí con la ayuda de gente y conocidos que le ayudaron a entrar y si no hubiera sido por ellos y por sus agobiantes insistencias, él nunca hubiera entrado a ninguna estación por estar discapacitado. Pero esto no acabaría ahí pues días después de entrar en los bomberos, Marshall logró inscribirse a un curso de medicina y veterinaria para mejorar sus capacidades como doctor y ser de mucha más ayuda, pues era lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo. Después de todo eso muchos pensarían que sería una alentadora historia de lucha y superación personal por lograr sus metas aun con sus adversidades, pero él lo veía como una historia de tortura y odio.

Luego de renunciar de los Paw Patrol, Marshall se puso al instante en contacto para entrar a tal recinto, hizo muchas pruebas físicas como mentales, por poco reprueba el examen físico que le obligaron a tomar ya que el dolor que sentía en sus patas traseras al correr por largos periodos de tiempo era tanto que le impedía moverse, este le impidió que le permitirían su participación en rescates de alto riesgo y terminaban por darle las emergencias más fáciles como bajar gatos de los árboles y curar a los heridos de quemaduras, él nunca se quejó pues siempre y cuando ayudara a alguien, Marshall estaría contento o quería fingir que lo estaba.

\- ¡Psst!, oye mocoso – Dijo un hombre vestido de pantalón amarillo con tirantes del mismo color y una playera negra mientras movía la cama del dormido Marshall con su pie a la vez que se refería a él con tal sobrenombre por ser uno de los más jóvenes.

\- Mmm… despiértenme a la hora del desayuno – Dijo Marshall somnoliento con la almohada cubriendo su cara y acomodándose para seguir descansando. ( _PD: Voz de Arturo Castañeda)_

\- ¡ES LA 1 DE LA TARDE, IMBÉCIL! ¡YA DESPIERTA! – Gritó muy furioso aquel hombre asustando a Marshall haciendo que este se levantase de un brinco de su cama, cayendo en una cáscara de plátano y resbalando directamente al interior de un bote de basura, el cual rodó por todo el pasillo y terminó en la acera de la calle lleno de porquería y basura de la cena de anoche, la habían jugado una broma no muy agradable, como casi todos los días lo hacían pues para todos Marshall era una broma andante.

Los demás perros de la estación y otros bomberos salieron para reírse a carcajadas del inocente y torpe de Marshall quien salía del bote humillado y muy apenado.

\- JAJAJA, siempre cae el idiota de Marshall, JAJAJA – Reía uno de los dálmatas que veía a Marshall como un perro estúpido.

\- Ja ja, que graciosos – Dijo Marshall sarcástico y enfadado por el maltrato continuo que sufría de parte de quienes llamaba compañeros - ¿Acaso no tienen a alguien más a quien molestar?, es la quinta vez que me hacen lo mismo.

\- JAJAJAJA…ohh, el estúpido lisiado quiere que lo dejemos en paz – Bromeó nuevamente aquel perro queriendo fastidiar a Marshall fingiendo compasión – Por favor Marshall, eres el único idiota que nos deja hacerle eso, además no es como que pudieras hacer algo.

\- ¿A que te refieres esta vez Chazz? – Dice Marshall limpiándose un poco de mugre de su piel y orejas.

\- Con tus patas traseras en ese estado, no eres más que una carga para nosotros, los verdaderos perros bomberos, tú nunca serás como nosotros, jaja, creo que nunca lo fuiste – Contesto Chazz mientras se acerca a burlarse enfrente de su rostro mientras los demás los veían interesados y divertidos por como lo humillarían – Eres solo un saco de basura, una mierdecilla, vales menos que nada y para lo único que eres útil es para obstaculizar el trabajo de quienes se esforzaron en verdad, así que será mejor que te quedes en la basura y no interrumpas el trabajo de los verdaderos héroes -Tras terminar su ataque de insultos llenos de odio y rencor, pero con una mirada cruel y mofa contra el perro, Chazz se acerca un poco más y lo empuja cayendo nuevamente a la basura, después procede a retirarse junto a los demás del cuerpo de bomberos quienes lo ovacionaban por poner en su lugar a aquel perro que ellos llamaban tramposo y torpe.

\- Yo también soy importante…alguna vez lo fui – Fue lo que dijo para sí mismo Marshall mirando al suelo fijamente.

Hace algún tiempo, cinco años para ser exactos, Marshall hubiera tenido la fuerzas para ignorar aquellos comentarios hirientes y no dejar que lo afecten, pero luego de la muerte de su hermano Chase, quien siempre lo apoyó y daba fuerzas para no dejar herirse de esa forma, su alma y corazón se debilitaron mucho más volviéndolo más blando logrando que su autoestima bajará al punto de que se obligara a más cerrado ante cualquier perro o persona, esta era una de las razones por las que lo molestaban mucho en el recinto, otra de las causas para sus abusos continuos fue su misma torpeza que enfadaba a todos en lugar y es por eso que hasta los mismos bomberos humanos lo molestaran por estas cosas y a veces no decían nada o se metían cuando veían que lo maltrataban, pero la verdadera razón por la que se ganó el odio de sus compañeros caninos fue por la forma en la que logró su lugar en la estación, a diferencia de otros dálmatas quienes se esforzaron mucho para pasar los exámenes que les hacían tomar para calificar y ser perros bomberos, les fastidiaba mucho que un casi paralítico ganara su puesto solo por tener buenos contactos, un puesto que de seguro lo merecía un perro mucho más calificado y era por esto por lo que no dejaban descansar al pobre perro, siempre criticando sin mirar el otro lado de la moneda.

La verdad es que Marshall había obtenido un buen puntaje en los exámenes, no tan bueno en el físico por su mismo problema, pero si era lo suficiente como para obtener su puesto, lo único en lo ayudaron sus contactos fue en evitar que lo descalificaran por su discapacidad. Aun así, no era lo suficiente para evitar que sufriera todo lo que le hacían sus bullies.

\- Estúpida sea, tal vez Katie y Ryder tenían razón, ya no sirvo para bombero, tal vez solo deba quedarme en la basura y esperar a que me pudra junto a ella. Antes solía importarle mucho a las personas y reía con ellos y ahora solo intento sonreír cuando las cosas duelen, ya no río como antes, solo sufro… - No quería volver a entrar en ese agujero tan oscuro en el cual se había metido, sabía que ese no era realmente su hogar, pero era un Paw Patrol y juró servir a quien sea pese a las circunstancias, siempre ayudaría, nunca se rendiría ni mucho menos se rajaría las venas al soportar tanta depresión o lo era, ahora todo lo que juró servir se estaba destruyendo enfrente de sus mismos ojos y ese juramento ya no existía.

Con odio depresivo, desconfiado y con penas dañando su alma al ahogarla en su mar de dolor, del cachorro más fiel, feliz y amistoso, ahora solo se veía uno perro pesimista que solo veía fotos de su pasado y su vista se nublaba. Se veía reflejado en un cristal oscuro de su misma mente recordando aquellos días junto a los seres más especiales de su vida, uno de ellos y de los más especiales para él fue cuando rozó sus labios por primera vez junto a los de la primera chica que amo de verdad, Everest.

Aún recuerda el dulce aroma de Bahía Berries que desprendía, lo suave de su pelaje cuando lo acariciaba, lo hermoso de sus ojos que lo dejaba loco, su hermosa voz cuando le hablaba pues para él era como si un ángel le cantara en las orejas, recordó cuando beso por primera vez aquellos labios de los cuales no dejaba de pensar día y noche, todo lo que sentía con ella se quedó, su hermoso cuerpo, su ternura, maldición extrañaba todo en de ella ok…y ahora por mucho que buscaba volver a sentir ese primer amor que sintió con ella ya no se sentía como se sintió con ella, como si se hubiese apagado su corazón cayendo al mismo profundo abismo del cual ya estaba muy adentro llamado depresión. Marshall no se dio cuenta hasta ya muy tarde que había sido un error dejarla de la manera tan cruel y estúpida que la había botado, él se detestaba por eso, se odiaba mucho más de lo que sus nuevos compañeros lo odiaban, todavía recuerda su cara triste en medio de la lluvia y sus lágrimas resbalar de aquellos magníficos ojos que había jurado que sólo vieran la felicidad, se odio mucho y mil y un pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente, pensamientos de terminar con la vida de aquel perro tan patético en el que se había convertido, quería acabar con su vida de una buena vez pues terminó siendo el malo de su propia película y Everest había sido aquel regalo que tiró por imbécil y quería volver a encontrarlo aunque ya no pudiese pues él solo arruino lo más magnífico que le había otorgado esta vida.

 _\- "Maldita sea, maldita mierda, ¡MALDITO YO!"_ – Grito mentalmente con un odio tremendo por él mismo- " _Everest tú eras mis todo, mi razón de existir, mi razón por vivir, mi razón del todo. Con solo mirarme lograbas parar el tiempo, con solo hablarme silenciabas a todos y con solo tocarme me tenías en tus patas paralizado por completo. Tengo dentro tanto que no sé cómo soltarlo y ahora por mucho que te hable sé que nunca me escucharas pues lo arruine todo, no pido que me vuelvas a amar, solo quiero tu perdón" –_ Se quedó quieto por un buen tiempo derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento, en eso nota como un cristal se asoma de entre las bolsas de basura a las que fue arrojado, un pequeño trozo de vidrio que se había roto a causa de las mismos deslices de Marshall, ahora él la había agarrado con su pata derecha y con la parte más puntiaguda y filosa de ese cristal apuntaba a su pata izquierda preparada para abrirse una gran herida lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que este muera desangrado, gracias a sus conocimientos médicos ahora sabía con exactitud cómo hacer una línea lo suficientemente profunda y larga para matarlo en solo un desliz permitiendo que la mayor cantidad de sangre fluya al exterior manchando su pelaje y piel. De todas maneras ¿a quién le preocuparía si él muere? Alejo a sus amigos, a su amor y es odiado por casi todos en su nuevo trabajo, no tenía razones para seguir viviendo, o eso pensaba.

– No – Dijo arrepentido arrojando aquel pedazo de cristal lo más lejos posible de él antes de cometer alguna estupidez – … no debo hacer eso, pese a las circunstancias y adversidades no debo de ser débil, tengo que ser alguien fuerte y sobrellevar esta misma carga que yo mismo me eché encima , no debo dejar que nada de esto me afecte pues pese a todos los errores que cometí en el pasado al menos pude aprender de algunos, es lo que Chase me enseñó y es lo que él hubiera hecho, solo por ti hermano, es que sigo respirando – Marshall un poco más tranquilo y sereno, volvió en sí y entró al recinto una vez más recibiendo burlas y risas de sus compañeros al estar tan sucio y descuidado, nadie se percató de sus lágrimas ni de su cara cabizbaja al pasar por los pasillos y el pobre dálmata hacía como que los ignoraba por completo. Marshall tomó una ducha rápida, se limpió y desinfectó hasta asegurarse de no tener ni una sola bacteria que pudiera afectarlo a él o a los de su recinto, pese a lo malo que ellos eran malos con él, Marshall se preocupaba por ellos y su seguridad, regresó a su cama donde se recostó a esperar otra broma o que se duerma, lo que suceda primero y lo que lo saque de este dolor emocional.

 **Del otro lado de la ciudad**

Las calles siempre eran algo peligrosas casi las veinticuatro horas del día en Nueva York pues no solo estaba el peligro de robo o secuestro, hasta el más mínimo error al doblar una calle y podías cruzarte con la muerte o en este caso llegar a un edificio en construcción, pero ¿Qué peligro representaría una construcción si se supone que cuenta con los medios de seguridad apropiados? La respuesta es muy fácil si la constructora tiene por nombre "The Amazing Assembly", una de las constructoras más caras en toda la ciudad, pero el servicio era pésimo pues no hace mucho hubo problemas con sus edificaciones, paredes ladeadas, cristales severamente frágiles, pisos fracturados por su propio peso, entre muchos más problemas que han costado decenas de vidas y pérdidas monumentales para compradores y lo que lo hacía tener mala reputación a la empresa, pero esta siempre lograba zafarse de toda demanda legal que se le presentaba pues el dueño tenía muy buenos contactos que le daban la ventaja.

La calidad de sus materiales era de quinta, el material más barato que pudieran comprar para construcción, la paga para sus obreros era una broma y trabajaban en pésimas condiciones con equipo antiguo y defectuoso bajo el sol todo el tiempo y sin algún tipo de descanso, los trabajadores, como era de esperar, eran mano de obra barata de gente inmigrante e ilegal que solo quería cumplir el sueño norteamericano y que no podía quejarse de su pésimo estado laboral puesto que su situación económica no era para nada buena y cualquier trabajo les era una bendición. Todo era trabajo con un sueldo mediocre sin quejas laborales, pero no todos soportarían el abuso al que eran sometidos pues en la entrada de la construcción un bulldog inglés era sacado por la fuerza por un hombre de seguridad robusto y con cara de pocos amigos, el bulldog era agarrado del pellejo de su cuello mientras gritaba y maldecía el maltrato por el que pasaban.

\- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS BRABUCONES! No dejare que nadie sufra por la incompetencia de la empresa, ya verán. Esta maldita constructora se ira al demonio por sobreexplotación laboral, ya lo verán, los demandare y también … - El perro no termino de hablar pues había sido tirado a la calle junto a su equipo de construcción, casco, mochila y demás.

\- Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿Quién le hará caso a un perro? – Contestó burlándose el guardia tras haber tirado a Rubble – Eres un idiota lo sabes ¿verdad? Acabas de ser despedido del único lugar que contrataría perros de tu tipo.

\- Phrrr, ¿y quién dice que quiero trabajar en un lugar como este? Todos ustedes me dan asco, me da pena que se aprovechen de las necesidades de las personas – Dijo Rubble quejándose por el maltrato parándose del piso y sacudiéndose el polvo y tierra (PD: Voz de Roberto Mendiola)

\- Sera mejor que te largues, o me obligarás a usar fuerza – Amenazó aquel hombre sacando su macana y agitándola de manera autoritaria.

\- Esta bien, está bien… estúpido – Susurro entre dientes muy molesto mientras se alejaba del lugar.

La vida no había sido tan cruel con Rubble, tenía comida, un techo y antes tenía trabajo, se había mudado también a Nueva York creyendo que podía estar mínimo junto a un amigo, pero hace mucho que no sabía sobre Marshall solo que trabajaba del otro lado de la ciudad y solamente eso, no sabía sobre sus otros ex compañeros los Paw Patrol, pero era algo que prefería no pensar para evitar malos recuerdos, aunque siempre estaría para ellos si es que lo necesitaran. Era uno de los pocos cachorros que todavía conservaba cierta "inocencia suya" y uno de los que aún tenía su cachorro interior vivo, todavía creía que lo héroes llegarían a salvar a quienes lo necesitarían, que llegarían en el momento menos inimaginable y lanzarían una luz de fe, seguía con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba pues ciertamente aún le confundían ciertas palabras como sexo, alcohol y drogas, solo sabía que no eran del todo buenas. Aun siendo ya un perro adulto se comportaba un poco infantil en ocasiones y de buen corazón asistiendo a quienes él pudiese ayudar, pero algo que no soportaba era el abuso y maltrato, aquellas eran las detonantes para que se volviera un perro un tanto más agresivo pues aborrecía eso más que a nada en este mundo.

Rubble camino fastidiado entre las calles de Nueva York desquitandose con una lata de refresco vacía tirada en suelo la cual pateaba por todo el trayecto hasta lo que era su nuevo hogar actual, un hotel abandonado en una calle casi desolada repleta de vagabundos y mal vivientes que se la pasaban ingiriendo productos de dudosa calidad y procedencia. Giro a un callejón y entró por un agujero en la pared al antes mencionado hotel, la estructura pese a ser algo vieja era muy resistente pues en tiempos de lluvia las goteras eran pocas, en tiempos de frío el lugar era abrigador y cuando azotaban choques de calor se volvía un sitio fresco y no estaba del todo abandonado pues muchos perros abandonados, callejeros u olvidados, al igual que Rubble, lo compartían y cada quien tenía su propio espacio repartido equitativamente, cada quien respetaba el espacio del otro y no causaba muchos problemas lo que daba como resultado un ambiente tranquilo y sano en la comunidad canina que vivía, mucho más sana que la de miles de personas.

No estaba del todo limpio, eso era obvio, y en consecuencia había alguna que otra araña lo que le causaba cierto temor a Rubble, pero con el tiempo tras vivir por un gran periodo en esas condiciones aprendió a sobrellevar muy bien su terror casi superándolo, aunque eso no evitaba que temblara un poco de miedo al verlas aparecer.

\- ¿Qué paso Rubble?, al fin lograste que te hicieran caso – Preguntó un perro Beagle de edad avanzada acostado en un sillón viejo y desgastado.

\- Hola George, desgraciadamente solo logre que me despidieran, pero no los culpo, solo me quejaba e insultaba – Contestó un tanto triste el bulldog ingles mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero.

\- Ja, y ese cambio de emoción, ¿No decías ayer que los morderias tan duro que irían a llorar con sus mamis? – Dijo en burla todavía aquel Beagle de nombre George.

\- Eso es lo que pensaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy de importancia, haga lo que haga solo seré ignorado pues solo soy un perro sin importancia en la vida – Rubble dio un gran suspiro y miro directamente al piso desganado.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que estas aquí?, aquí vivimos solo los perros no queridos por lo humanos, aquellos que solo reciben patadas, piedras y golpes de su parte, no somos nada y nunca lo seremos, así que mejor vete acostumbrando pues solo te queda un camino lleno de dolor y miseria junto a nosotros, creo que lo único bueno es que no estás solo – Aquel Beagle se retira con una cara un tanto seria y un tanto conforme por sus palabras dejando al pobre bulldog pensando en que quizá sean ciertas sus palabras.

\- No todos eran así y antes yo…era importante, antes le importaba a todo un pueblo, pero ya nadie me recuerda ni lo hará jamás – Luego de decir esto, Rubble suspira profundamente y se quedó ahí por un rato pensando en lo pésimo que fue volverse un adulto.

 **Con…tinu-ará**

En el sótano casi a oscuras de alguna casa abandonada en un lugar muy lejos, varios hombres discutían.

\- Después de casi un año inactivos, ahora aparece de la nada alegando estar vivo y que debemos seguir sus órdenes.

\- Nunca dijo estarlo, además solo podemos referirnos a él como "A", eso no quiere decir que sea él.

\- Me importa una mierda, después de lo ocurrido con los SDP prefiero seguir trabajando en las sombras antes que morir. Por mí que se muera y se pudra.

Segundos antes de que aquel hombre saliera de la habitación se oye el estruendo de un arma y minutos después cae un cuerpo sin cabeza y delante suya un festín de sesos, restos de carne y trozos de cráneo dispersos en la pared derramándose lentamente por ella hasta caer al suelo machándolo de porquería y líquidos a montón, solo un ojo pudo sobrevivir a tal masacre quedando en el suelo donde la sangre logró alcanzarlo y mancharlo, el cuerpo también quedó intacto salvo que ahora parecía una enfermiza y horrida fuente que escupía sangre a montones tirada en un suelo sucio y viejo.

\- ¡¿qu-e mi-mierda?! ¿Qué clase de arma era esa para destruir la cabeza de ese tipo en solo segundos? – Preguntó uno de los matones antes de regresar su desayuno.

\- Ahora, ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir? – De las sombras aparece el tal líder de tal reunión.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Ahora ya saben que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y que la vida aveces puede ser un puta mierda si se lo propone y la felicidad que vivían poco a poco se disuelve quedando con los peores dolores del corazón.**

 **Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack luego de un buen rato de desaparecer jeje, junto a Otro Loco Más**

 **O: PUT0 EL QUE LO LEA PERO DESPUT0 EL QUE COMENTE :V**

 **E: :I... Ignoren eso, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y pedimos mucho perdón si notan o ven que la trama avanza un poco lenta pues ahora mismo queremos ponerlos un poco al corriente sobre la historia de dolor de cada uno de nuestros cachorros favoritos y sobre lo difícil que fue seguir adelante luego de la separación de la Paw Patrol, pero les prometemos que más acontinuación las cosas se pondrán un tanto mucho más emocionantes, es por eso que pedimos sus paciencia pues estos capítulos se nos hacen un poco más difíciles de trabajar pues queremos que entiendan y de alguna manera se pongan en los zapatos de todos nuestros personajes.**

 **O: AHora MISMo Este WEon TiEnE Casi TODO el control sdjncvjsdv**

 **E: Como sea, espero que nos entiendan y puedan ser un poco pacientes con notros pues como ya les dije, no es muy fácil escribir y hacer que sientan eso, somo humanos y muchas veces puede que nos equivoquemos.**

 **Eso es todo por nuestra parte, esperamos que sea de su agrado este capitulo y que lo comenten y añadan a favoritos y lo sigan, yo soy Eyiles Jack y nos vemos en la siguiente, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos luego :D**

 **O: PD. no me agüito :V**


	5. Episodio 4: Fama por dolor

**_Episodio 4: Fama por dolor._**

Ya habían pasado varias horas de vuelo, fue uno de los viajes más largos que hubiesen hecho en avión aunque esta vez no viajaban en el interior de su confiable avioneta Amelia, por cuestiones de tiempo, energía y prisas optaron por tomar un avión comercial para llegar a su destino pues realmente necesitaban un descanso de los fanáticos, las cámaras y de todo lo que trae consigo la fama, además de que Amelia necesitaba reparaciones urgentes y fue por esto que aprovecharon el rato para calmarse y viajar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

La mundialmente conocida Ace Sonrense estaba de viaje con su igualmente famosa perrita Skye, la mejor y primera perrita piloto era una celebridad pues alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo se hablaba de las inigualables acrobacias aéreas que realizaba junto a su dueña, sus espectáculos eran de qué hablar pues eran tan intrépidas y de mucho riesgo pues en casi todos ambas arriesgaban su vida a niveles extremos y algo locos, pero al final siempre salían ilesas de cada una gracias a que confiaban en su talento bajo los controles de la aeronave.

Tras terminar su vuelo, el avión finalmente comenzaba con su descenso bajando el tren de aterrizaje y besando el suelo poco a poco hasta lograr aterrizar exitosamente e ir a su pista indicada, no faltaban las típicas instrucciones de azafatas a la hora de terminar el descenso y bajar del gran avión y una de sus instrucciones era sobre la primera clase quienes bajarían primero, esto no le causó mucho agrado a Skye pues esto significaba que tendría que pasar por la clase turista y que gente y sobre todo perros la vieran y en consecuencia la reconocieran ya que a veces la fama no trae alegría… hace algunos meses tuvo ciertos problemas con un grupo de perros fanáticos de ella que no dejaban de acosarla, iban a cada espectáculo de ella fuese donde fuese, gritaban su nombre, compraban todo tipo de artículos relacionados a ella y su fanatismo llegó al punto de incluso dar con el número telefónico de Ace donde recibía todo tipo de mensajes y llamadas que la acosaban sexualmente y le decían todo tipo de piropos desagradables y muy incómodas para ella, algunos hasta llegaban a causarle terror a Skye pues llegaban a decir lo que le harían si la vieran frente a frente sin resguardos de nadie, el pensar esto la hacía temblar pues de cierta manera su vida e integridad estaban en riesgo, pero su fama no solo le dio fanáticos tóxicos, de alguna forma también le sacó de su mente por algunos años a Chase… hasta hace algunas semanas.

Desde ya hace un par de días no ha dejado de soñar con él, sueños con versos que jamás le contó, cuentos que nunca vivieron, un sueño de retroceso donde era feliz con su amado y donde se quedaba corta la palabra "querer" tratándose de ellos. Pero estos terminan en su mayoría de veces en tragedias y dolor para ella donde se preguntaba:

\- " _¿Por qué te marchaste tan temprano de mí?, ¿De alguna manera no pude estar ahí contigo como tu estuviste para mí? …Y es que duele tanto tener que olvidar nuestros besos de amor sincero, las frases tan hermosas que me dedicabas y como yo respondía a ellas, nuestros abrazos, los veces cuando nuestros labios se juntaban para darse un beso que nos transportaba a un mundo de fantasías, alegría y dulzura, y finalmente nuestra promesa de vivir por siempre al lado del otro en santo matrimonio con nuestra propia familia y siendo felices…cosas que jamás se volverán a repetir pues nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir tantas emociones que agitaban mi cabeza, nadie será jamás como tú Chase, ni hoy ni nunca. Yo se que el tiempo ya paso, que tu y yo fuimos un solo corazón, te fallé y no sé cómo pude hacerlo y me siento tonta por dejarte abandonado por culpa de nuestra primera y desgraciadamente última pelea como pareja, no te olvidare y siempre vivirás en mi corazón" –_ Pensaba Skye cada vez que recordaba sus sueños que solo la envolvían en un mar de lágrimas y dolor. Había hecho tanto por quererlo y amarlo, pero el destino fue muy caprichoso y doloroso en ese momento especial para ella pues todo terminó en un parpadeo, quería olvidarlo, pero ni siquiera quería fingirlo pues era junto a él lo que quería vivir.

\- Skye…* _Pss*_ …Skye – Sus pensamientos fueron parados por su dueña actual Ace quien la movía y llamaba una y otra vez pues ya estaban bajando las personas del avión y solo faltaban ellas sin contar al grupo en clase turista. Skye fue obligada a abandonar su propia mente de un tirón y traída de regreso al mundo real con toda su atención ubicada en su amiga humana - ¿Nuevamente estabas en tu propio mundo? – Pregunto la chica humana con una sonrisa calmada en los labios pensando que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...Quiero decir, este… no es nada, solo pensaba en nuestro siguiente número, ya sabes algunas acrobacias nuevas que he querido practicar y esas cosas – Mintió Skye soltando una sonrisa falsa para no hacer preocupar a su amiga y logrando responder igualmente tranquila como ella.

\- Jeje, me agrada tu actitud comprometida con nuestro show, pero tienes que olvidarte de eso por ahora y disfrutar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en acrobacias, vuelos y esas cosas – Concluyó Ace con una sonrisa que trataba de promover el descanso y la relajación durante estos días en su ciudad natal, además de que estas vacaciones realmente lo hacía por su misma amiga pues, como antes se había mencionado, estaba muy preocupada por Skye por los acosos constantes de parte de su club de fans pervertidos y tóxicos, pensaba que estas vacaciones le harían olvidar el mal sabor de boca que ella había conservado por un buen tiempo, además de que había preparado tan bien este descanso que llamó a algunos "amigos" de Skye para ayudarla a divertirse y calmarse.

\- * _Ahh*_ \- Suspira la perrita de cockapoo rendida por la miles de frases de su amiga que la insinuaban e incitaban muchas veces a esto del descanso que en su opinión era más una obligación – Tal vez sí necesite sacarme de la cabeza todas estas ideas del trabajo y disfrutar de esto, al fin y al cabo tu hiciste esto para mí - Harta de todo esto, pero algo convencida de que lo necesitaba, finalmente optó por darle la razón a su amiga, además de todo ¿Qué malo podría pasarle en el lugar donde paso una gran parte de su vida? Bahía Aventura, pero en los años que estuvo fuera nunca se pudo imaginar la desgracia y desdicha en la que cayó su amado pueblo, además de que realmente no estaba a salvo pues el peligro crecía cada vez más y más en uno de lo que antes fue un lugar sin crimen ni maldad ahora se estaba pudriendo con cada paso del reloj.

Ace esbozo una sonrisa tranquila luego de que su amiga canina aceptara pasar su tiempo en completa serenidad. Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta la salida del avión, como todo su equipaje estaba en carril de carga del avión no había nada que las distrajera para abandonar el enorme transporte aéreo, o al menos a Ace.

Durante el camino que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar al aeropuerto pasaron por la clase turista y ahí fue cuando se puso tenebroso para la cockapoo pues el avión admitía la entrada a casi todo tipo de perros a la cabina de pasajeros siempre que estuvieran acompañados y esa era la perdición para Skye. Su cara era muy popular y bastante reconocida, su cuerpo también era escultural e inigualable, eso llevó a que casi todos los perros machos pegaran su vista en ella, de la nada empezaron los silbidos acosadores, más frases obscenas, palabras humillantes que la degradaban, entre otras cosas.

\- Jeje, lo que haría contigo si estuviera a tu lado – Decía uno de los perros acosadores mirándola con una sonrisa enferma y depravada.

\- Guau, como quisiera comerme ese culo – Aumento otro can.

\- ¿Cuándo será mi turno para estar en tu cama?

\- Quisiera ser uno de los miles de machos que ya te almorzaron.

\- Si fuera tu cachorro, me bebería toda la maldita leche que dieran tus tetas, jajaja – Nuevamente más comentarios de este tipo de parte otros. Y así uno a uno, hubo algunas excepciones de canes que eran educados, con moral y valores, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que sentía ese lugar.

Skye no se inmuto, solo los ignoraba mientras caminaba como toda una dama, Ace sintió una gran necesidad de golpear a aquellos perros en el hocico sin importarle nada, pero al hacer eso solo se rebajaría a su nivel sin educación y era solo la hacía por el bien de su amiga pues ya había sufrido bastante como para empeorar las cosas si ella incitaba a esta violencia. Skye en su interior lloraba por cada palabra pues nunca antes se había sentido tan sucia y más ahora que las hembras murmuraban cosas sobre ella, la típicas perras furiosas y celosas por no tener la suerte ni el cuerpo de Skye inventando rumores sobre ella, cosas nefastas que decían que era una cualquiera y la tachaban como un puta pues se creía que se acostaba con cualquier perro, desgraciadamente este era el rumor más famoso sobre ella aunque había sido creado por los mismos fans dementes que presumían haber hecho esto con tal de quedar bien con sus otros amigos fantoches, estos empezaron a surgir como un pequeña semilla de mentiras y bromas a germinar como un gran árbol de falsedades y estupideces y los piropos no ayudaban para nada, pero no más lejos de la realidad pues a la cockapoo le daba miedo ese tipo de cosas y nunca se sintió preparada para tener relaciones sexuales con algún macho conservando su castidad intacta, claro que no faltaba el típico can que se ofrecía a desflorarla y ella los rechazaba o si se pasaban de listos con ella terminaban hasta golpeados pues seguía conservando algunas cosas sobre el cachorro-fu, como sea ella trato de parecer normal, sería y rígida ante tantas palabras, hasta que finalmente salieron de gran avión, entraron a él aeropuerto y alejándose de la vista de todos, en un lugar donde la gente apenas y pasaba, terminó por quebrarse, terminó por sacar todo esto que quería sacar y llorar lo que quería.

\- ¿Skye, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó su dueña preocupada por lo reciente luego de que estuvieran lejos de ahí.

\- * _Snift*…_ por supuesto…* _Snift*…_ no te preocupes – Respondió Skye temblando, con la cabeza agachada y derramando varias lágrimas al suelo con una cara de total sufrimiento y dolor que hacía volver hasta al más duro de cristal pues no soportaba toda esta desdicha, una tristeza que hacía que su felicidad apenas durara y eso que esta era falsa.

\- Skye, sabemos muy bien que eso rumores no son ciertos, no tienes por que sentirte afectada por esto – Dijo Ace acariciando la cabeza de su amiga, colocándose de rodillas para ponerse a su altura.

\- Lo sé… pero todos piensan que, sí lo son, * _Ahh, ahh*,_ y por más veces que diga lo contrario, esto solo empeora, * _Snif* …_ quiero borrar de mi mente cada frase, cada insinuación sexual, cada maldito y pendejo acoso de eso cabrones, pero por más que lo haga solo vuelven a mi cabeza, la prensa, la gente… _*Ahh,Ahh*_ … todos me tachan de puta y solo quiero que entiendan por todo el dolor por el que estoy viviendo… muchas veces me encierro en cualquier cuarto para sentarme en una esquina y llorar, otra veces en medio de shows quiero arrojarme desde lo alto y terminar con todo… también hay veces en las que hasta yo me creo los rumores y pienso que soy un ser asqueroso, una inútil animal que entrega su maldito culo a quien sea _–_ Sollozaba destrozada moralmente la pobre cockapoo sin nisiquiera saber que era lo que realmente era pues tantas palabras y tanto odio la hacían dudar de la verdad absoluta – Ya no aguanto más, pues solo hay llantos, la gente me mira, pero realmente no quieren ver a los ojos y solo me ven otras cosas, bastantes pesadillas he tenido que aguantar… _*Ahh, ahh*_

Sin saber que más hacer Ace solo se puede a limitar a abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara en su hombro mientras esta le daba ciertas palmadas en su lomo para reconfortarla, pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara en ayudarla pues su depresión aumentaba a cada paso. Ya no tenía fuerzas y ya no podía levantarse cada mañana como la hacía hace unos cuantos años, cuando antes tenía amor y emoción por su trabajo, antes de que los rumores comenzaran y que casi estos desmoronaran su reputación, a veces se hace tan tarde y ya no puedes hacer nada por ayudar a un gran amigo.

\- No-no digas eso Skye, tú no eres así ni ahora ni nunca pues eres tan pura como el día en que te vi por primera vez siendo una cachorrita…te prometo que todo estará mejor y todo esto se acabara - Desgraciadamente para Ace, ella no era como Ryder y aunque trataba de buscar las palabras para ayudar a su amiga estas nunca salían como esperaba y siempre terminaba por accidentalmente decir siempre lo mismo, prometiendo falsedades, además de que la cockapoo estaba tan rota que ni esas palabras la pudieron ayudar.

Tras minutos de dolor y de sacar todo, finalmente las lágrimas se secaron simplemente porque en los ojos de Skye ya se podía llover más, con su alma medio muerta, sin ganas ni fuerzas, ella y Ace trataron de fingir que esto nunca paso para seguir caminando rectas y fingiendo que los comentarios de los demás nunca les afectaría. La cockapoo se secó la nariz con un pañuelo que la acróbata tenía guardada, limpio los restos de gotas que habían quedado en su pelaje y volvieron a su rumbo sin decir nada más. Por desgracia por más que Ace la tratase de proteger y alejarla de estos perros sin moral ni ética, para su infortunio esto nunca era suficiente pues casi siempre terminaba en los mismo y les era un dolor de cabeza tener que lidiar con los mismos patanes casi todos los días.

 **Los Ángeles (California): Playa del Rey.**

Mar, fiesta, calor, chicas, arena y diversión, un sitio idóneo para cualquier amante de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el agua salada, el surf, windsurf, el esquí acuático, entre muchas más atracciones de este tipo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pues eran cientos los fanáticos de estos deportes acuáticos lo que atraía a cientos de turistas y cientos de espectáculos y concursos relacionados a esto, pero por desgracia también atraía gente inexperta o novata que apenas y sabían mantenerse a flote y terminaban por morir ahogadas y no solo personas pues de igual manera se dieron casos de uno que otro perro o animal doméstico que era arrastrado a mar abierto por las fuertes corrientes oceánicas y que corrían un enorme peligro de muerte, por fortuna el número de accidentes era muy poco y mucho más aún durante los últimos años pues el equipo de salvavidas y rescatistas estaban a todas horas del día velando y cuidando a toda la gente con ayuda de sus amigos de cuatro patas, pero gracias al ingreso de hace algunos años de cierto elemento canino el número de accidente era muy bajo pues con la gran atribución de Zuma y sus grandes habilidades pudieron ayudar a cientos.

Hace cinco años había aparecido como un cachorro sin hogar ni familia, abandonado y destrozado sentimentalmente con las patas heridas y casi desnutrido, el pequeño cachorro había caminado un gran tramo desde su pueblo de origen hasta los Ángeles con tal de perseguir sus sueños de ser un surfista, rescatista profesional y muy popular, al principio le fue muy duro encontrar a alguien que lo adoptara así que vago por la calles de aquella gigantesca ciudad por un tiempo, logró apañárselas él solo gracias a su entrenamiento como ex paw patrol y con una mochila que Ryder le había preparado para su partida, en un principio le costó aceptar el último regalo de su anterior dueño, pero viendo la muy posible situación difícil en la que estaría dejó a un lado su orgullo y a regañadientes arrebató la mochila de las manos de su destrozado líder antes de partir, una decisión sabia pues esta traía algo de comida, cobijas para el frío y una herramienta multiuso especial para él que utilizaría para su supervivencia, pero también tenía algo especial, algo que por desgracia para él recordaba a aquel estúpido grupo que lo botó, su antiguo collar había sido puesto ahí para llamar a casa en caso de lo que necesitara. Siempre detesto esa cosa pues solo recordaba malos momentos olvidando los ratos divertidos con su familia y amigos.

Había llegado a California con mucha, pero mucha suerte pues era muy difícil el tramo porque tuvo que caminar por la enorme carretera y el riesgo era mucho mayor siendo tan solo un pequeño cachorro que pasó por mucho antes de llegar a su destino final. Le costó mucho hacer amigos y mucho más entrar a los salvavidas pues tuvo que mostrar su valía ya que no lo querían aceptar por ser un perro callejero, no fue hasta que arriesgo su vida con tal de salvar a una niña de cinco años, la pobre había sido empujado junto a su inflable por el viento y las corrientes, el clima empeoraba pues las olas comenzaron a volverse violentas y turbias, el equipo de rescate se movilizó lo más rápido que podía, pero la madre naturaleza era caprichosa y muy cruel pues los rescates eran en vano y sus padres se estaban preocupando mucho por la seguridad de su hija, hasta que Zuma se lanzó a la acción y arriesgando su vida y seguridad logró rescatar a la pequeña, fue un rescate tardío, complicado y agotador, pero al final todo resultó con un final feliz, la niña fue empujada con dificultad a la playa gracias a Zuma y devuelta a su familia quienes en agradecimiento adoptaron al cachorro labrador dándole un hogar y comida, pero eso no era todo pues la prensa y medios televisivos aparecieron delante para contar esta bella historia de un cachorro que casi muere al salvar a una niña del mar.

El público amó a Zuma y su historia conmovió a todos, gracias a este rescate entró directamente a los salvavidas donde se dieron cuenta lo valioso que era pues en poco tiempo ayudó a miles de personas en el agua, esto le dio mucha más fama y popularidad y más cuando se demostró lo talentoso que era en los deportes marinos lo que le ganó un puesto en revistas dedicadas a perritas decorándolo como el perro soñado robándose el corazón de todas aquellas que leían estas cosas, la vida le sonreía finalmente a uno de los cachorros pues nada le iba mal, un hogar, familia, calor, cariño y un gran reconocimiento… o eso es lo que parecía pues en el fondo escondía algo que le daba mucho miedo.

\- Hey Zuma – Llamaba uno de los salvavidas llamando a un perro labrador de chocolate, alto, de complexión un tanto delgada y atractivo que miraba el basto océano a la vez sintiendo la brisa.

\- * _Haa_ *… - Suspira - ¿Qué sucede ahora?, estoy en mi vigilancia John – Pregunto algo agobiado desde una silla de vigilancia preparado para cualquier emergencia. ( _PD: Voz de Enzo Fortuny)_

\- Hay alguien en el teléfono que dice ser de la prensa, te llama para hacerte algún tipo de entrevista – Contesto aquel rescatista de nombre John que era compañero de Zuma.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto harto y molesto pues era la tercera vez que le llamaban para este tipo de cosas – Ya van tres veces en este día y siempre tardan mucho.

\- ¿Y? – Pregunta ignorante su compañero igual de molesto por recibir tantas llamadas.

\- Y tengo una cita esta tarde con una hermosa Poodle llamada Sol.

\- Espera… ¿Te refieres a la perrita de aquel hombre magnate que según tú no le caes nada bien?

\- Jaja, ¿pues quien más?… además, la perrita no piensa lo mismo luego de ver lo bueno que soy en la cama, jeje – Contesto Zuma algo depravado y pícaro como si eso fuera un logro de su vida.

\- Jaja, muy bien por ti mi amigo peludo… pero creo que llegaras tarde a tu cita pues ya que le dije que lo atenderías con mucho gusto.

\- Está bien… además tengo otra cita con su hermana, jeje.

\- Guau, ya quisiera la misma suerte de tener a las perras rodeándome – Dijo en broma su amigo apoyando este comportamiento cruel, infiel y de macho alfa que había adoptado Zuma.

No se sabía aún el porqué de esto, pero aquel tierno cachorrito respetuoso, compasivo y cariñoso se había convertido en un tonto, estúpido y galante perro que iba rompiendo corazones de cada chica que se le cruzara, volviéndose un tanto narcisista, crédulo y dominante.

Con mucho odio y cansancio de tanta prensa, Zuma toma el teléfono y alejándose de todos, éste contesta con odio y estrés. Hoy había sido un día muy calmado pues eran muy pocos los que estaban nadando o en la arena disfrutando un rato del sol. Zuma se alejó un poco más, pues no le gustaba ser escuchado cuando atendía estas llamadas.

\- Aquí Zuma y más vale que sea rápido pues tengo que hacerle el amor a una zorra millonaria, es decir… tengo una cita con novia jeje – Corrigió algo nervioso y estresado por decir sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque para su fortuna o desgracia el que había llamado había mentido sobre ser de la prensa.

\- Jaja, tranquilo Zuma soy yo – Contestó desde el otro lado una voz gruesa, decrépita y algo ronca.

\- ¿Qu-quien… eres? – Preguntó el can sintiéndose aterrado ya que empezaba a reconocer aquella voz.

\- Muajaja, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de tu viejo amigo que conociste en la interestatal de los Ángeles? – Pregunta aquella voz muy aterradora haciendo estremecer y temblar a Zuma luego de reconocerla.

\- Ru-ru-ru… ¿Rufus? – Pregunta Zuma con lágrimas apareciendo de la nada, tartamudeando, con un gran nudo en su garganta, temblando e incluso orinándose tras recordar lo sucedido hace cinco años antes de llegar a ser lo que es ahora.

\- Muy bien, jeje, mi pequeña perrita aún se acuerda de su amo luego de cinco años, jaja… - Rufus se detiene y por el micrófono se escucha su respirar profundo y lento, con mocos y enfermo pues era un can de mayor edad – Me costó mucho dar contigo, pero ahora que sé dónde estás iré y les contaré a todos lo bien que nos la pasamos aquellas veces en ese basurero, jeje, o por el contrario si accedes a encontrarte conmigo cada cierto tiempo para recordar buenos tiempos, tú vida y tu fama seguirán intactas y nadie sabrá sobre lo ocurrido, muajajajajaja, ¿Aceptas?.

Zuma se quedó callado por un largo tiempo llorando cada vez más y más, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y su llanto dejó de ser de tristeza, desesperación y dolor a ser de odio y recelo.

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO BASTARDO, YA NO SOY EL CACHORRO DE HACE CINCO AÑOS Y SI TE VEO, AUNQUE SEA POR CASUALIDAD POR AQUÍ, TE MATARE! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡TE MATAREEEEE! – Contestó furioso y molesto aun llorando. Tomando el celular entre sus patas y con todas sus fuerzas lo tiro con repudio y asco al suelo rompiendo la pantalla entre muchos otros componentes de este terminando de manera abrupta la llamada. Tras hacer esto, Zuma se tira al suelo sollozando amargamente recordando aquel dolor que le había ocasionado aquel perro callejero con el que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse por error, algo que nunca antes le había mencionado a nadie por el horror que le causaba el tener que volver a ver esas repudiantes imágenes.

Aunque su futuro era de color rosa con un buen presente y una vida próspera adelante, su pasado había sido oscuro, cruel y frío, para llegar hasta donde estaba tuvo que cruzar por muchos daños, pero hubo uno en específico que acabó con su inocencia mucho más rápido que la de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

\- No me hagas eso, no de nuevo – Susurraba aterrado el temeroso labrador aún en el suelo.

No todo es felicidad ni alegría cuando te llega la fama, pues en un instante todo puede derrumbarse, por un simple error o accidente puedes acabar en la mente de las personas como una persona ruin o indeseada llena de burlas y mentiras acabando con todo por lo que luchaste conseguir.

 ** _C on..tin…_**

\- Muy bien, díganme que tenemos – Decía una voz masculina de un joven chico humano pidiendo detalles en lo que parecía una junta muy importante en un cuarto semioscuro, pero refinado.

\- El sospechoso es un hombre llamado Thomas Arias, un bastardo extremista que creé que todos los gobiernos son corruptos y que ocultan varias cosas como ovnis, conspiraciones, etc. etc. – Contestó una voz gruesa y firme como si de un militar se tratara.

\- Con todo respeto señor, ¿Nos está llamando por un demente conspiranoico? – Pregunta aquel joven militar.

\- No, no es eso, lo creas o no este tipo tiene un gran carisma y buena reputación, consiguió un buen grupo de personas que estarían dispuestas a sacrificarse por él, en el pasado esto no nos importaría, pero este hombre milagrosamente ha llegado a niveles extremos pues ha logrado mucho en tan solo unos días, destruyó un monumento muy importante en Italia, dejó una significativa pila de cadáveres de policías en la Torre Eiffel, asesinó a varios políticos de Ucrania, robo armamento militar y además es un contrabandista de esta nuevas y peligrosas armas. Algo importante es que en todas siempre deja una nota que siempre dice lo mismo – Aquel hombre que parecía un general comienza a redactar lo que decía una de las cartas dejadas en las escenas del crimen – _"Confiesen todo de un vez malditos ocultistas, escupan todo lo que saben o si no él número de muertes de inocentes aumentara, mi gente crecerá y seremos tan fuertes como su ejército Iluminati, confiesen ahora o callen para siempre pues serán ahogados en su propia sangre"_ Todos mensajes terminan igual y están escritas con su propia sangre.

\- ¿Algo más acerca de este demente?

\- Si, luego de terminar cada carta siempre termina con la ubicación y el lugar en donde será su próxima fechoría.

\- ¿Cuál es su siguiente blanco?

\- Barkingburgo en el castillo real.

 ** _Continuará_** ** _…_**

* * *

 **E: Por el amor el amor de DIOS, este capitulo si que fue intenso pues ahora sabemos que la fama no siempre trae cosas buenas, puedes llegar a hacerte de muchos enemigos que buscan hacerte daño y en esto caso uno de ellos es el mismo pecado de la lujuria que puede atacarte tanto de forma directa como indirectamente...**

 **O: ...**

 **¿Que pedo?**

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, tambien espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas épocas, espero que les haya ido muy bien en esta navidad, que tuviesen un feliz año nuevo y que los reyes magos les hayan traído mucha felicidad, amor y alegría ^^ , también espero que nos perdonen si tardamos en subir este capitulo pues fueron estas mismas celebraciones las que nos atraparon, pero ahora ya estamos por aquí. :D**

 **O: SIIII, COMO MUCHA HIERBA**

 **Hey, llego el sensei**  
 **Fiesta al cien, algo bien**  
 **Pal DJ, everyday, every night**  
 **Bien bien high, aquí si hay**  
 **Soy adicto a la seducción**  
 **Me gusta hablarles bien sucio**  
 **Tu vato sera mi socio, soy un hombre de negocios.**

 **E: No entiendo como te dejo comentar al final de cada historia. En caso, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, si tienen alguna duda, reseña o queja con gusto son recibidas, esperon que nos ayuden mucho a crecer pues es gracias a ustedes que nosotros seguimos escribiendo, además de que ya solo nos falta saber qué es lo que pasó a Ryder y a Tracker durante este salto de cinco años para llevar el fic al siguiente nivel que espero que lo disfruten pues se vienen muchas cosas :D**

 **O:**

 **Mio mio, tuyo presta**  
 **Pa' gustarte no te cuesta**  
 **Mejor que ni hagas preguntas**  
 **Porque no va a ver respuestas**  
 **Como muestra yo colabo**  
 **Babilonia ta pesado, con el lado ta chapiado**

 **Puro puro mexicano.**

 **E: ... , espero que lo hayan disfrutado, comenten y agreguen a sus favoritos y follows esta historia, los quiero mucho y les mando un fuerte abrazo desde aquí, nos vemos pronto ^^**


	6. Episodio 5: ¿Aún hay fe? (Parte: 1)

**_Episodio 5: ¿Aún hay fe? (Parte: 1)_**

Tomaron su equipaje, pasaron por los filtros de seguridad una vez más y caminaron al estacionamiento donde con suerte encontrarían un taxi que las llevaría a uno de miles de hoteles regados por todo el sitio, al salir de aquel aeropuerto Skye pudo sentir como el viento acariciaba su pelo, como el sol la bañaba y escucho como las pájaros batían sus alas y silbaban como si estuviesen casi cantando en una hermosa armonía, aquella brisa marina que no había sentido en varias años le daba la bienvenida a su hogar, a su cuna, a su natal Bahía Aventura, fue una sensación de alivio y libertad que casi hacía que olvidara el amargo sabor de boca de momentos atrás, cerró sus ojos para sentir la humedad del aire, lo cálido y reconfortante del sitio, subiendo su cabeza para recibir cada rayo del sol y fue aquella vez que después de mucho tiempo ella sonreía con sinceridad y calma, respiraba hondamente e inhalaba con tranquilidad recordando los buenos tiempos con sus amigos, los Paw Patrol, la ciudad y sus habitantes y también a … a Chase, una expresión facial no quiere decir nada, a veces todo es distinto a lo que parece. Lamentablemente ese fue el primer recuerdo que llegó en su mente, cosa que no quería pues no quería arruinar un momento como este con un recuerdo de llanto que dolía tanto, pero su concentración fue interrumpida ya que de la nada salió otra perrita gritando su nombre.

\- ¡SKYE! – Grito una perra de husky con el patrón de pelo casi parecido al de Everest, salvó que este era de color marrón en vez de azulado, con los ojos de un azul tan claro que te recordaba mucho al hielo, pero estos eran cálidos y llenos de ternura y compasión, era más alta que Skye por la raza, delgada y de complexión atlética, en su cuello solo adornaba un collar morado claro sin algún tipo de placa. Era una emotiva, optimista y linda perrita que había gritado felizmente tras encontrarse con su amiga a la vez que saltaba y caía sobre ella llena de entusiasmo y fervor.

\- Tu-Tundra – Dijo impresionada y contenta Skye luego de caer con su amiga abrazándola muy fuertemente.

\- ¿Estás bien?, escuché sobre los rumores que dicen sobre ti, pero yo se que no son ciertos y que son pura mierda pues no eres así, pero también me enteré de lo mal que lo pasaste por esto y de todo tu dolor – Dijo aquella husky quitándose de su amiga y ayudándola a levantarse a la vez.

Skye y Tundra se habían conocido hace tres años, cuando aún no eran tan reconocidas, Skye y Ace se vieron en un embrollo y fue gracias a la joven Husky que las ayudó, pero esa es otra historia de la que hablaremos otro día. ( _PD: Cabe mencionar que este es el único Oc que no es de nuestra propiedad, todos los derechos de Tundra son propiedad de la talentosa Musicalmutt2)_

\- Skye – Interrumpe Ace entrando a la conversación – Le llame a Tundra pues pensé que nos ayudaría para alejarte de lo malo, y como un excelente apoyo moral. Quise llamar a los demás, pero con todo lo que les paso preferí llamarla a ella – Ace se refería a los Paw Patrol, sus discusiones y su separación tras la partida de Chase, pero no lo quería decir pues era un tema delicado para Skye.

\- Gracias por su apoyo…* _Ahh*_ \- Skye da una pausa para soltar un suspiro decepcionado y severamente apagado y corto. Su estado de ánimo empezó a decaer pues no podía evitar el recuerdo de todas las grandes falacias que manchaban su nombre y las enormes cargas emocionales que sufrió – Desearía que la prensa y los demás pensaran lo mismo de mí o sintieran mí dolor.

\- Vamos Skye – Dijo Tundra apoyando una de sus patas en el hombro derecho de Skye con tal de motivarla un poco y decirle que no estaba sola pues siempre contará con la ayuda de sus amigas – Encontraremos la manera de limpiar tu buen nombre o de lo contrario me cambiare el nombre ahh, * _Mphh*_ … - Tundra con positivismo, alegría y su pata pegada en su barbilla se mantuvo un buen rato pensando en buen nombre que sonara divertido y así mejorar el ánimo de Skye.

\- Jiji – Soltó una risilla breve Skye al ver a su amiga en tal estado pues se le hacía cómico la postura que había tomado - ¿Qué te parece… perrita caliente? – Propuso Skye entrando al juego de su amiga.

\- Oye, jeje… eso es un insulto para mí, jajaja – Sonrió Tundra tratando de fingir seriedad y molestia, pero le era imposible pues el apodo de su amiga cockapoo le dio mucha gracia. Realmente lo que la ponía de tan buen humor era el saber que su actitud alegre y bromista se había pegado, aunque sea un poco, a Skye ya que, como había dicho Ace, necesitaba sacar de su mente todo lo malo y tratar de volver a ser feliz.

\- En verdad te agradezco mucho el venir hasta aquí solo para ayudarme – Dijo Skye ya un tanto más tranquila y calmada. Agradecida con su amiga, esta le volvió a abrazar pues sabía que el estado económico de Tundra no era muy favorable y le era intuitivo que el tomar un vuelo desde su ciudad de origen hasta Bahía Aventura le costó mucho esmero y puede que hasta sacrificios con tal de ver a su amiga feliz, con eso ya se hacía cierta idea por lo que tuvo que pasar la hembra de husky y la volvía más especial – Eres la mejor – Dijo reconfortada Skye sin soltarla, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el cariño que le tenía a su mejor amiga.

\- Skye, sabes que haría lo que fuese por mi mejor amiga – Responde Tundra devolviendo el gentil abrazo que las envolvía en un mar de sentimientos llenos de paz y amistad, algo que solo se podía sentir con aquellos verdaderos amigos que sabes que podrás confiar con ellos, algo que la pequeña Skye no había sentido desde la separación de los Paw Patrol. Su sorpresa no terminaba hasta ahí ya que no eran los únicos canes en ese instante pues una voz llamó a la cockapoo a lo lejos.

\- ¿Skye? – Pregunto a la lo lejos un perro de raza kelpie australiano al distinguir a cierta hembra que llamaba su atención. Un perro de pelaje marrón y detalles de un color café mucho más claros en partes como su pecho, abdomen, hocico y patas, ojos de un azul algo fuerte, pelo corto y un collar negro con una placa que solo decía su nombre y dirección, como cualquier perro normal – ¡SKYE! – Repitió ahora mucho más eufórico mientras corría directamente hacia ellas, efectivamente conocía a la famosa pilota canina, de hecho, la conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Jill? – Cuestiono impactada Skye tras distinguir al perro que corría a toda velocidad. Al principio le costó reconocerlo, pero al acercarse más no le queda duda alguna que el que venía a toda velocidad era nada más ni nada menos que su novio actual quien venía desde muy lejos para reencontrarse con su amada.

\- ¡SKYE¡ - Jill tomó de sorpresa a Skye y como pudo logró levantarla para abrazarla y darle un apasionado beso en los labios pues ya hace muchos meses que no la veía tan de cerca. Skye se mostró algo incómoda por tal beso inoportuno pues nunca se imaginó ver a su amor en ese sitio, pero igual quedo un poco emocionada aunque no lo pareciera, quiso corresponder a tal beso de su novio abrazando a Jill y profundizando un poco más el beso, cerrando lo ojos y tratando de disfrutar un poco de este momento, aunque por las circunstancias y por el lugar donde estaban se le hacía casi imposible hacerlo con aquel primer beso que había tenido durante muchos meses sin ver a su supuesta "alma gemela". Luego de un tiempo bastante corto, Jill corta el beso y baja a Skye pues sus patas no la soportaría por mucho más tiempo, con un rostro casi destrozado emocionalmente, a la par que emocionado, empieza a hablar con su novia – Skye, te extrañe mucho y no había día en el que no pensara sobre ti pues eres la cosa más importante que ha llegado a mi vida y es por eso cuando surgieron los rumores yo no supe qué hacer, estaba destrozado y furioso, por momentos pensé que eran ciertos… - Jill hizo una pequeña pausa para demostrar el enojo que sentía en su momento, este no duro mucho pues volvió supuestamente a la normalidad – Pero luego pensé que sería imposible, pues se que amas lo suficiente como para no engañarme y gracias a Tundra y Ace, sé que siempre serás mía, te quiero mucho.

\- Yo…yo, yo también te quiero y te extrañe mucho Jill – Aquel can quiso volver a abrazar a la cockapoo, aunque Skye no se sentía muy bien como para volver a ser abrazada por su novio pues su ánimo bajo tras escuchar decir esas palabras y la obligó a apartarlo. Skye se pauso un momento antes de volver a hablar - …pero me duele el saber que pensaste, aunque sea por un tiempo, que todos esos chismes eran reales, me duele y me hace pensar si aún puedo confiar en ti pues tu no lo haces lo suficiente en mí y… - Skye ya no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Jill.

\- Sí lo sé, pero solo ponte en mi lugar. Eres muy bella y extremadamente sexy, eres presa fácil para cualquier pervertido y siempre estamos separados por tu trabajo, entiende que yo también tengo sentimientos pues no quisiera ver a mi bebe con otro – Menciona Jill agarrando de una forma algo agresiva y posesiva la pata de Skye con una cara temerosa por perder a su amor – Mis amigos siempre se burlaban de mí, decían que eras una cualquiera y que yo solo fui uno más de tu lista, tenía tantas ganas de partirles el hocico en ese momento, pero luego se empezó a viralizar más la noticia y me hizo dudar mucho, ya no sabía si podía confiar en ti aún, quede como el hazmerreír del lugar y quede como un imbécil.

\- Auch… - Se quejo Skye por la forma repentina en la que aquel can tomó su pata derecha – Jill, yo jamás haría algo como eso, lo sabes perfectamente ya que te amo pues me preocupo por ti y en tus sentimiento, pero debes de pensar en los míos pues yo estuve muy afectada por todas estas mentiras, lloraba casi todos los días, soporte un sinfín de palabras repugnantes e incluso fui acosada sexualmente por un grupo de depravados y a ti solo te preocupa lo que los demás piensen solo en ti, al quedar bien con tus amigos Jill te olvidas muchas veces de los otros que te aman. Se que me quieres mi vida, pero creo que a veces eres algo egoísta y también creo que me estas echando la culpa por todo lo sucedido cuando realmente soy una víctima más– Admitió Skye con ojos empapados mirando directo al piso ya que no podía mirar esos ojos incriminatorios de Jill, le aterraba ver a otro perro que no fuera aquel chico que conoció hace dos años, uno que haría lo que fuese con tal de salvarse a si mismo y que no le importaría nadie más que él.

\- _*Ahh_ * - Jill se detiene a suspirar y pensar un poco mejor las cosas pues Skye tenía razón, se estaba preocupando mucho más por él que dejaba a un lado a aquella chica que la hacía levantarse cada mañana y aunque no se lo dijera le estaba dando todo el peso de su desdicha a alguien que solo fue culpada por gente deshonesta – Tienes razón. Perdóname, fui un estúpido y nunca pensé por lo que estabas pasando, me preocupe únicamente por mis sentimientos y emociones que deje a un lado a la chica más hermosa de mi vida. Skye, si me perdonas juró que nunca volveré a ser así, pensaré en ti y confiaré mucho más en ti como tu confías en mi vida, trataré de ser aquel chico que mereces ¿Qué dices? – Aquel can dejó de ser tan posesivo y al final pudo sentir el dolor por el que pasaba su amada – ¿Perdonas mis pendejadas?

Jill tomó suavemente el mentón de Skye, con delicadeza y suavidad alzó el rostro de ella para verla frente a frente y fue ahí donde Skye se percató de esos hermosos ojos azules que la hipnotizaba, miro sus ojos y pudo volver a notar el cariño por su pareja que tenían. La cockapoo lentamente esbozó un sonrisa tranquila y segura, luego lentamente acerco su rostro al del kelpie y finalmente lo beso ahora con más pasión y amor que antes, ahora este duro un poco más y Skye se aferró mucho al cuello de Jill abrazándolo sin el deseo de separarse de él, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar los labios del otro. Los dos se separaron, se miraron por momento con las mejillas coloradas pues se dieron cuenta de que los dos eran como una bella princesa a lado de su príncipe azul.

\- Awww – Exclamaron enternecidas Tundra y Ace. Se habían olvidado de que seguían en público y que sus dos amigas los estaban viendo, Skye y Jill volvieron al mundo real ahora nerviosos y apenados pues creían que estaban siendo un poco exhibicionistas al mostrar ese acto de afecto entre mucha gente y perros, aunque la suerte les sonrió pues solo sus amigos los notaron.

\- Muy bien mis tortolitos, es tiempo de disfrutar unas largas y reconstructivas vacaciones – Dijo Ace exaltada de alegría y emotividad, eliminando el momento incómodo entre la pareja.

Los tres canes respondieron saltando de entusiasmo y euforia, unas vacaciones de este tipo las necesitaría cualquiera y era hora de que nuestros amigos se relajaran en la seguridad de Bahía Aventura.

Todo parecía normal y contento, una pareja reunida que buscaría la manera perfecta para enlazar aún más su amor y ser felices junto a una amistad que buscaba el consuelo y la distracción luego de estar separadas por mucho tiempo. Al final Skye podría tener la relajación y paz que hace años perdió y que buscaba o eso quería pensar ella. Algo que nadie sabía sobre su relación con Jill era que no estaba junto a él por amor verdadero, no sentía aquella descarga eléctrica cuando estaba junto a él, sus besos le sabían algo amargos, sin vida ni pasión aunque su mente la engañaba y casi la obligaba a sentirlos de tal forma, algo no estaba bien pues en su interior una cosa le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error fatal al salir con él, pero aquellos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules le jugaban una mala pasada a su mente pues Skye los asociaba con los ojos de aquel perro que recientemente la visitaba en sus sueños, aquella sombra que le hacía sentir seguridad, protección, calma y mucho amor, ella creía…me corrijo, ella sabía que tal perro soñado, que únicamente veía al cerrar sus ojos, era aquel can con el que estaba conectada por el famoso hilo rojo, pero por desgracia no tenía otra pista más que aquellos ojos azules. Pensaba que Jill era aquel macho por tener ojos similares, aunque únicamente era el color lo que se parecía, realmente al estar a su lado no sentía la calma que apaciguaría sus miedos, no sentía la protección que la protegería de todo el mal y no sentía la seguridad que esa sombra la daba para saber que nada malo le pasaría a su lado, solo un supuesto amor algo frío e indiferente. Con Jill era casi todo lo apuesto a aquel sueño, aunque Skye estaba cansada de buscar más por su príncipe soñado y solo prefirió conformarse con lo que la vida le había dado, aunque sufriera solo en llanto con pesadillas que tenía que aguantar y que casi nunca lograba apaciguar.

 ** _Del otro lado de la ciudad._**

La universidad, aquella etapa más esperada para todo estudiante, un nuevo comienzo en la vida y un nuevo capítulo para todos los jóvenes aspirantes a convertirse en algo en la vida. En este caso un joven en especial destacaba entre varios, un chico de tan solo 15 años de edad había ingresado a la academia hace cinco años, obtuvo un alto puntaje en todas las materias cuando mostró el examen de ingreso en el UTBH, Universidad Tecnológica de Bahía Aventura, una universidad con un buen grado de prestigio en el área. Todos quedaron impresionados por la gran capacidad intelectual del joven y más por su desempeño en la ingeniería robótica e ingeniería civil, obviamente se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Ryder, un gran genio que casi gana el premio a nivel global de innovación tecnológica tras mostrar una versión mejorada de su Perro Bot, pero que perdió o más bien abandonó la competencia pues se enteró que su creación iría a ser utilizado para fines militares, eso le fastidiaba mucho pues detestaba la guerra y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y quería que su robot ayudará a personas en vez de matarlas como querían los uniformados.

Como sea, Ryder vivía una vida tranquila ahora como universitario, aunque no faltaba el típico chico celoso que detestaba perder ante un menor de edad y más era su odio tras enterarse que abandonó un concurso fácil de ganar por su invento, pero fuera de eso estaba tranquilo y casi siempre se la pasaba estudiando o creando algunas cosas siempre en completa soledad.

Luego de la separación de los Paw Patrol, Ryder quedó devastado emocionalmente tras ver partir a aquellos cachorros que vio crecer, dio amor, jugó y alimento por mucho tiempo, le dolía mucho más el saber que el más cercano a él ya no existía más, Chase fue el primer cachorro que tuvo, el primero en amarlo y quererlo, el saber que ahora estaba muerto le rompió su corazón y ahora para arreglarlo o no pensar en él se distraía mucho en desarrollar planes de enormes edificios o equipo para perros de rescate, pues era lo que lo calmaba y distraía, aunque también lo hizo volverse algo apartado y solitario ya que muy pocas veces se juntaba con alguien y siempre se la pasaba en su libreta diseñando un sinfín de artilugios nuevos soñando en volver a ver a los paw patrol como un equipo de nuevo.

El padre de Ryder se había enterado de la situación de su hijo y al conocerlo bien sabía que este caería en una profunda depresión si no hacía algo de inmediato y es por eso que después de muchos años de ausencia volvió a Bahía Aventura. Su padre era un importante dueño de negocios y un reconocido arquitecto pues fue él quien hizo los planes para la torre de vigilancia de los Paw Patrol y quien se encargaba de monetizar todas las ideas de su hijo demostrando su apoyo y su orgullo hacía Ryder pues le hacía enormemente feliz el ver a su hijo ayudando gente y animales de todo tipo fuese donde fuese. Su padre quería ayudar a su hijo y fue por eso que movió cielo y tierra para hacer que su hijo entrara en una buena escuela, pero su enorme cerebro era demasiado para escuelas secundarias y de preparatoria, fue por eso que entró a la universidad sin mucha dificultad y ahora vivía en una casa junto a su padre como un supuesto chico normal.

Ryder estaba en la biblioteca estudiando un poco para los exámenes finales, con su concentración fija en el libro, leyendo centrado en cada párrafo de ese texto sobre de matemáticas avanzadas y un sonido irrumpe a su mente, un tono de celular algo alto llegó a fastidiarlo un poco a él y a los chicos que tenía al lado pues en un lugar de silencio total como era la biblioteca, cualquier sonido por minúsculo que sea te hará blanco fácil de miradas molestas por la interrupción. Ryder al instante contesta su teléfono ofreciendo disculpas pues estaba apenado por eso, sale del sitio y empieza a hablar en un lugar donde nadie lo miraría enojado.

\- Buenas tardes, usted habla al celular de Ryder, si quiere que Ryder le pase la tarea, hackee sus malas notas o borre videos de cámaras de seguridad entonces este ya no es el celular de Ryder – Contestó algo desganado y harto el chico castaño, quien a pesar de no ser muy social y casi no salir de su lugar de estudios lograba mantenerse en buena condición.

\- Ryder, me alegra al fin dar contigo – Contesta una voz emocionada en la otra línea.

\- ¿Quién es? – Pregunta Ryder algo intrigado por la llamada repentina de un número desconocido que sabía de su existencia.

\- Ryder lo siento por no llamarte todos estos años, i'm sorry, y lamento mucho el solo llamarte para pedirte un favor, pero Humdinger amenaza con destruir la selva y Carlos y yo no sabemos qué hacer para evitar esto, estamos desesperados – Cuenta la voz del otro lado del teléfono dando una pista importante para Ryder para saber quién lo había llamado.

\- Un momento… ¿Tracker? – Preguntó sorprendido al darse cuenta que después de mucho finalmente uno de sus amigos caninos se acordaba de él.

\- Of course, Ryder, me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mí, pero te necesitamos ya que estamos a nada de perder miles de hectáreas de selva – Comentó Tracker preocupado y nervioso pues su hogar estaba por ser destruido gracias a un alcalde soberbio y avaricioso. ( _Voz de Eduardo Garza)_

Puede ser que después de mucho tiempo el equipo se reúna para enfrentar un mal común o solo serían los azares del destino quienes los juntaban una vez más. Lo que sea que fuese el alcalde Humdinger era el menor de sus preocupaciones ya que…

 ** _Continuará_** ** _…_**

* * *

 _ **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que les haya gustado esta nueva parte que será dividida en dos partes como lo pudieron ver :3 . Ahora mismo vimos un poco más sobre la vida de Skye quien oculta mucha más cosas, al igual que sabremos más sobre Ryder y como trataré de ayudar a Tracker, muchas cosas más se vienen junto con más revelaciones.**_

 _ **O: TamBIEN HAY DRoGA OCULTA JNDKJNJNJKN**_

 _ **E: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo y que también les haya gustado la inclusión de Tundra, quien ya tiene cierta relevancia en el fandom y es por eso que quisimos incluirla en este fic :D . Sin nada más que incluir esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, comenten y apoyenme, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto :D**_

 _ **O: PENDEJO, TE OLVIDASTE DE ALGO.**_

 _ **E: ... Oh, olvide mencionar que la voz de Tundra será la Romina Marroquín Payró conocida por prestar su voz a Ana en Frozen y a Juddy Hopps en Zootopia , ahora si me despido y hasta luego.**_

 _ **O: IUBYBYBBH HUJNJIN**_

 _ **ICKKCK**_


	7. Episodio 5: ¿Aún hay fe? (Parte: 2)

**_Episodio 5: ¿Aún hay fe? (Parte: 2)_**

Unas horas antes de la llamada al celular de Ryder, en la selva surgían varios acontecimientos que eran un dolor de espalda para los dos únicos habitantes civilizados del lugar. En una pequeña y acogedora casa de madera ubicado en la copa de un árbol grande, un perro chihuahueño camina en círculos muy nervioso y preocupado pues desde hace varias horas que su dueño se había marchado para entender asuntos importantes en la ciudad de Bahía Aventura, ciudad que se encontraba a tan solo unos míseros minutos de la selva en vehículo.

Aquel chihuahua tenía un pelaje café con detalles blancos en sus patas y su rostro, tenía orejas algo grandes incluso para la especie, sus ojos eran de un ámbar claro, su pelaje no era para nada largo pues como era común en esta raza siempre se mantenía corto, era de cuerpo delgado y pequeño, en su cuello tenía un paliacate rojo atado figurando ser una especie de collar para dar a entender que no era callejero. Tracker había sido el único de los cachorros que no había sufrido cambios significativos en su apariencia, había crecido unos escasos centímetros ya que al ser de raza pequeña este no iría a crecer mucho, por supuesto que su hocico y cabeza se alargaron un tanto y en su barbilla había unos pocos mechones de pelos que en los humanos sería similar a los tres pelos de barba. Su voz fue la que más cambio, aunque aún permanecía su acento mexicano y su costumbre de decir ciertas palabras en inglés.

Hace ya mucho que Carlos se había ido pues días atrás recibió lo que era una carta que los obligaban a salir lo más rápido posible de la selva pues era cuestión de tiempo para que las excavadoras llegasen a destruir más de la mitad de la selva en caso de rehusar serían sacados por la fuerza. No solo Carlos y Tracker perderían su hogar, la familia de la adorada mona Mandy se encontraban en peligro junto a especies de animales y plantas en peligro de extinción. Carlos no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como su hogar era destruido por los deseos de un nefasto y codicioso alcalde, Carlos había logrado llevar este caso a un juicio donde si tenía éxito la selva estaría segura, de no lograrlo pues… pues no tenían un plan B, ese sitio ha sido el hogar del perro de chihuahua y de su dueño por más de cinco años, en caso de perder esto no tenían un lugar a donde ir ni mucho menos sabían que hacer, le dedicaron casi toda su vida al estudio y protección de la vida silvestre, junto a la arqueología y expedición, no podían pensar en otro trabajo más que ese pues era lo que realmente les apasionaba.

\- Muy bien, la número 234 es la vencida – Decía a sí mismo Tracker tratando de alentarse pues tenía en sus patas un enorme directorio telefónico el cual utilizaba para llamar a cada número en Bahía Aventura con tal de dar con una sola persona la cual buscaba con recelo.

Había fallado en dar con dicha persona unas cuantas veces, pero era bastante obstinado como para dejar de buscar. Con el número marcado en un teléfono con el altavoz encendido en el suelo, Tracker marca al número escrito en directorio y éste contesta.

\- Gracias por llamar al número telefónico de Juan el sicario, yo soy Juan y le tengo una promoción especial, mato a tres personas y la cuarta le sale gratis, dígame jefe a quien tengo que surtir – Llamó una voz lenta pero tenebrosa así que Tracker colgó al instante sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Me lleva la chingada, es la cuarta vez que me sucede esto, ¿Qué clase de directorio telefónico es este? Carajo – Maldijo Tracker tachando otro número de aquel enorme libro ( _Voz de Eduardo Garza) –_ Vamos Tracker, relájate, just relax. Solo debo intentarlo una vez más, la esperanza es lo último que muere, así que hazlo por Carlos, la selva, la Virgencita de Juquila, los animales y Bahía Aventura – Alentándose así mismo una vez más el joven chihuahueño continúa en su búsqueda para dar con aquel chico que alguna vez fue su líder.

Pero su exhaustiva búsqueda se vería interrumpida ya que la puerta de su casa se abrió bruscamente azotando aquel acceso de madera contra la pared. El sonido que provoco el choque de estas dos cosas asustó mucho a Tracker pues de un momento para otro volteo su mirada a la puerta con mostrando sus colmillos y defensivo en caso de ser algún atacante o ladrón, pero fue mucho más la sorpresa que se llevó pues noto que no era ningún sujeto malo ni nada de eso, era su amigo un chico alto de piel morena y algo delgado, Carlos quien apenas y lograba ponerse de pie, tenía su ropa desecha, desgastada y sucia, multitud de golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo junto a algunas mordidas algo profundas en su carne, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y bastante morada.

Carlos había logrado llegar de milagro a la puerta, estaba cansado y muy adolorido, sus últimas fuerzas fueron gastadas en solo lograr abrir la puerta, segundos después este cayó inconsciente al frío piso. Tracker corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas patas le permitían ir pues estaba preocupado y asustado por el terrible estado en el que había llegado su dueño.

\- ¡CARLOS! – Gritó alteradamente al ver que su amigo se había desmayado. Con ayuda de su poca práctica como ayudante veterinario de Carlos, cuando chequeaba a algún animal de la selva, Tracker instintivamente fue a ver los signos vitales de su amigo.

Aún respiraba lo que calmó al canino por segundos, pero aún necesitaba atención urgente. No podía llamar a una ambulancia pues al estar en lo profundo de una espesa jungla esta tardaría horas en encontrarlos, tampoco podía llevarlo al hospital por su cuenta pues las leyes de la nueva dictadura de Bahía Aventura prohibía cualquier acto que se considerara como paw patrol, como ya se ha mencionado, y el simple hecho de que Tracker condujera un auto era considerado como tal acto ilegal que castigaba injustamente con la perrera y con probabilidades de eutanasia. No podía esperar ayuda externa a si que se las tenía que apañar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunos materiales de uso veterinario.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo paso con exactitud, pero el joven moreno llamado Carlos, quien ya hacia acostado en un sillón, poco a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia. Con dificultad y pesadez en sus párpados este pudo volver a abrir sus ojos al principio veía borroso, pero rápidamente su vista volvió a aclararse, sentía un increíble dolor en su cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeado por un bate de béisbol, tenía algunas vendas colocadas en su torso desnudo mal colocadas, aunque mínimo hacían su cometido de proteger las laceraciones del joven, su ojo derecho tenía un bistec congelado pegado con cinta adhesiva a su rostro pues estaba terriblemente hinchado.

\- _*Mph*_ \- Soltó un leve quejido pue trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a su casa - ¿Cómo llegué?

\- Oí que ya te despertaste – Dijo el chihuahua desde la cocina tras escuchar a su dueño gracias a sus siempre confiables orejas. Al poco rato aparece el pequeño perro con un mantel puesto especial para perros con la leyenda "Lame al cocinero" y en su hocico una bandeja, este gran plato de metal solo tenía un simple y sencillo sándwich de jamón junto a un poco de agua, Tracker colocó la comida a una pequeña mesa cerca del sofá donde aún se recostaba Carlos para que este las consumiera – Sabes, eres más pesado de lo que pensé pues casi me rompo la espalda al subirte – Bromeo un poco para aliviar la situación – Además de que ese filete era mío, así que más te vale comprarme otro.

\- ¿Tra-Tracker? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Carlos muy confundido y desorientado.

\- Esa es mi línea – Dijo Tracker igual de confuso que su dueño – Entraste y luego caíste, tuve mucho miedo pues no sabía qué hacer. Por fortuna aún seguías vivo así que logré calmarme, le llame a Katie para que me diera instrucciones de cómo atender tus heridas, me dijo que venía en camino, aunque iba a tardar un poco pues tenía algunos asuntos con Everest y Rocky, lo demás es historia.

\- ¡Oh mierda! – Dijo Carlos impactado pues un pequeño flash llegó a él.

\- Oye, se que no hice un gran trabajo al vendarte, pero al menos no me insultes.

\- No Tracker, no eres tú, acabo de acordarme que es lo que paso con el juicio – Dijo Carlos con los ojos abiertos, pero con decepción y derrotado.

\- Es cierto – Tracker se empezó a emocionar pues tenía la fe de recibir buenas noticias pues movía su rabo de manera nerviosa y ansiosa – Quiero que me digas cual fue la reacción de Humdinger al perder el caso – Pidió el joven perro emocionado pues quería escuchar buenas nuevas, a cambio solo pudo recibir una cara apenada y derrotada de su mejor amigo lo cual le dio una respuesta automática y logró despegarle su optimismo.

\- Me temo que no pude hacer nada para salvar la jungla – Dijo deprimido aquel chico, recordando cada detalle de su audiencia – Humdinger tenía el caso comprado y a varios abogados que lograron defenderlo… las personas, el juez y el jurado, todos estaban de su lado pues les importaba más el verde que tenían en sus bolsillos que el que vive aquí y nos protege, básicamente solo fue un desperdicio de tiempo.

\- Pero… y los golpes que recibiste – Interrumpe Tracker triste por la noticia e inquieto por el estado de su amigo.

\- Yo estaba muy molesto con él, así que solo salte e intente atacarlo, pero sus perros de protección me detuvieron, me esposaron y luego dijeron que me llevarían a prisión, pero la verdad me llevaron a un callejón para golpearme, morderme y arañarme… me humillaron e insultaron, decían que era un sucio ilegal narcotraficante que solo venía a destruir su país – Carlos hace un pequeña pausa pues se estaba mordiendo muy fuerte sus labios para contener todo el dolor que tenía y recordaba con pena – Luego apareció una camioneta, me pusieron una bolsa y ataron con cuerdas, me subieron en la cajuela y después me arrojaron aquí en la jungla, tarde en quitarme los fuerte nudos de las sogas y tarde mucho más en llegar hasta aquí.

\- Carlos – Pronuncia el nombre de su dueño Tracker sintiéndose empático con su dueño.

\- Será mejor que hagamos nuestras maletas pues no tardaran mucho antes de que llegue la maquinaria – Suelta Carlos sin ganas para seguir luchando.

\- ¡QUE! – Exclamó sorprendido Tracker tras escuchar tal frase – No me estarás diciendo que te das por vencido, ¿cierto?

\- Lo siento mucho Tracker, pero no queda nada más que hacer, Humdinger ganó.

\- Pero en serio dejarás abandonado a Mandy, su familia, el templo, a Matea y a todo el lugar. Este es un sitio protegido que no debería y no puede ser destruido.

\- Eso fue lo mismo que dije en la corte, pero Humdinger ya venía preparado para todo y ni mis argumentos ni los papeles legales que llevé que decían que esta era una reserva natural funcionaron. Ese imbécil pudo con toda mi defensa – Abatido por la derrota y humillado por los golpes, Carlos ya estaba harto de todo, quería volver a la ciudad sin temor de ser discriminado y sin temor de nada, por desgracia eso le sería imposible por el odio creciente en las calles.

\- Please Carlos, se no que se nos va a ocurrir una buena idea para detener a Humdinger, solo no hay que rendirnos – Tracker esbozo una ligera sonrisa pues no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado emocional y al menos no dejaría que su optimismo se apagara tan pronto.

\- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Atarme a uno de los árboles con cadenas y candados? Tracker, él es capaz de destruir la jungla aún conmigo atado – Replicó un tanto molesto Carlos.

\- Bueno, de hecho, ese era mi plan – Bromeó Tracker, aunque no este no obtuvo el efecto que deseaba – Amigo por favor, debemos reunirnos y pensar en cómo derrocar a ese pendejo de la alcaldía, necesitamos que los Paw Patrol regresen.

\- ¿Los Paw Patrol? Pero ustedes se separaron hace cinco años, es inútil que se vuelvan a reunir – Dijo Carlos muy pesimista creyendo que sería mala idea además de inútil reunir al antiguo equipo.

\- No Carlos, no es inútil, es difícil que ocurra, pero no imposible. Solo necesitamos a un solo miembro, un miembro que reunió a todos los cachorros, aquel miembro que siempre tuvo fe y confianza en salvar Bahía Aventura, aquel miembro que siempre supo guiar al equipo aún en momentos duros, necesitamos llamar a Ryder – Exclamó Tracker lleno de inspiración.

\- Lo siento mucho Tracker, pero no hay forma de contactarlo, luego de que se mudó con su padre y entró en la universidad perdí todo contacto con él, tiene un nuevo teléfono y nuevo hogar, será imposible dar con él y más aún con la expansión de la ciudad – Nuevamente atacó el pesimismo de Carlos, pero esto no iría a apagar las llamas de la plenitud que se habían prendido dentro de Tracker.

\- Ya te dije Carlos que lo imposible no existe, solo hay que seguir tratando y eso es todo.

Tracker mantuvo en pie su sonrisa inocente pues aún no perdía la fe en poder dar con su antiguo líder para una última misión. Su plática fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando de la puerta de entrada entró una chica rubia, peinada con cola de caballo y equipada con varios instrumentos médicos.

\- * _Ahh, ahh *_ \- Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire pues había corrido demasiado – Perdona la demora Tracker, pero no había ningún taxi que me llevara desde el hospital veterinario hasta aquí – Explicó Katie quien era la única con conocimientos en salud que fuese capaz de llegar a la selva.

\- Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca – Respondió contento Tracker al ver llegar a su amiga humana.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Pregunta Carlos interesado pues literalmente no existían muchos transportes que se atreviesen a cruzar toda la maleza del lugar.

\- Jake me dio un pequeño aventón y no vengo sola – Tras decir detrás de la rubia aparecen tres siluetas muy familiares. Jake, Everest y Rocky, quien se mantenía en pie gracias a unas muletas para perros pues también tuvo un pequeño percance con los perros de Humdinger.

\- ¡Friends! – Exclamó el chihuahua muy feliz tras ver nuevamente a sus amigos perrunos de vuelta.

\- ¡Hola Tracker! – Saludo igual de entusiasmada la ahora adulta Everest quien no se resistió a abrazar a su pequeño amigo.

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Tracker, jeje, veo que aún no has dado el estirón como nosotros – Bromeó el lastimado Rocky tras saludar a su antiguo compañero de trabajo.

\- Ja, ja – Rió falsamente Tracker - ¿Qué comiste payaso? – Devolvió la broma divirtiéndose un poco con sus amigos.

\- Jaja, hola mi buen amigo Tracker – Dijo Jake arrodillándose para abrazar a su amigo. Jake tampoco tuvo grandes cambios físicos pues había alcanzado su etapa de madurez mucho antes de los acontecimientos de hace cinco años, todavía permanecía con esa actitud relajada y divertida junto con la misma voz, aunque solo tuvo ligeros cambios emocionales.

\- El placer es todo mío – Respondió Tracker cordialmente aceptando las caricias de su amigo humano.

Más temprano que tarde Katie puso manos a la obra para tratar de aliviar los golpes del chico moreno, aunque no prometía mucho pues los pacientes que normalmente atiende van en cuatro patas y tienen mucho pelo. Curó y vendó a Carlos debidamente corrigiendo los errores de Tracker al tratar a su amigo, le reemplazó el filete que tenía en su ojo por una compresa de hielo y lo sentó para que se relajara y estuviera mucho más tranquilo.

\- Muchas gracias Katie, eres unas de las pocas buenas personas que quedan en este pueblo frío, te voy a extrañar mucho – Agradeció Carlos sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque asustó un poco a sus amigos tras escuchar las últimas palabras.

\- Wow, wow, wow – Intervino Jake sorprendido por esto al igual que todos - ¿No me digas que te vas?

\- Solo les diré esto, Humdinger – Aquel nombre provocó pavor y odio en la sala pues nadie quería a ese hombre.

\- Lo sospechaba – Dijo Everest molesta y frunciendo el ceño – Ese idiota nos quiere quitar la montaña para poner su propio resort.

\- También quiere destruir la vieja torre de los Paw Patrol para poner otro estúpido hotel – Agregó Rocky con el mismo odio que compartía con el resto.

\- Mínimo ustedes aún pueden pelear – Dijo Tracker sintiéndose mal y triste – Carlos luchó para conservar la jungla, pero no fue suficiente ahora miles de árboles y animales morirán junto a su casa.

\- ¡Pero esta es una reserva protegida! – Gritó enfurecido Jake por tal sorpresa.

\- Lo sé, pero en la corte parecían más felices por el dinero que recibieron de Humdinger que por mantener viva una selva – Dijo Carlo apagado por recordar la paliza que recibió tanto judicialmente como físicamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Rocky muy enojado tomando su muleta y arrojándola con odio hacia el piso – Ya nada es seguro en esta estúpida ciudad. El vandalismo, la contaminación y el racismo han subido a niveles peligrosos desde que ese idiota subió al puesto.

\- Y que lo digas, ahora me da miedo salir a las calles por temor a que me insulten por mi etnia, pero la verdad me da mucho más miedo por Tracker – Interrumpió Carlos asustado por la situación actual de la ciudad – Como ya sabrán, Tracker no es como los otros perros.

\- Lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes Tracker, tienes nuestro apoyo – Dijo Everest sabiendo realmente a lo que quería llegar su compañero humano.

\- Muchas gracias, pero es difícil decirlo a la luz pues los perros de Humdinger odian mucho a ese tipo de perros – Tracker tenía razón, si ya de por si le fue difícil abrirse a sus amigos diciéndoles sus verdaderos gustos, ahora estaba en peligro si lo daba a la luz pues el nuevo gobierno de Bahía Aventura realmente odiaba a esa comunidad LGBT.

\- Pues debemos de hacer algo, no soporto más este tipo de crueldad – Exclamó nuevamente Rocky con el mismo odio – Si podemos volver a la torre de los paw patrol, le devolveríamos a los habitantes su fe y les daría las ganas de luchar, así combatiríamos a Humdinger y lo venceríamos.

\- Rocky, ya hablamos sobre eso – Interrumpió Everest molestándose con el perro mestizo.

\- ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías? – Preguntó Rocky sintiéndose algo traicionado por su amiga.

\- Se lo que dije, pero estás llevando las cosas mucho más lejos de lo acordado, esto es un nivel donde si fallamos no solo te afectaría a ti, a Katie o a mí, afectarían a miles de ciudadanos inocentes solo por que no dejas de ser apegado a una tonta torre – Dijo Everest fastidiada por la afición de su amigo.

\- Lo siento, pero en esa torre me críe y crecí hasta aprender que debo dar una pata a quién lo necesite, algo que alguien ha olvidado – Respondió con el mismo enfado Rocky refiriéndose a la husky.

\- Pues la montaña donde crecí también esta en riesgo, pero no por tratar de recuperarla voy a afectar a miles de personas que no tienen la culpa – Contestó Everest un poco más agresiva.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Interrumpió Katie molesta parando la discusión – Ambos en cierto modo tienen puntos válidos, pero ahora no estamos en la necesidad de pelear entre nosotros.

\- Katie tiene razón, si empezamos a pelear entre amigos solo dividiremos mucho más a la pequeña porción de Paw Patrol que aún nos queda y Bahía Aventura perderá sus últimas esperanzas – Dijo Jake apoyando a su amiga.

Ambos canes lograron calmarse luego de ser regaños por sus amigos y casi lograron olvidar todo su odio contra ellos en ese momento.

\- Escuchen, yo estoy un poco del lado de Everest, pero también lo estoy del lado de Rocky – Exclamó Tracker sorprendiendo a todos en la sala – Por un lado, Rocky tiene razón, la gente debe tener fe y ganas de luchar por acabar con esta dictadura, pero Everest también está en lo cierto, puede llegar a ser muy tóxico apegarse por mucho tiempo a algo y Paw Patrol no significa una torre, ni unos vehículos y ni mucho menos un sinfín de artilugios modernos, ¿acaso ya se les olvidó lo que les enseño Ryder? – Pese a no querer sonar tan duro con sus amigos caninos, estos lo tomaron como si fuera un regaño merecido – Ser un Paw Patrol significa ayudar a quienes aúllen por ayuda, es dar una pata a quien lo necesita, Paw Patrol está en todos nosotros y no importa cuántas leyes invente ese bigotudo jamás nos eliminara o nos prohibirá, hay que demostrarle que seguimos unidos como equipo desde el corazón – Tras dar este ligero sermón Tracker mira a todos aún sonriente, pues jamás podrían evitar que el no tuviera esperanzas.

\- * _Ahh*_ \- Suspira el perro mestizo aceptando su derrota y su realidad, sin la ayuda de sus únicos amigos, Bahía Aventura se veía condenado a sufrir mucho más así que solo aceptó la idea de su amigo chihuahua – Está bien, te doy la razón pues tenemos que atender a este llamado de emergencias que nadie pide, pero todos necesitan y si vamos a hacer algo en lugar de hablar, necesitamos un plan, ¿no lo creen? – Todo se sintieron mucho más cómodos pues el ambiente feroz se comenzaba a apaciguar e incluso asentaron la cabeza, todos menos Everest pues seguía algo molesta con el mestizo y solo le soltaba una mirada fija de rencor.

\- No problem, pues ya tengo una idea, el único problema es que no encuentro lo que necesito – Contesto Tracker ante la duda de su amigo, pero un tanto intranquilo pues solo le faltaba una pieza para su brillante plan.

\- ¿Qué cosa es Tracker? – Pregunta con curiosidad el antiguo dueño de la montaña, Jake – Digo, por si te podemos ayudar en algo.

\- Pues estuve pensando que hace mucho tiempo cuando mis padres me abandonaron en la selva estaba solo y sin nadie a quien poderle llamar familia, no fue hasta que rescate a cierta persona que me dio hogar y cariño, fue gracias a Carlos que pude tener comida y un techo sobre mi cabeza, algo con lo que siempre le estaré agradecido, pero fue realmente gracias a otra persona que me uní a ustedes, tuve amigos, familia y un equipo – Tracker se detiene pues le daba mucha nostalgia el ver el pasado feliz que tuvo con los Paw Patrol, tanto que las lágrimas caían por sí solas y una hermosa sonrisa aparecía – Fue Ryder el que me unió a ustedes, más bien, fue él quien nos unió a todos y fue Chase quien me hizo sentir que valía. Lo más justo es que Ryder sea quien nos ayude, sea él quien nos guíe y el que ayude a la ciudad en memoria de Chase pues el hubiera hecho lo mismo… - Todos se siente motivados pues la charla motivacional del perrito había rendido buenos frutos, pero su emotividad se hundió abajo cuando se detuvo y soltó una mirada apenada al decir – El único problema es que no tengo su número, jeje.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes su número? – Preguntó preocupada Everest.

\- Después de la separación de los Paw Patrol y la muerte de Chase, Ryder estaba muy devastado y tan deprimido que se deshizo de cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos, incluyendo su comunicador pues solo le traía dolor– Comenzó a explicar Jake – Su padre regresó a Bahía Aventura, consiguió un nuevo hogar, un nuevo número telefónico y desde entonces ya no hemos sabido nada él, perdimos toda comunicación – Esta noticia comenzó a apagar un poco los ánimos que se habían encendido momentos atrás.

\- Bueno… -Interviene Katie – De hecho, eso no es del todo cierto. Antes de que se mudara de hogar yo le pedí su nuevo número, para ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara o si aún le causaba dolor el recordarlos, para que supiera que siempre contaría con mi ayuda – Katie saca de su bolsillo su celular para buscar entre sus contacto el número tan deseado por todos – No le he hablado en estos cinco años pues no quería molestarlo, así que dudo que me tenga registrada y con algo de suerte puede que aún conserve ese número – Katie les muestra la pantalla a todos el contacto seleccionado con el nombre de quien esperarían sea su salvación: "Ryder"

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que hayan disfrutado de esta y OMG, ahora sabemos un poco de lo ocurrido con Carlos y Tracker y las situación desesperada en la que se encuentran tanto como para volver a pedir la ayuda de un fantasma del pasado :O**

 **O: Y dicen que yo soy el loco... MADRE MÍA WILLY**

 **E: Esperemos que les haya gustado este capitulo y que nos apoyen mucho comentando y añadiendo este fic a sus favoritos y follows porque enserio motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo, además les aseguro que en los próximos capítulos la tensión y emoción aumentaran pues nuevas cosas y nueva amenzas vendrán pronto.**

 **O: JEJEJEJEJEJE**

 **E: Gracias por su apoyo, les mando un fuerte abrazo, les deseo mucha suerte y nos vemos pronto :3**


	8. Episodio 5: Aún hay fe (Parte: 3)

**_Episodio 5: Aún hay fe (Parte: 3)_**

El día se hizo noche, la noche se volvió madrugada y la madrugada se había vuelto muy fría en toda Bahía Aventura. No era de extrañarse mucho pues casi llegaba la época donde las hojas de los árboles caen por todas partes tras tomar los colores otoñales típicos de la estación del año, los pájaros comienzan su gran migración a lugares más cálidos, los pocos animales que quedaban en aquella ciudad rota comenzaban a invernar pues pese a ser un sitio playero el frío era inevitable a tal punto que congelaba ciertas zonas del mar en invierno, el otoño estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y el clima cambiaba para darle su bienvenida.

En un puente afectado enormemente por el pasar de los años y al nulo mantenimiento que recibía, agrietado, sucio, ladeado y bastante cuarteado, era sorprendente que se mantuviera en pie aún. Ahí un joven castaño abrigado casi por completo con una chamarra negra, con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba como el viento movía el agua creando leves olas que llegaban a la arena cubriéndose de mucha espuma y restos de basura arrastrados por la marea y devueltos al hombre. Miraba con gesto afligido aquellos movimientos del mar recordando los buenos momentos vividos pues el fluir del agua era lo único que no había cambiado en estos cinco años.

Ryder ahora observaba fijamente como el sol lentamente entraba por el horizonte del infinito mar alzándose en un cielo anaranjado hermoso, aquel puente en el que estaba parado casi inerte era el mismo que conectaba la vieja torre de los Paw Patrol con la gente de la ciudad, un puente que casi ya no era ocupado por los autos de los habitantes pues no había ninguna razón para usarlo hasta el día de hoy. Volteaba a mirar a todos lados y notaba todo el cambio que ocurrió, la torre donde vivió por un gran periodo de tiempo estaba sucia y desgastada, algunos de los locales que se llegaban a apreciar desde ahí ahora estaban abandonados con letreros de "Se Vende", sucios y en algunos casos vandalizados por jóvenes que no les importaba la propiedad ajena. Hace años atrás ese puente daba unas hermosas vistas a un pueblo llenos de buena gente, abundancia y felicidad, ahora solo daba recuerdos y nada más pues era como si todo lo bueno hubiera sido maltratado, descuidado y abandonado como aquella torre vieja que Ryder alguna vez llamó hogar. El joven castaño mantenía su mirada fija directamente hacia la nada apoyando sus codos en el barandal oxidado de esa estructura, en sus pensamientos recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior donde fue sacado de la monotonía aburrida en la que se había enjaulado:

Fue un día como otro, un día aburrido donde se tendría que sumergir una vez en el enorme mar de conocimientos que le daban los libros pues era su única forma de olvidarse de la cruda verdad y lo relajaban de tal manera que viviría en la biblioteca si esta no cerrará, era un refugio en donde pensaba que estaría a salvo de todo el mal. Su pasatiempo tiempo favorito se había vuelto en su peor adicción como si de droga se tratara y como toda droga está la alejaba cada vez más de las personas y de su vida social. En medio de su dosis diaria de aquel libro sobre " _Principios de la robótica"_ un libro que ya había leído un par de ciento de veces, pero siempre le gustaba repasar uno que otro capítulo, además de que no faltaba mucho para sus exámenes, una llamada sorpresa de parte de Tracker había interrumpido su droga diaria obligándolo a dejar su zona de confort, este se había quedado boquiabierto pues la voz del chihuahueño no era como la recordaba pues ya había madurado volviéndose la de un perro adulto, pero sus sentimientos y forma de ser habían permanecido casi igual y se notaba en su tono y la forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras con mucha fe, eso y también lo delataban la costumbre de pronunciar palabras en inglés.

\- _Un momento… ¿Tracker?_ – Recordaba cómo fue sorprendido al darse cuenta que después de mucho finalmente uno de sus amigos caninos se acordaba de él.

\- _Of course, Ryder, me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mí, pero te necesitamos ya que estamos a nada de perder miles de hectáreas de selva_ …– Comentaba Tracker de golpe preocupado y nervioso pues su hogar estaba por ser destruido gracias a un alcalde soberbio y ambicioso – _Lamento interrumpir y no llamar por mucho tiempo, pero Everest, Rocky, Jake, Katie y muchos más de nuestros amigos están a punto de rendirse pues Humdinger amenaza en seguir destruyendo y arrebatar todo lo que él quiera para que la ciudad se vuelva más miserable y él se vuelva más rico._

 _\- Mira…Tracker yo... -_ Trataba de hablar Ryder, pero le costaba pronunciar una mísera palabra por el impacto de la llamada y las malas noticias -… _lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada. Por más que yo quiera ayudarlos estoy en una situación muy riesgosa, además de que todo ha cambiado –_ Comenzaba a explicar Ryder pues en sus recuerdos había sufrido.

\- _Why?_ – Preguntó alarmado Tracker.

– _No es que yo no quiera hacer nada, pero no son lo únicos atados de pies y manos. Humdinger arregló hasta el más minúsculo detalle para que nadie lo detuviera, me sorprende que un imbécil como él fuera tan listo pues hace meses habló con mi padre para amenazarlo de quitarle sus propiedades si se entera que adoptamos, compramos o adquirimos a cualquier perro o mascota. También me amenazó a mí diciéndome que si notaba algo sospechoso de inmediato se encargaría de que me echaran de la universidad y volvería mi vida en Bahía Aventura un infierno, de verdad lo siento, pero soy incapaz de hacer algo pues vivir en esta ciudad es lo único que me queda, yo…lo lamento… los perdono y no los culpo por no llamarme todos estos años, he sido un mal dueño al abandonarlos y siempre me arrepentiré de eso, pero la verdad solo fue una pérdida de tiempo pues ya no soy quien era hace cinco años. Lo siento mucho –_ Ryder dijo con una voz afligida, derrota, desganada y triste pues estaba en riesgo de perder lo poco que conservaba y ya había perdido demasiado.

\- ¡ _¿Quién mierda eres tú?! –_ Pregunta una voz molesta y nueva, apartando a la de Tracker.

\- ¡ _Oye! … -_ Se escuchó la voz de Tracker quejándose desde el fondo por el arrebato del celular – _Lenguaje._

\- ¿ _Perdón? –_ Preguntó el castaño impactado por el cambio repentino.

\- _El Ryder que yo conocía anteponía las necesidades de los demás antes que las suyas, aquel Ryder hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás sin importarle los riesgos, aquel Ryder era la inspiración del grupo y el mejor de los líderes pues pese a las malas circunstancias lograste vencer, pese a la muerte de Chase lograste sobrellevarlo y pese a la separación de los Paw Patrol aún seguías preocupado por tus cachorros –_ Interrumpió la voz de Rocky, la cual era de momento desconocida por el joven castaño.

El perro mestizo no soportó que su antiguo líder y dueño se rebajara al nivel que Humdinger deseaba, no quería aceptarlo pues él repudiaba a todo aquel que lo hacía sin dar pelea, pero no quería odiar a aquel chico que le dio cariño amor por casi toda su vida.

\- _¡Escúchame Ryder! –_ Alzó la voz el perro mestizo con algunas lágrimas brotándole _-…, si quieres rendirte hazlo, pero ten en cuenta que te odiare por el resto de la vida, te tratare como un desconocido si te veo en la calle y como una amenaza para mí. Pero si de verdad aún sigues preocupado por la seguridad de Bahía Aventura te suplico que vengas mañana por la mañana al antiguo puente que conectaba nuestra torre, por favor, quiero saber si aun hay forma de que nuestro líder Ryder siga vivo –_ Pidió con una voz sollozante y casi entrecortada – _Si no piensas escuchar entonces no te presentes, es lo único que te pido, que me escuches._

Aquella llamada se le había incrustado como un parásito en la mente de Ryder pues no había otra cosa que le quitara aquella voz llena de liderazgo, autoridad y sentimiento como si de Chase tratara. Tras colgar y volver a su rutina cotidiana no dejaba de pensar en esa voz tanto que hacía que sus actividades como universitario se vieran casi difíciles de realizar pues no pensaba en otra cosa. Quería creer que fue Chase quien lo llamó, quería creer que aún seguía vivo, quería engañarse así mismo para bloquear de una buena vez aquel mal recuerdo que le daba un sabor amargo a su realidad y envenenaba sus sueños, pero era una idea estúpida pues no se puede cambiar el pasado, aunque de algo de no tenía duda alguna y era que esa voz le pertenecía a uno de sus antiguos cachorros. Pasó la noche pensando en sus palabras y en su petición, sufría de insomnio solamente por eso, pensó tanto que a veces tenía la idea de no ir al puente y continuar su día como si nada, aunque eso le costara el odio de aquel perro. Y aun así él se encontraba en el lugar solicitado a la hora especificada.

\- _"¿Por qué estoy aquí? Realmente ya no puede ser el líder que necesitan y no creo poder serlo nuevamente, deje que me venciera aquel sujeto que habíamos derrotado ciento de veces en el pasado, dejé que mis sentimientos interrumpieran mi vida, deje que pasaran tantas cosas solo porque no estaba listo y ahora dejé que me convencieran para faltar a clases y volverme a sentir un esclavo de mi inseguridad y dolor interno. Todas esas ideas de cuando tenía diez años se marchitaron y murieron junto a Chase, ahora solo soy un cascarón vacío que trata de rellenarse con palabras escritas en hojas. No creo ser de ayuda, ni ahora ni nunca. Tal vez lo mejor sería marcharme antes de que alguien me vea"_ – Hablaba en el único lugar que Humdinger no tenía control, hablaba para si mismo y aún así este fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Ryder? ¿En serio eres tú? – Preguntó una voz detrás del castaño, una voz que reconoció al ser la que intervino en su charla con Tracker.

\- Si, ¿Quien pregunta? – Contestó algo desinteresado por quien le hizo la pregunta. Curioso por saber la identidad del sujeto, Ryder da media vuelta y lo que ve lo llega a sorprender pues justo enfrente suyo se encontraba un perro algo grande de pelaje grisáceo con detalles claros, un fleco relativamente grande y un tanto sucio, algo polvoso y pelos desalineados – ¿Rocky?

\- Así es… - Afirmó el perro mestizo con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Sin pensársela dos veces, aquel can se abalanza sobre su antiguo dueño para atacarlo con lamidas de emoción mostrando lo contento que estaba tras reunirse con su mejor amigo humano después de cinco largos años. Rocky saltaba, gritaba y lloraba mucho pues no contenía tanta alegría en su cuerpo. Ryder también se emocionó e invadió de caricias y alegrías al ahora crecido Rocky. Tras pasar unos bellos momentos de reunión familiar los dos se separaron y aún con una sonrisa dibujada en ellos comenzaron a hablar.

\- Jaja, mírate ahora, has crecido bastante y cambiaste mucho – Dijo Ryder orgulloso por ver a su cachorrito convertido en todo un perro adulto.

\- Tu también has crecido lo tuyo, aunque sigues casi igual de despeinado– Rocky se apegó mucho más a su antiguo dueño, abrazándolo de una forma en la que no quería despegarse de él pues realmente necesitaba este cariño y amor que había perdido años atrás – Pasé momentos difíciles llenos de tristeza y pena, soñando que este momento llegara pronto y finalmente aquí estas de regreso. Te extrañe mucho Ryder, bueno, todos nosotros te extrañamos…

\- ¿No-nosotros? – Preguntó algo extrañado por la situación.

De repente aparecen los demás amigos que alguna vez apoyaron y ayudaron a Ryder en sus cientos de misiones y rescates, Everest, Tracker, Jake y Katie aparecieron detrás del joven castaño tomándolo por sorpresa al igual que lo hizo Rocky. Por otro lado, Carlos tuvo que quedarse en casa por lo débil que aún se hallaba y por que aún seguía siendo objetivo de los perros malvados de Humdinger.

\- ¿Ry-Ryder? – Preguntó boquiabierta y sorprendida Everest, quien se acercaba lentamente y con nervios a aquel adolescente. Aunque dentro de ese tono de voz se ocultaba una perrita enojada con él.

\- ¡Everest¡ - Pronunció emocionado Ryder viendo a quien antes fue una linda y tierna husky convertida en toda una hermosa can digna de admirar. El joven castaño extendió los brazos para abrazarla, pero en vez de eso un chihuahua saltó sobre muy contentó llenando de lamidas y entusiasmo a Ryder.

\- ¡RYDER! – Gritó rotundamente emocionado y contento Tracker saltando a los brazos del joven tirándolo de espaldas y dándole un ataque de amor.

\- Jaja, jaja, igualmente me da gusto verte otra vez Tracker – Contestó entre risa y alegría – Jaja, me alegra ver que aún sigas siendo igual que un cachorro.

\- Ja ja, si te refieres a mi estatura, déjame decirte que los chaparritos somos peores que un sicario así que mejor ten cuidado, jaja – Bromeó Tracker aún contento por la reunión tan feliz.

\- Hola Ryder, te ves bien – Saludó Katie sonrojándose por ver a Ryder nuevamente.

\- Tu igual te ves muy bien Katie – Contestó bajando a Tracker cuidadosamente y levantándose del suelo mientras se limpiaba la tierra y el polvo.

\- ¡Ryder! – Dijo Jake abrazando a Ryder muy fuertemente con un tono de llanto algo cómico.

\- Ho-hola…Jake me estas aplastando – Saludo con dificultad y falta de aire pues el abrazo de Jake era tan fuerte que lo estrujaba al punto de casi dejarlo sin respirar.

\- ¡Upss!, perdón me emocione, pero me alegra verte de nuevo viejo – Jake soltó a Ryder lo antes posible de un homicidio. El joven esquiador alzó su puño y Ryder le contestó chocándolo con el suyo.

\- Yo…me da gusto que volvieras Ryder – Fue lo único que dijo Everest casi sin vida e indiferente contrario de los demás, incluso volteó la mirada para no ver fijamente al chico castaño.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Everest? – Preguntó Ryder desconcertado por la forma en la que Everest hablaba y al ser la única que realmente no se notaba tan feliz como el resto.

\- No, no es nada – Contestó aún sin dar la mirada a sus amigos.

\- No la culpes Ryder, es solo que ha pasado por mucho que se ha vuelto algo desconfiada y cerrada a varias personas y amigo, incluso conmigo se ha vuelto reservada – Comentó Jake susurrándole al oído a Ryder.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Preguntó ignorante de los últimos cinco años lejos de ellos.

\- No es algo que me guste decirlo y tampoco es algo que merezca ser contado por lo devastador que fue – Respondió Jake ante la duda de su amigo.

En estos cinco años Everest no la pasó muy bien pues las cosas le fueron muy mal después de terminar con Marshall y con la partida de Chase. Tras su ruptura amorosa la pobre husky se encerró en su caseta por varios días y varias noches, su pésimo estado emocional hacía que su salud deteriorara con el pasar del tiempo pues muchas veces no comía, ni tomaba agua y rara vez se le veía salir del insípido lugar donde ella se había encerrado. En la tristeza, en la oscuridad lloraba a solas pues no podía olvidar al cachorro que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos. Cada noche se le escuchaba llorar y llorar, gemir, sollozar y aullar por tanto dolor que sentía, los días pasaron a ser semanas y la pobre cachorra no dejaba su hogar.

Su vida era hermosa junto con aquel chico que pensó que sería suyo para toda su vida, juntó a él había experimentado sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones y emociones que hacían que los latidos de su corazón se volvieran excesivamente alocados pues pudo sentir deseo, amor, nervios, ansiedad y aunque le costara admitirlo, un tanto de lujuria y pasión pues en ese entonces apenas comenzaba a florecer y sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y confusos. Quería seguir experimentado esas sensaciones y más junto a Marshall, lo quería de verdad tanto que no pensaba en otro cachorro que no fuera el torpe dálmata que tropezó y había caído torpemente en su corazón. Pero todo lo bueno algún día tiene que terminar, solo deseaba haber disfrutado un poco más el sabor de sus labios y haber aprovechado mucho mejor el corto tiempo que estuvo a su lado.

Su relación fue realmente corta, pero fueron los dos meses más felices de su vida para ella, luego todo cayó en picada. Tras la muerte de Chase, Marshall había quedado completamente roto y vació, odiaba a todo y a todos incluyéndose a sí mismo. Everest nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan devastadora pues la conexión con ese pastor alemán era tan especial que decían que eran como uña y mugre, totalmente inseparables como verdaderos hermanos. Marshall de un instante a otro dejó de ser gentil, amable y tierno a volverse violento, desagradable y reservado ya que además había sufrido un fuerte trauma físico en sus patas traseras lo que le costaría mucha movilidad y velocidad. La hembra y antigua novia del destrozado Marshall quería ayudarlo, quería hacerlo sentir mejor y decirle que no estaba solo, pero él no lo tomo bien. Sacó todo su odio, su agonía y dolor contra la pobre Everest, ese ya no era el dálmata del que ella se enamoró y pensó que nunca más lo sería.

Pelearon, Marshall la atacó verbalmente, ella le respondió con un golpe y fue el punto y aparte de su relación. Jake también se involucró en la pelea amenazando casi de muerte a Marshall y después de eso solo quedo la devastación para Everest. Ahora ella quería estar sola todo el tiempo en un laberinto sin salida donde dejó de pedirle ayuda a Dios, hablaba con su conciencia a solas y esta le pedía que apretara el gatillo dijera adiós, de todas formas, ya estaba muerta por dentro y cansada de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado. Suicidio, era lo único que le venía a la mente, un acto que acabaría con ella y la liberaría de su letargo y tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo esta llevó a cabo su plan. Quería morir con lentitud pues no merecía que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora, ella quería sufrir para sentirse viva una última vez, se encerró en su casita y ya no volvió a salir.

Había llegado su momento pues se encontraba en un estado horrible, deshidratada, preocupantemente flaca y escuálida, su casita había terminado horriblemente sucia y desarreglada con restos de vómito, algunas heces y orina ya que ni siquiera había querido hacer sus necesidades fuera, además de eso había algunos rastros de sangre por algunas partes del lugar debido a que había entrado en la etapa donde su útero comenzaba a dar señales de que ya había madurado, su ciclo menstrual la había interrumpido en el peor de los momentos manchando su entrepierna y gran parte de su trasero y patas traseras, también estaba el hecho de que ella misma se castigaba para acelerar su proceso de muerte, se mordía y rasguñaba en muchas partes de su cuerpo para morir. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero Everest finalmente cerró sus ojos liberándose al fin del dolor y las preocupaciones, al fin había tocado el cielo y alcanzado la paz pues no quería más dolor, pero su gozo solo le duro unos segundos pues en cuestión de un parpadeo regresó en sí una vez más a la tierra de los vivos, ahora en una camilla entubada a una máquina que le daba oxígeno y a un suero que le daba los nutrientes para permanecer atada al mundo mortal una vez más. Había despertado en la clínica de Katie pues Jake se alarmó bastante al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de su mejor amiga que la llevó lo más pronto posible con su veterinaria de confianza. El resto, de momento, quedará grabado en la mente de quienes estuvieron presentes cuando aquella pequeña husky había regresado con ellos pues no aceptaba la idea de seguir respirando.

\- Oigan chicos, yo lamento mucho todo lo que les sucedió y por todo lo que pasaron cada uno de ustedes, incluso yo también sufrí bastante por no ser quien necesitaban en estos últimos cinco años – De regreso al presente. Ryder comenzaba a sentirse mal por todo lo ocurrido, culpandose de la miseria de Bahía Aventura por no estar para la alcaldesa Goodway para defender a la ciudad de la tiranía de Humdinger.

\- ¿De que quieres que te perdonemos? Ehh… – Habló Everest dando la espalda al grupo – ¿De no ayudarnos?, ¿De no impedir que arruinaran nuestras vidas? – Everest en este punto se volteo a mirar con ojos húmedos a Ryder llenos de rabia - ¡¿O DE OLVIDARNOS Y EVITAR QUE HICIÉRAMOS ESTUPIDECES?! – Gritó adolorida la hembra culpando de su tragedia a Ryder.

\- Everest, por favor cálmate – Pidió Katie algo estresada.

\- ¡NO, NO ME CALMARE! – Gritó una vez más Everest acercándose a Ryder algo amenazante, haciendo que el joven retrocediera nervioso – TU FUISTE QUIEN NO IMPIDIÓ QUE NOS SEPARAMOS, TU FUISTE QUIEN ME PROMETIÓ UN HOGAR DONDE VIVIRÍA MEJOR, TU FUISTE QUIEN TRAJO A ESE ESTUPIDO DÁLMATA Y QUIEN ME OBLIGÓ A QUERERLO – Everest no soportó y cayó en llanto y sollozos al suelo. Gimoteando y culpando a Ryder de su dolor – Tú…fuiste quien me encerró en mi caseta, quien me enjauló en ella y me obligó a casi matarme de hambre, fuiste quien trajo a Marshall a mí para romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, fue tu culpa que amara al chico equivocado… * _Ahh, Ahh_ *– Everest se echó a correr gimoteando lejos de aquel lugar dejando a sus amigos preocupados y a un Ryder nervioso, culpable y asustado.

\- ¡EVEREST! – Gritó Jake intranquilo por la seguridad de su mejor amiga – Yo… lo siento mucho – Se disculpó apenado de parte de la hembra antes de salir a perseguirla.

\- ¿Ryder? – Katie se acercó cuidadosamente al joven.

\- Tiene razón, yo ya no sirvo para esto. Deje que todo esto pasara y lo peor fue que los deje a su suerte amigos, ¿Qué clase de líder hace eso? Yo ya no soy a quien buscan – Ryder se tiró al suelo para sentarse y abrazar a sus piernas tratando de consolarse a sí mismo, aunque estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo y solo pudo ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas – No creo poder hacer algo jamás, ya les hice mucho daño.

Antes las misiones eran algo simples, una gallina o un amigo que tenían que salvar, un pueblo que tenían que proteger o un simple inepto que detener, pero las cosas dejaron de ser así pues antes había un líder al que seguir, ahora solo les quedaba un chico común y corriente que ya no creía ni en el mismo.

\- Vamos Ryder, no digas eso – Katie se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo y darle comodidad – Aunque estuvieras presente, este cruel final seguiría siendo el mismo.

\- Aun así, me dejé manipular y me escondí como un cobarde. Nunca me lo perdonaré – Contestó el chico acomodándose en el abrazo de su amiga para sacarlo todo.

\- Pero Ryder. Tu estas aquí para nosotros – Dijo Tracker metiéndose entre sus amigos humanos.

\- Tiene razón Tracker – Rocky prosiguió acercándose a los tres – El que estés aquí significa que aún no nos has abandonado. Puede que tu creas que sí, pero el simple hecho de que te estemos hablando en persona, nos da un motivo más para seguir confiando en ti.

\- Exacto, fácilmente pudiste rechazar la petición de Rocky, pudiste continuar con tu vida y seguir como si nada. Si aceptaste venir hasta aquí es por sigues preocupado por nosotros, significa que también quieres luchar y ayudar a las personas. Ryder, tu nos necesitas y nosotros a ti, pero el que más te necesita eres tú mismo – Comentó Tracker – Necesitas creer en ti para que nosotros creamos en ti y la brille la luz de la esperanza una vez más en Bahía Aventura.

\- Ryder, todos necesitamos que vuelva aquel líder que alguna vez ayudó a Bahía Aventura. Por favor, no lo dejes morir – Pidió Katie alzando la cabeza con delicadeza la cabeza de Ryder para verlo directamente a los ojos y ver estos empañados.

Los dos se quedaron así por un buen rato. Ryder miraba atónito aquellos hermosos ojos celestes de Katie boquiabierto, preguntándose - " _¿Cómo es que nunca note el hermoso color de tus ojos? Nunca me fijé en esos detalles pues no tenía razón para hacerlo, jamás vi lo hermosa que eras hasta el día de hoy. Ahora que lo veo, noto en ellos como estás desesperada por ayuda al igual que mis cachorros, pero no se si sería capaz de resolver un problema tan grande como este. No sé si sea el adecuado ahora que todo ha cambiado… Pero aún así debo de intentarlo, por la gente que me necesitan, por ti Katie, por mis amigos, mis cachorros, por Chase. Tracker tiene razón, debo creer en mí mismo primero para que los demás crean en mí"_

Ryder se limpio la única gota fugitiva que sus ojos habían dejado escapar, se levantó con cuidado del piso y como todo un caballero ayudó a la joven rubia a hacer los mismo, ninguno se quitaba la vista de encima y ahora se veían como si la última semilla de esperanza de Ryder germinara para dar vida a un nuevo árbol de valores, lealtad, ayuda y tal vez algo de amor por la veterinaria Katie.

\- Saben, aún no me siento del todo listo para hacer algo como esto otra vez, pero solo hay que dar un pequeño salto de fe para dejar el miedo atrás y este será mi salto – Comentó Ryder serio y más tranquilo que antes. Entre nervios y entusiasmo, Ryder busca de entre el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo una cosa de valor para todo el mundo. Tras segundos de búsqueda, dentro de su bolsillo su mano finalmente da con aquel aparato que estaba buscando, lo toma con algo de prisas y lo saca a la vista de los presentes – Me alegra haber guardado esta cosa – Era un aparato algo viejo de metal con detalles azules adornandolo y una pantalla de vidrio quebrada, su antiguo comunicador aún seguía en sus manos después de todo.

Rocky y Tracker mirando aquel aparato, trayendoles buenas memorias y momentos buenos como amigos. Todos se alegraron y entusiasmaron por la decisión del castaño al igual que todos.

\- Que le den a ese viejo de Humdinger, antes le tenía miedo, pero si lo derrotamos en el pasado lo volveremos a hacer – Ryder lo enciende una vez más y con algo de dificultad la pantalla empieza a encenderse de nuevo. Sin pensarlo este desliza la segunda pantalla de su comunicador para presionar aquel botón que llamaría a sus cachorros una vez más – ¡Paw Patrol, llamada de alerta!

Inconscientemente Ryder había planeado una situación como esta, pues logró arreglárselas para que todos sus amigos caninos se llevaran consigo su antigua placa antigua de los Paw Patrol y así recibir esta señal una vez más.

Puede ser que después de mucho tiempo el equipo se reúna para enfrentar un mal común o solo serían los azares del destino quienes los juntaban una vez más. Lo que sea que fuese el alcalde Humdinger era el menor de sus preocupaciones ya que sin saberlo desde las sombras un mal peor comenzaba a formarse. Un mal del que no podrían hacer frente, al menos no solos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _ **E: Wazzup familia :D, aquí Eyiles Jack con el nuevo capítulo de Ilusión solo para ustedes :3**_

 _ **Las cosas finalmente se pusieron más emocionantes ya que llega el momento para que nuestro grupo de cachorros (Ahora perros) se vuelvan a reunir y los Paw Patrol ayuden una vez más a la ciudad.**_

 _ **O: JEJEJE, YO hice lo gráfico mADAFACKer**_

 _ **E: También, como ya lo mencionó nuestro buen "amigo" OLM, quisimos darle mucha más oscuridad y regresar a lo gráfico como el primer capítulo, aunque la verdad aún faltan varias cosas por ver en esta historia.**_

 _ **O: MAS SANGRE, SETSO Y MUCHAS DROGASAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... :3**_

 _ **E: Espero realmente que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Comenten y apoyen esta historia pues es lo que nos alienta a seguir trayendoles este título para su deleite. Yo soy Eyiles Jack y les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos buenos deseos, nos vemos pronto :D**_

 _ **O: JEJEJEJEEJEJE...FAlta lo mejoR juajuajuajuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas**_


	9. Episodio 6: Una vez me tocó una luz (P1)

_**Episodio 6: Una vez me tocó una luz (Parte: 1)**_

El amanecer en la ciudad que nunca duerme siempre es muy diferente a casi todos los lugares del planeta. Algunos comerciales, hoteles y demás permanecen abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día, los carros venían y se iban aún en las altas horas de la noche pues se seguían escuchando el chillido agudo de algunas llantas derrapando por el pavimento por automovilistas que se aprovechaban de la disminución de tráfico para darle a todo al pedal de marcha, causando estragos e incidentes por su imprudencia. De noche era también cuando las personas más descuidadas, detestables y criminales salían a causar pudor y salvajismo molestando a miles de millones de personas emitiendo sonidos sospechosos y bastante molestos, gente que estaba preparada para aprovechar la sombras a su favor y solo causar dolor y agonía a la sociedad, para la terrible desgracia de cierto perro dálmata en el recinto de bomberos, este tuvo que sufrir tales ruidos y preocupaciones casi toda la noche.

Se había despertado finalmente después de unas muy cortas horas de sueño, el pasar de miles de autos y camiones lo mantenían muy despierto, junto el gritar de gente que pasaba a esas horas causaban en Marshall un fuerte insomnio. Tras unirse al tal departamento y al instante de ser odiado por casi todos sus compañeros, este recibió el peor lugar posible para dormir en todo el pequeño recinto. No se podía quejar pues tenía un cuarto para sí solo, uno que debes en cuando compartía con el conserje cuando este necesitaba sacar algún artículo de limpieza, así es, su habitación era también conocido como el almacén de escobas. Para suerte, Marshall se supo adaptar al lugar y lo arreglo para su mayor conformidad, tenía una buena cama, sus platos de agua y comida, algunos aparatos y objetos ordenados como su reproductor de música y audífonos juntos, su collar actual del departamento junto a su placa, una lámpara y varios libros que le gustaba leer cuando no estaba de "servicio" o cuando tenía ratos privados y tranquilos, pero ante todas sus cosas se destacaba una pequeña caja algo sucia, arrugada y descuidada con muchas manchas de humedad y polvo cubriendo la tapa, el contenido de esta era sobre sus recuerdos más valorados, pero que con el paso del tiempo los mantuvo guardados pues era como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo, con su yo antiguo y avergonzado de lo que fue.

Al abrir sus ojos Marshall se estiró un poco y soltó un gran bostezo mostrando cada fila de sus bien cuidados colmillos y dientes, en sus ojos se notaban algunas ojeras causadas por el insomnio y el ruido de la nocturnidad de la ciudad. Se estiró más hasta que escucho como algunas partes de su cuerpo crujían pues sus huesos tronaban por el poco movimiento que realizaba al dormir y al estar apretado en una cama diminuta para su largo cuerpo, esa sensación tan satisfactoria que provocaba placer y conformidad para casi todos, aunque el gusto le duró poco. Al estirar su espalda un dolor muy agudo en la parte baja de su lomo empezó a atacarlo y era tan fuerte e insoportable que quedaba momentáneamente paralizado pues era mucho lo que sufría, su rostro hizo una mueca que reflejaba que le dolía mucho, era como si alguien hubiese clavado un cuchillo en su columna y se le hubiera dejado ahí clavada durante estos años, una filosa y dura navaja con la que tuvo que lidiar cada maldito día de su vida, limitando los movimientos en sus patas traseras y lastimándolo a cada mal paso que daba y atravesándolo hasta su alma. Tras levantarse y frotar un poco sus ojos con sus patas, este fue directamente a su tazón de agua para darle unas lamidas a este tomando de aquel líquido frío y refrescar su garganta reseca.

Ya que era muy temprano no había comida en su plato, aunque también afectaban otros factores para que su plato estuviera vacío como el que casi siempre se olvidaban de darle de comer a él. Ya le era costumbre para Marshall tener que ir a la cocina a servirse su propio desayuno, comida y cena sin la ayuda de casi nadie, pero la verdad es que no todos le trataban mal en la estación de bomberos. La puerta del armario en el que vivía se abrió, la perilla giró y entró una perrita dálmata de tamaño menor que de nuestro Marshall, con ojos anaranjados, pelaje sedoso y brillante y buena figura, con un patrón de manchas en su rostro que asimilaban pecas en sus mejillas y partes de sus pómulos. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar a aquel cuarto se topó un dálmata algo adolorido de la espalda bebiendo de su plato metálico de agua con unas grandes ojeras en sus parpados y muy desvelado.

\- Buenos días pequeño dormilón – Saludo aquella perrita entrando muy calmada y feliz al ver al dálmata despierto.

\- ¡Momo! – Reaccionó Marshall despabilándose mientras veía como aquella linda perrita se acercaba para abrazar y este correspondió el gentil acto de cariño – Pensé que estarías una semana completa del otro lado de la ciudad ayudando a los bomberos de la otra estación.

\- Lo estaba, pero me enteré de lo que te hicieron y vine lo más rápido posible – Momo era una de las pocas amigas que tenía Marshall y durante estos años fue la única a la que se pudo dirigir como verdadera amiga y su mejor confidente en momentos turbios y/o depresivos - ¿Cómo es posible que te sigan haciendo eso? Esos bastardos – Agregó la hembra mostrándose furiosa por el maltrato que recibía su mejor amigo.

\- Oye… estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, me han hechos cosas peores – Dijo Marshall muy tranquilo pues no quería hacer que su mejor amiga hiciera alguna tontería, aunque por dentro del dálmata macho estaba muy herido emocionalmente.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TENGO PORQUE PREOCUPARME?! – Gritó furiosa la hembra – Marshall ya todos saben lo delicado que eres con tu asunto de tus patas traseras, es muy injusto que te hagan todo eso, debemos de hacer algo – La preocupación e ira de Momo parecían apaciguarse tras sentir la pena de Marshall.

\- Lo sé, pero… no quiero perder este trabajo – Marshall toma una de las patas de su amiga y empieza a hablar con voz apagada y triste – Escucha Momo, eres una gran amiga y te quiero mucho por preocuparte por mí, pero si revelo por todo lo que estoy sufriendo también tendría que hablar sobre mi lesión y eso me costaría mi trabajo pues ningún otro departamento aceptaría a un dálmata con una discapacidad como la mía. Estaría defraudándome a mi mismo y a mi hermano a quien perdí a causa de un incendio del que no pude ayudar… - Marshall miró hacia el piso un tanto abatido por los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día donde perdió a su mejor amigo Chase, dio un fuerte suspiro y nuevamente miró a los ojos de la hembra – Ser un bombero lo es todo para mí pues no quiero que nadie pase por el dolor que yo pasé al perder a mi única familia, por favor compréndeme.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho unas cientos de veces, pero no soporto ver como eres tratado – Momo comenzó a sentir algo de pena por él y no pudo evitar sentirse empática – Eres el único héroe que hay aquí ya que no solo me salvaste, si no también tratas de salvar a otros a pesar de tu lesión y del dolor por el que pases, por eso te admiro mucho y me duele ver como eres tratado, pero si es lo que tu quieres entonces te ayudaré a sanar cada herida que esos idiotas del recinto te hacen – Aunque no estaba convencida del todo, el querer razonar con Marshall no era muy inteligente ya que como podía ser alguien tan bueno y compasivo de igual manera podía ser algo terco y un poco molesto.

\- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Marshall con una cálida sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

\- Oye, siempre estaré ahí para defenderte. Y también te traje un pequeño regalo del otro lado de Nueva York – Marshall no se había percatado de una particular bolsa que cargaba Momo en su lomo hasta que vio que ella empezaba a esculcar dentro de ella. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda dentro de su maleta, Momo finalmente dio con lo que buscaba y al sacarlo se pudo ver que era un folleto muy arrugado y maltratado por viajar en un espacio tan apretado. La hembra lo sacó, lo puso en el suelo y trató de arreglarlo para que viera su contenido un poco mejor.

\- Ehh, perdón por la pregunta, ¿pero que se supone que es? – Dijo Marshall algo torpe pues no podía contemplar muy bien que es lo que está escrito, hasta que Momo comenzó a explicarle.

\- Esto mi buen amigo, es un folleto de una veterinaria de un tal doctor Peter quien se especializa en problemas de movilidad de razas grandes. Marshall esta puede ser una segunda oportunidad para ti para que vuelvas a ser como antes, para que te tomen enserio y todos te valoren como el verdadero héroe que eres.

\- ¿En-en serio? – Preguntó ilusionado Marshall tras enterarse de que la vida posiblemente le este dando una nueva oportunidad, tanto que incluso se le veían unos ojos brillosos junto a una sonrisa llena de una nueva esperanza.

\- Claro, pero… - La sonrisa del dálmata macho empezó a desvanecerse ya que un problema pueda interrumpir sus últimas gotas de fe de ser como antes, un problema económico – El único problema es que el tratamiento es algo caro y pues…

\- Oye, no tienes que preocuparte por eso – Dijo Marshall mostrando una ligera sonrisa tranquila, aunque se notaba que no era muy sincera – Ya viví cinco años con este problema, puedo soportar todo esto dolor, total ya estoy acostumbrado.

Aun así, Momo sabía que realmente sufría mucho su amigo por todo lo que le causaba este problema y esto le dejaba un hueco en su corazón muy grande al sentir que no podía ayudar al perro que aún con todo y su problema fue a salvarla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, en los ojos celestes del dálmata macho se veía tranquilidad, dolor y comprensión mientras que en los de Momo se veía preocupación, tristeza y depresión. Mientras ella más veía los ojos de Marshall, más se adentraba a ellos hasta el punto de recordar el día en el que tuvo la suerte de conocer al más dulce, tierno y adorable de todos los dálmatas.

Momo y Marshall se habían conocido hace meses atrás cuando la dálmata hembra realizaba sus últimas pruebas para graduarse como perro bombero. En su examen final tenía que sacar un maniquí pequeño, que asimilaba a un niño pequeño de entre cuatro a cinco años, de un cuarto piso de un incendio real y técnicamente "controlado" por parte de los expertos ya que el lugar donde se realizaban tales pruebas peligrosas era en un área muy apartada de la ciudad y los bosques en un edificio abandonado y donado por el gobierno para ellos. Pese a los peligros que esto significaba para la vida de la joven can, el cuerpo de bomberos era muy estricto y exigente con cada nuevo miembro que entraba por sus puertas y tenían mucha razón para hacerlo pues los incendios en parques, hogares, bosques y edificios eran muy comunes en Nueva York por aquella gente descuidada o ingenua y es por eso que su nivel de exigencia era tan alto pues tenían vidas humanas en sus palmas.

El examen final era muy difícil para Momo pues al ser un incendio real los peligros igualmente lo eran, quemaduras, falta de oxígeno, daños en la estructura y muchos riesgos más. En caso de que algo malo le ocurriera a ella, los bomberos profesionales entrarían a rescatarla y sería entregada y puesta en vigilancia por el único bombero, médico y veterinario que tenían a su disposición. Marshall se encontraba en las pruebas con su fiel kit de medicina y una ambulancia a su lado, puede que los bomberos sean crueles y malos con el antiguo Paw Patrol, pero no eran tontos para no aprovecharse de sus habilidades en la medicina.

El examen continuo casi con normalidad, pero un pequeño error de cálculo en el control del fuego causó un terrible daño en la salida y en el edificio en sí mismo atrapando a la pobre Momo sin salida alguna. Todos los presentes tomaron acción de inmediata para tratar de salvarle la vida de la hembra dálmata, pero sus acciones eran muy lentas y torpes debido a que estaban realmente confiados en que nada malo pasaría ya que lo habían hecho unos cientos de miles de veces sin problema alguno. Ante la lentitud, impaciencia e inutilidad del equipo, Marshall tomó el caso en sus patas pues se encontraba nervioso por todo esto y entró como pudo a aquel sitio sin equipo contra el fuego. Dentro del sitio, Momo empezó a preocuparse pues esto no era parte de su examen y las llamas empezaron a empeorar y expandirse por toda el área acorralandola en una pequeña zona, lo peor fue que una de las vigas no soporto mucho más tiempo terminó por caer en una de las patas de la perrita atrapándola en aquel lugar sin muchas posibilidades de escape. En medio de los nervios, tensión y estrés que se le fueron acumulando en todo su cuerpo, Momo no resistía más y solo quería salir sin importarle el riesgo o el método ya que intentaba de todo para quitarse aquel pedazo grande de madera, como jalar su pata, tratar de mover y levantar el tronco si éxito y solo lastimando mucho más su ya herida pata.

Antes de iniciar su examen se le fue otorgado una mochila especial para ella con artilugios necesarios para salir de la zona como una manguera con un tanque para arrojar agua, un pequeño extinguidor, un hacha y entre más cosas junto a su uniforme y un casco especial similares a los de Marshall cuando trabajaba con los Paw Patrol, salvo que estos tenían mangas y el color amarillo con negro. Por el exceso de confianza de los bomberos al no creer que pasaría nada grave, el tanque de agua que se le dio estaba vació al igual que el extinguidor, quedándose únicamente con herramientas en su mayoría inútiles para salvarle la vida. El miedo de Momo se incrementó y su desesperación ya era mucha pues no pensaba que iría a salir viva…o eso pensaba hasta que recordó que aún contaba con aquella herramienta semi filosa de metal que se le fue otorgada. El hacha ahora se había convertido en su mejor amiga el problema es que no estaba en una posición adecuada para cortar la viga que había atrapado a su pata con aquella herramienta tan pesada, además de que no estaba lo suficientemente filosa para hacerlo y estaba muy oxidada pues era muy vieja, pero no tenía pensado cortar la viga, de hecho a lo que ella estaba apuntado era aquella pata que estaba atrapada, quería cortársela con el hacha y no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

Tal vez era por el calor y deshidratación que provocaba las flamas y por sus lagrimales que expulsaban gotas de agua por sus ojos vidriosos desesperados y miedosos, tal vez era la desesperación y el pánico por el que pasó, tal vez no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para pensarlo adecuadamente y esperar por ayuda, pero ahí estaba. Con un ladrido y la orden para la herramienta deseada, su mochila saco aquella oxidada y antigua hacha, ahora solo le quedaba apuntar al objeto deseado a partir en dos y finalmente saldría semi inconsciente del lugar con una gran cascada de sangre fluyendo en su herida dejando atrás el miembro amputado. Las lágrimas le empezaron a fluir cada vez más de sus ojos pues estaba aterrada y dudaba mucho sobre si la ayuda llegaría tarde o temprano, ella solo quería salir y no morir calcinada en una estúpida prueba como esta, ella quería vivir para ayudar a las personas, pero no podía rebanarse su propia pata y temblaba del miedo y pavor. Tras segundos de pensar y pensar el tiempo se le acababa y el fuego iba aumentando de tamaño y expandiéndose, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida pues los bomberos tardarían mucho en salvarla y tal vez solo rescaten un cuerpo totalmente negro y tostado por el ardiente fuego que quemaba como el infierno. Levantó todo lo alto que podía aquel objeto dispuesta a quitarse su pata y vivir sin cumplir su sueño de salvar vidas, llorando por la desesperación.

De la nada una sombra apareció de entre las llamas, un macho dálmata con manchas en forma de nubes de humo en su cuerpo corrió directamente en su rescate solo que este no estaba equipado con un equipo de bombero y solo traía su equipo de medicina.

\- " _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?" –_ Preguntó Momo en aquel entonces molesta, preocupada y desorientada al ver que su única ayuda era un miembro de los paramédicos.

\- " _Pues ayudante, ¿No es obvio?" –_ Contestó Marshall algo sarcástico mientras trataba de empujar la viga sin éxito. De repente este se volteó a ver en sus alrededores tratando de buscar un objeto en especial.

\- " _No seas idiota, solo entraste aquí para morir pues solo eres un médico, además de que mi pata esta atorada y no creo poder salir" –_ Dijo Momo pesimista por la situación y resignándose a morir.

 _\- "Pues este médico también se graduó como perro bombero oficial, he participado en rescates desde que era un cachorro, así que confía en mí" –_ Tras buscar y buscar, Marshall finalmente logró encontrar otra viga más pequeña de madera casi intacta al no estar expuesta al fuego. Aquella vara era lo suficientemente gruesa y larga como para servir de palanca y sacar a la hembra – " _¿Confías en mí?" –_ Preguntó Marshall con aquel largo pedazo de madera entre sus dientes mostrando una cara tranquila.

Momo solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza calmándose poco a poco por la actitud de Marshall quien puso la varilla debajo de la enorme viga y encima de un pedazo de concreto para hacerle de palanca.

\- " _Un pequeño consejo, si quieres realmente rescatar a cualquier persona no debes mostrar nervios pues solo harás que las personas sientan más miedo y entren en pánico, debes estar lo más calmada posible y hacerle saber a las personas que todo estará bien"_ – Explicó el joven can experto mientras preparaba las cosas. Después de unos segundos solo quedaba aplicar fuerza sobre la vara y liberar al fin a la hembra.

Momo pudo liberarse de aquel enorme pedazo de madera que la tenía prisionera en aquella trampa, pero esta quedo algo herida y le era doloroso apoyar su pata afectada y al final le limitaba muchos sus movimientos.

\- " _Gra-gracias," –_ Agradeció la dálmata hembra apenada por no apreciar la ayuda del can macho, pero esta seguía preocupada pues no podía apoyarse bien pues le causaba mucho dolor el mover aquella pata lastimada – _"Pero, sigue siendo inútil. Mi pata no me dejara moverme con rapidez y lo más seguro es que no podamos salir de aquí a tiempo, lo siento mucho" –_ Esto último lo dijo soltando lágrimas de fracaso y vergüenza ya que se falló a ella misma al tratar de cumplir su promesa de ayudar a las personas. Esta solo se tira otra vez al suelo para desahogarse.

\- " _Oye…" –_ Dijo Marshall tocando el hombro de ella para consolarla y soltándole otra sonrisa tranquila y segura pese a estar en la peor situación posible - _"Nadie ni nada es inútil, ni aún después de que hayan dado todo de sí. Te daré otro consejo que me dio un buen amigo hace años: Si no puedes salvar una vida, como pretendes salvar otras"_ – Dicho esto Marshall con mucho dolor y dificultad empezó a cargar a la hembra en su dañada espalda.

\- " _¡¿Qué rayos haces?!" –_ Preguntó sorprendida Momo al ver como era levantada en un cuerpo tan débil y frágil – " _¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?"_ – Poco a poco Momo empezaba a molestarse pues realmente creía que no había salvación.

\- " _Sal-sal-salvándote…*Ahh*_ … _la vida todavía, obvio"_ – Dijo Marshall temblando y quejándose por el tremendo dolor que su espalda tenía que soportar, tanto era que hasta lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse y se mordía el labio inferior, pero trataba de disimular para evitar el pánico en la víctima y así hacer un rescate mucho más eficaz.

La sensación y el ardor que le provoca tener que cargar con un peso extra era demasiada para Marshall, nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor como lo hizo aquella vez ni siquiera cuando desobedecía las órdenes del médico y hacía movimientos erráticos con sus patas traseras o simplemente corría. El dolor le era tan inmenso que su cuerpo no aguantó más y terminó por colapsar centímetros antes de llegar a su única salida que era un agujero en la pared provocada igualmente por el incidente y por el cual había entrado para salvar a Momo.

\- " _¡AHHH!" –_ Gritó muy adolorido Marshall cayendo al suelo y dejando caer a la hembra de su espalda. Ese maldito ardor era el infierno pues era como si un incendio estuviera dentro de él recorriendo cada parte de su parte trasera, ni siquiera el fuego en el que estaba todavía atrapado se igualaba al que sufría. Era tanto el dolor que sus patas dejaron de responderle al instante y estas se empezaban a tensar tanto que lo dejaban paralizado, sus pupilas se empezaban a dilatar y tenía cerrado tan fuerte sus dientes que se escuchaban como crujían.

\- "* _Auch*" –_ Soltó un quejido Momo tras ser tirada accidentalmente – " _¿Te encuentras bien?" –_ Esta se levantó como pudo y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil y agonizante de Marshall muy preocupada.

\- " _S-s-s-s-sí, so-so-so-solo necesito un poco de des-descanso" –_ Marshall apenas y podía hablar bien pues el dolor no lo dejaba en paz, ni siquiera podía vocalizar bien sus palabras y su respiración era agitada y rápida _– "Tu vete, es-estas a na-nada de-de la salida, te alc-alc-alcanzaré luego"_

Momo lo pensó varias veces, ella enserio quería salir y salvarse a si misma para aún alcanzar su metas y objetivos, salvar muchas vidas y ser mejor dálmata bombera, pero no podía dejar al único ser quien la salvó y se preocupó por ella, no podía dejar a Marshall atrás pues como pretendía salvar miles vidas si no podía salvar una. Con su pata aún adolorida y con mucha dificultad, Momo trataba de levantar al incapacitado y aún adolorido de Marshall.

 _\- "Pero ¿qué haces?"_ – Preguntó confuso Marshall siendo levantado por la débil hembra.

\- " _Salvándote la vida, obvio" –_ Contestó Momo levantando con tremenda dificultad a Marshall pues ella no tenía su misma fuerza, pero aunque no lo podía llevar en su espalda como él a ella mínimo podía servirle de apoyo para salir los dos juntos.

\- _"Je, nada mal novata" –_ Contestó Marshall sonriendo ante la ironía entre él y ella. Por suerte el dolor y la parálisis momentánea del dálmata estaban disminuyendo logrando que este volviera a caminar, aunque sea un poco con sus patas débiles y temblorosas.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente llenos de coraje, valor y fuerza pues no dejarían que sus debilidades impidieran su trabajo. Al final estos lograron salir por los pelos pues detrás de ellos la estructura comenzó a colapsar y todo terminó en un montón de ruinas en fuego y mucho polvo. Marshall aún apoyado en el lomo de Momo sonrió victorioso y alegre pues hace mucho que no sentía este sentimiento de heroísmo y de deber, pero como ya era de costumbre, su gozo no iría a durar por mucho tiempo pues uno de los jefes de bomberos se acercó a él con los ojos totalmente rojos por la ira y rencor, sus pisadas eran fuertes y pesadas pues iba con toda su rabia con la pareja de dálmatas.

\- _"¡MARSHALL, ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!" –_ Gritó completamente furioso el jefe de Marshall, regañandolo por su actitud errática y desobediente, esto también llamo la atención de varios quienes veían al dálmata y no evitaban soltar algunas risas y burlas sobre él, todos menos Momo quien estaba consternada por la situación y muy extrañada por la forma en la que era tratado su salvador – _"¡TE HEMOS DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE SOLO TE QUEDES COMO UN MALDITO PERRO MÉDICO Y QUE NO METAS TU PENDEJA NARIZ EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN"._

 _\- "Pe-pero señor yo…"_ – Trataba de defenderse Marshall con gesto afligido y algo melancólico, pero este fue interrumpido lo que hizo que retrocediera con miedo y con sus orejas agachadas al igual que él.

\- " _NADA DE PEROS, PERRO IGNORANTE, TORPE, IDIOTA Y PENDEJO. ERES UN MALDITO LISIADO QUE NO SIRVE DE BOMBERO NI AHORA NI NUNCA, SOLO SERAS UN TORPE MÉDICO Y UN PISAPAPELES ESTORBOSO, NO TRATES DE SER LO QUE NO ERES ¡ASÍ QUE RETÍRATE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE DESPIDA!"_

 _\- "Si, si señor" –_ Aceptó Marshall cabizbajo y decaído ante tal humillación que hacía que varios compañeros de trabajo se burlaran aún más de él.

\- " _Pero señor"_ – De la nada una voz salió en defensa del destrozado Marshall – " _Este chico es un héroe, me salvó la vida y no merece que lo traten de esa forma"_ – Dijo Momo molesta por la cruel forma en la que era tratado el macho dálmata.

\- _"TU MEJOR NO OPINES NOVATA. TUVISTE MUCHA O MUY POCA SUERTE DE SALIR VIVA CON ESA DESGRACIA QUE REPRESENTA ESE PERRO ESTÚPIDO, ASÍ QUE CIERRA EL HOCICO O IGNORARE ESTO COMO UN ACCIDENTE Y NO PASARÁS EL EXAMEN" –_ Con estas amenazas se retira muy molesto el jefe pues tenía mucho papeleo que hacer ahora que ese edificio estaba deshecho por un fallo de sus estúpidos asistentes quienes ahora se encontraban apagando las llamas que aún se alzaban de entre los escombros.

\- _"No tenías que hacer eso, ahora estas en su mira y si te contrata te hará tu vida un infierno, lo sé por experiencia" –_ Dijo Marshall aún deprimido por ser sermoneado de esa manera detrás de la hembra.

\- " _Pe-pero me salvaste, ¿Por qué no lo reconocen?" –_ Pregunta muy extrañada Momo, para luego presenciar como algunos dálmatas molestaban a lo lejos a Marshall.

\- _"Digamos que a muchos les disgusta el hecho de que un discapacitado haya podido entrar al recinto quitándole el lugar a miles de perros más capacitados para este trabajo"_

 _-_ " _¿Discapacitado?" –_ Pregunta muy curiosa la hembra dálmata muy extrañada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- " _*Ahh*. Así es" –_ Marshall suelta un leve suspirar preparándose para contarle lo sucedido a su nueva amiga – _"Hace cinco años sufrí un accidente automovilístico que me costó gran parte de la movilidad y resistencia en mis patas traseras y lomo, los veterinarios temían que perdiera toda movilidad pues mis tendones, músculos y huesos quedaron muy dañados. Después de dolorosas terapias, citas terapéuticas y demás pude volver a caminar, pero… perdí una gran parte de mi movilidad pues ya no puedo correr ni hacer movimientos bruscos, ni siquiera cargar con objetos muy pesados ya que ocasiona un gran dolor que hace que me quede inmóvil por un buen tiempo, es por eso que ya no podía ser un bombero"_ – Quería fingir que era fuerte, que esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto, quería ser como su hermano fallecido Chase, pero solo terminó por decepcionarlo ya que cayó en lágrimas.

\- " _¿Pero si ya no puedes hacer nada de eso, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué arriesgas de esa manera tu propia vida?"_

 _\- "Porque no pude salvar a mi hermano. El accidente que me quitó mi trabajo junto al cachorro más cercano a mí. Él estaba atrapado en un encendió, quise ayudar lo más rápido posible, pero ocurrió el choque. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y desde mi cuarto pude observar como explotaba aquel lugar que encerraba a mi mejor amigo" –_ Las lágrimas eran incontenibles desde aquel momento para él y tanto le dolía que sofocaba gran parte de sus palabra y lo obligaba a trabarse entre tanto sollozo – " _Nunca, *Sniff, Sniff*, nunca encontramos su cuerpo entre tantos escombros, *Snif* , los bomberos y los equipos de rescate fueron crueles pues encontramos todo tipos de cuerpos abandonados por ellos, *Sniff, Sniff*, buscamos por hospitales, veterinarias y demás lugares y nunca lo encontramos, al final…pensamos que su cuerpo se calcinó por completo y que nunca logró salir de ahí" –_ Marshall se detiene para limpiarse algunas lágrimas y tratar de recomponerse y recuperar algo de firmeza. Mientras Momo escuchaba con dolor la historia deprimente de Marshall, colocándose de alguna manera en sus zapatos – " _Desde entonces me prometí que nadie más sufriría a causa de un incendio, que estaría ahí para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, en dar una pata, en hacerme cargo pese a mi discapacidad, es por eso que siempre ignoró los consejos y advertencias de todos pues no quiero que nadie sufra lo que yo sufrí"_

Momo se quedo callada, no respondió ni preguntaba nada más pues ella había tocado algo que era muy doloroso para Marshall ya que sus ojos se le notaban esa melancolía que rememoraba aquel triste sufrimiento por el que pasó. Por otro lado, Marshall no quería contar nada más pues si ya le era muy duro contar sobre lo que paso con su amigo también lo era el hablar sobre su error con su antigua ex novia, la separación de sus amigos, el cómo acabó siendo odiado por algunos, entre otras cosas que le daban un sabor amargo recordar ya que después de la muerte de su hermano él no fue el mismo.

\- " _Yo… lo lamento mucho. No debí preguntar" –_ Comentó Momo sintiéndose mal por abrir una herida en el macho y poniéndose algo cabizbaja.

\- " _No tienes porque disculparte, solo hiciste una pregunta, nadie puede odiarte solo por una pregunta"_ – Respondió Marshall un poco más calmado a la vez que limpiaba todavía algunas lágrimas fugitivas– _"Apropósito, me llamo Marshall" –_ Se presentó cordialmente alzando una pata pues tiempo atrás la situación no era la indicada para presentaciones, aunque aún permanecía un poco deprimido.

\- _"Mucho gusto, me llamo Momo" –_ Respondió correspondiendo al saludo y presentándose y sonriendo, señal de que todo estaba mejorando y que quería aliviar el dolor de Marshall – " _Oye… si no es mucha molestia. Me podrías entrenar y seguir aconsejando, digo… eres muy bueno pese a tu condición física y creo que podría mejorar si me ayudas. Claro, si tú quieres" –_ Preguntó Momo algo nerviosa por la petición y algo roja en las mejillas por lo mismo de los nervios.

\- " _Jeje, por supuesto que acepto. Eres la primera que me lo pide y estaré más que agradecido y entusiasmado por ser tu mentor" –_ Aceptó el perro dálmata muy calmado y feliz nuevamente. Segundos después su atención se enfocó en la pata herida de su nueva amiga y nueva pupila – _"Pero, si quieres ser una gran bombera primero debo atender esa herida. Créeme que no es nada agradable vivir con una herida por una buena parte de tu vida"_

Momo aceptó sin refunfuñar y con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro entusiasmada, pero sobre todo de gratitud pues estaría en las patas del bombero con más corazón de todos. Guiada y apoyada en Marshall para caminar, ambos fueron a la ambulancia donde la hembra sería atendida y curada.

De regreso al presente, donde Momo siempre era agradecida por tener a Marshall a su lado y los dos trataban de apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas gracias a su amistad. La hembra se veía un poco intranquila aún ya que no se encontraba conforme con la respuesta del macho, realmente quería ayudarlo, de veras. Pero después de darle aquel folleto, realmente sintió que lo que hizo fue darle falsas ilusiones

\- Perdón por no poder ayudarte verdaderamente, pero al menos aún queda una pequeña esperanza que vuelvas a ser el mismo. Se que lográramos hacer que te recuperes, lo juro – Momo soltó una sonrisa con tal de evitar bajarle más el ánimo a su amigo y ayudarlo.

\- Se que no hay que rendirnos, pero de todas formas eso no cambia todos los errores que cometí en el pasado, no borra todas las marcas e idioteces que hice por culpa de esta discapacidad y la ira que saque contra todo aquel que quería ayudarme – Marshall continuó su vista al suelo con cara afligida.

Durante sus últimos días como Paw Patrol, Marshall causó un daño casi irreparable para su antigua familia, amigos y sobre todo a su antigua pareja, había dañado mucho a Everest, incluso más de lo que pensaba y había defraudado a su mejor amigo y hermano Chase al seguir siendo un cachorro torpe. Su único deseo, un deseo del corazón y honesto, no era volver a caminar y ser un perro bombero como antes, lo que en verdad anhelaba su corazón era pedirle perdón a todos aquello quienes defraudó y que estos volvieran a ser una familia feliz como antes.

Este deseo se convirtió en una pequeña luz roja que emanaba dentro de su caja de los recuerdos. Una luz parpadeante que venía junto a un sonido algo bajo y una voz bastante familiar para el antiguo cachorro.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Preguntó algo confusa Momo tras darse cuenta de la luz rojo parpadeante y la alarma que sonó desde el interior de esa caja de cartón vieja.

Marshall se acercó con intriga y bastante sorprendido, pues tenía los ojos tan abiertos y tan atentos que se reflejaba la luz en sus ojos cristalinos.

-– ¡Paw Patrol, llamada de alerta! – Se escuchó una voz algo distorsionada, pero reconocible para el dálmata macho.

\- Ry…Ry-Ryder – Los ojos del dálmata macho empezaron a cubrirse de agua y gozo, esta era su oportunidad para redimirse.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Bueno...pues...**

 **wazzup familia del fanfic?**

 **Estoy muy apenado de veras por la tardanza que hubo al subir este nuevo capítulo, sinceramente fue uno de los más conflictivos que tuvimos ya que se nos cruzaron varias cosas que complicaron el escribir este capítulo.**

 **O: EL PEOR PUTO MES**

 **KSMDJFCFDSOKCMKDSOVKODSVKODSNFVODFNVSNFJOVNSDJFVNKODSNVOKDSNVJDV DFJI S FF US BHSBD IVVIDSBSC H ZJBVKUHB IV HDF UHFB YSF YSFY BHS HIS IFHI FFHI SF IHSF HISSF**

 **E: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con OLM, la verdad fue el mes más complicado para ambos ya que se me cruzaron varias cosas en mi camino, exámenes, trabajos, tareas, estudios y demás fueron los causantes del retraso de este capítulo. Además de que hubo una pequeña discusión creativa entre yo y OLM, pero de eso no se preocupen, ya esta solucionado :3**

 **Espero que nos perdones por el retardo y trataremos de volver a nuestro horario normal que será el subir dos capitulos cada mes y que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **O: ODIO A TODOS JAKDCIHDSB DYI BSUHB USDB USDBUBSU SU BSDIU KSDU UKSD B UY**

 **E: Esperemos que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy el cual estará dividido en dos partes donde nos concentramos un poco más en Marshall pues esta vez veremos cómo todo esto le afectará de gran manera a el y su nueva amiga Momo, la cual también espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Espero que den su apoyo a este fic pues lo hacemos de todo corazón y que comparten, difundan y comenten con todos sus amigos. Yo soy Eyiles Jack, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto :D**

 **O: Tacos de Paw Patrol**


	10. Episodio 6: Una vez me tocó una luz (P2)

_**Episodio 6: Una vez me tocó una luz (Parte: 2)**_

¿Y si un superior a ti llegara y pagará más que tú? Te hiciera perder tu país, tu identidad y sobre todo tu dignidad con el poder del dinero ¿Que les podrás decir a tus allegados? Necesitarán tu voz la cual habrá sido callada, querrán tu protección la cuál ya estará vendida y estarás en un agujero humillándote para ser salvado de aquel hoyo que tú mismo cavaste todo por el poder del dinero.

En el interior de la ciudad en decadencia de Bahía Aventura, resguardado en lo más profundo de la zona residencial más costosa, lujosa y de la alta sociedad de todas existe una extenuante y llamativa mansión construida con el dinero de los contribuyentes con los altísimos impuestos, lavado de dinero, extorsiones, multas absurdas y mucho más que hacía que muchos de los billetes con los que fue edificado se tintaran con un color carmesí debido a la sangre derramada en un buen puñado por quienes sacrificaron mucho con tal de traer pan a su mesa o evitar algún "accidente" por no estar de acuerdo con la actual autoridad. Un alcalde avaricioso de pelos rubios, edad madura, bigote y portando un elegante atuendo morado muy diferente al anterior al que usaba antes ya que este tendría lazos rojos y negros que decoraban el fino traje hecho a la medida en una de las sastrerías más caras del mundo, Humdinger se regocijaba en júbilo y placer por todos los grandes objetos materiales que tenía y aun así seguía en búsqueda de mucho más sin importarle cuanta gente sufra. Desde su oficina tenía una vista panorámica de casi la totalidad de todo el imperio que había formado en base a su tiranía, miraba desde su amplia ventana como sus lujosos hoteles, atracciones y muchas cosas más, atraían a una gran cantidad de gente que pagaba por ensuciar playas, calles y bosques y robar alguno que otro "recuerdo" al saquear la fauna marina como huevos de tortugas, plantas, animales y cualquier otra cosa exótica que les llamara la atención, notaba como grandes corporaciones y fábricas deforestaban y contaminaban bosques y ríos para sacar materia prima y hacerse con más dinero, porque era lo único que importaba y movía ahora a esa ciudad, el dinero.

Todo era perfecto en lo que él consideraba su propia utopía donde solo él salía ganando dejando en la miseria a todos los ciudadanos. Le era absolutamente hermoso lo que veía y se le hacía indiferente el dolor del pueblo, había construido su ciudad ideal, una donde nadie le pondría ni un dedo encima, donde el fuera temido y respetado, una tiranía cruel, fascista y totalitaria donde el controlaba a todos y nadie lo controlaría a él. La sed de poder y hambre de venganza por parte de Bahía Aventura habían vuelto mucho más obscura su alma y lo habían hecho mucho más cruel que antes.

Hace algunos años, antes de tomar el control de Bahía Aventura, Humdinger cometió un sinfín de errores con tal de ser el más poderoso alcalde de todos, en su búsqueda de poder le costó su puesto de alcalde en Fondo Nuboso, este fue obligado a renunciar e irse por los pocos habitantes del lugar, además se sostenía la noticia de que había robado miles de dólares para sus planes malvados contra el pueblo vecino. Al final la poca gente que vivía en ese lugar tan lúgubre decidió mudarse a bahía aventura por las mejores condiciones de vida que existían en tal lugar y por el clima más agradable dejando a Fondo Nuboso deshabitado como un pueblo fantasma sin vida y a un único habitante acabado. Humdinger, pese a ser exiliado y olvidado por su antiguo pueblo, pudo esconderse en su cueva secreta junto a sus gatitos, aunque sin algún chance de sobrevivir. Derrotado, humillado y odiado, el antiguo alcalde de Fondo Nuboso poco a poco iba decayendo en la locura y la maldad ya que era el ser más odiado de todos y todo por su única culpa, ahora tramaba su venganza y envenenando mucho más su alma con deseos de venganza al hacerse creer a él mismo que no tenía la culpa y que solo fue la víctima de un puñado de imbéciles.

Tras días de espera finalmente las elecciones de Bahía Aventura habían llegado y estaba más que claro que iría a ganar nuevamente Goodway pues su familia ha estado en el poder desde que se fundó el pueblo, también había demostrado tener un talento excelente para manejar y cuidar de Bahía Aventura pues el crimen era inexistente y gracias a los Paw Patrol el pueblo estaría más seguro, aunque después de su separación y el fin de este equipo de cachorros, la alcaldesa Goodway aprobó nuevos cuerpos de rescate que estarían divididos en bomberos reales, policías, constructores, salvavidas y demás que harían el trabajo que los Paw Patrol habían dejado atrás.

Esto en consecuencia tuvo un aumento en los impuestos de los ciudadanos quienes empezaron a quejarse por este cambio tan significativo y también corrían los rumores de una expansión del pueblo para crear una ciudad amable con el medio ambiente, mucho más grande y mejor para todos, claro que esto era una oportunidad que Humdinger no iría a desaprovechar si quería tomar venganza de toda Bahía Aventura pues seguía culpándolos de su humillación, de su odio y desprecio. Su plan era fácil, robar los planes de expansión de la ciudad de Goodway, postularse como alcalde y prometer falsamente que no habrá aumento en impuestos y que la situación con él mejoraría, aunque esto no lo podía hacer con su equipo actual Catástrofe, necesitaba fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia y este haría cualquier cosa para tener su venganza como tirar literalmente a sus gatitos al basurero en una bolsa de basura y abandonarlos a su suerte para luego tomar a los perros más feroces y brutales que vivían en las calles para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él. Al final de todo su plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba, logró quitarle el puesto a Goodway al hacer trampa en las elecciones, logró también vengarse de Bahía Aventura y de sus ciudadanos traidores, pero su lista de venganza no estaba completa pues aún le quedaba un grupo de cachorros que le arrebataron su gloria más de una vez y de los cuales aún deseaba por romperles el cuello uno a uno.

Todavía recordaba con ira el nombre de cada miembro de ese estúpido equipo conformado de perros llamado Paw Patrol, lamentablemente se habían separado y habían tomado caminos diferentes a destinos lejanos uno del otro lo que le impedía su revancha contra todos ellos, pero aunque sea todavía podía desquitarse un poco Everest; al aumentar sus impuestos lograría desalojarla por completo a ella y a su dueño Jake y quedarían sin hogar y sin montaña, a Tracker; a quien recientemente pudo robarle judicialmente una gran parte de la jungla a Carlos y en consecuencia su hogar y poco a poco extinguiría por completo la jungla completando su venganza contra ellos, con Ryder no podía hacer mucho ya que gracias a su padre, quién recién había llegado a Bahía Aventura tenía cierta protección por la gran importancia que tenía tal sujeto, aunque eso no le impidió amenazarlo a él y a su padre, pero a quien más quería era a Rocky; quien aún defendía aquella torre vieja de los Paw Patrol que solo le recordaba lo miles de fracasos que tuvo o como fue humillado por unos simples pulgosos y malditos perros sarnosos. Skye, Marshall, Zuma y Rubble todavía podían esperar aún, de momento su atención total se dirigía al mestizo pues si él lograba destruir la torre de vigilancia pondría en jaque a la ciudad al destruir su último símbolo de fe y acabaría más fácil con ellos ya que es lo único que importa y la razón de su ascenso al trono.

Aquella mañana de inicios de otoño, Humdinger miraba por el cristal de su ventana esperando el momento perfecto para su repentina vendetta. Nada en este mundo le daría más felicidad que ver la cabeza de aquellos cachorros colgados en su pared como trofeos y símbolo de su poderío.

Un sonido fuerte invade los pensamientos del alcalde avaro, un azote repentino de sus puertas de madera importada con finos detalles de oro y plata invade la amplia sala. La puerta se había abierto, de ella entra el líder del nuevo grupo de perros de Humdinger y parte de su seguridad privada.

\- ¡SEÑOR! – Grita Cerbero, aquel pastor alemán líder de su grupo de control canino quien abusaba de su puesto al igual que su dueño, para hacer lo que se le dé la gana a quien se le dé la gana – Malas noticias, nuestro miembro oculto Brutus, encargado de vigilar la torre de vigilancia y al perro bastardo impuro, nos acaba de alertar que lo vio en el puente junto a otros dos perros y tres humanos – Pese a ser uno de los miembros más salvajes y temidos, Cerbero tenía cierto aprecio y respeto al malvado ser quien lo sacó de las calles y de su miseria – Esperamos sus órdenes para tomar medidas contra ellos.

\- Dime… ¿qué raza eran aquellos pulgosos y quienes eran las otras personas en el puente? – Pregunta Humdinger algo indiferente sin quitar la vista de su paisaje.

\- Era la chica rubia del hospital veterinario, el dueño de la montaña que intenta obtener y otro chico al que no logró identificar muy bien, pero dijo que era joven, castaño y de pelos alocados. Por otro lado, los perros eran la rata del chico al que le quitamos la jungla, la mierda llamada Rocky y la deliciosa y sexy Everest, jaja, como quisiera saborearme a esa perra – Informó Cerbero mientras restregaba su lengua en sus labios imaginando todas las situaciones posibles donde el violaba ferozmente y sin piedad a la husky.

\- Pensé que los Pastores Alemanes odiaban cruzarse con otras especies que no fueran la suya, que ustedes tenían sangre limpia y toda esa mierda de pureza – La cara Humdinger pasó a ser algo intrigada, pero esa mirada solo duro unos momentos para volver a su indiferencia.

\- Jaja, claro que sí, somos una raza limpia y muy pura, pero de vez en cuando nos encanta disfrutar con otras especies, jajaja, nuestras reglas nos obligan a que en el caso de que cualquier hembra de otra raza quedara embarazada, simplemente la matamos junto a las abominaciones que crearon, ese es el código de los pastores alemanes, eliminar a las impurezas mixtas que salen al cruzarse con nosotros, lo llamamos piedad para nosotros – Explicó muy frío y cruel, mientras recordaba como en sus tiempos de callejero violó y asesinó a miles de hembras de otras especies con tal de no crear razas mixtas de su semen, por eso era su odio contra Rocky ya que para Cerbero él era imperfecto y solo era una abominación creada por dos padres imbéciles que no lo mataron cuando tuvieron el momento, le era un bastardo indigno de ser llamado perro.

\- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es saber quien era el chico que los acompañaba – Ordenó Humdinger molestándose un poco por la falta de información que tenía – Dile a Brutus que no les quite la mirada de encima y que solo vigile.

\- Pero… qué tal si estaban organizando un movimiento Paw Patrol, según sus leyes los perros deben ser castigados con la muerte y los humanos encerrados y torturados – Preguntó Cerbero confundido e intrigado por la orden de su dueño.

\- Si el chico es quien creo que es, entonces no será necesario de momento encarcelarlo junto a los otros. Es más, ¿Por qué no los dejamos un rato en paz?

\- Se ha vuelto usted loco, podrían planear quitarlo del poder – Dijo Cerbero algo impresionado por la orden de su dueño, pero este se fue calmando al ver que ahora sostenía una sonrisa maléfica y retorcida.

\- Muajaja, no los molesten ni digan nada por ahora, es más, finjan que no saben nada de esto y no levante sospechas – Dictó el mandamás mientras frotaba maldadosamente sus manos entre sí y pensaba en su siguiente jugada malévola – " _Esto es mejor de lo que pensé, si Ryder llama a los Paw Patrol restantes entonces podré concluir con mi venganza y matare uno a uno a cada perro que me humilló en el pasado creando mi colección personal de cabezas Paw Patrol, aunque por desgracia estará incompleta ya que Chase murió antes de lo imprevisto, pero lo importante ahora es que ellos estarán muertos, incluyendo a Ryder y a todos sus amigos que lo ayudaron, quien sabe, tal vez hasta me divierta con Katie un poco ahora que ya está más grande y madurita"_

\- Mínimo puede saber el porqué de su sonrisa – Comentó algo intrigado y emocionado Cerbero.

\- Muajaja, de momento te diré que, si todo sale según lo planeado, tú y los otros miembros caninos de tu escuadrón podrán disfrutar y saciarse no solo con Everest, sino que también podrán metérsela donde quieran y hacer lo que quieran también con la famosa perra fácil llamada Skye – Prometió Humdinger alzando mucho más su enferma sonrisa, mostrando cada parte de su locura y sed infernal por venganza.

Su perro se contagió de esta misma maldad pues sus deseos carnales aumentaron al ver la imagen de él dándole por el culo a Skye, quién ya tenía fama de puta por las malas lenguas y a Everest, quién no soportaba las ganas de lamer y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo y los líquidos que esta iría a segregar luego de violarla. La maldad entre ambos era excesiva y sus ideas eran deplorables, su perversidad no tenía fronteras contra los que alguna vez ayudaron a Bahía Aventura y osaban llamarse su salvación hasta su inminente separación que dejó que una persona repulsiva como Humdinger alcanzará este poder y lo utilizara a su antojo, un antojo inmoral e irresponsable.

* * *

 **Nueva York.**

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ellos. En un cuarto de escobas algo apretada ya hacia tirada una caja vieja y desgastada por los años, esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo mostrando su interior, la tapa que protegía lo que guardaba estaba fuera de su lugar y descansaba a su lado pues aquel confidente que guardaba el pasado de cierto perro dálmata había sido abierto. En el interior de aquella caja se encontraba diversos tipos de objetos como un collar grande y rojo con incrustaciones de metal en forma de hueso, algunas revistas viejas de Apolo el super héroe canino y varias fotografías algo arrugadas y manchadas por la humedad de la torre de vigilancia, el equipo completo de los Paw Patrol y varios momentos de mayor felicidad para el antiguo cachorro Marshall. En medio de todos los recuerdos, momentos de regocijo y anécdotas hermosas había un enorme hueco vacío, un hueco donde faltaba un collar amarillo con cierta placa especial.

Tras volver a escuchar el llamado de alerta y oír una vez más la voz de su antiguo jefe Ryder, Marshall se apresuró a sacar su collar viejo de Paw Patrol junto a toda su carga emocional contra tal aparato. Al sostener nuevamente aquella placa de metal oxidado y el collar amarillo y algo roto, el derramar una que otra lágrima era imposible pues nuevamente el perro torpe volvía a ser importante y especial para alguien, una vez más su familia lo estaba buscando.

\- Marshall, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Momo despistada por lo que había sucedido y ver como su mentor y mejor amigo lloraba de felicidad al ver aquel collar desconocido. Marshall no había hablado muy a fondo sobre su pasado, le había contado sobre su viejo grupo los Paw Patrol y cómo obtuvo su experiencia en la rama de medicina y rescate como bombero, pero había omitido detalles como las placas y otras cosas que le daba vergüenza admitir pues pensaba que no era digno de decir más sobre su pasado por todos los errores que había cometido.

\- * _Snif, Snif*_ – Marshall se limpio un poco la nariz sin dejar de mantener su sonrisa emocionada, pero con ojos aún cristalinos por la noticia – Si, es solo que aún quedan personas que creen en mí y nos les pienso defraudar. No otra vez – Comentó sintiéndose lleno de inspiración y confianza tomando el collar que aún seguía parpadeando y apoyándolo contra su pecho con amor y fe.

Aquel momento que tanto había deseado que llegara ya estaba ahí, justo en frente de él estaba aquella oportunidad para expiar sus pecados y volver a ser el cachorro juguetón, divertido, amable y dulce que era antes de toda su desgracia.

* * *

 **Del otro lado de Nueva York.**

En una casa abandonada y hogar ahora de miles de perros callejeros, un perro de bulldog ingles yacía dormido en un montón de papeles de periódico dentro de una maleta vieja. Al lado de su cama improvisada había una mochila amarilla algo vieja, aquel bolso había sido el último recuerdo que había traído con él desde Bahía Aventura el antiguo cachorro de construcción.

Recordaba muy bien ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, tenía un don algo horrible de recordar sus tragedias pues sólo conservaba los momentos más dolorosos de quienes se apartaban de él y cuando los Paw Patrol se separaron. Fue la semana más dura de todas para todos en Bahía Aventura, luego del funeral de Chase y de la pelea entre Marshall y Everest, se dio una situación muy tensa en los alrededores de todo el pueblo ya que ninguno de los cachorros quería volver a verse, hasta que fue Zuma quien dio el primer paso fuera de Bahía Aventura. El cachorro labrador había sido despedido de los Paw Patrol por su conducta inapropiada y mal genio, al ser echado de su puesto como salvavidas Zuma no encontró motivos para seguir estando en aquel pueblo costero pues el rumor de su despido y el porqué de este ya había rodeado a toda Bahía Aventura y todos los habitantes reaccionaban de una manera asustadiza al verlo pues creían que se había vuelto un perro bravo y de poca confianza, es por eso que no lo pensó dos veces para marcharse lejos sin voltear hacia atrás pues ya había sufrido mucho rechazo de parte de casi todos. El siguiente en abandonar todo fue Marshall, este tardó un poco más en irse pues había sufrido recientemente el accidente que acabó con su carrera como bombero, Katie lo tuvo que obligar a quedarse para su pronta recuperación, pero era muy insistente en irse y bastante arrogante pues ya no soportaba ni un segundo más en estar ahí. Hubo una pelea entre Marshall y Katie, este la atacó emocionalmente de una manera tan cruel que hizo que la veterinaria llorará y lo insultara por como se había vuelto, al final Marshall no termino su tratamiento y sus terapias y se largó de ahí, ese es otro de los motivos por los que el dálmata terminó peor de lo que se pensaba. La siguiente y de la última que supo Rubble fue de Skye quien, a diferencia de los demás, pudo irse con su amiga Ace para cumplir sus sueños y así olvidar todo el dolor que su corazón aún conservaba. Everest y Tracker siguieron sus caminos en sus hogares normales solo que ahora ya no los visitaban e incluso se pensaba que trataban de permanecer lo más lejos posible de la zona del cuartel. Rubble fue el último en irse de Bahía Aventura y ya no supo qué fue de Rocky o Ryder.

\- " _*Snif*, ¿Estás seguro de esto Rubble?"_ – Preguntaba en llanto la memoria de Ryder a un cachorro Rubble mientras le ajustaba aquella mochila amarilla a su espalda.

\- _"La verdad no lo estoy. Es que tengo mucho miedo, no quiero hacer esto pues temo por todo" –_ Admitía Rubble muy asustado mientras observaba el rostro triste de su antiguo dueño – _"Pero fue mi cobardía la acabó con la vida de Chase, no quiero ser un tonto y baboso cobarde. Quiero ser tan valiente como tú o los demás, debo hacerlo para seguir adelante. Si quiero crecer debo dejar todo aquello que me_ _oprime"_

 _\- "Sabes algo, *Snif*, lo que acabas de decir ya te hace grande y te hace el cachorro más valiente que haya visto"_ – Respondió Ryder orgulloso de que su cachorro más joven, mientras lo recompensaba con una caricia en su cabeza pues finalmente había madurado – " _Entiendo que quieras echar raíces en otro lado y aprender a ser mejor de lo que eres, es solo que te extrañare… a todos ustedes de hecho. También me preocupa mucho su seguridad pues no soportaría otro funeral de otro de miembro de mi familia"_

Aquellas gotas de agua que caían de su rostro volvieron a multiplicarse al igual que la amargura y dolor, pero Rubble quería ser fuerte, tanto como Ryder, y como pudo aguantó el llanto y ser fuerte por su dueño al igual que este lo fue para toda Bahía Aventura en su tiempo.

 _\- "No te preocupes por mí Ryder, ya he vivido en las calles por mucho tiempo y creo que ya se como cuidarme solo, además iré a Nueva York y buscaré a Marshall para estar a su lado y ayudarnos mutuamente"_

 _\- "Je, eso espero y ojalá tu dulzura y pasión hagan que Marshall vuelva a ser como antes. Te extrañare mucho Rubble "_

 _\- "Yo igual Ryder" –_ El cachorro de bulldog se acerca para darle un último abrazo a quien lo había criado y cuidado durante todos estos años y después este parte a su camino a cumplir su sueño

Muy poco este sabía lo duro que se volvería su vida pues Nueva York era muy diferente a Bahía Aventura con respecto a los perros callejeros y no serían tan compasivos con él. Este último recuerdo de su viejo hogar le estaba recorriendo en su mente durante su sueño, como si fuese una película antigua se veía a su dueño algo distorsionado ya que su subconsciente lo estaba llevando a la vida real nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos Rubble despertó.

El sonido de su pasado y de sus memorias habían hecho que este despertara bruscamente de aquel sueño que revivía sus experiencias pasadas y últimos momentos como paw patrol. Rubble se levantó de un brinco con mucho miedo y exaltado pues un pitido no dejaba de sonar dentro de aquella mochila que había traído desde Bahía Aventura y tras terminar el sonido llegó una voz muy familiar para él.

– ¡Paw Patrol, llamada de alerta! – Se escuchó una voz algo distorsionada, pero reconocible para Rubble.

\- ¿Ryder? … ¡RYDER! – Gritó Rubble muy emocionado al darse cuenta que una vez más entraría a la acción.

Aquel bulldog ingles fue directamente al bolso donde tenía guardado su collar viejo, el cual vio brillar nuevamente y tal luz amarilla rebotaba en sus ojos de cachorro para reflejar esperanza y ternura, y como el primer día que lo recibió este soltó lágrimas de entusiasmo y festejo saltando y moviendo su rabo velozmente - ¡Ryder me…digo, nos necesita! – Gritó lleno de un increíble valor y ese sentido del deber que había pensado que se extinguió hace años.

\- ¡CALLATE EL PUTO HOCICO! ¡HAY PERROS QUE TRATAMOS DE DORMIR! – Gritó de últimas y molesto uno de los perros callejeros con los que Rubble compartía hogar.

\- Lo siento, jeje – Se disculpó Rubble algo apenado, pero ahora nada borraría la sonrisa de su bello rostro.

* * *

 **Los Ángeles: Playa del Rey**

Ahora viajemos miles de kilómetros más, a una ciudad repleta de mar, arena, fiestas y diversión por doquier, un lugar conocido como California en una de sus mas majestuosas playas. Era un amanecer hermoso casi sin igual pues el sol se refleja de una manera tan bella sobre el horizonte del océano pues parecía que nacía desde sus profundidades y se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo mostrando su imponencia y poderío sobre todo el mundo. Este magnífico espectáculo era una escena increíble que muchas personas, turistas en su gran mayoría, se detenían a observar y disfrutar a cada momento pues era algo mágico y un deleite a la vista, pero no todo el público reaccionaba de la misma forma pues los habitantes costeros de la zona solo les era un amanecer más sin nada de brillo u emoción y era lo más normal del mundo pues este show no era nada nuevo y realmente se había vuelto algo monótono y aburrido el revivir esto cada mañana de cada día. Todos los salvavidas del lugar miraban directamente al agua pues había uno que otro surfista madrugador que aprovechaba al público para deleitarlos con sus trucos sobre el agua. Aunque no todos observaban al mar fijamente.

Zuma estaba perdido literalmente, no veía ni al mar ni al amanecer, solo tenía la vista puesta en el profundo horizonte mirando fijamente a la nada pues en su cabeza existía un horrible conflicto emocional con él mismo por la llamada recibida el día anterior a todo esto. Su cabeza divaga pensamientos confusos y recuerdos obscuros sobre lo que le sucedió mucho antes de que le llegara su fama, un ruin recuerdo de un sufrimiento muy traumático para él que lo obligó a abandonar mucho más rápido lo poco de infancia que tenía.

\- Ehh... Zuma, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó uno de los compañeros caninos del labrador de color chocolate pues segundos atrás este trataba de llamar su atención sin ningún resultado. Era un labrador igual que Zuma, solo que este tenía un color amarillo cremoso en su pelaje y era algo más grande y fornido que le antiguo Paw Patrol, era un labrador golden.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo Zuma algo desorientado luego de salir de manera inoportuna de sus pensamientos. El labrador agitó su cabeza para despabilar un poco y volver a la realidad – Perdón, estaba pensando un poco en… cosas de la vida – Contestó en seco.

\- Jajaja, si lo sé, se nota bastante como tienes esa mirada de idiota perdido en el infinito, pero te estaba preguntando si tenías planes para esta noche. Ayer conocí a un par de gemelas de doberman que tiene un increíble culo y se ve que tienen bastante experiencia, jejeje si tú me entiendes – Este golpeo leventemente el cuerpo de Zuma con su codo con tal de reafirmar su doble sentido – ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas a la fiesta o me tendré que devorar toda esa carne yo solo?

\- Je – Soltó una risilla pobre y rápida Zuma ya que esto no le era una prioridad por momento – Lo siento mucho Rudy, pero creo que pasó. Es que yo…Mmm – Zuma se quedó un buen rato pensando alguna excusa que lo sacara de este embrollo.

\- No me lo digas, tienes tu propia carne para comer hoy, jajaja. Cielos amigo, si que eres muy popular con las chicas, maldito perro, Jajajaja – Este comentario irónico sacó una risa al amigo de Zuma, pero a este no tanto y solo pudo soltar un risilla muy fingida, desganada y soltada muy a la fuerza.

\- Je, je, je, este, sí, tienes razón – Aceptó Zuma continuando con la falsedad de su acto y siendo algo desinteresado.

\- ¿Mmm?, te veo algo diferente, como decaído ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Este sí, es solo que no, * _Ahh*_ \- Suelta un breve respiro - No me siento muy bien el día de hoy. Creo que me quiero enfermar o algo así – Las mentiras no paraban de salir de su hocico pues estaba muy apenado por decir la verdad y no encontraba otra mejor excusa para disfrazarla.

\- Oh. Porque no te vas a casa, no te preocupes por tu puesto de hoy, les diré a los demás que su salvavidas estrella no se encuentra muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias, pero estaré bien. Solo necesito mojar mi pelaje un poco y estaré como nuevo.

\- NOP, no, no, no. TU estás muy mal amigo, además no era una pregunta, era una orden – Rudy era uno de los mejores amigos de Zuma en aquel entonces pues siempre contaba con su ayuda y apoyo cuando las cosas no se tornaban del todo bien, sin embargo, no era muy cercano como para contarle todos sus secretos y oscuras verdades ya que no existía tal confianza como lo tenía con Tracker o Rocky o cualquier otro de sus antiguos compañeros Paw Patrol.

No había razón alguna para seguirle llevando la contraria a su compañero, además no tenía ni las fuerzas o las ganas suficientes para seguir argumentando para quedarse en su puesto. Viéndolo del lado bueno era un descanso perfecto para Zuma pues hace mucho tiempo que quería descansar, aunque sea una vez de toda la su fama y fanáticos.

Más temprano que tarde, Zuma dejó su puesto en la playa y camino a su casa cabizbajo y siendo acusado aún por sus fanáticos que lo molestaban a cada rato con una foto, autógrafo u otra cosa que molestara su caminata triste a casa. Le tomó un rato y le costó deshacerse de aquellos locos perseguidores que lo molestaban a cada pisada que daba, tuvo que ignorarlos y batallar bastante para librarse de tal hostigamiento.

Su nuevo hogar no estaba muy lejos de la playa y tenía una buena vista al mar, el hogar era de aquella niña que salvó en su primer rescate y debut como el mejor can salvavidas, y también de sus padres. La casa estaba deshabitada a esas horas pues los padres trabajan casi todo el día y la hija de no estar en la escuela estaba en una de sus múltiples clases que tenía pues era una chica bastante talentosa, Zuma estaría en su trabajo como salvavidas, pero solo por esta vez se daba el lujo de llegar antes que nadie y tener toda la casa vacía para él solo. El joven perro tenía sus propias llaves y era lo suficientemente grande y listo como para abrir la puerta sin muchos problemas, entró por la entrada principal, cerró la puerta detrás suya y dejó sus cosas donde pudo sin pensar en el posible regaño que recibiría de sus dueños por dejar sus cosas tiradas pues lo único que le importaba era descansar en su cama y librarse del sabor amargo que sostenía en su boca desde ayer.

Zuma llegó a la habitación donde ahora dormía dentro de la enorme y ostentosa casa que era tan grande que literalmente tenía un cuarto para él solo donde tenía su cama propia, armario, cuarto de baño, tele y demás cosas típicas de una habitación común y corriente. Este se acostó y poco a poco empezó a sentir que sus ojos eran un tanto más pesados de lo usual. Tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones y miedos, este al final pudo permanecer soñando por unos leves segundos logrando apaciguar su mente, cosa que se le fue interrumpida pues desde su armario propio una luz comenzaba a brillar y un fuerte pitido comenzaba a invadir sus sensibles orejas.

Aquel ruido y destello lo empezaron a fastidiar y no fueron calmados hasta que Zuma, ya muy harto por tal interrupción, va enfadado a su ropero, abre las puertas de este y nota como desde su mochila vieja de color naranja se desprendía tal sonido y resplandor molesto. No lo podía creer, era imposible que después de muchos años olvidado su collar de Paw Patrol este siguiera funcionando.

Zuma estaba muy sorprendido por tal descubrimiento tanto que esculco tal maleta vieja y dio con el hallazgo de su vida, mostrándose impactado, boquiabierto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¡Paw Patrol, llamada de alerta! – Se escuchó una voz algo distorsionada, pero reconocible aquella voz que Zuma no quería volver a oír en su vida. Aquella voz que lo hecho del equipo y que juró nunca más volver a obedecer.

\- ¿Ryder? – Reaccionó sorprendido Zuma, pero su sorpresa pasó a ser ira y dolor profundo, no quería volver a verlo, no quería juntarse nuevamente con ese equipo de perros estúpidos quienes lo rechazaron y ahora él les devolvería el favor – Maldito, te dije que no seré parte de ustedes ¡NUNCA MÁSSSSS! – Zuma arrojó con rabia el collar contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas y gritando en furia, logrando estrellar el cristal que recubría aquella placa de un ancla con el fondo naranja representativo de su antiguo trabajo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos mientras los apretaba más y más.

No lo podía creer ni mucho menos perdonar, lo odiaba con su corazón y toda su alma lo repudiaba por completo. Se quedó en silencio contemplando cómo había destruido el recuerdo de su pasado y lo único que le traía aquella cosa eran recuerdos horribles de cuando dejó su pueblo natal, su gente y a todos. Observó su collar y lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y miedo comenzaba a brotarle pues la última vez que lo usó no era como un Paw Patrol, la última vez que lo uso era un esclavo de un vil perro que lo utilizó como juguete y lo corrompió al punto de que trataba de aliviar sus penas y borrar su pasada con su forma de ser y actuar actualmente.

\- Ya nunca más, por favor * _Snif, Snif*,_ no me hagan regresar – Comenzó a llorar bastante con amargura mientras los recuerdos que quería oprimir lo invadían y hacían que este temblara repleto de angustia – NO ME HAGAN SUFRIR OTRA VEZ, ¡NOOOOOOO¡

Primero la llamada de ayer y ahora era esto, ¿acaso no podía pasar un día en el que no recuerde su tormento y duerma en la noche sin miedo? O esta era su condena por darle la espalda a sus amigos.

Una vez me tocó una luz, diciéndome que siguiera con esta actitud de esperanza y yo puse mucho más que este corazón entregando mi alma y fe y gracias a ello me colgué la medalla de este ganador. Seguiré y seguiré solo hacia adelante, no me tendré, aunque me gane el contrincante y me levantaré pues la verdad es que no se ha escrito nada de un cobarde campeón.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, ante ustedes el nuevo capítulo de este gran fic que tanto les guste y espero que sigan apoyando :)**_

 _ **O: hbfhdubu 88 ubhbh NOS ACERCAMOS A LO BUENO JUASJUASJUAS XD**_

 _ **E: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con OLM pues vienen grandes cosas.**_

 _ **Esta vez les hemos traído un poco de los demás miembros de los Paw Patrol donde podrán leer cómo reaccionaron a la llamada de emergencia de su antiguo líder, también agregamos el plus de uno de los villanos de esta saga. Ahora saben cual es el verdadero odio de Humdinger y sus malvados planes, pero como les hemos dicho, esto apenas es la punta del**_ ** _Iceberg_**

 _ **O: jejjejejejejejjejejejejejejjejejej**_

 _ **E: Jeje, sin nada más que decir, esperamos que les haya gustado y apoyen mucho a este fic pues cada comentario vale más que oro pues son ustedes la verdadera motivación para seguir.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto, bye bye bye :D**_

 _ **O: EsTO VA PA LARGO**_


	11. Episodio 7: Y no tenerte

**_Episodio 7: Y no tenerte_**

 _\- "Duele el querer verte y no tenerte, el pensar en tí frecuentemente cuando lo único que quiero es quererte. Duele el saber que jamás saldrías de mi mente, el solo querer verte una última vez pues como dicen no fue cuestión de suerte que dos caminos tan separados como los nuestros se cruzaran en la misma senda para luego dividirse nuevamente, solo que esta vez para siempre. Son realmente los hechos los que duelen y las palabras dichas las que en mi corazón me quemen"._

Para mala suerte los amaneceres dejaron de volverse tan mágicos en Bahía Aventura ya que la contaminación auditiva en la ciudad mataba el cantar en las mañanas de las pocas aves que aún sobrevivían en la destruida ciudad pues varios automóviles y ruido de toda la gente interrumpía a casi todos y molestaba a la poca paz que se tenía, aunque el cansancio en el grupo de recién llegados a Bahía Aventura era tanto que ni la alarma del despertador de su cuarto los lograba levantar. Tras su arribo a Bahía Aventura, el grupo pequeño conformado por las famosas aviadoras Ace y Skye junto a sus nuevos amigos perrunos Jill y Tundra, tomaron sus maletas y fueron directamente a su hotel a descansar del gran trayecto por el que pasaron.

El cansancio era mucho en los cuatro pues al llegar a su alcoba lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse casi simultáneamente a la enorme y única cama matrimonial que les ofrecía la suite que pidieron. Debido a la gran fama de sus huéspedes, el hotel les ofreció a Ace, Skye y sus amigos una de sus mejores habitaciones, pero estas lo rechazaron amablemente pues optaron por la humildad antes que la soberbia, aunque realmente solo querían algo donde poder dormir sin importarles donde apoyarían sus cabezas, incluso podrían dormirse en el sillón de la recepción o hasta en el piso recién pulido del lobby. Y así fue como verdaderamente pasaron su día de ayer, descansando y durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente hasta el día de hoy.

Ace al ser la única humana era la que más espacio ocupaba de todos o es lo que parecía, lo bueno es que esta dormía en una posición casi fetal lo que les daba más lugar a los canes, Tundra dormía en el medio y siempre dormía boca arriba en una posición algo cómica pues tenía el hocico bien abierta y su lengua de fuera, además de que sus ronquidos resonaban por casi todo el sitio. Por último y del otro lado de la cama dormían apaciguadamente Jill abrazando a Skye de una forma bastante tierna pues ella ocupaba el pecho de su novio como una almohada mientras lo abrazaba y Jill con sus patas jalaba el cuerpo de Skye más al suyo con tal de tenerlo lo más cerca de él y poder seguir oliendo aquel bello perfume que lo hipnotizaba y lo dejaba muy tonto, sentir aquel pelaje tan suave y sedoso que lo mataba y tocar aquel cuerpo que siempre deseaba conocer a más profundidad, traspasar aquella barrera entre lo moral e incorrecto y fundirse con ella en un acto carnal y físico, de hecho eso es lo único en lo que ha pensado desde el primer día que la vio con su esbelta y delgada figura con aquellas sensuales, suaves y ardientes curvas que realmente lo excitaban y hacían que pensara en un sinfín de obscenidades.

* * *

La historia de estos dos se remonta a casi dos años desde que se vieron por primera vez. Retrocediendo en el tiempo, en un pueblo ganadero al norte de las montañas de la bella Noruega, donde el ganado, prados y granjas era el oro de aquellos pueblerinos y donde todos conocían a todos. Vivían en casas simples de madera, pero detalles y colores muy bellos, hasta lucían un poco elegantes, pese a parecer un sitio alejado del hombre y la mano de Dios, estaban perfectamente actualizados a nivel tecnológico, aunque la verdad no les gustaba mucho todas esas cosas nuevas y preferían disfrutar de aquellas cosas simples de la vida. Como casi toda su economía era de granjas y animales era más que obvio que animales salvajes vinieran a intervenir con los cultivos y el ganado es por eso que los perros eran esenciales para ellos tanto como para proteger al rebaño como para pastorear, tal trabajo era el de Jill pues guiaba a todas las ovejas de su dueño. Aquel Kelpie castaño vivía una vida muy aburrida para su consideración, el campo le era realmente algo tan rutinario que se le había vuelto extremadamente aburrido el hacer lo mismo de siempre. Salir, corretear ovejas, comer y dormir para el día siguiente continuar con la monotonía que se había formado en un círculo eterno sin sentido para su vida. Jill ya no aguantaba más y juraba que si tenía que volver a escuchar el balido de una oveja más él mismo iría a degollarla sin importarle las consecuencias ni repercusiones, simplemente ya no aguantaba más.

Un día como otro por la mañana, con el viento gélido de las montañas cercanas que soplaba y soplaba tan fuerte que movía muchas hojas de los árboles, con el cielo nublado gris con posibilidades altas de lluvia, Jill recorría por la calle principal, uno de los pocos caminos pavimentados del sitio, dirigiéndose a la taberna local. Había conseguido escapar un rato de sus obligaciones y tareas de la granja, se marchó a escondidas de sus dueños dejándolos preocupados por el estado de su único y amado perro pues esto no era nada habitual en él. De todas maneras, él estaba ahí en aquella única cantina que existía en todo el pueblo, era por eso por lo que la misma tenía tantos clientes, muchos hombres y mujeres venían casi a diario para probar del dulce licor que vendían y desprenderse un poco de los problemas de su vida. También, aun siendo el doble de nocivo para ellos e "Ilegal", se encontraban algunos perros callejeros o mascotas de residentes que se escapaban a quienes, de igual forma, se les servían de tal néctar pese a estar prohibido por la ley, para los dueños de tal bar solo existía la política de atender al cliente que pueda pagar por el servicio. Con todo esto Jill entró a tal lugar y como si fuera un cliente común y corriente fue atendido y servido como cualquier otro, por el dinero no había gran problema pues había robado de sus dueños un fajo grueso de billetes que no le importaría gastar solo en tragos. Sin darse cuenta y a los pocos segundos de casi acabar su primera cerveza apareció uno de sus amigos y se sentó a su lado. Un collie de edad más avanzada, un poco más alto que él y de un perfil algo serio, tomó lugar cerca de su camarada, aunque este no tenía una cara muy alegre al encontrarse con él.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Jill el creador de falsas promesas. ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi buen "amigo"? – Preguntó el collie un tanto serio acercándose a Jill hablando con una voz seria y gruesa mientras daba énfasis en su última palabra.

Jill regó parte del trago que estaba bebiendo debido al fuerte golpe que recibió tras darse cuenta de quién había llegado.

\- Cuántas veces te he dicho que ya no me llames de esa manera, lo que sucedió aquella vez solo fue un terrible error – Admitió el Kelpie algo deprimido e incómodo pues la conversación le traía recuerdos dolorosos y un tanto humillantes.

\- Un error que gozaste mucho – Dijo un tanto serio el collie mientras veía muy severo a su amigo – Realmente fue una de las pocas y últimas veces en las que me defraudaste amigo. Te comprometiste con aquella chica y un día antes de la boda ella te descubre con otra en la cama. Realmente me das asco.

\- ¡YA TE LO HE DICHO, YO NO LA AMABA Y SOLO ME OBLIGARON A CASARME CON ELLA _!_ – Gritó el kelpie furioso por tal amargo recuerdo.

Por segundos ambos amigos quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, a Jill se le notaba una cara algo enojada y su amigo solo mantenía su mirada sería y decepcionada hacia él, devolviendo la misma mirada agresiva.

\- Pero ella pensó que sí, ella si te amaba y tu solo le diste falsas ilusiones. Pudiste hablar en su momento con ella y dejarle en claro tus sentimientos tal como ella lo hizo contigo, pudiste evitarle su humillación, pudiste evitar sus lágrimas, pudiste evitar que se quitara la vida, pero solo le hiciste falsas promesas y te escondías como un cobarde _._

\- ¿No fue culpa mía? Además, si me casaba con ella significaría que tendría que vivir encadenado a un miserable pueblo lleno de puras tareas rutinarias y aburridas, tendría que seguir viviendo como esclavo rodeado de mierda de gente y animales, tendría que seguir siendo un ESTÚPIDO PERRO DE PASTOREO, tendría que dejar a un lado mis sueños y olvidarme de ellos.

\- Ella sí lo hizo por ti, dejó sus anhelos y sueños por ti y tu ni siquiera le pusiste un alto a todo eso hasta que ya fue tarde _._

\- Ella no debió hacer eso, fue realmente su culpa… A todo esto, ¿Qué te importa lo que pasa en mi vida?

Aquel compañero de Jill se levanta de manera abrupta de su asiento para quedarselo viendo cara a cara con un rostro de pocos amigos, que lanzaba fiereza e intimidad a todos lados que acompañado de su altura algo superior le daban más tenebrosidad.

\- Yo estaba enamorado de ella _–_ Se detuvo brevemente para aferrar más su mirada contra aquel Kelpie, como si dentro de su mente lo estuviera matando de maneras muy lentas y dolorosas – La única razón por la estoy aquí contigo, hablándote como si fueras alguien decente es porque aún respetó nuestra antigua amistad y sobre todo por ella. Yo si tengo honor y modales a diferencia tuya. Y te advierto que si me entero de que le volviste a romper el corazón a otra inocente dama, o que solo juegas con ellas, será mejor que estés bien lejos de aquí porque ni nuestra vieja amistad, ni nada impedirá que entierre tu cara en mierda de caballo y escupa en tu cuerpo – El collie se aleja de él, no sin antes lanzar una mirada más amenazando indirectamente a Jill una última vez – No eres un humano, si bebes mucho de esa porquería puede que no llegues al siguiente amanecer. Una cosa más _–_ A este punto el collie tira un sobre amarillo enfrente de Jill y lo acerca a él con su pata – Ella me dijo que sería una sorpresa para ti, me pidió que te las entregara en su lugar como un regalo de bodas…cuídate, necesitarás hacerlo _–_ Aquel collie se va y deja a Jill solo con tal sobre.

De un segundo a otro el ambiente se empezó a poner algo tenso y sombrío pues, pese a haberse ido hace segundos, se seguía sintiendo aquella mirada tenebrosa que le dejó el collie a Jill y como daga lo había atravesado hasta llegar a sus músculos, huesos y aquel órgano vital llamado corazón. Y aun así este seguía admirando aquella cubierta de papel que en su interior almacenaba lo que sería el último recuerdo de su "prometida" que le había dejado a él antes de su muerte por suicidio.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento ante los ojos de Jill, aún conservaba aquel primer tarro de cerveza semi lleno entre sus patas que había ordenado minutos atrás, minutos que se volvieron años para él, la charla con su amigo lo había dejado sin ánimos y su mente divaga en pensamientos extraños e incluso tenía una lucha existencial consigo mismo sobre si abrir o no aquel sobre, su lado curioso lo obligaba a tomarlo y echar un ojo en su interior, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no le iría a gustar nada lo que había en su contenido. Su lucha interna también agraviaba su estado ya que no quería seguir con esta farsa de vivir como si todo estuviera bien, quería dejar esto de lado y echar raíces en otro lugar, probar suerte en la ciudad, tener tanto dinero como para no volver a trabajar y solo preocuparse por el tiempo y como desperdiciarlo, el problema era el que al ser un simple perro sus probabilidades de lograr su objetivo eran muy pocas y un sueño parecía muy lejano, eso hasta que llegó ella.

No lo sabía bien, pero en ese instante, cuando las puertas de la cantina se abrieron una vez más, entraría lo que él consideraba su boleto para salir de su desdicha y tal vez mucho más. Su cara, su pelo, su olor y sus bellísimas patas era lo que más quería, pero aquel cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses era lo que lo volvían más loco y excitaban a niveles insuperables. Podía no ser cierto pues existía una gran posibilidad de que aquella cockapoo solo fuese una alucinación creada por la bebida, una perrita tan bella y sensual como ella era algo realmente imposible de encontrar, pero estaba ahí junto a su dueña.

Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y una cockapoo habían entrado aquel bar de tal pueblo, iban de camino a dar un espectáculo aéreo en una ciudad no muy lejana ahí, pero estaban muy cansadas como para continuar su viaje y solo querían un lugar para hospedarse solo por esta noche. Las chicas entraron y fueron muy bien recibidas por el dueño y barman del local.

\- Muy bellas tardes mis lady's, díganme ¿Qué les sirvo? _–_ Preguntó aquel señor de mostacho mientras limpiaba un tarro.

\- Un vaso de agua estará bien para las dos _–_ Respondió Skye muy segura con una sonrisa tranquila al ser recibidas con tal amabilidad, quitándole las palabras de la boca a su amiga y actual dueña Ace.

\- Y una pregunta _–_ Agregó Ace – ¿Sabrá de un buen hotel para hospedarnos? Mi amiga y yo estamos de paso y quisiéramos descansar para partir mañana en la mañana pues tenemos que dar un show en una ciudad a unos kilómetros de aquí – Preguntó devolviendo la misma gentileza que recibieron al llegar.

\- ¿Hotel? Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero me temo que en este pueblo no tenemos hoteles. Como verá no somos un pueblo muy vistoso o elegante para los turistas y es por eso que rara vez tenemos visitas, también no somos un lugar muy grande ni mucho menos exótico, es por eso que no tenemos ningún hotel por aquí – Explicaba el barman mientras les daba en un vaso de cristal y en un plato para perros con aquel líquido transparente y frío de las montañas.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Jill se encontraba detrás de ellas escuchando a detalle aquella charla y el embrollo que tenía mientras que sostenía entre su brazo aquel sobre que le había dejado su ex amigo. Al principio aprovechó la vista que tenía para mirar a más detalle la espalda de Skye, había mucho en ella que hacía que la mirada de Jill se quedará pegada en la cockapoo y fue ahí donde una idea se le cruzó a la mente, una idea donde podría ver más de cerca aquel escultural cuerpo.

\- Este…– Interrumpió acercándose un tanto nervioso a las chicas. Estas notaron la voz detrás de ellas y voltearon para mirar fijamente a aquel Kelpie quien las miraba algo nervioso – Perdonen si interrumpo, pero no he podido dejar de ignorar que tiene un problema…así que si lo desean se pueden alojar en mi casa, no creo que a mis dueños les moleste – Agregó.

Por un lado, Ace miro algo extrañada a aquel perro Kelpie, al principio no pensó que sería de confiar pues un perro en un bar no era una buena señal, aunque, realmente estaba tan cansada que cualquier lugar para hospedarse le sería un castillo, pero no bajaría la guardia y mantendría la vista puesta en su amiga y en aquel perro por si se quisiera pasar de listo. De otro lado, Skye lo miraba sorprendida pues aquellos ojos azules tan oscuros como el mar y aquel perfil le recordaban a aquel perro que veía en sus sueños después de la tragedia que sucedió con Chase y que en estos últimos años tal sueño se repetía en algunas escasas ocasiones. Tal vez y solo tal vez él era aquel perro con el que conectaba, aquel con quien cuyo hilo rojo del destino estaba unido para volver a sonreír de verdad o por el contrario solo sería una desilusión amorosa más para nuestra dulce perrita y otro duro golpe que tendría que afrontar y con el que tendría que aprender a vivir con dolor y tristeza.

\- " _¿Serás acaso él?" –_ Se preguntó así misma mentalmente mientras seguía analizando al can y veía cada vez más extrañada como se asemejaba a aquel perro del sueño que tenía – _"Sea o no sea creo que lo mejor sería no hacerme ilusiones, no quiero terminar decepcionada otra vez y con otra cicatriz más, mi corazón ya está muy roto y aún después de muchos años no dejo de olvidar a Chase y siento que si salgo con otro es casi como si lo engañara con otro aun cuando el ya no está con nosotros y solo lo pueda ver cuando cierro mis ojos"_

Luego de reflexionar en su mente y tras una breve charla entre Skye y Ace, las dos al final accedieron a la propuesta del can desconocido, aunque Ace seguía teniendo sus sospechas. Pagaron sus cuentas, se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de aquella taberna si más que dar las gracias y comenzar su camino siendo guiadas por Jill. Tras salir se dieron cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo y además de que más nubes grises empezaban a llegar lo que aumentaba el riesgo de lluvia y aun así los tres seguían su caminar tranquilos por la calle, aunque también el viento se empezaba a soltar y con ello algo de frío empezaba a hacer.

\- Lamento si sueno muy apresurada, pero ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa? – Preguntó Skye sintiendo como el frío atravesaba su sedoso pelo y la hacía temblar.

\- Por desgracia mi casa no está tan cerca a diferencia de las otras – Contestó Jill mientras el viento soplaba y peinaba todo su pelaje al igual que Skye, solo que este ya estaba más acostumbrado a esto climas fríos de montaña y era por eso que frío no era mucho problema para él – Apropósito y perdón si sueno algo grosero, pero ¿ustedes quiénes son realmente? Las escuché decir algo sobre un show, pero no supe nada más.

 _-_ Nosotras somos aviadoras acróbatas, hacemos trucos aéreos y nos presentamos en distintos lugares, es increíble que no supieras sobre nosotras – Respondió Ace, aún desconfiando de él, cubriéndose con sus manos de los fuertes vientos.

Jill solo se limitó a voltear rápidamente sobre su hombro para ver como ambas sufrían por el gélido viento, más aquella cockapoo a la cual le había echado el ojo, así fue como tomó la decisión de desviarse del camino para llegar a un granero cercano de su ubicación. Al llegar ahí, este les explico realmente lo que sucedía.

\- Aún nos queda un buen tramo de aquí a mi hogar, así que cambié de rumbo pues se ve que una fuerte tormenta llegará en pocos segundos – Explicaba el Kelpie mientras abría la puerta de tal cimiento de madera y veía al cielo con preocupación.

\- ¿Los dueños no se enojarán si entramos aquí? – Preguntó Skye algo preocupada por entrar a lo que era una propiedad privada.

\- Tranquilas, los dueños se fueron a la ciudad por un tiempo, además de que aquí conocemos a todos y confiamos en todos ya que no hay inseguridad y es por eso que siempre dejan las cosas sin candado, además no creo que se enojen _–_ Dijo Jill calmando a las chicas logrando convencerlas.

Al poco tiempo de entrar a aquel granero, un fuerte diluvio azotó a todo el pueblito inundando casi la avenida principal por completo, creando grandes charcos de lodo y agua, transformando las escaleras de las calles en cascadas artificiales y mojando por completo todo aquel sitio y ni se habla de los vientos que soplaban más y más fuertes que ocasionaban miedo el oír del eco de tal ventarrón.

\- Diablos, la tormenta es tan fuerte que no nos dejara marcharnos de aquí, me temo que tendremos que cancelar nuestro show de mañana _–_ Dijo Ace decepcionada por el clima desfavorable.

\- ¡¿Qué?! _–_ Exclamó Skye sorprendida por tal decisión de su dueña pues nunca antes habían hecho tal cosa ya que su público era lo primero para ellas y el cancelar algo así les era un golpe duro en el cuerpo – Pero decepcionaremos a miles, nunca hemos hecho esto y siempre hemos volado llueve, truene o nieve.

 _-_ Lo sé, pero si queremos dar más espectáculos y no morir en el intento, lo más prudente sería quedarnos hasta que la tormenta apacigüe o se calme un poco pues nunca antes he pilotado a Amelia en una tormenta tan fuerte como esta _–_ En el rostro de aquella experta aviadora también se le veía la decepción de tener que tomar tal decisión pues no le gustaba hacer esto.

\- Perdón nuevamente esta vez por ser tan metido, pero las lluvias y tormentas por lo regular suelen durar bastante por aquí y siempre habrá una peor que la otra, lo siento mucho _–_ Agregó Jill apenado por la situación que vivían ambas amigas.

Tal noticia empeoró los ánimos de ambas, pero Ace tenía razón ya que era más importante su seguridad que un simple espectáculo aéreo que podrían dar cuando la situación y circunstancias sean las mejores. El tiempo seguía avanzando, la oscuridad muy pronto iría caer y las lluvias no paraban junto a los fuertes vientos, para su suerte el granero en el que se encontraban estaba a buena altura como para que no se inundara, tenía una fuerte edificación por lo que no había goteras o estaba en mal estado y el heno que las rodeaba las mantenía cálidas y cómodas, pero lo único que no evitaron fue el hambre y este se dio a conocer con un fuerte gruñido del estómago de los tres que sonaba en coro.

\- Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberle pedido comida al señor del bar, diablos, me muero de hambre _–_ Dijo Ace mientras apretaba su pansa con su brazo derecho.

\- Por favor no menciones esa palabra que hace que mi estomaga tiemble mucho más _–_ Dijo Skye en el mismo estado que su amiga.

En ese momento un recuerdo atacó al Kelpie, recordó que antes de pagar su cuenta de aquella única cerveza que apenas y tocó había robado dos panes del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Jill los tomó y se les dio a las chicas muy gentilmente, pero al costo de que este se quedaría aún con hambre, aunque ya había cometido muchos errores en su vida como para cometer otro también le ayudaría a quedar bien con Skye quien apreciaba estos pequeños actos más que nadie.

\- Si quieren pueden quedarse con estos pedazos de pan, los tomé de la taberna antes de marcharme _–_ Dijo mientras les ofrecía su única comida a ambas.

\- Muchas gracias, este… _–_ Agradeció Skye tomando uno, aunque se detuvo en su agradecimiento al desconocer el nombre del Kelpie

\- Ups, perdónenme, pero olvide presentarme. Me llamo Jill _–_ Se presentó el perro macho.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Skye y mi amiga se llama Ace _–_ Presentó Skye a ella y a su amiga, aunque Ace seguía sin confiar mucho en el Kelpie lo que hizo que solo levantara su mano para saludar, su indiferencia se veía reflejado en su rostro y actitud.

\- ¿Skye?, lindo nombre _–_ Dijo Jill sonrojándose un poco.

\- Aja si, mucho gusto. Oye lamento mucho si sueno algo aguafiestas, pero mi amiga y yo hemos tenido un largo viaje así que nos gustaría descansar un poco _-_ Intervino Ace parando los caballos de Jill.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Skye algo enfadada y desconcertada por la actitud grosera y rara de su dueña.

\- Este…está bien, las entiendo. Fue un día muy agotador para ambos así que si quieren descansen, yo vigilara las afueras para avisarles cuando la tormenta cese un poco _–_ Dijo Jill un poco decepcionado, pero siendo gentil a la vez. Este ese fue como lo prometió a la puerta y miró directamente al lugar sin decir o hacer nada más que solo observar.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejanas para evitar que sus voces fueran escuchadas por el macho, ambas chicas improvisaron con la paja unas especies de camas para descansar, pero también empezaron una discusión por la actitud de Ace o más bien, Skye empezó a discutir con ella.

 _-_ ¿Me puedes decir que carajos fue lo que te ocurrió? _–_ Comentó Skye molesta por la actitud de su humana momento atrás.

\- ¿Disculpa?, Skye cuida un poco más tu lenguaje _–_ Regaño Ace en respuesta de la cockapoo.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes muy bien que odio a la gente que se comporta de esa manera tan desagradecida y grosera – Recrimino aún furiosa.

\- Yo también lo siento mucho por actuar de esa forma, pero no presiento que ese can nos haya ayudado por ser simplemente gentil. Le estoy agradecida por ayudarnos, pero mi sexto sentido me advierte que tenga cuidado con él pues le prometí a Ryder que te cuidaría y protegería de todo mal.

 _-_ Lo sé, pero ya no soy la misma cachorra de hace años, de hecho, ya no soy la misma desde lo de… _–_ Las palabras que quería sacar le eran sofocadas por el terror del recuerdo y le dificultaban por mucho su habla– Desde lo de Chase _–_ Finalmente logra sacar las palabras con dolor y tristeza.

\- Es por eso que estoy preocupada por ti Skye _–_ Ace cambia su actitud nuevamente y se vuelve empática y misericorde con ella, además de que logra relajar la situación – Skye has pasado por un dolor inenarrable sentimentalmente, es por eso que trato de protegerte pues no quiero que tus heridas se abran más de lo que ya están, también se han empezado a esparcir rumores leves sobre ti que no me gustan mucho que hacen que quedes como una presa fácil para cualquier perro lujurioso y depravado. No quiero que te vuelvan a partir el corazón

 _-_ Te entiendo, pero nunca podre crecer si sigues detrás de mí _–_ Soltó Skye de igual forma calmada que Ace, pero había algo en su tono que hiciera que Ace lo tomara como una llamada de atención para ella. Le había asegurado a Ryder que protegería y cuidaría de Skye, pero tenía que admitir que la estaba sobreprotegiendo ya que se preocupaba por ella y la enorme decepción que hacía que su corazón siguiera delicado aún después de tanto tiempo. Ambas no dijeron nada más, Ace se quedó perpleja por la verdad y Skye pensó que había herido los sentimientos de su amiga.

\- Cr, creo que será mejor que fuéramos a descansar un poco _–_ Dijo Ace pensativa y a la vez cortante y seca con Skye – Descansa _–_ Fue su última palabra antes de acomodarse en su cama improvisada de paja.

\- Tu igual _–_ Respondió la cockapoo sintiéndose mal consigo pues seguía con la idea de creer haber herido a su amiga.

Ambas se acomodaron en sus camas, una lejos de la otra, y finalmente pegaron el ojo. Tras varios minutos de sueño sin hacer mucho movimiento, empezaron a atracarle nuevamente aquellos sueños siniestros que hacían que Skye temblara de nuevo. Era todo tal y como la última vez que tuvo tal pesadilla, el edificio en llamas, los escombros, los cuerpo y Chase en un cuarto solitario agonizando de dolor, solo que esta vez ya no estaba aquel perro que vio antes de despertar. Todo permanecía oscuro, no existía nada a excepción de Skye quien parecía flotar en un cuarto totalmente negro e infinito, donde su voz era sofocada, sus movimientos estaban bloqueados y sus ojos estaban cegados por aquella infinita y malévola oscuridad, solo permanecía quieta en sollozos siendo prisionera de su propio cuerpo sin poder hacer nada. Su tortura apenas empezaba pues sus orejas aún funcionaban y fue donde los gritos de dolor empezaron.

\- _"¿Por qué me haces esto?" –_ Preguntaba una voz muy conocida para Skye, una voz que lloraba y suplicaba por clemencia una voz que sonaba como, me corrijo, era la de Chase.

\- " _¿Chase?"_ – Se preguntaba mentalmente Skye ya que le imposible mover su boca.

\- " _No le hagas nada a ella, tu solo me quieres a mi" –_ Suplicaba entre llantos, con una voz quebradiza llena de dolor y desesperanza.

\- " _¿A quién?, ¿A mí? No Chase, no quiero que nada más te pase, no tienes que sacrificarte nuevamente por los demás, vive tu vida, yo ya lo hice con la mía y ahora es tu turno y si tengo que morir para verte vivo una vez más, para que cumplas tus sueños, entonces lo haré, porque te amo" –_ Pedía con todo su corazón hecho pedazos aunque todo era en vano pues nadie le hacía acaso pues seguía sin poder mover ni un musculo, a excepción de una.

\- " _Yo también te amo Skye" –_ Fue lo último que escuchó decir de la voz de Chase antes de que se oyera como los huesos empezaban a crujir, como la carne se separaba de los músculos y como la sangre salpica por cada parte. Cada gota se escuchaba caer al suelo como enormes cascadas individuales que dejaban un enorme río carmesí que, aunque no podía verlo Skye, está sabía que lo era además de que sentía como el mar de sangre llegaba hasta su pecho y la tintaban de rojo y no podía hacer nada pues ella aún no se podía mover, solo escuchaba y olía el repugnante olor metálico de la sangre desparramada por todo el sitio.

\- " _No de nuevo" –_ Lloraba en soledad – " _Chase, *Ah, ahh*" –_ Sus sollozos se volvieron amargos y dolorosos, estaba ya harta de tratar con esta locura una y otra vez pues en cada sueño se mostraba como si ella estuviera condenada a ver cómo su amado moría una y otra vez con ella en primera fila para ver tan hórrido evento y sin poder hacer nada. Era una maldición que se le había sido impuesto su propia alma y corazón destrozados, culpandose y haciéndose creer que las últimas horas de vida de Chase habían sido las más dolorosas y tristes por su primera y lamentablemente última pelea. Lo peor de estos sueños es que le era inevitable el oír, ver o de alguna forma sentir el sufrir de aquel can que alguna vez amó con pasión y deseo.

Esta vez algo extraño pasaba, no era como los demás sueños en los que solo era una mera espectadora, si no que ahora ella también sería parte de tal macabro espectáculo pues desde lo más profundo del mar rojizo en el que se encontraba, un fuerte aroma hediondo a muerte y putrefacción empezaba a surgir, era mucho peor que el mismo olor del río de sangre donde estaba, y fue solamente ahí cuando su vista se aclaró para notar como varios cuerpos flotaban alrededor de ella, pero no era cuerpos al azar de cualquiera, eran cuerpos de cada compañero suyo de los Paw Patrol, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, Rocky, Ryder, Ace, Jake entre varios más flotaban con horribles rostros grabados en sus caras, algunas mostraban ya rastros de necropsia que decían que habían muerta hace ya tiempo.

\- " _¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?" –_ Se preguntaba aterrada por todo lo que sus ojos ahora estaban presenciando, deseando volver a estar a ciegas.

\- " _Ja ja ja" –_ Una voz extraña y burlona resonaba tan fuerte y profunda que Skye se retorcía de dolor mientras sus oídos sangraban de tan fuerte y demente risa – " _Esto es lo que Chase les dejo, esto es lo que él provocó, esto es lo que él quiso y solamente ustedes serán los que paguen el precio" –_ Aquella voz dejó de reír y empezaba a hablar como si fuera el triunfador un juego macabro, era una voz totalmente desconocida para ella y muy siniestra que le dejaba en claro que no era nada amigable – " _Ahora no les queda de otra más que morir en ¡DOLOR!" –_ Este último grito hizo que todo se sacudiera, un aura negativa de maldad pura y terror por completo dejaron sin aliento a cockapoo, quien soltó su último grito antes de morir de por la misma oscuridad en la que aún estaba cautiva.

\- ¡AHHH¡ – Gritó Skye en completo terror levantándose de un brinco mientras jadeaba y todavía temblaba - *Ah, ah, ah* - Jadeaba mientras volteaba a todos lados para asegurarse de volver al mundo real, vio a Ace todavía dormida, el granero donde se hallaban y escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia aún caían tormentosamente sobre en el techo. Dio un leve suspiro y logró calmarse – Dios mío, solamente fue un mal sueño, un terrible, odioso y muy feo sueño, aunque se me es muy raro que tuviera pesadillas de ese tipo aún después de meses que sucedió toda esa tragedia – Se dijo para sí misma para apaciguar aún más su miedo, aunque las dudas que le entraron eran muchas, tanto que no logró reconciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Skye se movía de un lugar a otro, cambiaba de posición y hacía todo lo posible para volver a dormir, aunque este trabajo tan simple se le volvía muy complicado pues al cerrar los ojos solo recordaba aquella horrible pesadilla por la que tuvo que pasar. Minutos pasaban y la lluvia no cesaba, todavía indicaba a que aquel perro Jill tenía razón y que las lluvias no pararían hasta dentro de un buen tiempo y hablando de él, a la cockapoo le entro un poco de curiosidad por conocer al Kelpie que las ayudo tanto que quería conocerlo un poco más y tal vez tener un nuevo amigo después de tanto, sabía que Ace no estaría muy segura de que hiciera esto y aun así esto no la detuvo. Ya no era aquella cachorra que todos pensaban que era delicada y que necesitaba ser protegida, ahora ya era más grande y se sabía cuidar muy bien por ella misma aunque Ace no lo notara y a la vez estaba el factor de que su físico hiciera creerles a todos que era tan frágil como una rosa, pero esta rosa se marchitó hace años dejando solo un simple tallo de espinas secas que trataban de protegerse como pudiera de otro daño como el que tuvo.

Jill miraba a las afueras del granero de madera en el que se resguardaban de las fuerte lluvias, tenía las puertas medio abiertos con tal de que el viento no cruzara demasiado y molestara a las chicas que había ayudado. El Kelpie miraba fijamente al cielo con una mirada de impacto, algo de dolor, pena, ira y molestia ya que en una de sus patas se hallaba el sobre qué horas atrás le había dado su antiguo amigo, aquel pedazo de papel ahora estaba rasgado y vació pues su contenido había sido sacado por Jill. En la otra pata tenía lo que era la imagen de lo que parecía un ultrasonido con la imagen de pequeñas figuras de fetos apenas formados de cachorros junto a otro pedazo de papel mojado por la lluvia pues la descuido un poco al sacarlo, pero aún se podía leer lo siguiente:

" _Querido Jill, puede que este no sea el regalo más costoso o lujoso que recibirás el día más especial de nuestras vidas, pero lo que lo que hace más especial al resto de los demás es que este lo hicimos juntos como prueba de nuestro amor, este es mi regalo de mí para ti, una imagen de lo que serán nuestros pequeños retoños que veremos crecer y amaremos con todo nuestro corazón. Puede que aún no se noten mucho pues el veterinario me dijo que tan solo tengo dos semanas de embarazo, pero siento que ya los amo tanto como yo te amo a ti"_.

Jill quedó atónito al leer tal cosa y ver las imágenes de esos seres que eran realmente los hijos que ya nunca vera jamás, se había enterado que su infidelidad a su futura esposa no solo había acabado con la vida de ella, sino que también acabó con las de sus cachorros quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver este mundo. Leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos pues el dolor que le había causado era mayúsculo y no había forma de remendar su error, o tal vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó una voz detrás suya que lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo que ocultara los más rápido posible las evidencias de su error y saltara del espanto – ¡Ups!, perdona, no quería molestarte – Se disculpó Skye quien había llegado para saludar un poco a su nuevo amigo, pero que por accidente lo había asustado.

\- No, el error fue mío. No note que estabas aquí y estaba muy metido en mi mundo – Respondió el Kelpie algo nervioso, ocultando como podía a sus espaldas el ultrasonido y la carta.

\- Oye, solo quiero pedir disculpas de parte de mi dueña por ser tan grosera contigo. Hemos pasado por mucho y está algo tensa por el viaje, los espectáculos y muchas cosas más.

\- No hay problema, yo la entiendo pues vivir en una granja, a diferencia de lo que todos creen, es igual de tenso y más si eres un perro ovejero como yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Skye algo curiosa.

\- Es aburrido vivir siempre con lo mismo. Todos los días son iguales, te levantas, desayunas, sacas al rebaño a pastorear, vigilas que no se acerquen lobos, zorros u otros animales peligrosos, regresas a casa, comes, cenas y a la cama para despertar y repetir lo mismo. Se que suena simple y sencillos, pero hay muchas veces que te aburres de esas cosas.

\- Ja, es gracioso. Yo siempre he querido vivir en una granja, por un lado, me gusta estar en los aires, sentir el viento acariciando mi cara y la adrenalina fluyendo en mis venas mientras surco las nubes, pero también anhelaba una vida tranquila en una granja, sin temores, sin preocupaciones ni nada que me molestara – La cara de Skye comenzaba a volverse algo risueña al imaginar su vida en calma.

\- Si, puede que así lo veas, pero todo se vuelve tan tranquilo que harta.

\- No me importaría, siempre y cuando este junto al hombre perfecto al que ame para toda la vida, todo sería perfecto, pero… - Skye perdió su motivación al recordar la herida que tenía.

\- Pero ¿qué?

\- Lo perdí, aquel chico que más amé lo perdí de la peor forma. Él murió en un incendio y horas antes habíamos peleado – Lágrimas caían – Nunca pude decirle que lo amaba, * _Snift*,_ con todo el corazón, * _Snift, Snift*,_ y ahora que se fue lo único que me queda para recordarlo es mi error – Skye alza su pata izquierda mostrando lo que parecía una pulsera. Antiguamente era el collar del cachorro policía de los Paw Patrol, una cinta de cuero sintético, desgastado y rota por el tiempo con detalles chamuscados por el incendio en el que se encontró, sujetaba una placa con una estrella gigante amarilla y un fondo azul, el cristal que lo recubría ya estaba estrellado y le faltaban partes, además de que el metal con el que estaba hecho se estaba empezando a oxidar.

Jill la miro algo apenado pues se veía que su amor era real y muy fuerte, pero no quería perderla tan fácil.

\- Este…yo te entiendo, yo ehh… también perdí a alguien que yo amaba – Dijo Jill tratando de fingir dolor.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Skye cayendo en la trampa.

\- Este…si, yo la amaba con locura a una hermosa perrita, la amaba tanto que le propuse matrimonio, pero por desgracia ella no me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella. Un día antes de nuestra la boda yo me acosté…digo, yo la descubrí a ella acostándose con alguien más, me rompió el corazón y cancelé todo. Lo último que supe de esa imbécil es que ella mantenía relaciones sexuales con otros mientras andábamos juntos – Uno a uno sus mentiras iban creciendo, modificando la historia para que el fuera la víctima cuando en realidad había sido al revés.

\- Yo, lo siento mucho. Creo que ninguno de los dos hemos encontrado a nuestra verdadera alma gemela, aunque pensé que yo sí lo había hecho – Skye limpio un poco su rostro luego de escuchar la falsa tragedia de Jill.

\- Yo igual, pero supongo que el destino tiene algo mejor para nosotros o eso quiero creer – Respondió el Kelpie un tanto más relajado que antes – Oye, dime algo. Si eres una acróbata entonces has visitado ciudades, ¿no?, entonces ¿crees que me podrías decir cómo es? Siempre quise ir, de hecho, mi sueño es dejar la granja para ir a conocerla y vivir en una enorme ciudad.

\- Bueno… si he ido y he vivido en lo que se puede decir una ciudad, pero sinceramente mis palabras no bastarían para decirte cómo es realmente. Creo que lo mejor es que tu vayas y la conozcas en carne propia – Dijo Skye esbozando un pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me parece bien. Oye, ya que al parecer tú y tu dueña se van quedar por un tiempo por las tormentas. ¿Qué te parece que te enseñe lo que es la vida en el campo y la granja?

\- Es una excelente idea y en señal de agradecimiento yo prometo llevarte a conocer la ciudad un día de estos, ¿Trato? – Skye alzó una pata para sellar su acuerdo.

\- Trato – Jill correspondió y entre ambos lograron estrechar patas pues ahora tenían una promesa que cumplir.

\- " _Tal vez y solo tal vez, puede que él sea el perro que había visto en mis sueños pasado. Aunque lo único que sé de él realmente son el color de sus ojos azules fuerte y Jill tiene un color muy semejante a estos, pero viéndolo mejor, su figura y altura no son las mismas, pero no me importa. Ya no quiero arriesgarme nuevamente en el amor, ignorare mis antiguos sentimientos y a mi corazón para que no vuelva a sufrir. Lo mejor es solo sonreír, aunque sea falsamente, y aceptar lo que te de la vida" –_ Pensaba Skye, quien comenzaba a sentir un amor falso por el Kelpie que su mente hacía parecer verdadero, pero su corazón le decía que era un error – Será mejor que regrese a dormir, mañana tal vez inicie el recorrido que me quieres enseñar, descansa Jill – Dijo Skye despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo, lanzándole un tierna sonrisa y regresando a su improvisada cama.

\- Buenas noches…Skye – Skye era aún demasiado inocente como para comprender del todo las relaciones sexuales y todo ello, también estaba muy cansada como para estar al cien por ciento, tanto que no se dio cuenta que por accidente su cola y caderas se movieron de tal manera que mostraban sus partes íntimas por breves segundos y Jill no desperdicio esto y grabó tal imagen en su cabeza. Este incidente nunca lo noto Skye y para su fortuna y tragedia de Jill, esto jamás volvió a suceder – " _Mierda, esa perra sí que es muy sensual y su vagina lucía tan, tan… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Le acabo de mentir a una chica que se abrió a mí, me contó sobre sus sentimientos y yo estoy pensando en sexo. Tengo que ser sincero pues ella realmente parecía serlo conmigo, trataré de hacer las cosas bien ahora pues ella es mi boleto para salir de este lugar, ella es mi escape. La usare para huir de aquí y hasta puede que aproveche un poco para conocerla mejor, después de eso enterrare mi pasado e iniciaré una nueva vida, con ella como mi pareja todos me envidiaran y no tendré que hacer nada pues ella se encargara de todo" –_ Jill mira una vez el ultrasonido y la carta de su fallecida prometida solo para romperlas haciéndolas miles de pedacitos tirándolos a la lluvia, dejando que esta se las lleve junto con el viento y borrando su pasado " _trágico_ " – " _Eso era solo basura, yo realmente no la amaba y no pensaba en amar a esas cosas que ella cargaba en su vientre, ahora Skye será realmente la que me importe, hasta que me deje de ser útil" –_ Jill entró al granero, cerró la puerta tras de él dejando todo a ciegas para solo dormir plácidamente pensando en su brillante, ególatra y egoísta plan.

* * *

De regreso al presente, donde Skye y Jill ya tenían una relación y dormían uno al lado del otro.

\- " _Lo logré, después de mucho tiempo finalmente logré salir de ese sitio tan vil y despreciable, pero no ha acabado aún, todavía tengo que asegurar mi estadía en este sitio. Skye, te tendré que seguir utilizando un poco más. Lo siento, pero mis sueños son primero que los tuyos" –_ Pensó siendo el primero en despertar mientras veía a su hermosa novia descansando sobre su pecho con un rostro triunfante y malvado.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **O: Wazzup, soy OLM y estas viendo Disney Chanel... :P**

 **E: Hola gente como están, aquí Eyiles Jack trayendoles el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic que se que ha muchos les gusta y los disfruta :D**

 **De antemano quiero pedirles perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo pues estuve viviendo en un etapa muy dura en mi vida que me impedía seguir escribiendo, así que le pedí de favor a OLM de que continuara escribiendo (Con mi supervisión) este capítulo en mi ausencia.**

 **O: EL peor mes de mi vida jodida vida :,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,V**

 **E: Pero olvidando toda esta parte de nuestra vida personal, he vuelto para seguir escribiendo y continuando con el que será uno de los fics más largos que he escrito y que espero que apoyen pues cuesta mucho hacerlo.**

 **Esta vez nos apartamos un poco de los demás cachorros para hablar más detenidamente sobre una de las protagonistas principales de la historia, Skye, y cómo conoció a Jill, también nos enteramos mucho más sobre su pasado y sus verdaderas intenciones con nuestra amada, querida y favorita cachorra.**

 **O: SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO**

 **E: He de admitir que extrañaba un poco, solo un poco, las tonterías de OLM :I**

 **Y antes de retirarnos les quiero anunciar que muy pronto la lista de la voces de nuestros personajes se actualizará muy pronto, tal vez puede que en siguiente episodio pues habrá un boom de Oc's pues esto es solo el comienzo. Con esto yo me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto :D**

 **Bye**

 **O: WEBOS**


	12. Episodio 8: Castigo

**_Episodio 8: Castigo._**

 ** _[Advertencia +18: El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon explícito y escenas que pueden ser muy fuertes para el público en general. Se recomienda discreción]_**

Nadie quería despertarse en ese momento de calma, solo querían seguir descansando un poco más antes de dar inicio y de hacer las actividades que Ace tenía preparadas para ayudar a su fiel amiga y compañera Skye, quien junto a Tundra y Jill lograrían grabarle una sonrisa y hacer que esta se olvidara de sus problemas y tuviera las mejores vacaciones de su joven vida. Pero desgraciadamente tenían que hacer un gran, pero gran esfuerzo solamente para abrir los ojos.

Tundra fue la primera que despertó. Dio un enorme bostezo para después frotarse los ojos y su primera vista fue la de dos tortolos acostados en una posición tan tierna y dulce de pareja, Jill y Skye seguían durmiendo abrazados muy fuertemente, como si dijeran que uno era del otro y nada más importaba. Aun con esa supuesta prueba de amor, algo andaba mal con Skye que Tundra podía percibir pues desde que la conoce se han hecho muy buenas amigas y lo bastante cercanas como para saber cuándo algo malo le pasaba a la otra. Aunque este sentimiento de alerta le cosquilleaba muy duramente, Tundra no daba muy bien con el clavo de que molestaba a Skye pues ella se había vuelto una gran mentirosa durante estos últimos cinco años ya que sabía ocultar sus sentimientos muy bien.

Hace ya tres años, antes de que ambas chicas aviadoras escalaran en los más alto de su salón de fama, tuvieron sus dificultades y accidentes de los que tuvieron que aprender aún siendo muy experimentadas, uno de ellos fue percance en Anchorage Alaska. Ambas chicas irían rumbo a una pequeña ciudad para dar un show aéreo para toda la ciudad, pero una tormenta de nieve apareció de la nada dificultando las vistas y el mantener al avión recto ya era una labor muy difícil hasta para una experta como Ace Sonrense pues el viento movía de forma errática las alas y agotaba mucho las turbinas, fue tanto el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer el vehículo aéreo que uno de los motores de Amelia empezaba a echar humo y hacer ruidos muy preocupantes, tenían que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso de emergencias, pero el problema es que estaban en un área completamente boscosa sin ningún sitio donde aterrizar, el viento y la nieve complicaban las cosas mucho más.

\- No, no, no – Se negaba preocupada Ace tratando de mantener el poco control que tenía de su avioneta – Diablos, Skye no podremos seguir en las alturas por mucho tiempo, tendremos que saltar.

\- Pero el viento es muy fuerte, nos empujaría contra cualquier cosa – Dijo Skye preocupándose por su situación.

\- De uno u otro modo moriremos estrelladas, si saltamos aún tendremos un mínimo chance de vivir.

\- Pero si logramos sobrevivir a la caída, ¿Qué haremos al tocar el suelo? No tenemos ni idea de donde estamos, terminaríamos perdidas en medio de una tormenta – Exclamó Skye aún en los nervios.

El tiempo se les acababa y Ace solo pudo mantenerlas en el aire unos pocos minutos más, comprando algo de tiempo, por desgracia el motor sucumbió y prendió en llamas. Ahora se hallaban contra reloj y necesitaban aterrizar lo más pronto posible, Ace y Skye buscaban alternativas pues estaban preocupadas, tenían en mente saltar de avión y aterrizar a salvo con sus paracaídas, el problema era que si lo hacían el viento muy probablemente las arrastraría o las empujaría con tanta fuerza que ni sus paracaídas las ayudarían, además si por alguna razón lograran sobrevivir a la feroz caída y aterrizar bien aún les quedaba la feroz carrera contra el tiempo pues tendrían que encontrar un refugio lo más pronto posible junto a alguna fuente de calor pues el clima empeoraba y estas quedarían perdidas en mitad del bosque muriendo de frío y hambre tal y como había predicho la cachorra.

Sin mucho tiempo ni para pensar solo les quedaba actuar, Skye abrió las compuertas de la avioneta y junto a su dueña saltaron al mismo con los paracaídas puestos. El viento soplaba seguía siendo violento, el abrir el paracaídas desde su altura actual solo las empujarían contra los árboles y las rocas lo que conllevaría una posible muerte, tenían que abrirlo en el momento justo para no estrellarse contra el suelo y que el viento no las llevara muy lejos. Fue un acto casi imposible de hacer, tanto que fue un milagro que hayan logrado salvarse y semi aterrizar con éxito. Al menos Skye tocó el suelo sin problemas, por desgracia Ace no tuvo tanta suerte y un fuerte soplido empujó su paracaídas llevando su cabeza contra un árbol y golpeándose contra él quedando inconsciente, la cockapoo corrió muy preocupada temiendo por la vida de su amiga, sus nervios disiparon un poco al notar que aún respiraba, pero ese solo era la punta de un gran Iceberg de problemas pues aún estaban en medio de la nada con un clima del demonio.

\- Mierda, mierda – Maldecía su suerte Skye muy preocupada y entrando en pánico mientras trataba de despertar a su amiga pelirroja – Por favor Ace despierta, no puedo avanzar sin ti – La pequeña Skye empujaba el cuerpo de su amiga sin éxito.

Con el tiempo en juego, la cachorra debía utilizar las lecciones que recibió durante la época en la que vivía en Bahía Aventura, recordó su entrenamiento como antiguo Paw Patrol y como vieja cachorra exploradora y pudo improvisar una camilla con la ayuda de un trozo de madera grande y parte del paracaídas que había salvado su vida segundos atrás para llevar a su amiga arrastrando. Pero esto de empujar era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar a Ace ella sola por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA¡ – Gritaba Skye tratando de salvar la vida de ambas al buscar ayuda arrastrando a su amiga y dirigiéndose a ningún lugar.

A unos pocos metros del lugar, en una cabaña de cazadores abandonada y vieja, vivía una pequeña husky callejera, víctima del abuso, maltrato y abandono. Su pelaje era un café cremoso, pero estaba maltratado, sucio y desalineado, sus ojos eran de un lindo celeste que brillaban con la luz de la luna, esta pequeña y descuidada criatura buscaba cómo podía alimento entre la basura y el infernal frío. Se notaba que esta cojeaba mucho de sus patas traseras pues había recibido un castigo muy cruel.

La vida no era tan dura para ella, hace unos meses tenía todo tipo de comodidades y amor de parte de su dueña, con una vida como un perro normal y feliz en una casa humilde y cómoda junto con el calor de su única familia. Vivía al lado de su mejor amiga y dueña, una chica joven y hermosa la cual disfrutaba de tocar el leer y pasar el rato junto a su compañera cuadrúpeda, pero lo que más disfrutaba era tocar el grande y viejo piano que tenía en medio de sala, lo tocaba a todas horas con hermosas y armoniosas notas y a Tundra le encantaba escuchar cuando tocaba mientras dormía en una cómoda alfombra al lado del fuego de la chimenea, al igual que su amiga humana, también disfrutaba estar a su lado. Todo estaba bien en la vida de ambas donde no podía faltar nada y en su propio mundo todo era perfecto, donde las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban a la primera y su felicidad era diaria, hasta que llegó el nuevo novio de su dueña. Un tipo que era todo lo contrario a la chica, básicamente era un perdedor, desquiciado, alcohólico y emocionalmente inestable, lo único bueno en él era que era bien parecido y nada más, ni siquiera Tundra sabía que le había vista su dueña a ese patán. El muchacho había llegado a la vida de ambas chicas de un día para otro sin previo aviso, la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y el chico solo fingía que lo hacía. Los días dejaron de volverse bellos y calmados, ahora aquel piano que tocaba casi a diario solo acumulaba polvo y telarañas, el sujeto ahora mostraba su faceta real, sus verdaderas intenciones las cuales eran crueles y abusadoras pues solo pasaba golpeando a la chica y aprovechándose de ella como si de un muñeco sexual se tratara.

En uno de los diarios ataques de golpes contra la muchacha, pues el chico era emocionalmente inestable lo que ocasionaba ataques repentinos de ira y enojo que siempre eran dirigidos a la antigua pianista, Tundra no soportó volver a ver a su mejor amiga tratada de esa manera y harta de todo eso se abalanzó contra el chico mordiéndole su pie izquierdo, haciendo que este sangrara y se tirara del dolor, la husky lo soltó momentáneamente mientras aún miraba agresivamente al joven preparándose para otro ataque hasta que recibió una patada sorpresa de un segunda persona, de la víctima, de la joven que antes era su mejor amiga.

Cegada por el amor e ignorando sus lazos con su amiga canina, su antigua dueña le había dado una patada con tal de que dejare a su romance en paz. No conforme con ello, la chica toma a Tundra de su lamo y junto a ella salió a la calle con el propósito de atarla con una mordaza contra un poste de luz fuera de su cálido hogar con una ventisca realmente aterradora.

\- " _Lo siento mucho Tundra, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, él no es un mal tipo, yo fui la estúpida que tuvo la culpa por querer salir con mis amigas, *Snift, Snift*_ \- Lloraba la chica mientras ataba a su mejor amiga con todo el dolor de su corazón.

\- " _No… tú… no tienes la culpa en nada, él es el que te encierra y te maltrata, él es el único culpab…" –_ Antes de que continuara de hablar, su hocico fue tapado con un bozal que fue apretado lo suficientemente duro para que no escupiera ninguna otra palabra.

\- "¡ _NO!, tu no entiendes, yo lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa" –_ La chica lo decía con dolor en sus palabras y cascadas saliendo de sus ojos antes de volver a entrar a la casa, dejando a Tundra en el frío total sin poder moverse ni mucho menos poder hablar para pedir socorro.

Tundra se quedó sola afuera en la helada ventisca, mientras era obligada a escuchar como su mejor amiga es abusada sexualmente por su novio por quinta ocasión del día y a la vez era golpeada y torturada, sus gritos suplicaban piedad la cual era negada, Tundra peleó como pudo para quitarse tal mordaza, pero era inútil, la quería rescatar, ayudarla, atender a la emergencia y nada, no podía hacer nada más que rendirse y tirarse al suelo cansada y rendida por el esfuerzo que había realizado, hasta que minutos más tarde, los gritos y la tortura pararon y aquel sujeto salió de la casa para encontrarse con una Tundra tirada en el helado pavimento, muy helada y cubierta por la nieve por todas partes, ella apenas y se podía mover o hablar

* * *

 **[ADVERTENCIA: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SE DA INICIO DE CONTENIDO +18 (LEMON) SI NO QUIERES VERLO O NO SOPORTAS ESTE TIPO DE COSAS SE RECOMIENDA SALTAR HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA PARTE]**.

\- _"Sab-bes, *Hip*" –_ El tipo estaba ahogado en alcohol mientras caminaba con dificultad y con dolor directo a la canina – _"Sabes algo, yo *Hip*, yo odio a los animales, lo único que saben hacer es cagar y vomitar… y luego comerse su vómito para cargarlo o vomitarlo de nuevo, *Hip* , pero hoy se cruzó la pequeña línea que impedía que yo asesinara alguno, *Hip*, me dolió mucho tu puta mordida, pen-pen-pendeja , por suerte tu vieja sabe algo de medicina y la me la dejo casi como nueva, pero aun así, *Hip*, hay que castigar a las la perras po-po-por lo sus errores y eso hice con ella"_ – Apenas y vocalizaba correctamente.

 _\- "Solo dime lo que me harás, ¿Cómo me castigaras?" –_ Dijo Tundra como pudo aún con el frío, la posible hipotermia que estaba pasando y aún con aquel bozal que logro aflojar un poco en una de sus continuas luchas por liberarse. Sus ojos ahora derramaban lágrimas frías pues había aceptado su destino, aunque no estaba preparada para lo que le iría a pasar a continuación.

\- " _Jeje, no te voy a castigar, *Hip*, no como ella, *Hip*, es más considéralo como un favor" –_ Aquel chico libera a Tundra de la mordaza que la mantenía atada al poste de luz con ayuda de un cuchillo que siempre cargaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y esto daba inicio al principio de lo malo – " _Ahora mismo, noto que estas muy fría, deja que te ayude a calentarte un poco" –_ El chico se bajó el cierre del pantalón y dejó a relucir su virilidad enfrente del rostro de la husky color marrón, para luego frotárselo contra toda su cara.

\- " _No, por favor, todo menos eso" –_ Suplicaba muy débil pues no podía defenderse ni hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas salían de ella como si fueran cascadas pues sabía cuál sería su castigo, además de que podía oler el sudor y la orina que estaban impregnados en el miembro masculino del chico.

\- " _Odio mucho a los animales, pero también soy un tipo de mente abierta, *Hip*. Por desgracia deje tan abierta a tu estúpida dueña que se quedó inconsciente y yo me quede caliente, jejeje. Como lo habrás notado a mí me gusta que me supliquen, que me lloren y que me griten, como no despertaba tu idiota humana el sexo dejó de ser divertido, luego recordé que existías tú y henos aquí" –_ El tipo sujeto a Tundra del cuello y con la otra mano acomodaba su miembro para que este entrara al virginal útero de ella, quien luchaba con sus pocas energías para soltarse de su agarre, pero estaba tan débil que sus movimientos eran flojos e inútiles, al verse en tal situación sus ojos por sí solos empezaron a lagrimear – " _Más te vale que me guste, porque si no tú morirás"_

Sin previo aviso, el chico acomodo su pene justo en la entrada de la vagina de Tundra y de una sola embestida este la desfloro derramando su sangre por la nieve, tiñéndose de carmesí y lágrimas de esta se combinaban con la sangre, Tundra mordió su labio del horrible dolor que sentía, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos he inundados de lágrimas pues sentía como el miembro del chico chocaba contra su útero una y otra vez en sus estrechas y sangrantes paredes vaginales que derramaban un sinfín de líquidos, entre ellos orina por el horrido miedo que sufría al ser violada en un acto depravado y denigrante. Tundra cada vez que suplicaba por piedad y misericordia era callada por un abofeteada, las manos del sujeto sujetaban el débil y frágil cuello de cachorrita que se asfixiaba pues su garganta apenas y podía pasar el oxígeno necesario para su supervivencia. De sus labios salía más sangre y saliva y esta lloraba más.

\- " _Te gusta esto, ¿verdad que sí? PERRA, es lo único que ustedes los animales saben hacer bien" –_ Preguntaba el malnacido embistiendo con total fiereza al destrozado cuerpo joven de la cachorra.

Su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a tomar calor por tal acto bárbaro, esto empeoro su tortura pues antes tenía su cuerpo semi anestesiado por el frío que vivió, pero ahora sentía mil veces peor como el pene del humano destrozaba su interior y la partía por la mitad.

Por si esto no fuera tan malo y ruin, el chico saco su miembro de la cachorra quien había quedado traumatizada severamente con los ojos vidriosos y adolorida de su parte genital. No le dio ni un respiro ya que el segundo acto comenzó e introdujo su repulsivo miembro ahora por el recto de ella y si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, este saco de su bolsillo aquella fiel navaja que siempre cargaba y con el mango de esta la introdujo al mismo tiempo que su pene en el orificio estrecho de la hembra, cuidando de que la parte filosa no arruinara su diversión y continuo.

El acto continuó por varios minutos, el muchacho se aseguraba de que Tundra no cayera desmayada por el dolor dándoles más abofeteadas, también experimentaba con ella al meterle más y más cosas que encontraba como su botella de cerveza, una rama de un árbol cercano y hasta la nieve que cubría todo dejándola casi sin pelaje en su pelvis y con el ano y vulva rojos e hinchados por el escarmiento. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax, la husky inconscientemente había acabado en sus propias patas mojando todo su abdomen y parte del pecho, el chico sacó su falo y derramó todo su esperma en el lomo de la cachorrita, pero se aseguró de que el mango de su navaja siguiera dentro de su ano.

\- " _Eres una maldita perra y lo acabo de demostrar, te viniste al mismo tiempo que yo lo que significa que te gusto tanto que me pedirás más a mí o a cualquier desgraciado que te pueda meter algo por tu asquerosa vagina estrecha, que ahora mismo acabo de estrenar… Espero que te sirva de lección, que nadie se mete conmigo" –_ Los efectos del alcohol habían parado en su mayoría en el sujeto y se notaba en su forma de actuar, lo que significaba que estaba consciente de cada arremetida que le daba a ella y sabía bien con la quien lo había hecho y la forma en la que lo hizo.

Tundra…no acabó nada bien, sus ojos estaban muy blancos, sus patas se retorcían de dolor, temblaba mucho, tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo, bastante sangre le brotaba de su hinchada y morada entrepierna. Humillada y traumatizada, la joven husky marrón pudo notar con sus débiles y moribundos ojos que desde la ventana su dueña lo había visto todo, vio cada cosa, cada detalle, cada tortura y no hizo nada más que mirar como su mejor amiga era violada, tras ver eso Tundra cayó inconsciente, había perdido la dignidad, la virginidad, su honor y orgullo y mucho peor, a su dueña para siempre… al hombre no le gusto que ella cerrara los ojos y pateó la navaja, la cual seguía incrustada en su ano, con todo su odio, introduciéndola más a fondo y sacándola ferozmente con restos de sangre y heces, continúa haciendo esto varias veces más.

 **[HASTA AQUÍ SE ACABA]**

* * *

Lo último que recordaba era ella dentro de una maleta, su mente solo recordaba fantasmas y suspiros de sus memorias pues no estaba realmente consciente, escuchó el sonido de un carro y la maleta en la que era transportada se tambaleaba mucho por lo que era fácil de deducir que estaba dentro del susodicho auto, su cuerpo frágil golpeaba contra las paredes de su jaula y debilitaba más su cuerpo, después lo único que siguió era un oscuridad total… Despertó, un frío estremecedor la hizo despertarse de un golpe y vio como su cuerpo había sido colocado en un ataúd improvisado con una maleta vieja de su vieja amiga, le costaba moverse pues le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, su rostro era el más adolorido pues los moretones era muy notorios aún con su frondoso pelaje. Trató de levantarse con sus temblorosas patas, pero algo extraño le sucedía, no podía sentir nada de su cadera para abajo, ni siquiera podía mover sus patas traseras.

La maleta no estaba cerrada y solo basta con un pequeño empujón para salir de ella y lo que vio a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que ella ya no era amada. En su entorno había una gran manta blanca fría cubriendo todo el suelo, a sus espaldas una cabaña muy vieja de cazadores abandonada, árboles a su alrededor y debajo de sus patas un gran montón de basura, había sido abandonada y tirada como basura en un vertedero, al comprenderlo las cascadas de dolor y pena cayeron de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, sollozaba en pena y gritaba con toda la depresión en su interior.

Era obvio lo que le pasó, su dueña pensó que había muerto luego de la brutalidad con la que fue desvirgada y en un último acto de amor hacia ella tiró su cuerpo como y en la basura, donde pensó que sería mejor en vez de enterrarla o tener más respeto. Esa era la mentalidad del ser humano, amar algo por un tiempo hasta que se aburre de ello, llega otra cosa y tira aquello que alguna vez fue feliz, se ciega uno por un amor tóxico por qué lo que piensa es que será feliz con ello y terminas por dañar y olvidar a los demás…

Tundra había aprendido de ese desprecio, al ser tratada como un objeto, al creer que era reemplazable y con ello aprendió a odiar a los humanos pues todos se habían vuelto los mismos para ella. Con el pasar del tiempo pudo recuperar la movilidad de sus patas traseras y la sensibilidad en ellas, pero su cadera terminó casi rota con lesiones severas y traumas fuertes que la obligaron a cojear cada vez que caminaba. Los humanos pasaban de vez en cuando, pero solo para tirar deshechos y basura en el lugar, Tundra se ocultaba de ellos pues pensaba que estos la lastimarían como antes. Solo estaba ella y nadie más, no existía el amor, la fraternidad ni la amistad, solo el dolor y el miedo. Pero solo bastó con sentir tal afecto nuevamente para ser la de antes, pues el amor logra curar hasta el alma más rota.

En un noche tormentosa y borrosa por la nieve, el frío era extremo y la madre naturaleza advertía a todo ser vivo para buscar refugio, esto no detuvo a la hambrienta de Tundra quien buscaba entre las bolsas de basura algún sustituto alimenticio para cenar hoy. Cubierta únicamente con una bolsa de basura como una chaqueta improvisada, esculcaba en todo el sitio.

\- Carajo, estos humanos siempre tiran cosas inútiles y peligrosas para el medio ambiente, ojalá existiera algún contenedor o algo para separar la basura – Exclamó enfadada a la vez que su estómago gritaba por el menor gramo de comida. El viento y el frío empeoraban tanto que penetraban su único abrigo improvisado con basura – Uff, el clima está más vil que nunca, será mejor que entre a la cabaña antes de que muera como paleta…ni modo, otro día sin comer.

\- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA¡ – Se escuchaba un grito de auxilio en sus proximidades que apenas era reconocible por el llanto del viento.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Dijo sorprendida y confundida Tundra tras oír este llamado, pero no le tomo importancia pues pensaba que era su imaginación, hasta que se escuchó nuevamente.

\- ¡SOCORRO, POR FAVOR!

\- * _Ahh_ *, alguien está en problemas, pero… ¿Qué pasa si es un humano? ¿Y sí viene para golpearme, violarme?, no, no, no podría soportarlo otra vez – Sus miedos y traumas empezaron a atacarla.

\- ¡POR FAVOR!

\- Yo, yo, Yyyy-yo – Su miedo no la dejaban moverse, no podía dejar que le pasara algo más de lo que le ocurrió la última vez que confío en un humano.

A unos metros de distancia una cansada y debilitada Skye movía como podía el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga entre la profunda y densa nieve que apenas y dejaba moverla ni aún con su pelaje cubierto con los mismos cristales helados que caían desde el cielo y apunto de desfallecer del gran trabajo que había hecho.

\- Ayu…da – Skye cayó rendida y agotada, sabía que su final estaba aquí pues sus ojos lentamente empañaban su visión y solo podía ver borroso. De entre la tormenta y oscuridad vio como una sombra extraña se acercaba hacia ellas velozmente – Cha-¿Chase? – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Pudieron ser horas, minutos o tal vez días, no lo supo con real certeza, lo único que pudo ver cuando despertó es que ahora estaba rodeada por cuatro paredes de maderas y que el viento de afuera chocaba contra ellas tratando de entrar desesperadamente con tal furia que hacía rechinar la madera, esto le dio un tétrico toque al lugar. La cosa se calmó un poco luego de que vio a Ace recostada al lado de una pequeña fogata en la chimenea, cubierta con una tela enmarañada y vieja, seguía viva aún, pero su gozo se fue cuando un sonido la hizo ponerse alerta.

\- ¿Qui-qui-quién eres tú? ¿Quién es esa hu-hu-humana? – Preguntó una voz femenina nerviosa, escondida entre las sombras luego de ver que la cockapoo empezaba a reaccionar, se notaba el miedo en su tartamuda y semi quebradiza voz.

\- ¿Tú eres quien nos salvó? – Preguntó algo confundida Skye tratando de buscar el origen de aquella voz.

\- Y-y eso que, ustedes dos vinieron aquí por alguna razón, me quieren ¿Lastimar, humillar, profanarme o castigarme? – Preguntó con una voz semi ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Reaccionó algo sorprendida Skye por las preguntas que le realizaba aquella voz - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Poco a poco y con la luz de la luna que entraba por los agujeros de la cabaña, una cachorrita husky de pelo marrón, desalineada y muy sucia salía cojeando muy aterrorizada y con lágrimas goteando por sus ojos de entre su escondite.

\- Porque así son todos los humanos… solo te utilizan para abandonarte, se ríen de ti y te olvidan.

\- _*Ahh*_ – Reaccionó impactada Skye al ver el horrible estado en el que se hallaba tal cachorra de tal vez su edad cubriendo su hocico por la sorpresa que esta le generó.

Pasaron leves minutos, la fogata pequeña se habibo en la chimenea y ambas chicas se sentaron a hablar, ahora con una Tundra más calmada y confiada gracias a la actitud y buen corazón de Skye quien trataba de ayudarla al escuchar su tragedia.

\- Cuando las encontré a ti y a esa humana estaban cubiertas de mucha nieve, quise ayudarlas, pero una parte de mi me pidió que me fuera y las abandonara en ese lugar pues desde lo que me ocurrió ya no confío en nadie – Tundra pudo abrirse por primera vez, luego de muchos meses, logrando contar a Skye su cruel vida.

\- Pero no lo hiciste… Tundra has pasado por mucho y de verdad me apena y me enfurece todo lo que te hicieron, ningún perro o animal merece ser tratado de esa forma. Pero tampoco tienes que generalizar a todos lo humanos de esa forma, ni cerrarte de tal manera.

\- Dilo por ti, pues los únicos humanos a los que me he acercado, desde que vivo de esta manera, me han llamado pulgosa, callejera, saco de popo, rabiosa entre más apodos hiriente, incluso me han tirado piedras para que me aleje de ellos. La única bondad que conozco ahora es cuando tiran bolsas de basura con restos de comida en ellas.

\- Se que duele y te cambia mucho cuando pierdes a un ser querido, crees que haces lo correcto al cerrar tu corazón y eso solo hace que te fijes en las cosas negativas de la vida y cuando quieres volver a abrirlo… - Skye hace una pequeña pausa para soltar un pequeño suspiro abatido – No vuelves a ser la misma, les dices a todos que estas bien, pero solo vives engañándote a ti misma. Dices tantas mentiras que no sabes cuándo dices las verdades y la única que sale mal parada eres tú misma.

\- … Tu, ¿también perdiste a un ser querido? – Preguntó algo afligida Tundras por el sermón de Skye.

\- Perdí amigos, familia, pero con el dolor con el que más he vivido y el que más me quema aún después de tanto, es cuando perdí al amor de mi vida. Cerré mi corazón al igual que tú y solo vivía viendo la desgracia de la vida y cuando lo quise abrir nuevamente, el peso de todos mis engaños casi me destruye.

\- Pero no te lastimaron físicamente ni mucho menos te violaron – Exclamó Tundra molestándose de pronto.

\- Y aun así el dolor es casi el mismo… fui humillada, tal vez no la misma forma que tú, pero sentía como si lo fuera, me destrozaron mi corazón de tal forma que el dolor se sentía físicamente y ahora este late tan lento que parece extinto – Skye mira directamente a los ojos de Tundra y ambas notan como los ojos de la otra se empañan en dolor mutuo, como si ambas se conectaran para sentir lo mismo.

\- Aun así…* _Snift*,_ no sé si volveré a confiar en algún otro humano alguna vez en mi vida – Admitió sollozando la husky marrón.

\- Puedes hacerlo, solo deja de encerrarte y no cometes el mismo error que cometí. Libera tu corazón nuevamente y aprende a dejar el pasado atrás. Las marcas que este te haya dejado son para aprender y seguir avanzando – Skye logra esbozar una tierna y reconfortante sonrisa calmando el dolor de ambas.

El momento de tranquilidad de ambas cachorras se vio momentáneamente interrumpido cuando empezaron a escuchar leves quejidos de aquella chica que dejaron olvidada pues finalmente Ace había despertado de su letargo, aunque con un dolor fatal de cabeza.

\- Oh, mi cabeza me duele…es como si hubiera ido de copas anoche – Exclamó la experta aviadora sintiendo como en su nuca había un enorme chichón, soltando quejidos por el gran dolor que tenía a causa del accidente que había sufrido luego de su estrepitosa caída - ¿En dónde estoy? – Su vista era algo borrosa, pero poco a poco se iba aclarando hasta notar que estaba dentro de una cabaña vieja y escuchó como el viento de afuera era mortal.

\- ¡Ace¡ - Gritó Skye emocionada al ver como su amiga había despertado. Pero Tundra no estaba tan contenta como la cockapoo y como pudo se ocultó tras de ella para evitar ser vista por la pelirroja pues todavía no confiaba mucho en los humanos ni aún después de la charla que tuvo con Skye.

\- ¿Skye?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ahh – Soltó un breve quejido mostrándose adolorida todavía.

\- No te muevas mucho, estas muy delicada pues después de que saltamos de Amelia, chocaste y has estado durmiendo por un largo rato – Dijo Skye preocupada, pero a la vez tranquila.

\- Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo…Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegamos hasta acá.

\- Luego de que te desmayaras tuve que improvisar una camilla médica, te lleve arrastrando varios metros hasta que yo también caí inconsciente. Pero gracias a Tundra seguimos vivas.

\- ¿Tundra? – Ace preguntó sintiéndose muy ignorante pues nunca antes le había pasado algo como lo que vivió hace algunas horas.

Detrás de Skye, asustada, en posición defensiva con sus orejas bajas, apareció una pequeña y sucia husky marrón mientras observaba con miedo y desconfianza a la humana que tenía delante de suya.

\- Ella es Tundra, por cierto – Presentó Skye a su dueña Ace mientras la veía con una sonrisa de confianza, tratando de llenar a la husky con valor.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Tundra, te debemos la vida – Agradeció la muchacha tratando de saludar a la cachorrita – Soy Ace.

Tundra al ver cómo extendía su mano hacia ella esta se alejó asustada mientras gruñía y se mostraba agresiva mostrando sus colmillos y fiereza, esto asustó y confundió bastante a la pelirroja.

\- Tranquila Ace, ella solo desconfía de los humanos pues ha pasado por mucho dolor a causa de ellos – Explicó Skye tratando de calmar a su nueva amiga quien seguía mostrándose agresiva solo contra la humana.

Tras varios minutos más, donde Skye le contó a su mejor amiga el terrible maltrato por el que pasó la pobre husky, el viento seguía y seguía resoplando y cubría con nieve una buena parte de la cabaña donde se resguardaban.

\- Esos malditos, ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan depravada? – Comentó Ace sintiéndose furiosa y con unas ganas tremendas de buscar al desgraciado que se aprovechó de la inocencia y debilidad de una dama.

\- Yo también estoy furiosa por lo que le hicieron, pero ahora solo podemos darle apoyo a Tundra y debemos demostrarle que no todos los humanos son malos – Exclamó Skye sintiendo compresión y empatía por la husky quien solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana lejos de ambas, recordando el infierno por el que pasó para vivir abandonada y sin hogar ni familia.

\- Pero ¿cómo lo hacemos? – Preguntó preocupada Ace mientras veía sutilmente a Tundra – Tú viste cómo reaccionó al verme, está más que claro que no dejara que ningún humano se le acerque.

\- Yo lo resolveré. Mientras te ordeno y obligo a que descanses, duerme un poco pues sigues delicada luego de tu aterrizaje, mañana iremos al pueblo más cercano para pedir ayuda y buscar a Amelia para repararla – Aconsejó viendo a Ace con su sonrisa reconfortante de siempre.

\- Me agrada que seas así, siempre ayudando a los demás, procurando que sean felices– Admitió devolviéndole la sonrisa a Skye, pero esta se desvanece al instante – Pero siempre te olvidas de tu propia felicidad y te sacrificas por todos, pero nadie se sacrifica por ti.

\- Es algo que tuve que aprender luego de no poder salvar a Chase y fue lo que él me enseñó antes de perderlo – Skye se queda callada de repente pues no quería seguir hablando del martirio por el que pasó.

\- * _Ah* -_ Ace suelta un pequeño suspiro antes de acomodarse para dormir – Solo prométeme que después de todo esto, buscaras tu propia felicidad.

\- Ya la había encontrado, pero se fue… - Skye mira por momentos el antiguo collar del pastor alemán que se hallaba ahora en su pata para recordarlo con dolor y tristeza – Ahora solo me queda a ayudar a los demás a buscar y conservar algo que yo no pude.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _S …D…P…?_**

* * *

 **E:Wazzup familia del fanfic y vaya capítulo el de hoy O.O**

 **O: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **E: Quiero decir y admitir que el capítulo iba a ser más largo de lo que acaban de ver, lo digo por si alguien nota algo extraño en el final de hoy, pero por razones de tiempo decidimos concluirlo hasta aquí :)**

 **También la escena Lemon que vieron iría a ser mucho más explícita, gracias a OLM por cierto -_-**

 **O: JEJEJEJE, yo escribí esa parte juasjuasjuasjuasjuas**

 **E: Sip, así que decidí borrar algunas partes y ajustarlo un poco para no ser tan crueles con la pobre Tundra, quien no es nuestra y todos los derechos son de Musicalmutt2.**

 **O: ... Marica**

 **E:Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto les traeré la lista de las voces actualizada, solo que nos faltan algunos detalles, yo soy EyilesJack, me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto :D**

 **O: C x L**


	13. Episodio 9: Déjame ayudarte

**_Episodio 9: Déjame ayudarte._**

La noche había sido de los más complicado para las tres chicas, Ace y Skye apenas y podían cerrar los ojos puesto que el viento se oía resoplar en todas las paredes y en todos los tablones de madera vieja, se escuchaba como rechinaban muy fuerte como si de una película de horror se tratara, Tundra por otro lado, aún le costaba confiar tanto en Skye como en Ace pues apenas y conocía bien a la cachorra y de la humana no sabía totalmente nada y con el miedo de sus traumas pasados decidió quedarse despierta casi toda la noche vigilándolas discretamente a lo que ella decía una distancia segura.

Al siguiente día el amanecer era otra cosa, las cosas volvieron a la tranquilidad en el instante en el que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la fría la nieve. Se podía respirar paz y calma por todos los sitios, los animales que antes se habían ocultado por el ventarrón empezaban a salir de sus refugios, las pocas aves del lugar volaban nuevamente de sus nidos, la vista era más clara y se podía sentir el poco de calor que brindaba el señor sol, realmente parecía como si la tormenta de anoche no hubiese existido, aunque claro que el aire seguía helando por el clima de la zona.

La luz de la mañana entró por un pequeño agujero de la cabaña alumbrando directamente a los ojos de la dulce y tierna Skye, quien solo pudo conseguir unos míseros minutos de sueño antes de ser despertada por el brillante rayo. Lenta y costosamente empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas, sus parpados pesaban como sacos de arena repletamente llenos y leves ojeras se notaban en sus delicados y delineados parpados debido a la mala noche, al notar que ya era de día quería levantarse de su lugar de letargo pese a su agobio, al principio tambaleaba un poco pues seguía cansada, pero poco a poco recobró la compostura, se estiró a la vez que soltaba un gran y profundo bostezo mientras extendía sus cuatro patas a la vez y sacudía un poco su cabeza a la par que su cola. Ahora más espabilada miro a todos sus lados para ver que todo estuviera a la perfección.

Notó como Ace finalmente había logrado dormir y que probablemente tardaría en despertar, vio que el fuego de su fogata improvisada en la chimenea había desaparecido hace no mucho pues la ramas, ahora convertidas en carbón, seguían expulsando un poco de humo, se fijó en cómo la cabaña pudo resistir sin problema la ventisca de anoche a pesar de la antigüedad de esta, pero algo faltaba o alguien no estaba, Tundra había desaparecido de la vista de la cockapoo quien se sorprendió mucho y a la vez se preocupó de su estado actual.

\- _"¿Dónde estaría Tundra?, no creo que se haya ido muy lejos pues no hay muchos lugares a donde ir a excepción del pueblo que nos contó, pero ella le tiene miedo a los humanos así que no sería lógico que fuera ahí" –_ Pensó mientras trataba de averiguar el paradero de la que ella consideraba nueva amiga y alguien quien necesitaba ser rescatada. Sus pensamientos se vieron frenados cuando un estruendo de afuera la tomó desprevenida, asustandola y elevando su pulso cardiaco logrando que se despertara al completo y tuviera los ojos bien abiertos – Pero que rayos fue eso – Preguntó respirando agitadamente.

Algo curiosa, pero precavida, Skye salió con sumo cuidado del sitio que la mantenía acobijada. Al poner la primera pata afuera de la cabaña la cockapoo sintió el frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo desde la almohadilla de su suave pata hasta terminar en su sedosa cola pues realmente estaba helando, volteo a todos sitios para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro, pero hubo uno cosa que llamó su atención. Algo se movía debajo del gran montículo de basura que había cerca de la entrada, Skye fue directo ahí pues su instinto de rescate le decía que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda para salir de todas las bolsas de basura que estaban encima suyo. Tal vez era un animal como un mapache o alguna ardilla que trataba de conseguir comida de la basura y en su búsqueda por accidente terminó con toda la pila de basura sobre ella lo cual también explicaría el estruendo de hace segundos, Skye se apresuró rápidamente a ayudar pese al frío invernal, pero de entre toda esa basura salió la cabeza de una husky marrón quien respiraba muy rápido en busca de oxígeno.

\- ¿Tundra? – Preguntó Skye desconcertada al ver a la cachorra atrapada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ...oh, eres tú – Contestó Tundra desinteresada al ver a Skye.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Creo que es muy obvio lo que hago señorita: Tengo comida las 24 horas – Respondió grosera Tundra – Como sabrás, la vida de un callejero se basa en conseguir alimento en base a la rapiña y el saqueo… Necesito buscar mi comida de hace dos días, así que si no te importa trato de sobrevivir.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho si es que te ofendí, olvidé por un segundo todo lo que sufriste y en la dura situación en la que encuentras, no era mi intención – Dijo Skye bastante calmada, evitando discutir y tratar de razonar con ella.

\- * _Ahh* -_ Soltó un breve respiro calmándose un poco gracias a la actitud tranquila y serena de Skye – Da igual, de todas maneras, estoy condenada a morir de hambre sí o sí.

Tundra logra salir del montón de basura con dificultad, por supuesto no fue de esperarse que Skye se ofreciera para ayudarla a salir de su aprieto cosa que le fue negada. Tras liberarse de su aplastante situación, Tundra quiso caminar de regreso a lo que ella conocía ahora como hogar, su andar era muy inusual pues sus patas traseras no paraban de cojear cada vez que pisaban.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Skye preocupada por ella pues era la primera vez que notaba la forma tan lamentable de andar de la husky – Tus patas parecen estar mal…

\- * _Tsst*…_ Gracias por decir lo obvio – Continuaba Tundra con tono molesto y aun siendo grosera chasqueando su lengua molesta – Estúpida perra – Susurro.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Dijo Skye comenzándose a fastidiar por la actitud irrespetuosa de la cachorra y perdiendo sus estribos – Al menos puedes dar las gracias porque alguien se está preocupando por ti después de muchos meses. Que hayas sido tratada de esa forma no significa que debas tratar a los demás de esa manera y te digo una cosa, tal vez es por eso ¡ESTAS SOLA!

\- ¿Te estabas preocupando?, ¡JA!, que buen chiste. A mí no me engañas princesita, se lo que tratas de hacer, tratas de convencerme para que vuelva a confiar en los humanos, dirás cosas cursis como que no todos son tan malos, que hay gente buena en este mundo y blah, blah, blah. Y en el último momento, cuando baje la guardia me clavaras una navaja por la espalda, o mejor para ti, en ¡MI ANO! – Pese a sus molestias y enfado, Tundra no ocultó sus lágrimas y temblores. Por más que quiso parecer firme y semi ruda terminó por mirar al piso con cascadas derramándose por toda la fría nieve para desahogarse y sollozar, claro que ese instante volteo la cara para no ser vista - … luego tirarme a la basura y dejar que me pudra con ella, * _Ahh, Snift*._

Skye se calmó al ver lo que había provocado y comenzó a sentirse mal pues realmente creía que ella había abierto la herida de Tundra.

\- Entonces no te lo diré, Tundra, no te diré que debas perdonar a los humanos… pues primero a la que debes perdonar es a ti misma – Comentó Skye suspirando profundo y exhalando con tal de calmarse, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre que ayuda a todos sus amigos sin importarle el costo. Se acercó a Tundra y dijo lo que al día de hoy sigue grabado en la mente de la husky – No estoy diciendo que no los debas perdonar ni tampoco estoy justificando lo que te hicieron, jamás perdonaría tal cosa. Pero yo sé que no quieres volver a sufrir lo que sufriste alguna vez. Tu misma te encerraste en una prisión por el dolor que te ocasionaron, puede que creas que vives en paz, que nadie te puede volver a dañar y que ya nadie más puede entrar en tu corazón, pero a eso no lo llames libertad pues una cárcel es una cárcel le pongas o no color y que no hay pájaro capaz de volar en esa jaula que tú mismo creaste.

Tundra no respondió nada, se quedó pensativa en ese mismo lugar pues no lo había visto de esa manera. Desde que ha vivido sola y abandonada lo único que ha hecho fue vivir en el miedo y, como había dicho Skye, fijándose únicamente en lo malo de las personas al siempre generalizarlas como crueles y viles como su antigua dueña y su novio.

\- Si quieres hablar, ten en cuenta que siempre estaré ahí para escucharte – Dijo Skye soltando una sonrisa reconfortante, aunque corta. La cockapoo prefirió dejarla sola para que recapacite sobre su forma de pensar, pero antes de marcharse su voz la detuvo en seco.

\- ¿De verdad lo harás? – Preguntó Tundra siendo tocada por la ternura y compasión de su primera y nueva amiga después de meses.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es lo que hacen las amigas – Respondió Skye nuevamente que su tono gentil y afable.

\- … la verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé lo que me sucede en mis patas – Confesó un tanto más tranquila Tundra cambiando de tema radicalmente – Después de mi vio-… digo mi abuso, mis patas ya no reaccionan como antes, cada vez que camino me duele mucho la entrepierna, es por eso que cojeo tanto y también me duele mucho cuando voy a hacer mis necesidades, en ocasiones hasta sangro.

\- ¡Oh! – Reaccionó Skye sonando preocupada, pero calmada para no ponerla nerviosa – Si quieres yo y Ace te podemos llevar a un veterinario.

\- No lo sé… - Respondió aun sintiéndose insegura – Eso significa que tendría que chequearme y tocarme mi…

\- No te preocupes, prometo que yo y Ace estaremos a tu lado en todo momento, te cuidaremos – Prometió la cockapoo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa de amabilidad y una armonía que le daba esa seguridad y protección que extrañaba y pensaba no volver a tener de nuevo. Nuevamente pudo sentir como un agradable y reconfortante fuego la cubría para darle calor y paz, como cuando antes dormía cerca de la chimenea en su antigua casa, pero la cosa es que no era el fuego que le daba esa sensación, era el amor que la rodeaba antes y ahora. Skye alzó su pata esperando cerrar el trato con su amiga, pero Tundra solo se quedó ahí dudando todavía por un tiempo - … También te prometo que te ayudaremos en todo, no habrá más abandono, no habrá más falso amor, solo existirá la verdadera confianza y lealtad no de una amistad, si no de una familia de verdad.

Skye volvió a alzar su pata pues la reacción que había tenido Tundra fue tanta como para que empezara a soltar lágrimas, lo que la tomo por sorpresa fue la respuesta que tuvo pues Tundra no respondió estrechando su pata con la de Skye, más bien la atacó con un fuerte abrazó relajante para la husky quién continuó llorando de alegría en el hombro de su nueva y más grande amiga desahogando todo el dolor guardado.

\- So-solo _, *Snift*,_ solo por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor no me abandonen, ya no quiero sufrir más, * _Snift*_ , solo quiero una familia – Susurro a la oreja de la cockapoo en sollozo la husky aún conmovida por tener a alguien nuevo para confiar.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado – Respondió Skye cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su nuevo lazo de amistad. Recordando también que esa promesa la había hecho hace años al ser más importante para ella, pero que por desgracia no pudo cumplir.

Sin que las dos se dieran cuenta, Ace veía muy orgullosa desde la ventana de la cabaña como su amiga y fiel cachorra nuevamente pudo ayudar a alguien más gracias a su buen corazón que al estar roto por los años y las tragedias, pudo encontrar un buen uso en los pedazos de aquel al regalar los trozos de este para que más personas y cachorros consigan la felicidad pues es lo único que podía hacer ahora que su propia felicidad había muerto. Aunque seguía muy preocupada por la misma situación pues Skye ha dado tantos pedazos de su quebradizo corazón que muy pronto ya no tendrá para ella y cuando quiera volver a ser feliz, simplemente le sería una tarea imposible.

El tiempo transcurrió, gracias a Skye Tundra se convenció de llevarlas al pueblo de donde era originaria, quedaba a varios minutos caminando, pero valió la pena pues al llegar Ace y Skye fueron bien recibidas. Los pobladores fueron amables y muy compasivos, las ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron como en encontrar a Amelia, la famosa avioneta de las chicas pilotos, y ayudar a repararlo. Skye encontró un buen doctor para que ayudara a tratar las heridas de Ace y esta le devolvió el favor al encontrar un buen veterinario para ambas cachorras quienes fueron tratadas como reinas y Skye siempre se quedó al lado de Tundra tal y como lo había prometido. Tundra ya no tenía que temer, ya nunca más.

El daño y las secuelas de su tormento tomaron factura en Tundra, su cadera y algunos tejidos en ella se dañaron mucho por los golpes recibidos, sus músculos en la zona cervical quedaron lacerados, lo que explicaba su complejidad al caminar con sus patas traseras y el dolor que tenía en ellas, en sus zonas intimas había una leve infección que de no ser tratada a tiempo le pudo causar muchas más severas complicaciones en adelante e incluso la pérdida de su útero o la muerte, eso junto a muchas heridas y cicatrices. Ace y Skye le explicaron al veterinario el feroz tormento de la cachorra y este se compadeció de ella pues le dio el mejor tratamiento que le pudo dar a cualquier cachorro. Con el tiempo, amor y dedicación Tundra pudo regresar a ser la misma de hace meses, el daño fue grande, pero manejable y las únicas cicatrices que le quedaban por sanar eran las de su corazón puesto que el recordar a su antigua dueña todavía le dolía. A Skye también le costó, pero al final todo salió bien pues fue gracias a ella que finalmente la husky parecía ser feliz.

El tiempo continuó pasando, las nuevas amigas se conocieron durante el breve tiempo de sanación de Tundra e hicieron un gran lazo que ni mil cuchillos pudieron cortar. El caso del abuso sexual de la husky fue reportado a las autoridades, quienes pusieron manos a la obra para encontrar al mal nacido, por desgracia el novio abusivo había escapado y junto a él se había esfumado aquella joven y hermosa pianista sin dejar rastro. Fue doloroso para la ya sanada Tundra enterarse que su mejor amiga, confidente, familia y dueña había preferido mil veces a un patán que había conocido hace escasos días que a ella que la conocía desde que la vio nacer y adopto, pero aprendió a dejar el pasado atrás y dejar de sentir dolor por alguien que la traicionó, ahora solo le quedaba levantarse y seguir con su vida.

Ahora todo parecía diferente, realmente estaba agradecida por rescatar a Skye y Ace pues ellas le devolvieron en favor al salvarla de ese trauma, ahora el destino parecía sonreírle con un nuevo y reconfortante futuro… por desgracia siempre llega el momento de decir adiós.

Después de mucho, Ace y Skye ya estaban listas para partir y continuar con su gira atrasada a causa de los inconvenientes. Con el crepúsculo del atardecer, el viento favorable, el clima más tranquilo y Amelia reparada junto a cuentas saldadas con nuevos amigos solo quedaba despedirse de quienes habían ayudado y seguir volando.

\- ¿Realmente se tienen que ir? – Preguntó con cara larga Tundra al ver como sus dos amigas preparaban su avioneta para marcharse.

\- Sí, pero prometemos que vendremos a visitarte cuando pasemos por aquí – Dijo Skye animando a la husky.

\- Pensé que habían prometido estar a mi lado… prometieron que no habría más engañados… no quiero que me abandonen nuevamente – Tundra empezaba a lloriquear un poco pues fue gracias a aquellas forasteras que ella logró levantarse de tan fea caída.

\- Tundra, claro que siempre estaremos a tu lado – Contestó Skye abrazando como consuelo a su amiga canina.

\- Skye tiene razón… como casi siempre – Intervino Ace entrando a la conversación.

\- Jaja, ¿Como que casi siempre? – Preguntó la cockapoo en tono humorístico por el comentario de su dueña.

\- Jajaja… - Soltó su breve carcajada antes de volver al tema - Tundra, los lazos que formamos son muy duros y tan poderosos que ni la distancia podrá romperlos. Aunque no lo parezca siempre estaremos a tu lado en corazón y espíritu, te apoyaremos y cuidaremos aún desde el otro lado del mundo ya que esa fue nuestra promesa – Comentó Ace mejorando los ánimos, junto a Skye.

Tundra se limpió algunas lágrimas que aún emanaban de sus ojos empañados y con una sonrisa más calmada finalmente aceptó que este no sería un adiós, más bien era un hasta pronto que no sería tan eterno como ella pensaba que lo sería.

\- Solo prométanme que no volverán a estrellarse, no quiero volver a rescatarlas, jaja – Dijo Tundra en broma sintiéndose mucho mejor.

\- Jeje, intentaremos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, jajaja – Contestó Skye riendo del chiste de su amiga.

Al final ambas amigas volvieron a abrazarse ahora con más sentimiento en cada una por la partida pues aquel apretón era muy fuerte. Ace y también se despidió de Tundra quien ahora ha vuelto a recuperar una pequeña parte de su fe por la humanidad y a aquella pelirroja se volvió su primera amiga humana, o más bien en su verdadera familia con la que podía contar y confiar.

Todo terminó con la husky mirando por el horizonte del hermoso atardecer como su familia desaparecía lentamente hasta desaparecer por las montañas y el sol. Tundra se quedó observando por más y más tiempo como el sol se ocultaba hasta que salió la luna y las primeras estrellas del firmamento. Antes de la partida de ambas, no solo la habían ayudado en su lucha por superar sus miedos y brindarle su apoyo durante los días de su recuperación, sino que también le enseñaron que no importa que tan dura sea la caída, siempre hay que levantarse.

Su vida continuaba mostrando grandes cambios desde aquella vez. Decidió compartir las experiencias y enseñanzas con los demás, encontró su verdadera pasión y amor por los rescates que no tardó mucho en unirse a los guardabosques quienes la trataban como toda una compañera ejemplar y un miembro a seguir que demostró que siempre se debe " _dar una pata a quien lo necesite"_ al salvar la vida de mucha más gente.

* * *

Tras mucho tiempo regresamos a nuestro tiempo actual, donde Tundra ahora se hallaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación con las vistas más "decentes" del lugar. Aquella linda perrita no dejaba de pensar y pensar en tal pasado y como fue superado con el amor y afecto de la cachorra más dulce, tierna y amable que había conocido en todo este tiempo llamada Skye. Le estaba eternamente agradecida por ello y siempre anhelaba el momento perfecto para devolverle ese favor pues sentía que no era digna de una amistad tan grande como la que le daba la hembra de cockapoo.

Aquella husky seguía metida en su subconsciente a la vez que observaba todo el caos de la ciudad, como la playa era plagada por turistas y como la delincuencia rondaba en cada esquina, realmente parecía ser un sitio enfermo donde la gente solo venía a ser víctima del crimen por el mal manejo de esta. ¿En serio era este el lugar de nacimiento de aquella dulce perrita llamada Skye? Le generaba dificultad pensar que un sitio como este albergara un tesoro como ella, tal vez por eso se fue y no regresó hasta ahora. Todo le era muy confuso a Tundra y no dejaba de pensar en mil y un cosas hasta que unos pasos detrás de ella llamaron su atención.

Con calma, pero ciertamente alerta, Tundra volteo lentamente su cara y vio como una somnolienta Skye se acercaba a ella mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y a la vez fregaba uno de sus ojos pues se había levantado hace no mucho dejando a su novio aun durmiendo detrás de ella.

\- * _Ahh*._ Buenos días Tundra – Saludó la cockapoo luchando un poco por seguir despierta mientras daba un gran bostezo.

\- Buenos días Skye – Respondió viendo algo alegre a su amiga acercarse a ella – Perdón si sueno grosera, pero quiero preguntarte ¿Como hiciste para sobrevivir en un lugar tan caótico como este? – Preguntó confundida luego de ver tanto desorden en un solo lugar.

\- La verdad es que Bahía Aventura no era así antes – Contestó algo melancólica y nostálgica Skye acercándose más. Recordaba fantasmas de su pasado cuando jugaba con sus demás amigos, salvaba gente y ayudaba a las personas pues esa era su pasión – Solía ser un pueblo muy tranquilo, sin tanto ruido, caos ni crimen. La gente te solía saludar con una sonrisa en la cara, podías caminar por el callejón más oscuro de noche sin miedo pues no te pasaba nada, antes era un lugar divertido donde las aventuras no paraban de llegar, el por eso de su nombre. Era el sitio idílico para vivir.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero cayó en la tragedia y el caos… estuve fuera mucho tiempo y las cosas tomaron una dirección diferente – Comentó Skye apagándose cada vez más – Por lo poco que supe, un alcalde inepto llamado Humdinger tomó el cargo del sitio a base de trampas, robos, sobornos y promesas falsas, fue donde mi lugar de origen termino en esta era oscura. Sólo desearía haber estado ahí para evitar que todo esto pasara – La linda cockapoo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana pensando en que todo esto comenzó con la tragedia que la había marcado de por vida, haciendo un efecto dominó hasta que todas las piezas cayeran en este punto de dolor para todos.

Tundra observó a su amiga tan decaída viendo como su antiguo hogar ahora se transformó en un lugar de crimen y horror.

\- Skye – Llamó la husky a su amiga -… tú me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, me diste el amor de una familia de verdad, hiciste que me levantara y que aprendiera el valor de la hermandad y el de ayudar a los demás, justo es por eso que cada día siento que no te merezco como amiga. Haz hecho cosas magníficas por mí y yo no he encontrado la forma para devolverte el favor.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, mis amigas nunca me deben nada – Interrumpe Skye, pero fue callada instantáneamente por Tundra.

\- Pero lo haré, déjame devolverte el favor y la felicidad que se te fue arrebatada, si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré… solo dame la oportunidad de llamarme tu verdadera amiga.

Skye miraba sorprendida como en Tundra se mostraban con aquellos ojos de pasión y deber, ojos que no veía desde que se fue Chase, aquellos ojos que le deban esperanza. La husky estaría dispuesta incluso a dar su vida por su mejor amiga y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Skye se quedó callada y pasmada, era como si también se viera a su yo del pasado reflejada en Tundra con esos ojos del deber, misericordia y cariño.

\- Tundra… - Mencionó aún impactada Skye sin dejar de apreciar aquellos ojos celestes es por eso que le dolió negarse a su ayuda – Agradezco mucho que intentes ayudarme y devolverme el favor, pero ahora mismo estoy bien.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Skye! – Regaño un tanto fastidiada la husky – Estás haciendo lo mismo que yo hice hace años. Estas encerrándote a ti misma en la misma jaula de la que me liberaste, deja de mentirte a ti misma.

\- Tundra, siento decirte esto, pero lo tuyo no es nada comparada con lo mío – Respondió Skye frunciendo el ceño tras molestarse con su amiga.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con aquellas palabras que mencionaste esa vez?... Que no quieres volver a sufrir lo que sufriste alguna vez. Te encerraste en una prisión por el dolor que te ocasionaron y puede que creas que vives en paz, que nadie te puede volver a dañar y que ya nadie más puede entrar en tu corazón, pero a eso no es libertad pues una cárcel es una cárcel le pongas o no color – Recitó Tundra recordando lo mejor que pudo aquel mensaje que había hecho que se levantara de la depresión y siguiera adelante – Dijiste que me entendías, que sabías que tipo de dolor era ese.

-… eso es lo que pensaba – Respondió cortante Skye mucho más deprimida casi gritando – Nuestra diferencia radicó en nuestro futuro. Tu lograste levantarte y seguir de pie, en cambio yo seguía cayendo más y más profundo. No importa cuantas veces me levantara pues cada paso que daba me hacía caer mucho más hondo en mi depresión. He oído a gente decir cosas horribles sobre mí, he sido víctima de piropos tan desagradables que me causan nauseas recordarlos, he visto imágenes mías en sitios repugnantes, incluso he sido acosada sexualmente y tachada de puta. Puede que nunca me hayan hecho algo como lo tuyo, pero he estado en peligro de ser violada más de una vez. Hubo veces en que perras celosas casi me golpean por culpa de sus novios quienes me violan en su mente. No importa lo que haga por salir de este hoyo, siento que ya estoy muy profundo como para salir de él.

\- Pero te podemos ayudar, solo deja que lo intentemos.

\- Por favor ya no hablemos sobre ayuda ni rescates. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto por una vez, disfrutar del descanso junto a mi novio a mis dos amigas, es la única forma en la que me pueden ayudar ahora – Skye dejó de ver a los ojos de su amiga a mirar al piso cabizbaja y afligida.

\- ¿Al menos eres feliz con Jill a tu lado?

\- Solo no quiero pensar en nada.

Tundra se va del lugar muy triste al no poder devolverle el favor de salvarla de ella misma, o al menos no podría hacerlo sola.

De la nada una pobre y débil luz azul empezaba a emanar de una de las patas delanteras de Skye. De su brazalete empezó a sonar una alarma algo baja y con estática debido a que estaba rota y muy vieja por los años. Era aquella luz que daba esperanzas con aquel brillo de ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitara y provenía del artículo más valioso para ella, uno que antiguamente era propiedad del ser que más amo en el planeta y que al día de hoy, aunque lo niegue, sigue amando pese a ya no estar a su lado, el antiguo collar de Chase junto a su placa seguía funcionando y esta vez la llamaba a ella.

\- _¡Pa…Patrol…llama… de alerta!_ – Aunque estuviera cortado el mensaje debido a que estaba dañado el collar, Skye supe que significaba.

\- ¿Ryder? – La cockapoo empezó a llorar - ¿Chase?

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí EyilesJack entregándoles un nuevo capítulo junto con un cosita extra ^^**

 **O: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, soy la cosita extra jinfjivnsdjvnjdsnvjisd**

 **E: o_o ... Bueno, esta vez vemos como acaba la vida de Tundra hasta el tiempo actual donde quiere devolverle el favor a Skye por tan bella amistad, pero ella no le dejara hacerlo pues tampoco siente que es me merecedora de la felicidad por la cruel tragedia que le sucedió a su amado Chase :(**

 **La verdad ya tenía ansias por subir este capitulo pues nos causó uno que otro problema creativo y es por eso que nos demoramos, jeje**

 **O: TU FUISTE EL DEL** **PROBLEMA**

 **E: Callate mil años -_-**

 **Como sea, espero que les hayas gustado que lo apoyen y comenten pues cuesta mucho hacerlo y antes de irnos les quiero dejar la lista de las voces actualizada con las que deben leer los párrafos con las voces de nuestros protagonistas para darle un extra de sabor a la lectura :3**

 **Eduardo Garza (Doblador de voz de Josh en Drake y Josh): Tracker**

 **Enzo Fortuny (Doblador de voz de Drake en Drake y Josh): Zuma**

 **Víctor** **Ugarte (Doblador de voz de Sasuke en Naruto): Rocky**

 **Roberto Mendiola (Doblador de voz de Zane en Lego Ninjago): Rubble**

 **Arturo Castañeda (Doblador de voz de Barry Allen en Flash): Marshall**

 **Erika Ugalde (Dobladora de voz de Fuli de la guardia del león) : Skye**

 **Cristina Hernandez (Dobladora de gatúbela en Batman el caballero de la noche): Everest**

 **Manuel Campuzano (Doblador de Light en Death Note): ¿?**

 **Romina Marroquín Payró (Dobladora de Judy Hopps en Zootopia): Sweetie**

 **José Gilberto Vilchis (Doblador de Loki en los Vengadores): Argos**

 **Carla Castañeda (Dobladora de Twilight Sparkle en My little Pony): Lila**

 **Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (Doblador de Ban en los 7 pecados capitales): Jill**

 **Analiz Sánchez (Dobladora de Rainbow Dash en My little pony):Momo**

 **De todas formas en el siguiente capitulo pondre las voces junto a los personajes para ayudarlos un poco.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte, me despido deseandoles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto ^w^**

 **bye.**

 **O: C vs A**


	14. Episodio 10: Llamada de alerta

**_Episodio 10: Llamada de alerta_**

 **En algún lugar, en alguna carretera:**

El sol era abrasador, pocos autos pasaban, el calor era realmente nefasto y el dolor en sus patas al caminar era inmenso, pero todo esto no era motivo suficiente para que él se detuviera en ningún momento o diera media vuelta y regresara para rendirse.

\- * _¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto?, ¿Qué rayos me está pasando por la cabeza? * -_ Las patas de un peculiar perro de labrador chocolate no dejaban su andar por la amplia carretera estatal aún por más largo y abrumador de su camino, su mente pensaba en detenerse y volver a su nueva vida, pero su cuerpo simplemente le llevaba la contraria - * _Como es que acabe aceptando ir a ese lugar después de todo lo que me hicieron, después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que perdí…*_ \- Pensaba un Zuma ( _PD: Voz Enzo Fortuny)_ alejándose de su hogar, de su fama, de su glamur, dejando atrás por cada pisada su hermosa vida en California para regresar al sitio que lo olvidó y lo trató como un criminal.

Habían pasado varias horas luego de que escuchó por primera vez, luego de cinco años, la llamada de alerta de Ryder, tras escuchar la voz de su antiguo dueño, Zuma se resignó completamente a volver a seguir ordenes de quien lo había expulsado del trabajo de su vida, para él Ryder y los Paw Patrol habían muerto y no quería saber nada más de ellos, no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de aquellos que lo afectaron mucho más, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest ni mucho menos el de Ro…

\- Rocky… – Dejó escapar de su boca, por alguna extraña razón este nombre era el que más le afectaba al pensar, su corazón se estrujaba por recordar aquel cachorro mestizo con el cual tenía una amistad tan poderosa que se podía comparar a la de Chase y Marshall. Pensaba en los momentos felices que tuvo, sus alegrías y aventuras juntas como el segundo dúo dinámico del equipo, pero este tenía una sensación algo más profunda que quería con él algo que no estaba muy claro pues en aquel entonces era solo un cachorro tonto e ignorante que no sabía la verdad de la complejidad de sus emociones y sentimientos hasta hoy en día que volvió a pensar en ellos, claro que eso fue antes de que lo arruinara por su pelea inmadura y sin sentido lo que ocasionó que se separara de todos y cosa que no pensó sentir nuevamente – ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTA PASANDO?! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos totalmente desesperado y temblando, parando su andar para descansar y despejar su mente. Se había detenido justo al lado de un poste de luz con el cual no dudo nada para acercarse a él y golpearse la cabeza contra este muy desesperado por liberar su mente – TÚ… NO… ERES… ASÍ – Por cada palabra era un nuevo golpe y no se detuvo hasta ver que el gran tubo metálico se manchara de su sangre junto a su frente arruinando su pelaje – Tu no amas a ningún macho, eres un perro adulto que sabe sus verdaderos gustos… ¿Verdad? – Finalmente detuvo su castigo para parar a llorar y pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido y lo que le pasaba.

Luego del llamado de alerta de Ryder, Zuma se tiró sobre su cama a llorar y pensar bien las cosas. Por primera vez en su vida no quería responder a un llamado de ayuda, no quería ser el héroe de nada ni de nadie, quería seguir con su magnífica vida como la famosa estrella que era y seguir fingiendo que era feliz con su adulterio, engañandose a sí mismo al decirse que le gustaba andar con cualquier hembra que se le atravesara, seguir viviendo en la mentira y la hipocresía de sus actos, decir que estaba contento cuando la verdad era que su corazón pedía a alguien más a gritos desesperantes, a alguien más que nunca creyó pensar y con el cual deseaba estar a su lado. Fueron esos sentimientos, no, más bien dicho fue su propio corazón el que lo obligó a poner su maleta, colocarse como pudo su antiguo collar, levantarse del colchón, dejar una nota y marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Cómo logré que todo esto pasará? – Se preguntó apagado Zuma continuando con su sollozo - ¿Cómo logré que ese estúpido perro mestizo me afectara tanto?... ¿será que todo esto es mi culpa?… * _Snift*…_ o solo fui otra víctima... ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA LA VERDAD!

El pobre labrador se quedó llorando durante un buen rato más, recapacitando la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus verdaderos deseos, sobre su verdadero él.

* * *

 **Nueva York:**

De un momento a otro una hermosa y pacífica mañana se había vuelto un mar de caos y locura en una estación de bomberos. Los dálmatas del lugar discutían muy molestos sobre lo sucedido muy iracundos contra ellos mismos y contra sus oficiales de alto rango, los bomberos peleaban verbalmente culpándose unos a otros pues habían sido robados y nadie pudo darse cuenta hasta que ya había sido tarde. La cosa era que no les robaron objetos comunes o corrientes, les robaron un camión entero de su amplio garaje debajo de sus propias narices junto con sus billeteras y ahorros de casi todos en lugar y nadie supo que como había sucedido.

Llamaron a la policía para que se hiciera cargo de su asunto y para cerciorarse de su seguridad uno a uno todos los miembros fueron interrogados pues era obvio que había sido un trabajo interno pues no se mostraban pistas de personas del exterior. Hombres y canes fueron sometidos a duros interrogatorios, hasta que se dio con los culpables y vaya sorpresa pues no era nada de lo que esperaban.

\- Jefe, ya tengo la lista como lo pidió de todos nuestros reclutas que fueron interrogados, el problema es que faltan dos quienes no se presentaron – Dijo un hombre fornido miembro reciente de los bomberos quien sostenía una lista con todos los nombres de todos lo que habitaban en la estación.

\- ¿Y qué mierda estás esperando?, ve por ellos y si no están es más que obvio que fueron esos hombres los culpables – Respondió furioso el jefe en bomberos del recinto.

\- ¡Ehh?, señor… no son hombres los que nos faltan… son dos reclutas caninos – Dijo algo inseguro y nervioso pues no sabía cómo darle la explicación ni mucho menos como la tomaría su oficial a mando.

 **-** ¡¿Cómo que nos faltan perros?! – Preguntó cada más rabioso, pero a la par confundido.

En las estaciones de bomberos estaba más que prohibido que los perros conduzcan sus propios vehículos pues no se les creían muy eficaces para ello y además de que todos los camiones estaban hechos únicamente para humanos, es por esto que le costaba creer que un simple perro pudiera robar un camión como ese, pero la sorpresa iría a ser mayor cuando…

\- El recluta número 058 Marshall y la recién llegada Momo, desaparecieron.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡ESE PUTO INVÁLIDO DE MARSHALL! – Gritó al rojo vivo de ira y a la par sorprendido – Eso es malditamente imposible… - Se rehusó designado, pero las evidencias indicaban a que este hecho era verídico – Escúchame, esta información queda solo entre tú y yo, si alguien se entera que un can nos robó un camión nos tomarán como imbéciles insignificantes y mucho más si alguien se entera que fue ese pendejo perro llamado Marshall, seriamos la burla de todo Nueva York.

\- Pero jefe, la policía debe saberlo para que nos ayude a encontrarlo – Dice asustado el bombero por la actitud iracunda de su mayor.

\- Entonces diles que fue una falsa alarma, que fue una broma de los hombres y el camión se encuentra en el taller… También quiero que me traigas a Chazz – Dictó aún molesto, pero un poco más calmado.

\- ¿Por qué quiere al cadete canino Chazz?

 **-** Ese dálmata ha demostrado ser uno de los mejores, es leal, confiable, literalmente es el mejor amigo del hombre y si no fuera porque ese idiota de Marshall hizo trampa en las pruebas, Chazz hubiera tenido el primer lugar en el examen… además de que lo conozco y haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener un ascenso y ser reconocido como uno de los grandes, cualquier cosa incluyendo matar a quien se interponga en su camino…

A varios kilómetros de la estación un camión de bomberos viajaba a velocidades altas por las calles de Nueva York, el susodicho vehículo se movía de manera agitada puesto que la habilidad de su conductor no era muy buena y la única razón por la que no lo detenían era porque, pues… era un camión de bomberos, tan fácil y tan sencillo, además traía la sirena sonando a todo lo que daba por lo que no hubo problemas con los demás conductores ni las autoridades.

\- ¡No dijiste que sabías conducir! – Preguntó algo asustada un hembra de dalmata llamada Momo ( _PD: Voz Analiz Sánchez)_ mientras se sostenía con firmeza al asiento del copiloto algo asustada por las habilidades de su amigo.

\- Si, pero en ese tiempo conducía un camión que estaba hecho únicamente para cachorros hace ya cinco años, a parte es mucho más difícil conducir uno que esta creado específicamente para humanos – Contestó el joven dálmata de manchas en forma de humo llamado Marshall ( _PD: Voz Arturo Castañeda)_ quien trataba de mantener en línea recta tal camión y a la vez alcanzar los pedales sin estrellarse – Apropósito… no tenías que hacer esto

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó algo confundida Momo por la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Huir conmigo. Tu todavía tenías oportunidades de volverte una gran dálmata bombero, eres lista, ágil, habilidosa, todos te respetaban y no se burlaban de ti como lo hacían conmigo. No había razones para que te mancharas por culpa mí, un huevo podrido que no sirve para nada – Explicó Marshall algo melancólico, recordando por todo el maltrato que sufría en la estación.

\- ¿Qué?... Marshall, tu eres el mejor bombero que he visto en toda mi vida. Antes era una chica ingenua, descuidada y torpe que ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener una manguera sin salir expulsada por esta, todo lo que soy lo aprendí de ti y si tú te ibas tarde o temprano volvería a ser la cachorrita que todos creen que necesita de la ayuda de sus padres para sobrevivir. Tu cambiaste mi forma de vida, me enseñaste que puedo dar lo mejor y que debo dar una pata a quien más lo necesite. Tu eres el héroe al que deben aplaudir, no a mí. Además, no creerías que te dejaría marcharte aún después de saber del problema que te acongoja. Estamos juntos en esto.

\- Ja, supongo que tienes razón en algo… Al menos pasaría a ser el segundo más torpe después de ti, jajaja – Contestó Marshall burlándose un poco de su mejor amiga.

\- Oye, tu eres más torpe – Continuó momo con la broma ahora en forma de pelea.

\- Nop, tu eres más torpe.

\- Nooo, tú lo eres.

Así continuaron con su pelea verbal llena de risas y diversión tanto que Marshall se distrajo por segundos de sus problemas y por desgracia también de mirar el camino que cuando volvió a mirar delante suya un perro apareció de la nada saltando en medio del camión. Solo se escuchó el rechinar de los neumáticos al deslizarse con el pavimento pues Marshall piso el freno lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **Nueva York. Minutos antes.**

La voz de Ryder se había escuchado fuerte y claro, tal vez demasiado pues llegaron a los recuerdos y almas de sus antiguos cachorros y su más apegada familia, pero hubo uno al que le llegó mucho más que al resto.

Había un edificio abandonado y olvidado por las personas que a diario pasaban o vivían por ahí, a excepción de un grupo de numerosos perros callejeros quienes habitaban en tal lugar en paz y calma donde vivían como querían y hacían lo que querían sin tener que vivir atados a una correa o ser dependientes de un humano, para ellos las personas eran una plaga pues la gran mayoría antes había tenido una familia, pero por azares del destino terminaron abandonados en tal sitio donde su nueva familia sería la basura, desperdicios y más perros que entendían por lo que pasaron.

Literalmente eran una buena comunidad a tal punto que existía un grupo especial de apoyo donde cada can contaba sus anécdotas a otros quienes podían sentir sus mismos problemas y trataban de ayudarse mutuamente. En una mañana una nueva terapia daba por iniciada hace varios minutos, solo que esta era distinta pues desde lo lejos un perro de bulldog los veía algo abatido y apático por el dolor que cada uno sacaba.

\- Bueno, emm… el otro día salí a la calle, había sido una mala mañana por lo que no encontré comida y tarde mucho en conseguir algo decente, este... lo que pasó fue que llegué a una casa – Platicaba algo afligido un perro Poodle al pequeño grupo de perros con el que estaba reunido tratando de no quebrarse y llorar.

\- Adelante – Incitó a seguir el macho de gran danés a cargo de estas reuniones.

\- Resultó que llegué por accidente a la misma casa de la que fui botado hace 4 meses, me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaban. Mis antiguos dueños con una nueva mascota más linda y joven que yo…* _Ahh*…_ no pude soportarlo y salí corriendo como pude de ahí… _*Snif, Snif*…_ lo único positivo fue que llore tanto que hasta olvidé que mi estómago estaba vacío.

\- Te entiendo, te atreviste a hacer algo sin saber lo que iba a pasar y justo son esos pasos de valentía los que hay que dar para volver a sentirnos completos, volver a tener un propósito… Hace seis años mi antiguo dueño había recibido una oferta de trabajo única, tenía que irse a Japón y vivir en un departamento algo chico, no tenía espacio para un perro de mi tamaño en su viaje. Me subió a su auto mintiéndome que iríamos a un día campo a festejar su ascenso, arrancó y después de un gran tramo me soltó en un parque, lo último que recuerdo fue su auto alejarse de mí a gran velocidad sin mirar atrás. Pero hay que aceptarlo… hay que aceptarlo – Dijo aquel danés tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Rubble miraba la cara de cada uno de los perros participantes y en todas veía lo mismo, temor, incertidumbre, dolor y melancolía. Cada uno tenía una historia de abandono muy distinta al otro, pero para todos era el mismo repudio de las personas hacia ellos lo que los trajo hasta acá.

La charla terminó, el grupo se separó y todos regresaban a sus actividades de vagabundeo diarias con caras largas y pesadumbre en sus mentes. Realmente se trataba de hacer sentir mejor a quienes sufrieron de abandono al decir que no estaban solos, pero en sus mentes y sobre todo corazones seguía ese sentimiento de soledad eterna. Rubble se acercó lento y algo penoso pues había espiado algo que parecía ser muy personal, camino hasta dar con Sam, aquel perro gran danés de pelaje negro que estaba a cargo del grupo.

\- Eh… hola – Saludó un poco apenado Rubble ( _PD: Voz Roberto Mendiola)_.

\- Mucho gusto, ¿Rubble? Cierto – Respondió gentilmente Sam un tanto serio y afligido luego de la terapia.

\- Si, tienes razón… no es por nada, pero escuche los últimos minutos y me siento un poco mal por haber escuchado todo eso. Se escuchaba que algo fuerte y muy personal.

\- Tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo. Muchas veces llegan perros distintos a escucharnos y siempre son quienes no tienen las suficientes fuerzas para unírsenos y liberarse, pero piensan que si nos escuchan se sentirán mejor, nuestro grupo siempre está abierto para quien quiera y además para eso son los grupos de apoyo, para escuchar y ser escuchado – Contestó pacífica y amablemente Sam.

\- No, no es por eso que me siento mal realmente – Continua Rubble aún abatido y apenado – Todos ustedes están acá por que fueron víctimas de malos dueños quienes no los supieron apreciar y dar el amor que merecen, pero yo… yo estoy aquí porque soy un cobarde, yo no sufrí ningún abandono, maltrato o crueldad, solo salí de casa porque soy un miedoso que nunca supo cómo devolverle a su dueño todo lo que hizo por mí – Comentó Rubble cabizbajo, sintiéndose pésimo consigo mismo – Siento que le estoy quitando el lugar a alguien que lo necesita y ahora que sé que mi antiguo dueño me necesita… no sé si sea digno de volverme a llamar su familia.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué te sientes mal? – Dijo Sam tratando de animar al bulldog inglés – Rubble he escuchado muchas historias en el tiempo que creé este grupo, algunas son muy penosas y te dejan con un nudo en la garganta, pero lo que siempre les digo es que ellos son los responsables de trazar su propia línea, que no hay que depender de nadie más y que solo tú decides si continuar o estar triste en toda tu vida. Así que si todavía quieres ser un cobarde quédate aquí lamentándote por la eternidad por no estar ahí cuando alguien te necesitaba y seguir siendo un estorbo tal y como tú te describes, o por el contrario si quieres ser digno de tener nuevamente una familia vete de este sitio, traza tu propio destino y demuestra que debes tener una. Al final tu eres el que decide.

Rubble miró a Sam muy sorprendido pues era casi como si hablara con Ryder en persona, se quedó pasmado por unos segundos hasta que el danés tuvo que interrumpir pues ya era la hora de que él se fuera.

\- Me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que tú eres el que decide y si algo sale mal, bueno, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros – Dijo Sam retirándose con una sonrisa reconfortante y pasible dejando al bulldog inglés en blanco.

Tras pasar la hora, Rubble se encontraba ahora en su respectivo espacio, un lugar que se le fue otorgado cuando se unió con los demás perros de la calle donde podía dormir, guardar sus cosas y descansar sin ser molestado. Lo único malo era que solamente tenía mantas sucias colgadas alrededor de él simulando ser paredes y puertas y era lo único que lo dividía a él de los demás.

Había pasado un buen rato desde el llamado de Ryder y su plática con Sam, y Rubble todavía seguía pensando en que era lo mejor para él, que línea debería trazar para su camino de vida, que debería ser y como lo haría. Su mente se dispersó demasiado lejos de sus memorias hasta tal punto de recordar cuando era un simple cachorrito y admiraba a su superhéroe favorito llamado Apolo y como lo ayudaba en sus sueños, al crecer dejó de sentir ese aprecio por su héroe, pero siempre encontraba en la noticias una razón para seguir creyendo que estos existen como los bomberos que entraban en el fuego para salvar vidas, los policías que defendían la ley y el orden, los médicos y enfermeras que atendían a cualquier persona sin importarle nada y recientemente un nuevo grupo de perros llamados SDP quienes aparecían en las noticias locales como los nuevos héroes al salvar países enteros de tragedias y a quienes ahora admiraba mucho y apreciaba tanto como lo hacía con Apolo, todos parecían ser más importantes que él incluyendo los que eran de ficción…pero quería ser como ellos, quería que lo vieron como él veía a todas aquellas personas, Rubble sabía que debería ser el nuevo héroe para sus amigos y quien debería atender una vez más a la llamada de alerta, dejar de ser un miedoso y ser tan valiente como lo era su ya fallecido amigo Chase.

En un parpadeo ya tenía sus cosas puestas en aquella vieja maleta que había traído consigo hace años, tuvo que dejar algunas cosas que no pensaba que le serían útiles para emprender su viaje pues no tenía mucho espacio para llevarlas todas, finalmente había decidido como trazar su camino y cómo dejar marcas en el para ser un héroe de verdad, pero eso no se quedaría solo en salir a ayudar a sus amigos, sino que también prometió ser el héroe de los perros olvidados que vivieron junto a él para ayudarlos a encontrar un mejor lugar y dejar esa horrible vida. Al final salió de aquel edificio que había sido su hogar en los últimos años.

\- Prometo que volveré y los ayudare a todos cueste lo que me cueste… ¡Rubble a toda velocidad! – Fueron sus palabras finales para luego salir a las calles con sus cosas preparadas para fijar su nuevo rumbo.

Finalmente estaba decidido a ser el héroe de su cuento, ser super Rubble y demostrar su valía en este mundo. Al salir de aquel hotel abandonado veía el mundo con otros ojos, unos que aspiraban al valor y el heroísmo pues quería salvarlos a todos, su emoción y felicidad eran tantas que olvidó como era verdaderamente el mundo, también olvido que debía mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar las calles y que nunca debió ignorar los sonidos a su alrededor. Al cruzar repentinamente no se fijó que un gran camión de bomberos conducía a toda velocidad hasta que lo tenía de frente suya.

Fue algo muy sorpresivo para todos, pero por milagro el gran camión rojo logro detenerse antes de haber ocasionado un horrido accidente. De hecho, se podía decir que fue tan repentino que ni le dio tiempo a Rubble a reaccionar o tan siquiera a soltar algún grito despavorido y aun así terminó tocando el parachoques delantero con su nariz muy asustado.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Preguntó el conductor muy agitado.

\- Algún estúpido que no respeta a los vehículos de emergencias – Respondió enojada la chica que iba junto con él, calmándose y bajando del camión para regañar al ingenuo e ignorante perro.

Mientras Rubble trataba de digerir lo ocurrido, pero una voz furiosa lo sacó de su trance y posible trauma.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! – Gritó furiosa la hembra de dalmata conocida como Momo reclamándole a Rubble - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es una sirena de camión?

\- Pe-pe-perdóneme, no estaba muy atento y … - Trataba de disculparse muy asustado Rubble, pero la hembra se le acerca intimidante al pobre bulldog.

\- ¡ES UNA MALDITA CALLE!, es más que obvio que debes de estar atento al mundo verdadero y no en el tuyo imbécil – Grita cada vez más molesta y acercándose más amenazante.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero yo…

\- No hay peros que valgan, eres un retrasado que pudo haber muerto a causa de su estupidez… – Y así pudo haber seguido lanzándole un sinfín de insultos, regaños y sermones al pobre Rubble que no podía ni sabía cómo defenderse ante estos actos, solo quedarse viendo a la chica con ojos de inocencia, misericordia y perrito regañado, pero para su suerte Momo fue detenida.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo el segundo dálmata bajando del vehículo algo despavorido por la situación – Él no tiene toda la culpa, recuerda que yo también fui el imprudente por no ver el camino enfrente mía, también soy culpable – Salió Marshall en defensa de aquel perro, del cual aún no se veía bien.

\- Pero los camiones de emergencia siempre tienen preferencia al pasar – Contestó algo desconcertada Momo.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que también el conductor cometa accidentes – Marshall lentamente comenzaba a acercarse – Los dos tenemos la culpa, además recuerda lo que te enseñe sobre… - Marshall se detuvo en seco al ver a aquel perro que lo detuvo. Su cara reflejaba una gran sorpresa al notar de quien se trataba y los nervios comenzaban a brotarle – Ru… ¿Rubble?

El bulldog inglés, quien miraba al piso avergonzado por sus acciones, levantó su cara curiosa al oír su nombre y con la misma cara de sorpresa de Marshall lo observo de patas a cabeza hasta notar de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Marshall? – Preguntó Rubble sorprendido con los ojos empañándose por las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos.

El dálmata se acercó más y más rápido directo a aquel can hasta que se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y mojarlo en lágrimas de felicidad por su reencuentro. A Rubble le costaba creer esto y se quedó pasmado por varios segundos dudando sobre el momento. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que hasta negaba lo que estaba pasando, pero solo existía un dálmata con un patrón tan singular de manchas en formas de nubes que lo distinguían junto a una emotividad y corazón tal y como los tenía su fiel amigo Marshall, aún con algo de dudas que lentamente pasaban a confianza, alegría y emoción, Rubble respondió al abrazo de su antiguo camarada.

\- No lo puedo creer… * _Snif*…_ mírate. Antes apenas y alcanzabas a Skye – Dijo Marshall separándose levemente del abrazo para mirar a detalle a su antiguo compañero con nostalgia, felicidad y aún lágrimas en toda su cara – También estás más gordito de lo usual, _*Snif*,_ je, has cambiado mucho.

\- Jaja, ¿yo?, tan solo mírate tú con esos pelos tan descabellados en tu cabeza, * _Snif, Snift*_ , tal parece que no fuiste con Katie en varios años y estás tan delgado y alto… * _Snif, Snif, Snif*,_ que no pareces el mismo – Respondió Rubble llorando igualmente viendo a su amigo antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Los dos se dieron un segundo abrazo un poco más duradero que el anterior llenándose de hermosos recuerdos sobre sus aventuras, sus misiones y muchos más momentos que compartieron juntos como amigos fieles, pero había cierta hembra que al parecer hacia mal tercio al no cuadrar con tal escena.

\- ¿Ehh?... ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntaba extrañada Momo luego de ver tal momento de reencuentro entre amigos.

\- Ups, jeje, perdona – Dijo Marshall recordando a su amiga – Momo, te presento a Rubble uno de mis viejos amigos y más leales compañeros. Trabajamos juntos en los Paw Patrol, creo que ya lo mencioné en alguna ocasión – Presentó el dálmata con una sonrisa amable limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Entonces tú y él ya se conocen… ¡Diablos! – Dijo Momo poniéndose roja de la vergüenza por lo dura que había sido con el pobre Bulldog – Yo lo siento mucho, no sabía que eras amigo de Marshall, perdón por insultarte y amenazarte… pero de todas formas fuiste muy irresponsable al cruzar la calle de esa manera.

\- Tranquila, tuviste razones válidas, pero supongo que ahora estamos bien – Respondió Rubble aceptando las disculpas de la chica con aquella sonrisa inocente que siempre mostraba sin importar que es lo que sucedía o quien fuese – Además, toda amiga de Marshall es mi amiga.

\- Oye… perdona que te lo diga, pero te ves demasiado adorable para ser un bulldog – Exclamó Momo mostrando como su corazón se derretía por la inocencia que desprendía Rubble – Jajaja eres como un peluchito.

\- ¿Ehh? – Exclamó Rubble muy extrañado por el cumplido tanto que se sonrojo de tal forma que se veía el color rojo de su rostro aún con su pelaje.

\- Ohh… incluso te ves adorable cuando estas rojo, jeje – Mencionó Momo en tono burlón para molestar un poco al Bulldog al ver como este reaccionó a su cumplido.

\- Jajaja, deja en paz al pobre o vas a hacer que la sangre le salga por la nariz a chorros como una manguera – Dijo Marshall interrumpiendo a su amiga – Pero… - De repente el dálmata cambio su tono de voz a uno un poco más serio y curioso – Rubble. ¿Tú también recibiste la señal de alerta?

De igual manera, el bulldog cambió su rostro, solo que más sorprendido por el cambio repentino en la actitud de Marshall y un poco nervioso – Si… ¿Qué crees que suceda para que Ryder nos llamara después de cinco años? – Respondió algo emocionado, pero más preocupado por volver a verlo.

\- No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy serio como para que nos vuelva a reunir – Dijo Marshall mostrándose preocupado y alertado por la situación.

\- ¿Crees que los demás vengan? Después de lo que paso con Ch…

\- Por favor, por favor no menciones su nombre – Interrumpió Marshall agitado y adolorido – Ya me es muy doloroso pensar en que él no responderá al llamado y ya no lo volveremos a ver jamás – Marshall agacho su cabeza muy afligido y abatido.

\- Lo siento… - Se disculpó Rubble mostrándose apático pues a él también le dolía pensar en que su amigo ya no estaría con ellos.

\- No importa… será mejor que pongamos patas en marcha si es que queremos llegar hoy – Exclamó Marshall cambiando nuevamente de actitud - ¿Quieres que te demos un aventón o prefieres irte a pata?

\- Jajaja, prefiero que me des un aventón, apropósito. Nunca imagine que te dejaran llevarte un camión de bomberos muy lejos de aquí, si que son muy considerados en tu trabajo – Comentó el Bulldog impresionado por el transporte aún sin saber la dura realidad que vivió Marshall.

\- Ehh, bueno, pues… - Trataba de explicarle Marshall, pero las palabras nunca le llegaron.

\- Resulta que robamos este camión – Admitió de repente Momo con una sonrisa apenada por confesar su crimen.

\- ¡QUE USTEDES LO ROBA…! - Gritó eufórico y asustado Rubble, pero fue interrumpido cuando la pata de Marshall cerró su hocico.

\- No es robado… más bien es prestado – Trató de explicar de una forma más suave su amigo, aunque no podía dejar de sentir culpa por cometer tal cosa que no era digna de él ni mucho menos estaba orgulloso por haberlo hecho– Escucha, esta era la única manera de llegar a Bahía Aventura lo más pronto posible… * _Ahh* -_ Suelta un breve suspiro – Me han pasado muchas cosas tan lamentables que esto se podía considerar como lo más leve que he ocasionado, solo quiero que me comprendas que esto lo hizo por un bien mayor y que estoy consciente de las consecuencias y no me importa pagar por ellas – Explicó Marshall mostrándose algo adolorido por todo lo que vivió desde que se mudó aquí, un lugar que pensaba que sería una nueva oportunidad para salir del dolor.

\- Esta bien, te comprendo… al menos se nota que viviste un poco mejor que yo durante estos cinco años – Dijo Rubble aceptando los actos de su amigo con nuevamente su sonrisa apática y cariñosa.

\- Jaja, Ohhh, es tan tierno – Interrumpió Momo burlándose un poco más del bulldog.

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó apenado.

\- Jaja, así es Rubble… el más tierno, cariñoso y amable de todos nosotros – Dijo Marshall calmado y muy alegre – Será mejor que partamos antes de que sea de noche y por el camino podemos hablar sobre cómo la hemos pasado estos años.

Los otros dos asentaron la cabeza para aceptar las órdenes de Marshall y acto seguido subieron al gran camión terminando con su reunión. Los tres perros y ahora amigos partieron con rumbo a lo desconocido, con ansias de volver a reencontrarse con rostros familiares, compartir experiencias y ser nuevamente un equipo preparado para enfrentar todo problema sin miedo ni temor y solamente vivir para ayudar a quienes más lo necesiten dándoles una pata.

* * *

 **Bahía Aventura:**

 **Antigua base de los Paw Patrol.**

Fue ya hace bastante tiempo que tal torre había sido abandonada por casi todos sus antiguos habitantes, el tiempo dañó varias cosas dentro y fuera de esta. Las pinturas de cachorros en la sala principal habían casi desaparecido por el deterioro, muchas paredes presentaban fisuras grandes, el alfombrado ahora estaba roto y desgastado, los cristales estaban empañados y en algunos lados quebrados, tuberías goteando con óxido y moho cubriéndolas, muchas manchas causadas por la humedad de las goteras y varios orificios de las paredes cubiertas por basura en un intento por taparlas. Afuera del sitio el jardín parecía una jungla pues el césped no había sido cortado y llegaba a las rodillas de la gente fácilmente, se encontraban grandes baches en el camino de cemento, cosas regadas por los sitios y en un árbol reposaba una cuerda rota puesto que antes aquella soga sujetaba una llanta que hacía de columpio y ahora está reposaba tirada en el suelo sucia de deshecha.

La vieja puerta principal automática ahora necesita de un gran esfuerzo físico para ser abierta. Ryder, el antiguo fundador y líder de los Paw Patrol intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el abrir susodicha puerta, pero estaba tan atorada que le era imposible aún con el destornillador que tenía a la mano.

\- Maldición – Exclamó el joven castaño muy cansado por intentar algo que parecía imposible de lograr – Rocky, ¿Cómo logras entrar a la torre? – Preguntó a su perro mestizo luego de tomar un descanso.

Aquel joven perro apareció detrás suyo con una pata vendada debido a su pleito de hace días atrás.

\- Ni te molestes en intentarlo, esa cosa lleva trabada así por años – Respondió Rocky con seriedad y molestia por tal objeto ( _PD: Voz Víctor Ugarte)_ – La única forma de entrar ahora es por el cristal roto – El mestizo señaló una entrada hecha por el mismo con un piedra al quebrar el vidrio de la puerta, aunque el único problema es que ahora la entrada era únicamente para perros – Cuidado con los vidrios rotos del marco, es algo que no he arreglado – Exclamó mostrándole como entraba y salía del sitio.

Al ser el único habitante de tal enorme torre, Rocky tuvo que arreglárselas él solo para que el lugar siguiera en pie con su sudor y sangre al tratar de arreglar lo que podía con su ingenio y habilidades y trata de limpiar lo mejor que podía. Ryder pudo entrar a gatas empolvándose un poco el abrigo que lo cubría y cuando vio el interior nuevamente fue como… como, como cuando regresas a aquel sitio donde descubriste la felicidad y emoción verdadera, como cuando regresas al sitio que te vio nacer y este de alguna manera de diera la bienvenida con golpes fantasmas de tus recuerdos más atesorados.

Con el corazón se reencontraba con tal sitio, se asomaba a todos lados viendo miles de recuerdos hermosos y muy nostálgicos, vio varios juguetes viejos de sus cachorros que pensaba perdidos por el camino.

\- Intenté mantener las cosas lo mejor que pude, por desgracia el elevador dejó de funcionar y no he podido encontrar las piezas para repararlo – Explicaba Rocky como apenas y lograba mantener todo en orden, pero noto que Ryder veía a otras cosas. Tenía la mirada perdida en la antigua caja llena de juguetes de sus cachorros – Hace algún tiempo que pensaba en tirar todos esos juguetes viejos pues ya no servían, el único problema era que me había apegado mucho a ellos y no tuve el valor para tirarlos – Aclaró Rocky al ver a Ryder tan concentrado en ellos.

\- Jeje – Soltó una breve risilla algo sentida con la boca cerrada acercándose a tal lugar para tomar un juguete y mirarlo con nostalgia y alegría – Aún recuerdo cuando eran unos cachorros tiernos, ignorantes y algo torpes, jaja… cuando la vida no era tan dura y el mundo cabía en un huevo kínder, cuando cinco metros cuadrados les eran kilómetros y todos ustedes eran una familia al jugar y disfrutar con cada momento.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo, vivíamos felices con las cosas más simples – Dijo Rocky viendo a Ryder y a todas sus cosas con la misma nostalgia y felicidad – La vida no era tan cruel y devastadora. Hoy quiero volver a ser un cachorro de nuevo y solo preocuparme por portarme bien para que Santa Claus me traiga lo que le pedí para navidad… Estoy cansado de ser mayor, el color ha dejado de tener color y la verdad todo era mejor cuando con solo unas pilas, bloques de construcción y mucho pegamento me sentía un inventor de verdad.

\- Jaja, lo recuerdo muy bien… De hecho, recuerdo cuando una vez, cuando eras mucho más cachorro, intentaste arreglar mi primer todoterreno con goma de mascar, jajaja.

\- Jajaja, al final creo que solo la empeore más, jajaja.

\- Jajajaja, tarde varios días en despegar todas las piezas del motor.

Los dos empezaron a reír recordando momentos agradables, momentos divertidos y emocionantes para cada uno, recordando cómo creaban el mundo con sus manos y patas, pero ahora ya ni siquiera pueden soñar sin que la realidad les golpee en el rostro destruyéndole sus fantasías. A veces Peter Pan tiene razón, pues al recordar cosas bonitas volaban lejos de la crueldad del mundo.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando más y más de sus misiones más alocadas y divertidas, riendo y divirtiéndose como cuando eran un solo un niño y su cachorro. Al final, ambos terminaron recostados como mascota y dueño, con Ryder mirando al techo y la cara de Rocky recostada en su regazo.

\- Nos hacemos mayores y la gente nos dice que maduremos – Comentó Ryder ahora abatido por saber que esos tiempos muy difícilmente regresarían a ellos – Y es como si muriéramos para nacer de nuevo en un cuerpo aburrido, serio que solo se preocupa por el mañana. La gente cambia demasiado y aun así he visto niños y ancianos jugando muy alegres y solo me pregunto ¿Qué significa realmente ser adulto? Si vivimos ciegos en una broma de mal gusto.

\- No lo sé… tal vez solo y tal vez es una prueba para ver si aún tenemos dentro a aquel niño pequeño que tanto nos hacía feliz. Por desgracia creo que el cachorro que existía dentro de mí ya está muerto por ver tanta crueldad en este frágil mundo.

Después de esta charla, algo desmotivadora, ambos chicos se quedaron callados contemplando el techo desgastado y pensaban en su futuro… ¿Acaso podrían volver los Paw Patrol? o solo era una idea boba que nunca llegaría a contemplarse, todo era incierto y retorcido y aun así quisieron hacer la prueba de volver a entrar en acción como un verdadero equipo corriendo todos lo riesgos que esto implicaría ahora. Su ya muerta charla se le vio interrumpida cuando escucharon como tocaban la puerta y por lo empañado y sucio del cristal no se podía apreciar bien quien era hasta que dos perros entraron por la entrada de Rocky.

\- Ok, a este lugar no le iría nada mal una manita, o una patita, de pintura, limpieza y jabón del Blancanieves digamos por… todas partes – Dijo una voz semi masculina del perro chihuahueño llamado Tracker quien veía disgustado el lugar con algo de asco y de repulsión ( _PD: Voz Eduardo Garza)_ quien había sido el primero en entrar seguido de una husky.

\- Jajaja, por favor Tracker, este lugar no esta tan mal como imagine que estaría, además estas actuando como la mujercita del grupo – Exclamó una hembra de husky de pelaje azulado y blanco burlándose por la actitud de su amigo entrando junto con él al sitio ( _PD: Voz Cristina Hernández)_

\- Perdona por preocuparme por la sanidad y si me disculpas ¿Alguien tiene Pinol y una escoba? – Exclamó Tracker aún disgustado.

\- Jajaja, por favor Tracker, no seas tan cruel, este lugar a sido mi hogar desde nuestra separación y tratado de mantenerlo limpio lo mejor que pude. Además ¿Desde cuando eres tan maniático por la limpieza? – Exclamó Rocky divirtiéndose por la actitud de su amigo y mientras ellos seguían hablando, Ryder fue con los demás a explicarles la situación de la puerta atascada.

\- Desde que me caí en… heces de elefante – Susurro algo apenado y muy rojo el menor de los perros adultos.

\- Espera, ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó un tanto hilarante Rocky por la confesión de su amigo intentando aguantarse la risa - ¿Cómo pasó eso?... jajajajajajajaja.

\- No te rías, fue un accidente muy feo que me sucedió cuando utilizaba mis ganchos… además ese elefante había comida muchas nueces… ¡Iught! – Explicó el chihuahua mientras se retorcía del asco y hacía pucheros de repulsión.

\- Oye, tampoco tienes que ser tan gráfico – Exigió el mestizo perturbándose con el hecho de imaginar tal escena - ¿Tu no le vas a decir nada Everest? – Pidió Rocky a su amiga, pero esta no respondió lo que le extrañó un poco hasta que la miro alejarse de ellos lentamente y contemplar el mirador.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Everest había volteado a todos lados con rostro nostálgico y ausente por volver al sitio que llamó su segundo gran hogar. Paseaba por el viejo tapete que cubría todo el piso volviendo a recordar sus viejos tiempos como lo había hecho Ryder minutos antes, sintiendo cada momento vivido, cada alegría, cada risa, cada sentimiento… cada palpitar de su corazón cuando estaba junto a él, cada abrazo que le daba, caricia y beso que recibía de su amado Marshall antes de que las cosas se tornaran de escala de grises.

Pudo volver a sentir sus patas junto a los de ella, sus labios tocar con lo suyos y las risas que le ocasionaban al ver a su querido, torpe y tierno dálmata que la volvía loca con aquellos bellos ojos celestes llenos de vida y amor por ella. Ahora solo se conservaban en recuerdos ya que prometió nunca volver a amar pues aquel torpe, estúpido y desgraciado dálmata había destrozado su corazón y escupido en el de tal forma que el dolor fue tan grande que nunca lo quiso volver a ver en su vida, incluso gracias a él Everest experimentó una etapa de depresión tan grave que casi le cuesta su vida y todo por culpa de Marshall, juró nunca perdonarlo ni ella ni Jake pues había quedado con un cicatriz horrible en todo su cuerpo, pero ahora los tiempos eran otros, ya no era la misma cachorra de aquella vez que pensaba que por un macho el mundo se acabaría, ahora ya era una perra adulta que había madurado y no se dejaría llevar por cosas infantiles, o eso pensaba para evitar hacer escándalos cuando volviera a ver a Marshall pues nunca pensó en reencontrase y estar cara a cara con aquel torpe can que le robo su corazón e hizo añicos.

\- Everest – Dijo una voz detrás de ella a la vez que sentía como una pata tocaba su hombro, esto la sobresaltó un poco, pero le sacó de su revoltijo de pensamientos - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el perro mestizo llamado Rocky.

\- ¿Ehh?... Quiero decir, si, estoy bien… Solo recordaba nuestros tiempos como Paw Patrol – Respondió un tanto mejor la hembra – Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo, al fin podamos reunirnos para acabar nuevamente con los planes de Humdinger como antes.

\- Si, fueron muy buenos tiempos, pero antes Humdinger era más estúpido y solo contaba con la ayuda de unos gatitos. Ahora tienes sus propios perros guardias y si que son bastante molestos.

\- Y que lo digas. No hay ni un día en el que no me acosen esos depravados – Confiesa Everest sintiéndose incomoda por los morbosos piropos que recibía en cara.

\- Oye, luego de que acabemos con Humdinger todo estará mejor para todos, gente como Tracker podrá salir a la calle sin miedo, las mujeres dejaran de ser fastidiadas y los Paw Patrol traerán la paz nuevamente a Bahía Aventura, es una promesa – Rocky miro a Everest sonriente y muy confiado que todo saldría bien al final.

\- No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir y menos a una chica Rocky – Exclamó Everest algo apagada pues no sería tan fácil limpiar todo el daño ocasionado por Humdinger durante estos últimos años.

\- ¡OIGAN PAR DE TORTOLOS! – Gritó a lo lejos Tracker un tanto molesto quien se había puesto una mascarilla para polvo y unos guantes especiales para perros, junto a un mantelito de limpieza y en su cabeza un pañuelo – Más vale que limpiemos este mugrero si queremos recibir a los demás miembros – Exigió Tracker desde su mascarilla.

Claro que el llamar "Tórtolos" a Rocky y a Everest les ocasionó molestias pues no eran realmente nada más que amigos, sobre todo Everest quien no estaba interesada en nada ni en nadie.

\- Jajaja, a la orden Tracker – Exclamó una voz femenina extra detrás de ellos perteneciente de cierta chica rubia.

Finalmente, y con mucha ayuda y esfuerzo, Ryder había liberado la puerta atascada para que Katie y Jake entraran a las viejas instalaciones sin la necesidad de revolcarse como él.

\- Perdonen el retraso amigos, pero tuve que llevar a Katie para que viera a Carlos – Dijo Jake entrando después de Katie con Ryder de a su lado.

\- Oh shit! – Exclamó Tracker con su típica costumbre de pronunciar palabras en inglés – Casi lo olvido, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó muy alarmado y preocupado, pero sus miedos disiparon gracias al chequeo y la sonrisa reconfortante de su fiel amiga Katie.

\- No te preocupes, sus heridas sanan muy bien y en poco tiempo podrá venir a ayudarnos – Dijo Katie tranquilizando a sus amigos.

\- Por cierto – Interrumpió Jake algo nervioso – El me dijo que te dijera que le partas la madre a ese wey de Humdinger, jejeje.

Todos se soltaron a carcajadas por el comentario de su amigo pues hace tiempo atrás esto les resultaría inapropiado y de mala educación, pero como estaban las cosas y como cada uno tenía sus motivos para golpear al bigotudo alcalde inepto es que todos estaban de acuerdo con este comentario.

\- Y… ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Dijo Ryder muy motivado gracias a sus amigos y empezando a actuar como el Ryder de antes – La torre de vigilancia muy pronto volverá a abrir sus puertas y volveremos a ver a varios nuestros amigos, por lo que es muy importante limpiar y arreglar este lugar para que vuelva a ser como antes y recibirlos como es debido.

\- Si jefe Ryder señor – Dijeron todos los demás al unísono preparados para volver a recibir órdenes.

\- Muy bien, ¡Paw Patrol a Limpiar!

\- Jajaja – Rieron todos por el chiste de su amigo haciendo referencia a su antigua frase.

Luego de tantos años, las risas resonaron en el antiguo cuartel una vez más…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí EyilesJack con el nuevo de este hermoso fic que tanto les gusta y en esta ocasión hoy nuestros amados cachorros, ahora convertidos en perros adultos, finalmente vuelven a atender el llamado de Ryder para una misión más.**

 **O: Y AUN FALTA LO MEJOR PERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **E: En fecto mi estimado co escritor pues ya falta muy poco para que las cosas se les compliquen a nuestros amigos antes de que descubran que Humdinger es el mínimo de sus problemas, muajajajaja somo malos**

 **O: ERES PUTO, eso es lo que eres krnal :V**

 **E: -_- Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que nos apoyen comentando y sugiriendo este historia pues cuesta mucho hacerla, yo me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Bye :3**

 **O: Muy pronto el vendrá... juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjjuasjuaseresputosivesestojuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas**


	15. Episodio 11: Existe otro lugar

**_Episodio 11: Existe otro lugar_**

Era extraño… pues fue bastante tiempo el que estuvo fuera de su cuna llamada Bahía Aventura, tanto así que ahora parecía como si no la reconociese, como si estuviera en otro sitio que no fuese su hogar. Las nuevas edificaciones, aumento de población y contaminación era lo de menos para Skye quien miraba desde las altas vistas que tenía en su habitación, observaba el crecimiento tan repentino y exagerado de la ciudad pensando en lo que era antes su antiguo pueblo querido lleno de amor y paz ahora convertida en una amplía ciudad sin vida… la veía vacía y pequeña.

Antes cuando era una pequeña e inofensiva cachorra, pensaba que el pequeño pueblo era ya una ciudad, veía las pequeñas casas como enormes mansiones, la tienda del señor Porter como un vasto supermercado, el ayuntamiento como la casa blanca y la veterinaria de Katie como un verdadero hospital. Desde que se marchó se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que había pensado pues nada de lo que creía era verdad y siempre vivía pensando dentro de una caja, creía que el mal siempre caería ante el bien, que las palabras guerra y muerte no tenían significado, que viviría al lado de su príncipe encantado para toda la vida y que la vida sería justa con los de buen corazón… solo eran mierda inventada por la gente para evitar que te quitaras la vida y siguieras robando oxígeno, nada más que eso.

Solo fue cuestión de sacar la primera pata de su caja fuerte para que viera los horrores reales del mundo, guerras, injusticias, crimen y pena, nada que la hiciera olvidar sus pesadillas solo empeorarlas pues de estas ya no había nadie que la protegiera. Seguía desvalida realmente. No importaba cuantos amigos la ayudaran o cuántas parejas tuviese, siempre estaría sola, nadie comprendería su verdadero vació interno…

Un solo llamado, una sola señal, una sola voz fue lo suficiente para que la cockapoo finalmente viera que no estaba sola en este feroz tormento de pensamientos voraces que tenía… De su brazalete una parpadeante luz empezó a emanar junto a un sonido muy reconocible para ella y una voz que, a pesar de la distorsión a causa del mal estado del aparato, pronunciaban unas palabras fácilmente entendibles para sus orejas.

\- _¡Pa…Patrol…llama… de alerta!_ – Aunque estuviera cortado el mensaje debido a que estaba dañado el viejo collar, Skye supo que significaba.

Ella era la única excepción a los demás pues desgraciadamente había "extraviado" su vieja placa de los paw patrol. La historia de cómo lo había perdido es muy fácil, pero desconocida para Skye, resulta que a cierto actual novio suyo no lo estaba pasando muy bien en cuestión económico, una pequeña apuesta perdida con un perro peligroso obligó a Jill a robar la placa de Skye para pagar su deuda y seguir respirando, su plan salió exitoso y el aparato tecnológico lo hizo quedar bien con su acreedor y logró engañar muy bien a su novia cockapoo haciéndole creer que fue culpa de ella al perderlo. Sin embargo, esto no significaba un obstáculo para que recibiera la llamada de su líder antiguo, y aún amado, líder Ryder.

\- Ehh…Skye, ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó su amiga Tundra mirando sorprendida y muy fija como el brazalete se iluminaba repentinamente y salía una voz desconocida ( _PD: Voz de Romina Marroquín)_

No comprendía bien que es lo que sucedía, su cabeza sufría una distorsión tremenda de emociones que trataba de enlazar de alguna forma para, aunque fuese tratar de reaccionar de la manera correcta o mínimo tratar de soltar cualquier gesto expresivo. Por un lado, estaba boquiabierta por recibir una señal que nunca pensó volver a escuchar, otra parte de su cerebro trataba de hacerle creer que era solo una mentira, una ilusión sin sentido alguno, pero un lado oculto en ella le decía que tuviera fe una vez más y que ese llamado tan simple e incompresible venía de alguien más especial para ella. Skye se quedó pasmada por unos segundos más, se quitó aquel brazalete tan inusual de su pata para estrujarlo fuertemente contra su pecho pagándolo directamente al último pedazo que seguía vivo de un corazón en agonía.

\- Tundra, quiero pedirte un favor – Soltó finalmente Skye con una mirada sería y casi inexpresiva bajando el collar y volviendo a colocárselo en la pata ( _PD: Voz Erika Ugalde)_

\- ¿Eh?... digo, claro que sí Skye, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Preguntó Tundra muy desconcertada por la respuesta y rostro de su amiga.

\- Saldré un rato… Si Katie se despierta dile que salí a ver a un viejo amigo y que tome algo de dinero de su bolsa, ella sabrá a lo que me refiero y si Jill despierta primero solo dile que salí a estirar las patas. ¿Puedo contar contigo? – Preguntó Skye con aquella mirada tan estrafalaria e incomprensible.

\- ¿Dónde irás? – Preguntó nuevamente Tundra mirando como aquella cockapoo sacaba efectivo de la billetera de su dueña.

\- Hay alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo, solo quiero saludarlo y decirle que sigo bien – Antes de pasar por aquella puerta que dividía al pasillo de su habitación de hotel, se puede ver como una ligera y breve sonrisa apagada junto a lágrimas cristalinas en sus bellos ojos violetas salían de ella. Segundos después esta deja el lugar con una husky confundida, intrigada y a la vez adolorida por el estado de su mejor amiga.

\- Skye… - Pronuncia su nombre sintiendo pena por ella, como si pudiera casi sentir el dolor que la acongojaba.

Le fue muy confuso toda la gran evolución de su pequeño pueblo pacífico a una ciudad entera repleto de edificios, hoteles y departamentos en tan reducido espacio. Al salir de la seguridad y semi calma de su lugar de hospedaje, con solo sacar la primera pata fuera del sitio se sintió como si ya estuviera perdida con tanta gente y autos que pasaban. No había importado cuántas veces había pasado por la calle principal o cuantas veces había sobrevolado Bahía Aventura en su pasado, todo era diferente a antes. Ahora había el doble o hasta el triple de calles y avenidas, lugares y locales, hogares y residencias que te podías extraviar y confundir con solo dar la vuelta a una cuadra y aun así ella logró recordar por dónde tenía que ir.

Donde antes era una muy transitada avenida principal, ahora se hallaba un simple corredor semi vació repleto de locales cerrados a excepción de algunos pocos que pronto acabarían igual de quebrados que sus vecinos. Momentos antes de llegar ahí, Skye milagrosamente había dado con una modesta y hermosa florería, una de las pequeñas bellezas que sobrevivían a tanta adversidad. Con el dinero tomado Skye compra un ramo de inigualables tulipanes algo grande, pero que lo consigue llevar cargando en las fauces de su hocico. Gracias a su memoria ella sabe cómo llegar sin perderse hasta la vieja calle donde antes estaba la clínica de Katie, el local del señor Porter, la playa y más al fondo, al otro lado de un puente viejo, la vieja torre de observación de los Paw Patrol.

La cockapoo se queda a admirar un rato las vistas, rememorando con añoranzas y nostalgia su pasado conmemorando las veces en las que estuvo junto a Chase y todos sus amigos. Pero aún tenía una parada importante que hacer y sin más demora cumple con su viaje llegando a donde antes era la plaza principal y viejo ayuntamiento de Bahía Aventura, ahora este se encontraba invadido por malezas, enredaderas y todo tipo de vegetación que dificultaba ciertamente el paso y que había causado ciertos estragos en el concreto de casi toda la edificación del abandonado sitio.

Saltó por aquellas rejas pequeñas y oxidadas que se le interponía y casi tropezando con las grietas del piso. Finalmente logra llegar a un gran monumento desconocido cubierto por moho, enredaderas, tierra y suciedad de tal manera que cubría casi el cien por ciento de tal objeto. Skye se acerca a tal singular construcción y sin miedo a mancharse, con una de sus patas, limpia un poco de la parte posterior frotando de izquierda a derecha con su pata para descubrir una placa con una dedicatoria que apenas y se podía leer debido al desgaste y deterioro, en ella oraba lo siguiente:

 _"Dedicado a Chase_

 _El héroe que siempre se hizo cargo de la situación._

 _Más_ _que un perro, un fiel y amado amigo"_

Aquella estatua hecha de oro puro para conmemorar al mejor de los cachorros milagrosamente seguía en su sitio sin ninguna alteración muy significativa. Toda aquella suciedad y malezas habían hecho un perfecto camuflaje capaz de ocultarlo de la codicia de los maleantes avariciosos y el sitio al estar muy olvidado ayudaba más a que esta pieza tan valiosa siguiera vivía. Aquella cockapoo vio con dolor y lamento como todo estaba cambiado, ya todos se habían olvidado de él, pero ella nunca lo haría, jamás olvidaría aquel cachorro que se robó su amor para ya nunca devolverlo y solo dejar un sustituto deficiente al cual ahora le dedicaba a Jill, su actual pareja.

Con los ojos cristalinos y sollozando, ella acerca el ramo al pedestal de esta estatua, debajo de lo que supuestamente eran las patas de la réplica de su amado Chase. La cockapoo deja cuidadosamente tales tulipanes y empieza a hablar.

\- Hola Chase. * _Snif*_. Soy yo, Skye…* _Snif. Snif*…_ Yo… lo siento mucho – Ella deja caer su frente contra la base para llorar en esta – Te he olvidado, te deje abandonado y ahora mírate donde acabaste…* _Snif. Snif. Snif*…_ Olvidado por todos, casi por mí… La última vez que hable contigo fue dejándote una carta diciéndote que todos estaremos bien, ¡PERO NADA DE ESO FUE CIERTO! … - Lagrimas caían de tal forma que te desgarraba el alma y te estrujaba el corazón al escuchar tales lamentos por un amor destruido - ¡Bahía Aventura es una mierda ahora! …* _Snif. Snif*…_ ¡Nos han olvidado a nosotros y a ti! …* _Snif. Snif*…_ He tratado de buscarle el lado bueno, pero cada vez que lo intento recuerdo la putrefacción de este mundo que no deja que nada hermoso florezca …* _Snif. Snif*…_ Todos me tratan como una puta barata, quienes quieren ayudarme jamás sabrán por el dolor que paso y simplemente los trato como desconocidos y ahora me siento una cretina …* _Snif. Snif*…_ También te prometí que serías el único en mi vida, pero como dije… termine por abandonarte, ahora salgo con alguien más para tratar de olvidarte, pero es que no sales de mi mente y ¡YA QUIERO OLVIDARTE! … Te amaré y extrañaré, pero creo que ya es hora de olvidarte, tal vez para siempre…* _Snif. Snif*…_ Lo siento.

Instantes después ella abandona el lugar corriendo nada más. Ahora no había destino, no había lugar, no había nada, solo podía correr para tratar de alejarse lo más pronto posible de ser miserable en un lugar que solo le causaba pena y dolor, como si tratara de alejarse del pasado sofocador que la oprime del futuro. Terminó por arrancarse la última parte de su corazón que alguna vez vivía dejando solo un hueco que buscara como llenarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Había una parte de ella que se desprendió, que lejos voló, sin regresar, ya todo cambió. ¿Cómo sentir sin dolor?, ¿Cómo sufrir por amor? Prefirió apagar sus sentimientos para nunca recordar que un día se encendieron. Apagándoles, sin querer pensar y que lo que tenga que ser, ya será.

Realmente había corrido muy lejos y muy veloz pues en solo un parpadeo ella ya estaba en lo que antes era su parque favorito dónde alguna vez había jugado con sus amigos y cientos de niños. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta pues se había detenido a llorar por un buen momento en el tronco de un árbol putrefacto, pegando sus patas delanteras sobre él y recargando su rostro sobre sus patas para lamentarse aún más. Al terminar y calmarse un poco, se fijó en cómo los juegos metálicos estaban horriblemente oxidados, algunos hasta parecían que irían a colapsar en cuestión de segundos por lo deformados y rotos que ya estaban, nuevamente vemos el pastizal muy crecido y la acera muy quebradiza, la antigua piscina cubierta por lama y con charcos pequeños de agua estancada. La corrosión y el tiempo había vuelto este tan divertido parque de juego infantiles en uno donde ahora se divertían fantasmas y sombras de los más espeluznantes, dignos para una película de suspenso.

Al llegar a tal lugar olvidado, Skye se detuvo un momento para mirar todo a su alrededor. Otro hermoso lugar de sus recuerdos transformado en casi un cementerio abandonado. Aunque sus ojos no dejaban de gotear, su gesto cambió a uno de sorpresa y decepción. Estaba deseando que, aunque sea este lugar hubiese sobrevivido al paso y descuido del tiempo. La cockapoo giró su cabeza a todos lados mirando cada minucioso detalle, no podía creer que en su llanto y pena sus patas la trajeran hasta tal sitio, ya que estaba aquí quiso aprovechar para pasear un rato y posiblemente tratar de olvidar la razón de su llorar, cosa que era imposible pues le recordaba mucho a Chase cada juego del parque y como jugaba junto a él.

Aquel viejo lugar ahora era solo un cementerio de metales inservibles, la ciudad sólo había cambiado estéticamente para ocultar sitios donde realmente vivían cosas podridas como lugares como este, objetos, gente y para desgracia también de animales, mala suerte para Skye.

Mientras ella seguía en su exploración urbana, paseando por aquellos viejos sitios que la hicieron feliz en aquella etapa llamada infancia, pudo sentir como una extraña y rara presencia la vigilaba desde quien sabe dónde o porqué, pero no estaba sola de eso estaba convencida, ni mucho menos segura pues aquella tan linda bahía dejó de serlo hace mucho.

De entre las sombras una figura aparece asomándose detrás de uno de los árboles viendo fijamente a tal belleza de cockapoo. Una sonrisa semi lunática aparece en el hocico de tal grotesco acechador mientras lame sus labios y de sus ojos desfiguran una obscenidad y pudor de horror. Este lentamente y muy discreto empieza a seguir a la cockapoo desde la distancia asegurándose de no perderla de vista y que ella no diera con él. La mirada penetrante del perro deseoso de abalanzarse en cualquier momento sobre Skye era tan penetradora que la hembra lo podía sentir incluso a lo lejos.

Ella empezó a preocuparse más y más sintiendo la verdadera inseguridad y los nervios. A cada segundo giraba la cabeza más nerviosa mirando detrás de sus espaldas tratando de que no quedara ningún punto ciego para prepararse en caso de algún ataque sorpresa. Al final, mientras ella aceleraba el paso de los nervios y miraba detrás suyo, no fijó que a su delantera un grande y macizo Bull Terrier apareció enfrente de ella. Un macho fornido, callejero con miles de heridas en su rostro y cuerpo, despidiendo un olor nauseabundo a la mugre y suciedad de su cuerpo debido a nula higiene y un ojo completamente blanco como si estuviera casi ciego, apareció de entre uno de las salientes de uno de los árboles, saliendo a la luz y posar con mucha arrogancia frente a Skye.

\- Joder, miren lo que trajo el gato o quisiera decir la perrita, jajajaja – Dijo tal perro desconocido con un tono seductor fallido e intimidante, mientras rodeaba a Skye mirando cada ángulo de su bien estructurado cuerpo. Su voz se oía demasiada ronca y gruesa por su edad algo avanzada – Dime… ¿Qué hace una candente chica en un lugar como este?

Ante el mal aliento que desprendía su hocico y el olor de basurero en su piel, Skye cómo podía tapó su delicada nariz con una de sus patas. Ahora su llanto ya no era por el dolor y tristeza de su pasado, ahora estaban llorando sus ojos por el poderoso y fuerte olor que de él salía.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero debo irme…* _Blurp* -_ El olor era tan nauseabundo que Skye comenzaba a arcar del asco que le provoca estar con alguien como él, queriendo contener el vómito a la vez que conservaba su amabilidad típica, pero no dudaría en defenderse si ese perro trataba de sobrepasarse. Mala suerte que perro que ladra no muerde.

Ella trató de irse lo más apresurada que pudo, pero fue detenida cuando aquel perro la tomó por sorpresa del hombro casi jalandola de nuevo hacia él con una gran fuerza y firmeza que le causaba cierto dolor pues era muy punzante y duro su agarre.

\- Oye… ¿Acaso tu no eres Skye?... Aquella linda perrita que dicen que es la más famosa zorra aviadora que se acuesta con cualquiera – Dice aquel gran perro sonando más perverso y maléfico.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no soy de ese tipo, además tengo novio – Responde Skye resignándose y fastidiándose un poco por aquel comentario, tratando de permanecer tranquila y serena todavía intentando de zafarse de tal situación.

\- Jejeje, a mi no me engañas pequeña puta, se que tu eres Skye y que no importa si tienes novio o no. Según los rumores siempre andas buscando un pito que chupar y que suerte para ti que yo tengo uno muy grande que se que te va a encantar – Susurro directamente en su oreja con aquel aliento putrefacto.

Una combinación rara de miedo y dolor empezaba a corromper el cuerpo de la cockapoo, realmente odiaba y le dolían aquellos comentarios que atentaban contra su castidad y decían que era una cualquiera, tanto que se quedaba sin palabras cuando sacaban ese falso tema del cual por desgracia no podía defenderse pues había cobrado tanta fuerza que incluso ella empezaba a dudar, pero que gracias a las fuerzas que le daba el collar y la gorra de Chase ella siempre podía salir adelante. Desgraciadamente ni sus amuletos más apreciados para ella le podían salvar de esta situación tan peligrosa y morbosa.

Por parte del perro macho, este aumentaba la fuerza con la cual apretaba más duro a la pobre Skye, quien tenía planeado el utilizar sus años de conocimientos en cachorro fu para aturdirlo y salir huyendo, pero el agarre y la posición hizo que sus planes se vinieran abajo, además de que sus nervios y miedo le jugaban una mala pasada pues aumentaban a cada rato y evitaban que ella pensara con claridad sumiéndola en la irracionalidad y en pánico, tanto que empezaba a sudar frío y su corazón latía a tal velocidad que parecía el motor de auto de carrera a toda velocidad. Estaba pasmada por miedo.

De aquel perro callejero aumentaba su liviandad pues hace mucho que no había desquitado su frenesí sexual y el tener a una hembra de tan finas y hermosas curvas le hacían perder su control. Su falo lentamente empezaba a aumentar de tamaño hasta estar completamente erecto su grotesco rojo miembro, del cual reposaban verrugas y todo tipo de marcas que mostraban su sin fin de enfermedades venéreas. Skye lloraba de miedo, su cuerpo no le respondía y solo le quedaba temblar, deseando algún milagro.

\- Jaja, tu no hagas nada, yo haré todo. Además, no tienes que temer, ya estas acostumbrada maldita PERRA – Soltó muy horridamente aquel perro a las orejas se ella.

Su pata soltó el hombro de la cockapoo el cual empezó a sangrar pues las garras habían apretado tan fuerte que perforaron su piel. De un golpe mandó la cabeza de ella al suelo, aplastándola con su pata dejándola más vulnerable e indefensa, sometiéndola finalmente. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propio cuerpo pues este mismo la había abandonado, dejándola a merced de su agresor, dejándola que llorará nada nada más, ya ni siquiera podía pedir clemencia pues ni su boca le respondía.

Aquel can estaba listo y dispuesta para violarla, a complacer sus deseos enfermizos con ella y mucho más, y sin saberlo también se llevaría su virginidad. Todo esto hubiera pasado si no fuese por un entremetido que salió en su defensa.

De un golpe rápido y tramposo, aquel grotesco Bull terrier ahora se hallaba tirado en el piso con un golpe sangrante en su mejilla derecha. Ahora un nuevo perro había aparecido protegiendo a la petrificada Skye, cubriéndola de su agresor mostrándose fiero y enseñando sus dientes en señal de advertencia. Una vez que la cockapoo se sintió algo segura, su cuerpo empezaba a volver a sus funcionalidades normales, su cabeza fue la que utilizó primero para saber quién había sido su héroe, con los deseos y la creencia de que fuera su amado pastor alemán para salvarla una vez más quien estaría ahí una vez que volteara la cabeza, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó pues en su mente nunca se imaginó que fuese Zuma quien había acudido a su rescate.

\- ¿Zu-Zuma? – Pregunto aún nerviosa, solo que ahora añadiendo ese sentimiento de impacto al ver aquel perro de labrador defendiéndola.

\- _*Grrrr*…_ El mismo – Dijo Zuma gruñendo, aun tratando de defender a su antigua compañera de equipo, volteando a mirarla – Este no es un buen momento para presentaciones, de hecho, creo que nunca lo será, pero no importa… _*Grrrr*…_ ¿te encuentras bien?

Skye se limpia algunas pocas lágrimas aun escurriendo de sus ojos, mirándolo con de agradecimiento total – Si, llegaste a tiempo… Gracias

 _-_ Lo mejor será irnos antes de que des-des… - Zuma empezaba a temblar ahora, sintiendo el mismo pánico que sentía Skye hace un momento, pues aquel perro que había golpeado para salvarla se estaba levantado y esta vez podía ver mejor su cara, reconociéndola al instante - ¡Rufus! – Exclamó en pánico el can de labrador, mostrándose intimidado solo con verle la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente en un rostro de horror y semi pálido por tal impresión.

\- _*Prr* -_ Escupió algo de sangre el Bull Terrier pues el golpe le había abierto parte de su labio. Hace algunos momentos, aquel siniestro violador quería y deseaba con unas ganas monumentales partirle el cráneo a quien lo había atacado, pero al escuchar su nombre y mirar de quien se trataba su sonrisa maniática volvió, ahora con mayor locura y depravación que antes – Vaya, vaya, vaya…jejeje, miren quien volvió por su macho. Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte perrita.

\- Zuma ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Skye desconcertada por todo lo que pasaba - ¿Zuma?

Zuma se mantuvo inerte, temblando como gelatina con sus ojos bien abiertos como platos casi blancos, su boca temblaba al tratar de formular alguna palabra. Se podía decir que el miedo que sufría era mucho peor al de la cockapoo hace algunos minutos.

\- Jajajaj, me has alegrado mucho más, es por eso que te dejare a esta putita para ti por hoy. También ignorare el golpe de nena que me diste hace rato, digno del maricón que eres, y me iré solo porque me hiciste el día solo con tu presencia… Pero mañana… - Rufus hace una pausa para acercarse a Zuma aún en estado de shock y susurrarle suavemente en su oreja - Mas te vale que cuides tus espaldas pues estaré ansioso por revivir nuestros bellos momentos y en el momento que menos te los esperes volveremos a jugar como antes – Antes de partir este lame con deseo y codicia la oreja de Zuma, penetra con su sucia y asquerosa lengua su cavidad auditiva y la saca dejando una larga y fina línea de baba que cae y choca hasta la mejilla del macho – Si quieres puedes traer a tu amiguita, nos divertiremos el doble. MUAJAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJA.

Se aleja sin dar marcha atrás, su risa aún retiembla en la cabeza de Skye y Zuma, más en la de este quien no retiene más su miedo, tanto sus ojos despiden líquido como la zona debajo de su abdomen, se había orinado encima por el miedo, pavor y angustia de tan macabro reencuentro.

\- Zuma… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Skye asombrada por el impacto que tenía su viejo compañero y como había reaccionado. Al notar que este se estaba mojado de orina obtuvo una respuesta indirecta. Ella lo miró y cubrió con sus dos patas su boca muy impactada por tal cosa.

\- NO… no lo estoy – Zuma se arrojó al hombro de Skye y empezó a llorar amargamente. Su dolor era increíblemente peor al de ella y se sentía por la forma tan errática en la que caían sus lágrimas.

Skye abrazó a su compañero y busco consolarlo frotando y palmeando su espalda como si fuera una madre a su cría. El labrador no tenía consuelo y Skye no se lo podía proporcionar del todo por más que lo intentara… La ciudad ya estaba herida, esto era prueba de ello. Y tenían que salvarla cueste lo que cueste.

No solo Zuma y Skye ya habían vuelto a su antiguo hogar, muy pronto Marshall junto a Rubble y su nueva amiga Momo se acercarían al lugar, Rocky, Everest y Tracker los estarán esperando pues solos eran vulnerables y simplemente cachorros, pero unidos eran los paw patrol. Aún si tuvieran una baja en el equipo, pero ningún equipo funcionaría bien sin su líder.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Wazzup familia de fanfic...**

 **O: QUE Pex :3**

 **E: Queriamos pedir perdón por la demora, pues estuvimos peleando yo y OLM sobre algunas ideas creativas para este fic.**

 **O: El DecIa: NEL PRRO NO se ARMA, Y yo le decía: Lo HAre porque le pregunte a mis hUevos y me dijeron que simon juasjuasjuas equis de.**

 **E: -_-**

 **Lo peor es que fue algo similar.**

 **Pero además hubo problemas con los horarios, personales y muchas cosas más, así que de parte de los dos esperamos que nos perdonen y que les guste mucho el capitulo de hoy :3**

 **Que vaya que fue difícil escribir este por que no nos decidiamos hasta que punto alargar el capítulo o que personajes llegaría a ver Skye; un dato curioso y sin importancia es que queríamos agregar la alcaldesa Goodway para que contara un poco más sobre su derrota ante humdinger, también queríamos poner la primera conexión entre Tundra y Rocky, pero nos decidimos a cambiar esa pareja...**

 **O: SPOILERT ALERT NENES.**

 **E: Ahora si estoy de acuerdo con OLM... Ahora habrá Rocky x Zuma, hemos elegido hacer este cambio pues ¿porque no?**

 **O: Le preguntamos a nuestros huevos y nos dijeron que simon.**

 **E: Exacto :3**

 **Ahora para terminar, esperamos que nos apoyen y comenten el cap pues eso nos inspira mucho a seguir.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto.**

 **bye x3**

 **O: ...**

 **Psssssss**

 **Spoiler...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El siguiente cap sera en Barking...**

 **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**


	16. Episodio 12: Recordar el dolor

**_Episodio 12: Recordar el dolor._**

 ** _[Advertencia +18: El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon demasiado explícito y escenas que pueden ser muy fuertes y traumáticas para el público en general. Se recomienda discreción]_**

Dentro de las penumbras de un desconocido lugar, en lo más recóndito de las fauces de la devastada Bahía Aventura ya hace una silla de alcalde siendo ocupada por su mismo ególatra y narcisista dueño actual quien estaba hablando seriamente con el perro líder de su jauría de escuadrón de protección canina sobre cómo ejercer su tiranía para impartir más miedo y poderío a los ciudadanos condenados a vivir en tal tiranía.

\- Tengo perros vigilando a cada visitante que llegan y se van, tengo vigilantes y espías en cada calle, en cada rincón por lo que nada se me escapa y nada se me oculta, así que creo que ya sabe a qué es por lo que vengo, tengo algunas noticias para usted – Suelta aquel pastor alemán de nombre Cerbero acercándose con autoridad y respeto a su dueño. El tirano actual solo lo observa detenidamente y asiente con la cabeza solo una vez para permitirle el habla a su perro – Primero, ayer por la tarde llegaron dos de las celebridades más mundialmente reconocidas, Ace la famosa piloto y su muy puta mascota llamada Skye, se me informó que se le fue vista con otros dos perros desconocidos en el aeropuerto, una husky marrón y un kelpie. También un camión de bomberos de Nueva York ingresó hace algunos minutos a la caseta número siete de la autopista principal, según las cámaras esta estaba siendo conducido por un perro dálmata macho, con ciertas manchas muy singulares, junto a una hembra de la misma raza y bulldog inglés y, por último, pero no menos importante, se vio a un perro labrador muy parecido al famoso surfista de California, Zuma, llegar detrás de un camión de mudanza. Si no me equivoco, estos concuerdan a las descripciones que usted nos brindó sobre los canes que malograron su vida en el pasado y con los que quiere tomar represalias.

\- Así es y tal parece que mis especulaciones fueron ciertas, están agrupándose para atacar… jeje… jaja… JAJAJA… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA – La risa maniática de aquel alcalde se iba deformando conforme más pensaba en su plan para su indetenible vendetta – Esto es perfecto, todos están justo donde los queremos.

\- ¿Quiere que, de la orden, señor? Usted pídalo y en un parpadeo mataremos a los perros machos junto a los humanos y violaremos hasta la muerte a las hembras – Preguntó Cerbero emocionandose pues malentendía las intenciones de su dueño.

\- No, déjalos que crean que tienen esperanzas, déjalos creer que podrán detenernos pues quiero ver sus rostros de dolor, amargura y decepción al saber que todo por lo que lucharon se haya derribado delante de sus ojos. Quiero ver el rostro de Ryder cuando sus planes se vayan a la mierda, quiero ver ese mismo rostro que me hizo mostrar a mí por años con vergüenza y deshonra finalmente lo tendrá él y será cuando yo me ría en su estúpida cara y saboree el sabor de la victoria. Una vez que mi venganza culmine, tú y tus degenerados amigos podrán hacer lo que quieran con los demás, siempre y cuando esté Ryder vivo ahí para ver como sus dulces e inocentes cachorros son reducidos a escoria y vómito.

\- Entendido, pero…

\- ¡Pero!, ¿Qué? – Pregunto Humdinger alejando su sonrisa victoriosa y cambiándola a una cara molesta por haberle cortado el rollo. Se levantó enfurecido de su silla y azotó el escritorio delante de él con ambas manos.

\- Según sus descripciones, aún nos falta un pastor alemán – Contestó Cerbero en seco.

\- ¿Chase?, jaja. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho, ese pulgoso ahora es carbón para leña, cenizas simplemente. Es una desgracia pues era a quién más ganas tenía de patear hasta la muerte, pero que se le va a hacer – Humdinger se calmó nuevamente, se relajó y se sentó de regreso a su silla pues no era nada importante como para alarmarse, solo lo hicieron preocuparse para nada – Por ahora que los mantengan vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día y que también estén preparados pues una vez que vayan a dar su golpe los interceptaremos en el momento y serán condenados al instante, sin juicio, a la pena de muerte, donde yo seré con mucho gusto su verdugo… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡MUAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJAJ!

* * *

 **Barkingburgo**

 **9:00 pm**

Del otro lado del charco, donde la noche era joven y las estrellas brillaban en todo su resplandor en lo alto del firmamento, una gran festividad estaba a punto de celebrarse en el próspero y gran reino de Barkingburgo. Esta celebración era para conmemorar los 159 años desde el derrocamiento de la antigua dictadura que oprimía al pueblo esclavizado y el nacimiento de la nueva corona donde el nuevo rey asentó las bases de un nuevo gobierno justo y puntual donde finalmente viviría la paz y armonía con las personas y demás imperios en aquella época acabando con la guerra. Durante todos esos años la familia real ha seguido de pie y ha gobernado el reformado imperio de Barkingburgo por décadas, claro que algunas leyes fueron cambiadas por los años, pero la paz y serenidad se seguía respirando por la gran mayoría de calles.

Ahora la nueva heredera al trono se encontraba a la espera de cumplir la mayoría de edad para reclamar el trono que le había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y ser ella la nueva emperatriz que continuaría con el reinado misericordioso de sus antepasados. Pero por el momento, debido a su corta edad, esta solo se dedicaría a atender asuntos que no fuesen relevantes ni con fines políticos como por ejemplo esta celebración donde el pueblo entero festejaba y, como era la tradición, un gran baile se celebraría en el palacio donde únicamente entrarían personas de alta sociedad y poder político, esos fueron algunos incentivos por la que este baile ya no era abierto al público, como en años pasados, esto con el fin de evitar accidentes y con mucha más razón ahora pues el mundo entero no estaba pasando por su mejor etapa a diferencia del tranquilo reino.

Guerras, catástrofes, anarquías completas y muchas más cosas sucedían en distintas partes del globo por los últimos años debido a la manufacturación de un nuevo armamento super avanzado que superaba al militar. Nuevas y poderosas amenazas de terroristas y grupos delictivos se habían formado causando estragos alrededor del mundo gracias a las tecnologías con las que contaban, devastando incluso algunos países enteros, causando dolor y mucha miseria a inocentes y lo peor de todo era que ya ni siquiera los ejércitos podían hacer frente ante tal poder devastador. El control de estas super armas se habían escapado de las manos de las naciones unidas y ahora cualquier idiota podía conseguirlas en el mercado negro sin problemas.

Ante las potentes amenazas y por el bien de la seguridad de los presentes invitados a palacio, los nuevos filtros de seguridad eran más rigurosos y mesurados con cualquier persona que ingresara al lugar, los empleados más fieles y los políticos más leales a la familia real también eran obligados a pasar forzosamente por esta seguridad tan exagerada, ni siquiera las mascotas se salvaban de estas encarecidas inspecciones, debido ahora a cierta mascotita real de la princesa llamada Sweetie, quien años atrás había intentado arrebatarle el poder a su mismísima dueña, pero con el pasar del tiempo pudo "reformarse" y olvidarse de esa loca obsesión por el poder, hasta estos días.

La futura reina veía desde el balcón de su gran habitación, en una de las torres más grandes de su castillo, como los invitados era revisados exhaustivamente por la seguridad real. Veía con dolor y pena el mundo en el que vivía llena de gente con sed de poder y sangre. Le dolía mucho saber que en el lugar donde nació y creció también existía el crimen y la desconfianza hasta el punto de tener puestos los ojos en su propia gente y tacharlos inmediatamente como posibles criminales, quería que todo volviera a como era antes de toda esta crueldad donde sus guardias eran tiernos y lindos cachorros llamados Paw Patrol, como los extrañaba a ellos en especial pues eran casi como un trozo de su familia. No soportaba el hecho de creer que ahora la gente tenga que pasear por las calles con alguna arma en sus bolsillos para protegerse de la inseguridad.

La princesa seguía asomándose desde su balcón, recargada en su brazo derecho con rostro apático y melancólico. De vez en cuando suspira con añoranzas de volver en el pasado y ver un mundo pacífico, pero se ve forzada a salir de sus pensamientos, casi al instante, al oír como tocaban a su puerta.

\- Pase – Contestó aún sin despegar la vista de la entrada principal de palacio con tono triste e infeliz, dándole permiso a la persona del otro lado a entrar a sus aposentos.

\- ¿Princesa? – Entró algo desconfiado y preocupado el Duque de Barkingburgo, quién también era el tutor de la princesa – Ya casi llegan todos los invitados y pensé que sería buena idea que la anfitriona bajara a saludar.

\- Gracias, pero no – Contestó aún triste.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, princesa? Antes le emocionaba y esperaba ansiosa este gran baile – El gran duque se acercó con ella y la sostuvo de ambas manos para poder hablarle cara a cara.

\- Antes de que todo esto ocurriera – Soltó todavía apagada – Este baile era un motivo de alegría que nos recordaba que todos peleamos por igual por nuestra libertad, que nadie era menos que nadie y era por eso que todos eran invitados, hasta los ciudadanos más pobres, pero ahora tenemos miedo de nuestra propia gente, tememos y desconfiamos hasta de quienes alguna vez nos ayudaron a luchar.

\- * _Ahh*_ \- Suspira el conde tratando empatizar – Princesa, el mundo es un lugar peligroso, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será – El conde se acerca a ella y se recarga en el mismo balcón a un lado de ella – Tiene que entender que no todas las personas poseen el mismo corazón que usted y que siempre deberá cuidarse las espaldas de quién sea, más ahora que está a poco años de convertirse en reina y que el planeta no está en las mejores condiciones.

\- Pero no quiero vivir teniéndole que esconder una pistola bajo mi manga a mi gente ni a mi familia, quisiera que todos pudiésemos vivir en paz – Replica ella mucho más abatida.

\- La hierba mala nunca muere princesa y está siempre se dedicará a tratar de hacerle daño a las bellas rosas del jardín como usted.

La princesa ya no contesta a esto, solo voltea su cabeza y pierde su mirada triste al horizonte – Diles que bajaré enseguida – Dice con poco convencimiento y casi como si fuera a la fuerza – Solo necesito un rato más a solas…

El duque no responde a esto, solo se aparta, se inclina brevemente hacia ella y se marcha sin ninguna palabra más que decir.

Sin percatarse de su presencia, ocultándose detrás de la puerta afuera en el pasillo. Una fina, joven y bella perrita Terrier de alta sociedad se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el castillo buscando con que entretenerse hasta que llegó a la habitación de su dueña y pudo escuchar como esta se angustiaba por su pueblo y por el roto mundo.

\- Rayos, nunca antes la había visto tan mal… - Admitió con sorpresa luego de escuchar cómo rompía en llanto después de que el conde se fuera – Jajajaja, que ridícula. Aún vive en su mundo de fantasías donde todo está bien y el mundo no se encuentra al borde de la locura, ¡jaja jajaja!, no sé si sentir pena o vergüenza por ella. _(PD: Voz Romina Marroquín)_

Sweetie había pasado hace algunos años por un estricto y cruel adiestramiento canino, uno que tuvo que soportar por varias semanas hasta su supuesta reformación. Debido a la desintegración de los Paw Patrol, Sweetie creía que finalmente obtendría su sueño de ser reina pues ya no había nadie que la atrapara en el acto y una vez más trató de hacer de la suyas, fue su mayor equivocación y por el cual aún se arrepiente hasta el día de hoy.

Trataría nuevamente de robar la corona real ya que Chase ya no existía para detenerla ni mucho menos los Paw Patrol. Con ayuda de su robot sirviente y único amigo Busby, su equipo y su delirio de grandeza, Sweetie fue directo a la corona, logrando desactivar con éxito la alarma y toda seguridad mecánica que protegía el símbolo más grande de Barkingburgo, finalmente daría su mejor y más exitoso golpe y se coronaría a ella misma con reina, aunque no contó con la nueva seguridad que había contratado el Duque a falta del pastor alemán.

La nueva guardia real, Las Espadas de Excalibur, era como se conocía a la nueva seguridad personal de la reina encargados de proteger a toda la familia real y a sus reliquias más valiosas, eran casi la semejanza de un Boina Roja o hasta mejores pues su rudo conocimiento y experiencia militar los hacía muy eficaces en sus misiones. Uno de estas Espadas intercepto y sometió con rudeza a Sweetie a mitad de su robo, al tratarse de la mascota real fue muy amable con ella, perdonándole la vida y llamando a su dueña y al duque pues fueron advertidos de las intenciones de la perrita. El Conde ya estaba hasta las narices de tener que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez con la misma mascota terca y estaba a punto de enviarla a sacrificar, pero la princesa mostró nuevamente piedad hacía su linda perrita y le ofreció otra oportunidad, pero esa vez no sería como las otras pues no habría castigo.

El Conde y la princesa estuvieron de acuerdo en que algo se tenía que hacer con su comportamiento y fue cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea al Conde de internarla en una escuela de adiestramiento intensivo canino, a la princesa no le pareció buena idea pues amaba demasiado a Sweetie como para dejar que pasara por castigos riguroso y mil veces más severos que los que le ponía ella, pero era necesario y acepto con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Sweetie fue recluida en un centro especial para mascotas muy problemáticas como ella, allí se le fue despojada de su título como mascota real y pasó a ser solo otro perro desobediente del montón. Pasó por severos castigos como dejarla sin comer, su bello collar morado con adornos de piedras lujosas fue cambiado a uno de electrochoques, pasó el dolor del silbato especial para perros donde sus orejas quedaron lastimadas por tal agudo sonido y no peor que eso fue maltratada por las demás hembras del reclusorio que al enterarse de quien era su dueña la golpearon y brutalizaron pues no les gustaban las "princesas", como eran llamadas las perras con dueños ricachones. Ahora imagínense lo mal que la paso luego de que se enteraran que su dueña era la mismísima heredera al trono de Barkingburgo.

Desgraciadamente era tanto el desprecio que le tenían las demás a Sweetie que planificaron un horrido y despiadado intento exitoso de castigo y violación para que aprendiera que ya no estaba en su castillo y como era la vida para las demás.

 **[ADVERTENCIA: INICIO DE CONTENIDO +18 (LEMON) SI NO QUIERES VERLO O NO SOPORTAS ESTE TIPO DE COSAS SE RECOMIENDA SALTARSELO HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA PARTE]**

Una noche salieron la gran mayoría de perras del centro de adiestramiento y rehabilitación canina con cautela y cuidado de no ser vistas por los entrenadores ni veladores, lograron entrar a la habitación donde descansaba Sweetie quien no tenía ni idea alguna de lo que le iría a pasar. La tomaron por sorpresa, con su propia almohada cubrieron su rostro y la sofocaron hasta que perdiera el conocimiento y quedara inconsciente, después, y aun permaneciendo ocultas ante la visión de los humanos. La ataron y la arrastraron como si fuera un vil saco sin vida hasta el jardín trasero donde la despertaron con un balde lleno de agua fría, cabe mencionar que estaban en esa época del año donde el frío era demonial y más a esas altas horas de la noche.

\- * _Cof, Cof*… pero que rayos… ¿qu-qué quieren de mí ahora? –_ Preguntó atemorizada y nerviosa al despertarse de tal abrupta manera, tosiendo erráticamente el agua helada que había entrado por sus fosas nasales y hocico pues casi se ahogaba, también se percató que era rodeada por sus acosadoras y abusadoras compañeras.

\- _Jeje, no queremos nada de ti "Princesita". Solo queríamos darte un regalo de parte de todas_ – Comentó una de las perras bravuconas mostrando una sonrisa depravada y maniática.

\- _¡¿Q-q-que?!_ – Contestó tiritando del frío, también por el miedo que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

\- _Te regalaremos el ser tratada como escoria, sentirás como nosotras nos sentimos al ver que hay alguien que se está revolcando en el poder mientras una se pudre en la mierda, ahora serás nuestra puta. ¡AGARRENLA!_ – Al gritar la orden, todas las hembras que la rodeaban se abalanzaron sobre ella y le sujetaron de sus piernas mientras una empezaba a juguetear con el clítoris de Sweetie quien pataleaba y peleaba sin resultados.

\- _¡NO!, ¡NO ME TOQUES AHÍ, MALDITA!_ – Gritó en pánico y lágrimas - ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! – Trató de llamar a alguno de los cuidadores, pero fue silenciada de inmediato por una mordaza en su hocico que le había atado de inmediato otra de las chicas.

\- _Cállate idiota_ – Exclamó furiosa otra de las perras mientras le soltaba un golpe fuerte en el estómago – ¡ _Entiende que ahora eres nuestra puta!_ – Le lanzó otro golpe que hizo que se retorciera y llorará mucho más.

El dolor solo empeoró cuando sintió como una de las hembras metió su larga y húmeda lengua por su tracto vaginal. Sintió como la resbaladiza lengua le entraba y salía, como se movía en su interior y como la empapaba con su sucia saliva, era una sensación rara entre dolor y excitación. Las demás hembras se empezaron a masturbar en circulo con Sweetie en medio, una la levantó a Sweetie parando momentáneamente aquella sensación tan horrible en su zona intima, pero ese respiro le duró poco cuando fue azotada contra el piso quedando patas arriba. Ahora, en su nueva posición, otras hembras se le acercaron y aprovecharon que ya eran sus turnos para meter sus patas en su recto y vagina, despojándola completamente de su virginidad y haciendo que esta se retorciera y llorará mucho más por el terrible dolor de ser penetrada por primera vez en sus dos zonas más delicadas a la vez. Una tercera chica entro al ruin circulo de la depravación, pero esta acomodó el rostro perdido y sollozante de Sweetie con su vagina y se sentó sobre ella.

\- _No eres la única que se divertirá esta noche,_ * _Ahh, Ahh* -_ Dijo con mucha lujuria aquella hembra mientras gemía de excitación y movía sus caderas de arriba abajo, frotando sus labios vaginales contra el hocico de la terrier empapándola con sus jugos – _Muchas de nosotras hace mucho que no tenemos sexo con algún macho,_ * _Ahh, Ahh*, y lo peor es que nuestros estúpidos dueños,_ * _Ahh, Ahh*, nos encerraron en este sitio en nuestra temporada de CELOOOO, ¡AHHHHHH!_ – Explicaba jadeante hasta correrse en el rostro de Sweetie, empapando más todo su rostro de sus fluidos.

\- _*Epmh* -_ Lloriqueaba en pena y dolor Sweetie luego de ser bañada por los jugos vaginales de una de sus agresoras. Seguía tratando de pedir ayuda y misericordia.

El dolor empeoro cuando otra de las canes la jalo brutalmente por la cola hacia ella, lo que ocasionó que las hembras que aún mantenían sus patas dentro de ella, las sacaran violentamente ocasionandole leves rasgaduras internas y un poco de sangrado en su ano y vagina a causa de sus afiladas garras. El suelo era de concreto y estaba muy rugoso por lo que su lindo pelaje se vio afectado y en su espalda también quedaron varias raspaduras superficiales. Ahora la nueva hembra que la tenía sostuvo una cachiporra que logró robarse de uno de los entrenadores, quienes las usaban cuando la situación se salía de control y el perro era muy agresivo. Sostuvo el gran palo y como si fuera una especie de dildo lo metió y sacó repetidas veces en la vagina de Sweetie, tras un par de segundos la hembra se insertó en el otro lado del arma blanca y empezó a empujarlo contra ambas una y otra vez dándole placer a ambas.

El cuerpo de la debilitada y maltratada Sweetie sucumbió a la excitación y terminó por correrse, soltando muchos de sus fluidos, sangre y orina que también se salieron de ella por tanta tortura. La otra hembra se separó del otro lado del palo, colocó su empapada vagina enfrente de Sweetie y la masturbo hasta correrse sobre ella, pero también aprovechó toda el agua que había bebido minutos antes para derramarlos sobre el rostro de la Terrier como una lluvia maloliente, cálida y amarillenta de orina.

Finalmente, y gracias a todos los asquerosos líquidos que habían vertido sobre su rostro, Sweetie logra deslizar la mordaza de su hocico solo para vomitar toda la poca cena que le daban en el centro. Esta arqueó un poco más pues el horror era mucho, nuevamente vomito solo que ahora fueron sus jugos gástricos.

\- _Po-por favor, ya no más_ – Suplicó llorando y en voz baja, pero ninguna tenía conciencia ni ganas de detenerse. Estaban en celo y esto apenas comenzaba.

De repente una de ellas llegó desde lo lejos, pero esta era distinta a las demás pues recién se había unido a la fiesta y lo que resaltaba sobre esta nueva integrante era que en sus feroces fauces sostenía y mascaba un juguete robótico de color verdoso, vestido con una graciosa y tierna armadura como si fuese algún tipo caballero. La torturada Sweetie lo reconoció al instante y soltó más lágrimas pues era su único amigo, uno que había traído consigo en sus pertenencias para no sentirse sola.

\- _¿Bus- Busby?_ – Exclamó ella nerviosa por que le hicieran algo a su robot sirviente.

\- _Jajaja, chicas miren lo que encontré en las cosas de nuestro retrete de carne_ – Señaló aquella perra tirando y mostrando el juguete de Sweetie, esto intencionalmente atrajo más burlas e insultos.

\- _Jajaja. ¿No crees que ya estas algo grandecita como para jugar con estas cosas?_ – Preguntó otra mirando de reojo a la sometida Terrier y tomando a Busby entre sus patas.

\- _P-p-por favor, no le hagan nada, es mi único amigo_ – Pidió ella en llanto.

\- _Jajajaja, tú único amigo dices, jajajajajaja. Ahora resulta que la princesita es la víctima y que ella nunca antes tuvo amigos, *Argh, phrr* -_ Escupió en su rostro – _No nos salgas con ese estúpido cuento de que lo tienes todo, pero que realmente no tienes nada. Esas estúpidas mentiras no te salvarán de nosotras… aunque –_ Sostuvo y miró detenidamente al juguete en sus patas y una nueva y desquiciada idea pasó en su mente – _Creo que ya sabemos por qué es tu mejor amigo –_ La hembra se acerca al trasero de Sweetie con perversidad, lujuria y maldad. Ella no puede hacer nada pues era sostenida por las demás – _Al parecer encontramos tu dildo personal –_ Dicho esto la perra le mete de golpe a Busby por su ano y lo empuja hasta dentro con todo y su pata.

 _\- ¡NOOOO!, ¡AHHHHH¡_ \- Grita Sweetie en llanto y mucho tormento pues le dolía mucho ya que su juguete era de un tamaño y grosor considerable para apretar sus estrechas paredes. Para evitar que siguiera gritando, otra de las hembras sienta su vagina sobre el hocico abierto de la terrier y la obliga a lamerlo y tragar todo lo que soltara.

La cosa siguió a mal cuando la misma perra que la había penetrado con su juguete ahora la golpeaba en su estómago repetidas veces, incluso llego a apretarla muy fuerte con ambas patas en su vientre como un abrazo de odio muy doloroso. Su recto no aguanto más y expulsó a un despedazado Busby, machacado por golpes continuos, en varias partes junto con varias heces y algunos gases que le hicieron soltar.

 _\- Jajajaja, la putita se hizo del baño fuera de su inodoro de oro, o tal vez recogían tu porquería con un recogedor con incrustaciones de diamantes_ – Soltaron una nueva desquiciada broma, nuevamente todas se rieron por la desdicha de Sweetie – _Ahora eres una verdadera ramera, una escoria para la sociedad como nosotras_ – Susurró a su oreja continuando con la penetración en su útero ahora con su lengua.

Luego de esta tortura, una a una empezaron a tratar el cuerpo de Sweetie como su muñeca sexual viviente. Metieron distintos objetos largos y gruesos en sus orificios como botellas, palos y hasta sus propias patas, con sus dientes mordían sus labios vaginales, clítoris y pezones hasta ponerlos erectos y sacar algo de sangre por ellos, otras se reían de ella mientras se masturbaban frotando sus patas, metiéndose distintas cosas en su vagina o recto a un lado de la terrier. La obligaron a participar en una orgía inmunda donde todas se corrían y orinaban sobre su cuerpo. La hicieron correrse varias veces, algunas unían sus vaginas con la de ella y formaban la posición sexual lésbica conocida como tijeras. Golpes y rasguños no faltaron, incluso la obligaron a comerse su propio vómito y heces, la pobre Terrier se retorcía en su dolor y extraño éxtasis de placer y sufrir.

Luego de horas de dolor, placer, pudor, sexo y tortura, y de que todas las hembras acabaran e hicieran sus necesidades sobre Sweetie, esta terminó deshidrata, golpeada, exhausta, herida, con un prolapso en su ano y una botella insertada aún hasta el interior de su cavidad vaginal, la pobre terminó en shock y completamente quebrada. Las hembras finalmente tuvieron "piedad" con ella y la arrastraron semi inconsciente al baño con su cuerpo frío, con una manguera a presión lavaron su sucio y profanado cuerpo de todo rastro de tortura sobre ella. Una trató de arreglar su hinchado y rojo ano como pudo, pero se divirtió un poco más con ella lamiéndole su recto y empujando el prolapso con su lengua. Al terminar de limpiarla, secarla y "curarla", estas la arrojaron en su habitación nuevamente como si fuese un saco y la amenazaron a muerte para que no dijera nada acerca de su noche de diversión con los guardias ni con los adiestradores.

Dejándola sola, paralizada, traumada y herida de todas las formas posibles.

 **[HASTA AQUÍ SE ACABA]**

El golpe que recibió aquel día fue tan duro que la cambió completamente pues no solo se habían robado su virginidad e inocencia, también su poca amabilidad y control que la limitaba a hacer cosas peores. Se dio cuenta de la soledad que la acompañaría siempre pues su leal y único mejor amigo Busby había sido convertido en excremento y todo era la culpa de su muy pendeja dueña, era toda su culpa y tenía que vengarse de esa ramera a como diera lugar.

Le quedó claro en ese momento, si no fuese por su dueña, ella ahora mismo no estaría en esta situación, si su dueña no fuese la princesa, Sweetie nunca hubiese querido usurpar el reino, ella tenía la culpa, la princesa fue la que la había obligado indirectamente a ocasionar alboroto en el castillo, fue ella quien no la disciplino correctamente y solo agravó sus problemas y se vengaría de la forma más cruel de su dueña y de sus agresoras. Tirada en el suelo, goteando algo de sangre por muchas partes de su cuerpo y llorando con desespero y odio, juro vengarse de todos.

\- _Ella me las va a pagar_ … - Juró llorando Sweetie mientras trataba de levantarse, pero sus patas eran torpes y tambaleaban por el dolor en su trasero – _Esa perra miserable, mimada y petulante princesa va a pasar por lo mismo que pase yo esta noche –_ El dolor en sus patas era mucho y terminó cayéndose, estrellando su hocico contra el suelo – _Bola de estúpidas, todas morirán, *Snif, Snift*, lo prometo, *Snif, Snift*, ¡Buahh! –_ Terminó sus promesas con un llanto insoportable de dolor y un grito de desesperación. Sus deseos de sangre resonaron firmemente en aquella habitación.

Tras algunos días más encerrada en su prisión, gracias a su estricto adiestramiento y reformación y también a que las torturas de sus compañeras no cesaban, a Sweetie se le dio luz verde para darla de alta y terminar con sus constantes y crueles torturas, creyendo que su plan de formación fue completado pues parecía que habían logrado mermar sus anhelos por el poder. Sweetie logró volver a casa y despedirse de aquel centro que tarde o temprano ardería en llamas a causa de ella.

El intensivo programa para educar a la Terrier dio sus frutos pues ayudaba mucho más en el castillo, era cariñosa y más amable, parecía otra perrita distinta, aunque realmente todo fuese actuado y ella por las noches se recostara en su cama a llorar antes de dormir pues siempre recordaba aquellas frías secuelas que le había dejado su trauma de aquel sitio, a veces se despertaba gritando y sollozando pues había pesadillas donde volvía a ese sitio a repetir su abuso y se la pasaba noches enteras con insomnio culpando miles de veces a la princesa.

Su trauma nunca fue curado y las cicatrices permanecieron ocultas en su espíritu, mente y cuerpo como recordatorias de que debía si o si hacerse con el poder para vengarse. Nunca habló con nadie sobre el suplicio que pasó y siempre se las estuvo guardando esa y muchas otras por años hasta que llegara el día indicado, por lo mientras permanecía actuando como si todo estuviera bien cuando solo esperaba el momento.

\- * _Tss* -_ Chasquea con repulsión la hembra Terrier aún escuchando los llantos de la princesa – Esa puta idiota cree que está sufriendo solo porque apenas se dio cuenta de la verdad de ser una reina. Me gustaría ver cómo le meten una botella de vino por el trasero o la vagina para que vea lo que realmente es dolor, que la violen hasta el atasco y que orinen sobre su rostro y su boca, estúpida delicada. Si yo fuese reina soportaría perfectamente la carga de tener que ordenar matar a quien fuese, porque apuesto que ella preferiría chuparle la polla a alguien antes que asesinar… Me pregunto, ¿Cómo luciría su rostro si alguien la golpeara numerosas veces con un bate? – Por un instante una enfermiza y burlona sonrisa paso rápido por su rostro, formando una cara diabólica de maldad pura y mucho rencor, pero está cubrió su hocico rápidamente con su pata y se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiese visto. Se calmó y volvió a charlar con ella misma – Pronto, mi dulce princesita, tú serás la espectadora de lo que en verdad está hecha la vida real, tal vez no sea yo, pero pronto tomarás una decisión que le costara la vida a alguien pues ese también es el deber de una reina. Algún día te las veras con eso y mucho más y yo disfrutare en primera fila cómo te corrompes y terminas destrozada… jijiji – Ahora suelta una risilla más controlada y cuidadosa con tal de no ser atrapada en sus verdaderas intenciones y actuar más conforme a su estatus de realeza.

Sweetie no se equivocaba y mejor para ella fue que ese día que tanto anhelaba era esta misma noche pues muy pronto conocerían ambas y experimentarían de mano propia el miedo y la tensión. Pero no estarían solas en ello.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E: Jejeje, hola chico, perdón por el retraso, esta vez no hay excusas por nuestra tardanza pues el capitulo ya lo teníamos terminado desde hace mucho.**

 **O: Por puto cabrón.**

 **E: Callese.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque OLM haya exagerado, en mi opinión, con la parte lemon de la historia.**

 **O: Tssssssssssss, es la mejor parte de todas... puto**

 **E: ¬¬**

 **Ya casi llegamos a lo bueno de la histora y a una gran revelación, en este capítulo nos centramos en dos de lo villanos que tenemos planeados, más en Sweetie sobre todo.**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado, espero que apoyen, comenten y compartan esta historia para seguir creciendo y seguir escribiendo :3**

 **Les deseamos felices fiesta, esto es todo de mi parte, les mando un fuerte abrazo, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto**

 **Felices fiestas :D**

 **O: MErry Qrishmas**


	17. Episodio 13: Las cenizas te llaman…

**_Episodio 13: Las cenizas te llaman…_**

 **Barkingburgo**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Hora: 9:30**

\- ¿Qué mierda estamos esperando?... Los tenemos donde queremos, podemos entrar, matar a las personas, guardias y hasta la princesa y país entero será nuestro. Tenemos las armas, el momento y la voluntad para hacerlo y nos quedamos aquí esperando como idiotas – Exigía desesperado un hombre desconocido desde las afueras del castillo real de Barkingburgo, escondido en lo más recóndito de la oscuridad donde estuviera fuera de la vista de las personas.

\- No podemos hacer nada hasta que "A" de la orden. Así que relájate y ten tu puta boca cerrada o harás que nos descubran – Reprendió uno de sus compañeros desde el mismo lugar misterioso silenciando a tal desesperado hombre.

\- Pues más le vale que la dé ahora mismo o empezare todo esto yo solo – Contesta igual de molesto.

\- No seas estúpido. Recuerda lo que le paso al último malnacido que lo confrontó, ¿quieres que tus sesos también vuelen por lo aires, que tu cráneo explote de la nada? – Advierte aquel tipo recordándole como las paredes se tintaron de carmesí aquel traumático día donde los trozos de cerebro terminaron pegados hasta en el techo y los glóbulos oculares del desgraciado que sufrió tal desdicha fueron pisadas por tal líder maquiavélico quien no temía en matar a su propia gente para demostrarles quien mandaba.

\- ¿Te refieres al tal Thomas Arias?, ese bastardo se lo busco por abrir su bocota y operar por cuenta propia desafiando las órdenes… - Aquel sujeto detiene su ira para recapacitar realmente con lo que lidiaría si desobedecía las órdenes de su líder, "A" era peor que el diablo en palabras propias y ajenas a los secuaces – Está bien, esperaré sus órdenes no porque le tenga miedo, sino porque lo respeto pues fue gracias a él que nos convertimos en el grupo terrorista más poderoso de todos en los tiempos actuales, ni la propia milicia de los estados unidos ha dado con nosotros.

\- Jajaja, no hagas como si tuviera bolas grandes, es más que obvio que le tienes terror por lo que le puede hacer a tus huesos y órganos. Admite que le tienes más miedo a él que a los SDP… admítelo como todos nosotros lo hacemos.

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo de Barkingburgo**

 **Hora: 9:45**

La celebración dentro de palacio era un gran éxito pues la gran mayoría de los invitados se divertía tanto que olvidaban el sabor amargo que les había dejado la tediosa inspección de seguridad a la entrada.

La sala principal estaba rebozar de varios sujetos de la alta sociedad, políticos, reyes, condes y demás personas importantes de este y otros países vecinos. Varios invitados comenzaron a hablar entre sí sobre asuntos diversos con respecto a su propio lugar de residencia, presumiendo varios logros políticos o cosas que catalogan como importantes dentro de sus regiones, otros invitados preferían pasar directo a los bocadillos ofrecidos o otros simplemente fueron directamente a la sala de baile para mover los pies en un elegante vals con las hermosas melodías de la música regional de Barkingburgo.

La gran sala estaba decorada con una gran alfombra roja, delantales y cortinas del mismo color con hermosos detalles dorados brillosos en los bordes de estos y la corona real dibujada en el centro, en medio del gran lugar ya se hallaba a relucir con orgullo y poderío la afamada corona de Barkingburgo como el adorno principal junto al trono real pues eran los símbolos más importantes del reino, además de ser objetos históricos que de alguna manera narraban la historia de cómo se fundó el reino que ahora conocemos y del cual ahora están conmemorando tales eventos importantes. Está demás decir que, al ser objetos de tan alta importancia, eran vigilados por cuatro de los nuevos guardias reales, "Las Espadas de Excalibur", quienes no dejaban acercarse más de lo debido a los invitados.

Grandes mesas fueron colocadas a los lados del salón, todas repletas de mil y un bocadillos y manjares deliciosos elaborados con los ingredientes más costosos y exóticos que solo se podían dar el lujo de conseguir personas de tal nivel económico.

En la entrada principal ya se hallaba el conde de Barkingburgo, y fiel tutor de la princesa, saludando a todos los invitados en nombre de la misma. El gran conde daba la mano y hacia una breve reverencia conforme entraba la gente luego de los filtros de la seguridad, era un trabajo muy agotador puesto que se encontraba él solo atendiendo a cada nueva visita a diferencia de otros años donde él estaba acompañado junto a la princesa y les deseaban pasarla bien a todos, pero tal parece que este año tendría que hacerlo solo puesto a que la princesa no se encontraba en buen estado emocional y se encarcelaba a ella misma dentro de sus aposentos.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta hermosa velada, en nombre de la mismísima princesa y de la corona les deseo que se la pase de maravilla en este baile y que su estadía sea de su agrado y comodidad – Era como normalmente saludaba el conde a los recién llegados luego de estrechar la mano o besarla, dependiendo si era hombre o mujer, en un saludo muy formal y delicado.

\- Muchísimas gracias mi lord – Agradeció una de las invitadas luego de aceptar el cordial saludo del conde – Mil disculpas, pero ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa? Nunca me he perdido ni uno solo de sus bailes y es la primera vez que no la veo. ¿Se encuentra ella bien? – Pregunta aquella dama preocupada por la joven futura gobernante.

\- No se preocupe mi lady, ella solo se encuentra un poco indecisa en estos momentos, pero le aseguro que todo se encuentra bien.

\- Me apena mucho no verla, me hubiese gustado conocerla en persona – En eso una joven voz masculina se entromete en la conversación. Un joven alto, de buen porte, un tanto fornido, de cabellos negros bien peinado y en un fino traje azul marino aparece – Disculpé por la interrupción, no quise ser descortés.

\- No se preocupe, yo ya pasaba a retirarme. Caballeros – Declara aquella fina mujer alejándose del sitio.

\- Disfrute de la fiesta – Dice el conde despidiéndose de la dama antes de volver con el extraño joven – Ahora, me puede decir quien rayos es usted. No recuerdo haberlo visto en la lista de invitados – Pregunta desconfiando, cambiando su rostro sereno a uno serio y algo molesto al ver al desconocido.

\- No debe preocuparse, no soy ningún malhechor. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario a ellos – Dice aquel chico haciendo una breve reverencia sin perder su tono elegante y portándose dignamente como un verdadero caballero, tratando de ganarse la confianza del anfitrión – Me presento, mi nombre es Nicolas Thomson Kennedy, puede llamarme simplemente Nick, soy jefe de seguridad.

\- ¿Usted es el jefe de las Espadas de Excalibur? – Pregunta sorprendido y algo incrédulo el conde.

\- Por supuesto, vinimos para relajarnos un poco luego de tanto trabajo y aprovechando también para hacer una inspección sorpresa a nuestros soldados – Explica Nick muy tranquilo y confiado – Solo para verificar que estuvieran haciendo un trabajo digno para la corona.

\- Perdóneme, pero usted dijo ¿vinimos? – Pregunta nuevamente desconcertado y todavía desconfiando cruzándose de manos en signo de molestia.

\- Así es – Responde aún calmado y seguro.

\- Lamento el retraso Nick, pero la seguridad es muy pesada para nosotros, sobre todo si no nos ven con nuestros dueños – En eso aparece una extraña y algo rara figura, tomando por sorpresa al Conde. Una hembra adulta de pastor alemán entra a escena caminando un tanto agitada pues quería ya encontrarse con su dueño ya que el castillo parecía una jungla con tantas personas amontonadas como la era entrada misma. Era una hembra de buenas figuras, alta, delgada y de cuerpo atlético como toda su raza, con ojos color azul oscuro y basto pelaje abultado marrón con detalles caramelo en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

\- Déjeme presentarle a mi leal y fiel amiga Lila – Presenta Nick a la joven y preciosa pastora alemana, quien vestía con un elegante vestido para canes del mismo color que el de su dueño para hacerle juego y además también estaba muy arreglada, maquillada y bien peinada para la velada, realmente era el centro de atención entre la hembras y machos caninos.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerle, he escuchado que sus fiestas son de las mejores en todo el mundo – Saluda amablemente la hembra, presentándose ante el conde con una leve reverencia ( _PD: Voz de Carla Castañeda)_

\- Muchas… ¿gracias? – Agradeció devolviendo el saludo – Dígame, usted dijo que quería ver a la princesa. ¿Alguna razón en particular para eso? – Exclamó molestándose el conde cambiando repentinamente de tema.

\- Solo quería saludar a la anfitriona, ¿es algo malo? – Pregunta confundido.

\- No por supuesto que no. Claro, eso si no quiere algo con ella – Replica molestándose pues no le conocía como otros invitados.

\- Jeje, me agrada mucho conde. Se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos, aún si no sean consanguíneos, usted los cuida como un padre, me recuerda a un viejo amigo mío – Exclama Nick algo melancólico por recordar aquel evento que le marcó mucho. El conde se quedó consternado por un momento puesto que la expresión del joven se veía muy real como para fingirla – Si no le molesta, yo y mi fiel compañera pasamos a retirarnos – Suelta Nick regresando al tiempo actual luego de rememorar su pasado.

\- Este sí, que se diviertan – Se despide el conde sintiéndose algo mal por el chico, pero aun sospechando.

\- Fue un placer conocerle – Suelta Lila despidiéndose con la misma cortesía que su dueño. Pasado de eso ambos se retiran dejando al conde seguir con su labor de dar la bienvenida

\- Dime, que tan útil es la seguridad en tu parte – Susurra Nick a Lila viendo a todos lados con tal de que nadie los oyera conforme caminaban por el gran salón, pero aún con aquella sonrisa confiada y despreocupada.

\- Es una mierda real – Suelta en tono de burla Lila, molesta por el mediocre sistema de detección de armas – Estos guardias no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo funciona el nuevo armamento, las nuevas armas no son tan fáciles de encontrar. Utilizan detectores de metales y no revisan bien algunas zonas, solo maltrataron mi hermoso vestido para nada y ni se dieron cuenta de mi arma, entré con ella como si nada.

\- Quisiera decir que conmigo fueron más exhaustivos y serios, pero ni eso, yo también logré entrar con mi arma y apuesto que alguno de los invitados también porta una. Tuve que hacerme pasar por el jefe de seguridad para evitar que el conde sospechara más de mí – Responde Nick igual de indignado, pero luego cambia su mirada a una desconcertada, mofándose tras analizar bien las palabras de su amiga canina – Un momento, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por vestirte bien?

\- Desde que esta cosa me costó media vida, lo peor es que no es de mi talla, está muy apretado en las caderas y siento que los perros observan mucho mi trasero.

\- Jajaja, y ¿cuál es el problema? Si quisieras podrías sacarles los ojos.

\- Eso no evita que me sienta incómoda y molesta por las miradas, no me gusta que me vean como un objeto sexual.

\- Jajaja, no piensas exactamente eso cuando se trata de Alfa – Dijo Nick dando énfasis en tal nombre, exponiendo un poco los sentimientos de su amiga al hacer que ella se sonrojara por nombrar al supuesto amor de su vida y se pusiera nerviosa y fastidiada.

\- Alfa es diferente, el sí es un caballero y no me mira como lo hacen estos pervertidos – Contesta Lila muy colorada, tratando de parecer ruda y desinteresada, aunque no lo lograba pues el tono de piel era tanto que se podía observan aún debajo de todo eso pelo que además la delataba.

\- Aun así, pienso que debes confesarle tu amor de una vez. Ya tienen cinco años de conocerse y se llevan muy bien.

\- Jeje, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Amarlo?! – Exclama Lila fingiendo estar desconcertada, aunque su sonrojo ya era muy notorio al igual que sus nervios que la hacían tartamudear – Y-y-yo no lo amo, y-y-yo lo respeto y lo admiro pues es buen líder y gran compañero y-y-y además nosotros, los SDP, tenemos prohibido amar o demostrar cualquier sentimiento de afecto.

\- Jajajaja, por favor Lila, se nota mucho que quieres algo más con Alfa todos los que te rodean lo saben. Además, las reglas están para romperse y pienso que se verían muy lindos como pareja – Comenta Nick tratando de persuadir a su mejor amiga, aunque también la quería molestar.

\- ¡Quieres callarte de una vez! – Grita Lila molestándose por la insistencia de su amigo humano, aunque todavía permanecía el rojo – Mejor, solo verifica que todo el equipo este en posición y deja de fastidiarme.

\- Lo haré… solo cuando tú admitas tus sentimientos por Alfa – Ahora condicionaba solo por el simple hecho de fastidiarla a ella, pues le divertía mucho hacerla molestar aun estando en horas de trabajo.

\- Puta madre – Exclamó nerviosa y volviéndose más roja, iracunda y nerviosa por la insistencia de Nick, quien desgraciadamente también era su superior al mando – No empieces con tus estúpidos juegos. Estamos en servicio y encubierto.

\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes que me gusta mucho fastidiarte – Dice denotando una sonrisa socarrona por lograr su cometido.

\- Te odio.

Volviendo con nuestro querido amigo, el Conde de Barkingburgo. Este se había retirado de la entrada principal, de momento, y fue directamente con los guardias reales con tal de informar y preguntar sobre aquel joven tan peculiar con el que se cruzó hace poco tiempo, aunque por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar el rostro de Nick junto al de su amiga de cuatro patas.

\- Disculpe – Llamó el Conde a uno de los custodios de la puerta.

\- A sus órdenes, Señor – Contestó firme y serio el soldado, dándole un saludo marcial al Conde mientras estaba en posición de firmes.

\- Este, si no es mucha molestia quiero que me informe sobre un superior suyo llamado Nicolas Thomson Kennedy – Preguntó.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero no hay ningún superior con tal nombre.

Desde ese instante las preocupaciones aumentaron y los nervios junto al miedo atacaron.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?... un joven de cabello negro, atuendo azul, junto a una pastora alemana, entró alegando que era jefe de ustedes.

\- No señor, pero no se preocupe, lo encontraremos y lo interrogaremos, si es necesario hasta utilizaremos la fuerza contra él y su acompañante. El peligro es inexistente, revisamos muy cautelosamente a cada invitado y podemos afirmar con seguridad que no hay riesgos.

\- Por el bien de la corona y de su empleo, espero que sus corazonadas sean ciertas.

Con una señal rápida de su mano, aquel guardia llamó a un par de sus camaradas, les informo de la situación y les dio la orden de buscar al sospechoso sin causar revuelos para impedir el pánico entre las demás personas.

Volvemos a entrar en el castillo, pero ahora vamos con una perrita de terrier de fino pelaje blanco como la nieve, Sweetie bajaba por las grandes escaleras que daban con las habitaciones, se le veía aburrida y harta pues la planta alta ya no le era de su gusto, además de que ya le aborrecía tener que soportar el llanto de su inaguantable y pretenciosa dueña, los primeros minutos fueron divertidos pues se divertía con sus desgracias, pero después se convirtieron en un suplicio por lo que opto por irse.

Escalón por escalón ella pensaba en pasear por las afueras de todo el palacio mientras imaginaría todas las posibles formas en las que torturaría a la princesa y al conde, sacarle los ojos, quemarlos en una olla de aceite hirviendo o tirarlo desde un precipicio sonaban muy tentadores, pero por más ganas que tuviera de hacer todo eso jamás tendría las agallas, perro que ladra no muerde.

Finalmente, al llegar al parte final la pequeña perrita se molestó y disgustó al doble por ver más gente de la que pensaba por lo que sus planes de salir habían sido cancelados, la multitud le indignaba puesto que todos molestaban su paso, además de que al ser de una estatura relativamente baja por su especie varias personas no la veían y accidentalmente terminaban por patearla o pisar alguna de sus delicadas patitas. Pisadas tras pisada, pie tras pie finalmente logró escapar de la muchedumbre que la acongojaba al llegar a un punto semi vacío cerca de una de las mesas de aperitivos.

\- Estos estúpidos – Se quejaba mientras tocaba una de sus patas adoloridas tras ser pisada repetidas ocasionas. Estaba algo morada y un poco hinchada – Creo que se me rompí una uña… ¡Hach! – Gruño bastante harta por tanta gente ignorante de su presencia, aunque sus alaridos no fueron escuchados por todas las voces junto a el sonido de la música en el salón de baile – Tranquilízate Sweetie, tranquilízate – Inhala y exhala lentamente mientras empezaba a hablar con ella misma – Algún día todos ellos morirán, tú estarás ahí para presenciarlo, pero ahora no hay que armar ningún revuelo para que no me internen en ese infernal reformatorio nuevamente… solo no pierdas los estribos – El recordar el tormento por el que vivió la apaciguaba de alguna manera sus impulsos vengativos pues no quería ser encarcelada otra vez en tal lugar solo para revivir aquellas pesadillas que atormentan su ser.

El tiempo lo cura todo, dicen algunos, otros dicen que simplemente debes dejar el pasado atrás y olvidarte de él, pero las cicatrices que te dejaron alguna vez nunca se borraran y solo será una carga con la cual deberás lidiar hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sweetie odiaba mucho tener que tratar con su dueña, con las personas, pero lo que sin dudar alguna odiaba más que nada era tener que soportar a sus pretendientes, perros supuestamente educados y de finas familias que lo único que veían en ella era una máquina de crianza con la cual cruzarse para mantener sus genes vivos para después dejarla tirada, además de que ella no se esforzaba en ocultar sus atractivos. Aún le gustaba ser el centro de atención de alguna manera u otra, pero hasta ahí, quería ser el centro del mundo y lo más inalcanzable, disfrutaba el rechazar a todo aquel perro calenturiento que se le acercara y mandarlo a la mierda pues solo así olvidaba sus problemas y llenaba su vacío por poder. No había ningún perro que se resistiera a sus encantos, pero todos eran rechazados y se iban a fácilmente con el corazón roto, pero por vez primera esto no ocurrió.

\- No lo puedo creer, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – Sorpresivamente un perro misterioso se acercó a ella, estaba tan asombrado que empezó a hablar en voz alta a la vez que babeaba - ¡Que delicia! – Era un perro alto, de complexión delgada pero un tanto fornido, pelaje corto color blanquecino con cierta mancha gigantesca de pelo marrón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo que se extendía hasta parte de su misma oreja. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, pero muy brillantes y vestía para la ocasión con un elegante esmoquin negro.

\- Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos encanto, pero lamentablemente yo no estoy interesada en ningún perro corrientoso y sin encanto, así que puedes llevar tus cumplidos con alguna perra ramera de las calles pues son las únicas que querrían algo contigo y eso solo porque les pagarías – Dijo Sweetie con su aire narcisista y ególatra mientras se idolatraba a ella misma sintiéndose superior al humillar a los demás, pero sus insultos no sirvieron de nada pues aquel perro la ignoro completamente y pasó de ella pues fue directamente a atacar los bocadillos de la mesa, avorazando cada platillo con la intención de dejar vacía la mesa y los platos limpios.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! * _Ñam, Ñam* -_ Alegaba llenando su hocico de comida a más no poder, con un rostro de gozo y satisfacción total – Maldita sea, esta comida está realmente exquisita.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Comentó boquiabierta Sweetie un tanto indignada y sorprendida al enterarse de que esos halagos nunca fueron para ella, fue como un insulto a su ego - ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes enfrente a una de las perritas más cotizadas y hermosas?

\- ¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que llevo más de 8 horas sin comer? Carajo, estoy que me muero de hambre y este banquete es como el paraíso para mí, además tú no eres mi tipo – Contestó indiferente aquel perro saboreando el dulce postre de gelatina en forma de corona en medio de la mesa – Joder, esta mierda si es buena… ¡¿Eso es caviar?! – Continuó con su ataque a la comida.

\- ¡QUEE! – Comentó en total impacto e indispuesta a no recibir algún elogio por primera vez de un perro macho – Yo soy Sweetie, la perrita real de Barkingburgo, soy prácticamente millonaria, sexy y muy hermosa… ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA NO TE PUEDES FIJAR EN MÍ?!

\- Técnicamente, * _Ñam, Ñam*,_ tu no eres la millonaria, * _Ñam, Ñam*,_ si tú eres la mascota adquirida por la princesa, * _Ñam, Ñam*,_ eso te convierte a ti en un objeto más de ella quien es la verdadera ricachona y tu solo vives aquí como un vil parásito – Comentó sin ningún miedo a las represalias, la boca a llena y hablando mientras masticaba apenas y se le podía entender bien.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo, vas a aprender por las malas a que nadie me jode – Amenazó entre dientes, muy furiosa la terrier.

Esto la puso roja e iracunda, no solo no se fijó en ella, si no que ahora también se burla y la ofende en la cara, no tenía palabras para esta ofensa contra su ser y el extraño can seguía pasando completamente de ella centrándose únicamente en disfrutar hasta el último bocado de la gran mesa que poco a poco iría vaciando. En su ira y rencor, Sweetie estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad para que lo arrestaran, fingiendo un inexistente abuso y agresión con tal de que lo llevaran a la perrera.

Estaba a punto de llamarles a través de su collar de no ser por la aparición de un segundo perro muy similar a él, salvo a que este en su pelaje le cubría la mancha de color café a su ojo derecho hasta su respectiva oreja. Vestía de la misma forma, ojos similares, complexión algo distinta pues el nuevo can era más delgado y a este le resaltaba un flequillo en su cabeza de tres mechones alocados.

\- Carajo, por fin te encuentro – Dijo ahora el preocupado perro aún exhausto por haberlo buscado por varios minutos, evitando un posible arresto bajo falsas acusaciones - ¿Me puedes decir que mierda haces? – Preguntó alarmándose por el escándalo que estaba formando alrededor suyo con mucha gente viendo su repugnante acto con repudio, estaba tan nervioso que tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Sweetie – Quiero decir… mil perdones por mi vocabulario y también por si mi hermano gemelo se comportó de una manera inadecuada con usted – Al percatarse de la perrita que tenía al lado suplico por su perdón haciendo una leve reverencia además de mostrar vergüenza por la forma en la que seguramente se había presentado su hermano.

\- ¡Claro que no lo perdono! – Contestó casi gritando una fulminante Sweetie aún indignada por ser ignorada - ¿Cómo es que prefiere la comida antes que a mí? Además de que su hermano se portó muy grosero conmigo, eso sin duda merece prisión y sentencia a muerte.

\- Disculpe, pero yo ya no la entiendo – Preguntó el segundo perro confundido.

\- ¡¿TU TAMPOCO SABES QUIEN SOY?! – Ahora sí que se iba a volver más loca pues le sorprendía que no la reconocieran.

\- Bueno… es que no somos de por acá y tampoco somos de los que se fijan en ese tipo de noticias – Explicó aun sin conectar demasiado con la hembra terrier – Me llamo Thor, por cierto, soy un podenco ibicenco al igual que mi hermano, jeje, aunque creo que eso es obvio – Contesta nervioso por la presunta amenaza.

\- Jajaja, ¿Thor?, jajaja ¿y tu hermano se llama Loki? – Preguntó claramente en burla Sweetie, riéndose por los nombres de ambos hermanos y por fortuna para los gemelos, ella olvido lo anterior ocurrido.

\- Este… sí – Contestó Thor en forma cansina y abochornado. Era evidente que sus nombres no eran de su agrado, pero se tenía que resignar a vivir con ellos por el resto de su vida – No sé si fue por Marvel o por la mitología nórdica, aunque realmente ellos nunca fueron hermanos así que creo que fue por las películas.

\- Jajajaja, sabes como me has hecho el día, puede que ignore este pequeño incidente si aceptan que soy la hembra más bonita que han visto en su vida – Y ahí va de nuevo la Sweetie desesperada por atención.

\- ¡HERMANO!, NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESTA LOCA – Advierte de la nada Loki casi en pánico luego de percatarse de la presencia de su hermano gemelo. Con el hocico manchado de mil y un cosas, este salta de la mesa y se acerca a ellos dos – Hola, por cierto, no te había visto – Aprovecha y saluda a su hermano lanzándole una sonrisa algo torpe.

\- ¡¿LOCA?! – Grita eufórica por tal insulto - ¿No te das cuenta que de un simple grito puedo hacer que los ejecuten?! - Amenaza en respuesta a Loki en su histeria.

\- Y yo de una patada puedo lanzarte hasta los jardines… pero de Londres, enana.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste animal? – Sweetie se fastidió tanto que empezó a mostrar sus dientes y gruñirle con odio en los ojos.

\- Dije que eras una jodida pu… - Antes de terminar una pata temblorosa e intranquila cubre su hocico evitando que siguiera con su insulto.

\- Jeje, perdónelo, es que nunca antes había visto a una chica con tal belleza innombrable hasta para los dioses, que no sabe que decir, jeje, puede que digas cosas incoherentes o estúpidas, pero es que le faltó oxígeno a la hora de nacer – Interviene intranquilo Thor, tratando de que no los sacaran por culpa de su gemelo, a quién aprovecha la cercanía para susurrarle a la oreja – ¿Eres idiota o quieres que nos descubran? – Le regaña en voz baja.

Loki lo mira hastiado, pero luego de unos segundos deja que su hermano se haga caso del asunto y decide callar por ahora.

\- Pues es evidente que es un retrasado… Como sea, no seguiré perdiendo mi valioso tiempo en perros callejeros como ustedes dos, olvidare esto por ahora, pero si los vuelvo a ver por mi camino no dudare en gritar y decir que ustedes dos estuvieron a punto de agredirme. ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?! – Amenazó molesta.

\- No se preocupe, no lo haremos – Respondió Thor ahora serio y molesto, ocultando su rabia por como Sweetie abusaba de su seudo poder.

\- Me retiro, esto no a sido un placer – Segundos después ella desaparece dejando a ambos hermanos enfadados.

\- ¿Por qué mierda dejaste que se saliera con la suya? – Preguntó Loki molesto recriminándole a su hermano por dejar que los tratasen como mierda – Pensé que nosotros combatíamos a este tipo de escorias, no que las dejaremos pisarnos y darles alas.

\- Lo sé y créeme que al igual que tú yo quisiera patearla, pero debemos contenernos por el momento. Lila me contactó hace algunos segundos, al parecer ella y Nick lograron entrar. Me pidió que le informara sobre la situación y tuve que mentirle diciéndole que estabas a mi lado – Responde en reproche a su hermano, casi regañándole por separarse de él.

\- ¿Por qué solo te contacta a ti y no a mí? – Reprende confundido y sintiéndose algo ignorado Loki pues a él no lo trataba como lo demás, era casi siempre ignorado y muchas veces ni se percataban de su existencia, salvó por dos.

\- Será por que yo soy más responsable y el más maduro de los dos.

\- Si, pero… siento que casi todos los demás miembros me tratan como una carga, aquel perro que está solo para hacer el trabajo sucio y que casi nadie quiere aún sabiendo todo lo que aportó a los SDP – Su cara deja de ser de fastidio a una incomprendida que ciertamente reflejaba lo solo que se sentía y lo melancólico que estaba – Si no fuera por ti o por Alfa, yo seguiría siendo la sombra de ustedes, aunque sigo sintiendo que lo soy…

\- Oye hermano, no te desanimes, eres vital para el equipo, Alfa ya te lo ha dicho y yo te recuerdo que todos valemos lo mismo, no importa nuestros rangos o apodos. Eres mi hermano, somos familia y gemelos por lo que, si te tratan mal, a mí también. No estás solo.

\- Pff, dile eso a Lila… Aun así, gracias – Loki suelta una leve sonrisa ya mucho más calmado – Apropósito, qué pasa con Alfa, ¿no ha llegado?

\- No se ha reportado con los demás, esperemos que esto no se descontrole y solo sea información falsa o errónea la que recibimos, sería muy difícil controlar la situación con tantas personas.

\- Da igual, nosotros hemos podido con peores. ¿Y qué onda con los demás?

\- Están en posición y buscando, es casi imposible que algo se nos escape si estamos bien alerta y si no nos separamos – Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último en particular.

\- Jajaja, vamos hermano, tenía mucha hambre puesto que no hemos comido en mucho tiempo.

\- Si, pero te pudiste haber controlado, ahora es muy posible que estemos en vista de todos y si se dan cuenta estamos muertos.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices… por cierto, ¿Has probado el caviar? Yo acabo de hacer y aunque es algo salado sabe muy bien.

\- … mejor seguimos vigilando y tu calladito te ves más bonito.

 ** _Con…_**

 ** _Tinu…_**

 ** _ará…_**

Por los aires una veloz y extraña nave surge entre la oscuridad y las frías y grises nubes. Aquel avión era grande, y oscuro, contaba con muchos equipamiento militar de última tecnología tanto que lograba camuflarse con el cielo negro del anochecer y su forma era extraña para un avión comercial, lo más raro era que para sus dimensiones gigantescas su única carga era solo un perro.

\- ¿Barkingburgo? – Pregunta con extrañeza en sus palabras a un monitor donde solo es visible una sombra negra – No se supone que es un lugar tranquilo y semi pacífico. Su economía es estable, sus índices criminales apenas subieron y además de que no hay muchas cosas que hagan resaltar a este pequeño lugar, ni siquiera tiene muchas riquezas o cosas que explotar, ni siquiera hay avances científicos o militares importantes salvo un pequeño reactor eléctrico que no está en funcionamiento. ¿Por qué sería selecta? ¿Y porque la atacarían con tanto armamento pesado? Hay lugares donde un golpe de este nivel daría más frutos.

\- Creen que solo quieren dar un aviso, una advertencia para los demás estados. "Somos tan poderoso que logramos que una pequeña nación cayera a nuestros pies, nuestro poder no es broma y si no nos dan lo que por derecho merecemos, la siguiente ciudad podría ser la suya", es así como creemos que piensan ellos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Alfa Lider?

\- Opino que eso es una mierda y reafirmo mi teoría – Contesta Alfa a la pantalla en sospecha e indignado a creer lo que aquel sujeto dijo mientras analizaba la situación – Hay mejores lugares para atacar que Barkingburgo, países más pequeños, pero que darían un mayor impacto en la sociedad… Algo hay en ese sitio que quieren, algo que para todo el armamento que llevan es muy valioso.

\- Brillante, yo opino lo mismo, pero los demás miembros de la mesa directiva son muy estúpidos como para ver lo evidente. Como sea, su comandante Nick ya fue alertado y su equipo ya está desplegado, solo faltas tú.

\- Sea lo que sea no tiene por qué preocuparse, mi equipo y yo, los SDP, neutralizaremos a cualquiera antes de que siquiera mueva un solo dedo. Por mi parte me encuentro a unos pocos minutos de llegar para encontrarme con mi equipo.

\- Por nuestro bien que sus suposiciones se cumplan, de lo contrario podríamos estar enfrentando a algo mucho peor… Walker fuera.

Aquella transmisión acaba, la pantalla de apaga y Alfa quedó desconcertado y pensante, analizando a fondo cada mínimo detalle de la información obtenida en su míni conferencia con su superior. Algo olía terriblemente mal, pero no lo sabría hasta que llegara al objetivo.

La sombra de tan extraño can solo nos deja observar unos ojos azules oscuros muy brillantes, llenos de rabia y dolor interno.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **E:** **Maldita sea, esta vez nuestra excusa es que tuvimos HORRIBLES diferencias creativas -_-**

 **Wazzup familia de fanfiction, aquí nuevamente EyilesJack trayendoles un capítulo atrasado y por mi Dios si que fue horrible todo lo que pasamos entre los dos.**

 **O: POR PUTO CABRON, POR PUTO**

 **E: Como sea, por el momento seguimos en algunas disputas creativas, pero no es nada por lo que tengan que alarmarse pues los estamos resolviendo... como podemos**

 **O: Yo quería sangre... TOY RE-SAD**

 **E: Ahora estamos avanzando y ahora si que si se viene lo gordo... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), esperemos que les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo que francamente creo que tardaremos nuevamente en darselos... jejej. Me despido hasta aquí, les mando un fuerte abrazo les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto :3**

 **O: Sigo sad**


End file.
